TF Prime: Reconcile of a Sin
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Played for a fool. Manipulated like a doll. This will not stand. Selena's memories have returned, and the Autobots and their children will be made to pay for what they've done. Starscream will see to it she achieve her dark desire. She will have her revenge! Not just for her planet, but for her wounded pride! If only the aching in her heart would stop getting in the way.
1. Headaches vs Heartaches

**TF Prime: Reconcile of a Sin**

 **Played for a fool. Manipulated like a doll. This will not stand. Selena's memories have returned, and the Autobots and their children will be made to pay for what they've done. Starscream will see to it she achieve her dark desire. She will have her revenge! Not just for her planet, but for her wounded pride! If only the aching in her heart would stop getting in the way.**

 **Headaches**

 **VS**

 **Heartaches**

 **So here's the gist of what's happening. I deleted the last half of Return of a sin because I went back and re-read it and liked where the amnesia left off. For me, that felt like an ending. But it's really bothering me that I decided 20 chapters later to finish it.**

 **So here's the deal, along with the chapter's I've written, I'll be including a few new ones. In the meantime, here's chapter one. And yes, it's already one you've read, with a couple of additions. It will be a good beginning for my screw up.**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _I'm not going to stand here and pretend. I'm sad right now. More than sad. That feeling that you're literally being torn in half, and you want to scream until your voice stops - yeah. That's how I feel. And it's only getting worse._

 _Keeping true to my form, the weeks spanned extensively since my head was cut and pasted back together. It was far from painless. At night was when the most significant memories crashed like tsunamis. My head wants to tear clean down the middle at that point. The memories that bring on the worst of it are those of my time with Jack, Miko...and Rafael. Huh! Funny. I don't think I can afford to be sentimental towards them. I can't...and I won't!_

 _The lies, I expected from the Autobots. They stood to lose more when my memories returned. It is only natural Ratchet would feed me lies. Trick me into trusting him unconditionally. Fool my wounded heart into...'caring' about him. 'Hiss!' But those three? Jack, Miko, and Rafael - all three of them looked me in the eye for days, and LIED! They reported to the Bots every time I was able to remember what I had for breakfast. Rarely was I allowed to just walk to the end of the block and back without one of them monitoring me! The kids and the bots. All those times they swore they trusted me. Saying they wanted to help me_

 _It was worse at the base! The missions I was permitted to aide on were meant to be minor. Recon and survey, escort and guide - then head home with a report! Missions meant to be friendly. No call for clever, those bots. Watching me fight on Halloween terrified them all. Why not send me on missions that would dull my fighting skills. Unfortunately for them, I never trusted moving lips._

 _In the back of my mind - yes - I want to check on them. See if Raf's cheek was alright from when I struck him. Consider it the internal mother instinct all females are subjected to feel. Strangely, neither Jack, Miko, or Rafael have sent me a text, or tried to call me. I guess I really scared them before rejoining Starscream. Good. I want them to be scared. I want them to see me in their nightmares every time they close their eyes. While I appreciate them taking time to care for me, I will never forgive them for lying to me. For playing on my vulnerability. While I have made it clear I do not wish to harm them...it is not beyond me to do so._

 **xxx**

A blinding light narrowed a crimson pupil. Ringing pain shot like a harpoon. "Gah!" Selena winced, shoving the light away. She rubbed her spotty vision. She tried to open her eyes. The dim infirmary lighting burned her eyes. "Dammit!" Her forehead was throbbing. Everything from the neck up was hurting.

"My apologies." Knockout retracted the tiny light, switching it off to jot notes in his log. Starscream observed his diagnosis, impressed Knockout has contributed significant time in Magneetian Anatomy. Breakdown was sniggering at Selena being a big baby about a little light.

"Man that hurt." She stroked the lingering scar on the back of her head. It caused her the worst stitching pain has felt in weeks. She blinked rapidly. Fluxing spots blinded her. "Was that supposed to hurt that much?"

"Sensitivity to light, recurring migraines, and the occasional light headed nausea are all attributed to minor to severe head wounds." Knockout educated her, passing along a bag of ice.

"I'll take that as a yes." The ice pack touched the tender spot. Selena melted in the soothing tingling.

"The good news is your pupils are responsive. Meaning you're on the mend."

"What's the bad news?" Breakdown grumbled. Selena's been the unknowing hostage of the Autobots for the better part of two months. She can't handle bad news right now. Sad part is it's true. A looming cloud left by the Autobots and their stupid kids made her slightly fragile. Nevertheless, she braced herself.

"Until her head completely heals," He tauntingly tapped her on the noggin, earning a pained groan, "Our little fleshy Con here is confined to the Nemesis until further notice."

"AW! COME ON!" Selena ignored the splintering pain splitting down her head. "The Bots trapped me in that stupid base of theirs for weeks!" She sprang to his chest, shaking his crazily. "I'm gonna go stir crazy!"

Being confined to a metal container is the least of her issues. The real troubles lied within that fractured consciousness of hers. Since her return to the Decepticons a few days ago, Selena's memories of her time as Tsulena gradually filled holes her amnesia left. Her mind was weaving in what she experienced so to erase the mental trauma the healed scar on her skull created.

Places were the simplest and less hectic for Selena to recall. The forest where she venutred on a mission with Jack and Arcee. The Halloween Festival fiasco. The runaway train Silas and his merry band of cohorts caused. She is no stranger to scars being left from new experiences. She would wear them with pride, and use them as a conduit to spark her comeback.

As for people. Unless Selena had a history with them, quite often there are figures who are nothing more than shapes and shadows. Their voices were slurred, but she would come to recall who they are with time. That is if she cares to. There is one person in particular she wishes to remember. A doctor who she knows cared for her when she was found. He was a very kind man. A shame she won't be able to properly thank him for his aide.

If only her troubles halted at blurred faces. True to form, Starscream wished to know if Selena learned anything _fruitful_ during her time with the Autobots. More appropriately, where precisely are they located. The problem is: she's sure she's left the Autobot base on several mind numbing occasions. Only she can't recall - for the life of her - where it's located. Desert, rocks, cacti, and the tumbleweeds that put her in the mood to sing ' _Rollin!_ ' She remembers Halloween and the chase, Arachnid and the forest, and even what Miko's mom made for breakfast for the last two months. But she cannot tell them where the Autobot base is at.

"Orders from your Doctor." Knockout used a single finger and edged her to the table. "No fighting until I clear you." He poked her chest, bumping her to her butt. "I'll even post guards to ensure you don't so much as step outside." He threatened with a hand to his hip.

"Have YOU forgotten I can kill those guards and get outside before you realize I'm gone?" The Autobots hadn't rubbed off on her her that much. Her morals are easily set aside for her greater good.

"Of course not. Precisely why I've asked Soundwave play a little music should you misbehave. Soundwave." He passed the spotlight. Selena lifted a brow.

Soundwave scoured a list of unique sounds he's collected through the millennia of his space travels. One, he discovered, does not agree with Selena. _Mosquito Cry._ "AAAAHHHH...!" Starscream and Breakdown jumped. Selena clamped her hands to her ear. The shrill shrieking tore her skull in half. It burned her ears. "OH MY GODS! TURN IT OFF!" Breakdown and Starscream exchanged bewildered glances. They heard nothing. Knockout nodded to Soundwave, who let the tortuous sound die. Selena fell on her back, panting heavily with relief. "That...was...evil..."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Preferably." Selena was at a loss. Knockout honestly just grounded her, and fastened the anchor to keep her there. Breakdown kept out of it. He wasn't going to be roped into this mess. "Starscream, I'm begging, don't lock me up!"

Starscream threw his hands up, backing away. He wagged a taunting finger. "Doctor's orders, Selena. Be a good girl and take your medicine." He handed her a random vial. Selena slapped her hands to her sides. She lost all humor. She walked up Starscream's arm and kicked him in the chin. It was uncharacteristically mild, baffling the silver plated Con.

"I MUST have been gone a while. You'd never listen to Knockout so easily."

"I've come to find his expertise worth heeding." He chortled.

"Hellooo..." Knockout sarcastically waved his hands, "I'm standing right here."

"Fine! I'll stay inside!" She crossed her arms in protest. "But I won't like it."

"Good girl. Here's a snack." He used the vial as her treat.

"Go kiss Megatron's half dead exhaust pipe." Selena reluctantly snatched the bottle and flew out the door.

"It's good to have her home." Knockout chortled giddily. He meant it. He was starting to miss her. By Starscream's anxiety, he did too.

 **xxx**

 _How odd...this feeling. It is difficult to put into words what it is. And I am usually so eloquent with my speech and vocabulary. In my spark there is a...sensation. One I am not sure I have come to experience. While at the same time it is not unfamiliar. A tingling...mixed with a pressure and...a splash of warmth. Selena's return as the forefront of my current thoughts seems to spark this sensation. A smile stretches to my lips each time. An overwhelming urge to cheer grips me._

 _What is this strange feeling? Why am I so gleeful? True - I will not deny - I am pleased Selena has returned to us again. Her rightful place was, and shall always be, by my side. WITH THE DECEPTICONS - is what I meant! Her rightful place is with the Decepticons! The weeks we toiled without her were arduous at their worst. And...the ship was unusually quiet._

 _This noticeable empty space on my shoulder perturbed me to no end. When I would go to reach to feel what is causing it, I would be dismayed that there was nothing - no one - there. Now that she has returned, I fully intend to secure her place amongst us. No more shall she be whisked away by the whims of nature and illness. Never again will I allow he to be swept into the arms of the Autobots and their children._

 _Selena Smith! You are a Decepticon! And the Autobots have dealt a humiliating blow trifling with your vulnerability. As such it will bring me no greater joy than to relinquish you of your leash, and to permit you to eliminate our enemies as you see fit._

 **xxx**

Selena flew for a good ten minutes before exhaustion weighed her to the floor. Worse. Her entire body was spent. The toes of her boots dragged as she tried to force herself to stay airborne. As if anchors weighed her down, the cold floor was drawing to meet her exhausted form. Not an ounce of energy left in her. Her blistering feet tripped over themselves. The floors met her knees. The wall caught her shoulder, preventing her from falling entirely. Drums pounded mercilessly at her tender skull. Sharp pinches scrolled to the back of her head to her neck. Black spots clouded her vision. Voices screaming, and images flashing in her head like a wildfire. Her back, her chest, her stomach - everything was in pain. The hallway tilted on its axis. Her stomach flipped with it.

"Is this virgo or vertigo?" Humans and their terminology for ailments eluded her ruthlessly. She clamped her mouth closed, choking back her gurgling stomach. She hardly remembers the last time she felt this sick. _Remember..._ The faces of Miko, Jack, and Rafael flashing in her mind only worsened her condition. Demonic rage slit her pupils. Her canines pierced her lip, drawing blood.

A loud BOOM froze the approaching Starscream. He spotted Selena on her knees, worse for wear. His eyes widened at the wall. Selena's planted side fist wrinkled the steel wall pane. Her draping hair hid the unearthly glare boring holes clear to the fiery realm spoken of in nightmarish lore. On the other hand, the hue masked the unbearable sadness gripping her heart in a vice.

The ship must be on overhaul. Or there is a chill in the air. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Pressure swelled at every inch of her. Her body and head felt like they wanted to explode into a mess. She physically reacted to Starscream's careful approach. He was kneeling behind her, obscuring her moment of weakness from any who passed by. She wished he'd mind his own business for a second. Though grateful he's expressing concern, she wanted to collect her fragmented thoughts. Those icy, razor talons touched her shoulder. Her muscles stiffened. Chills scaled her skin. A sensation - now that she feels it and is thinking straight - she missed dearly.

"Pushing yourself past your limits?" A teasing purr hid beneath the scold.

"STUFF IT!" She choked. The air was thick. She can hardly breathe. The pounding on her head was becoming unbearable. "Dammit!"

"Please swallow a nibble of your pride!" Starscream circled the ball of his palm to her back. The jerking massage loosened up knots at her spine, helping assuage a portion of her headache. "You are not well, Selena. You must be mindful of the limitations your body has set." He reprimanded her. He doesn't need to remind her. She isn't a child. Still, she appreciates the concern. "Talk to me. Tell me what you need." _Let me help you..._ is what a voice in the back of his mind pleaded.

"I need...air…" She heaved. Irregular, drawn out breaths huffed abruptly, shaking her. Starscream studied her closely. She was looking green, while losing color in her natural complexion. He gently scooted her into his hand, carrying her to the launch deck.

The parting blast doors thrust a gust of fresh, crisp air over Selena. She moaned in a the rapture. A weight was pried off her shoulders. The musty sweat was dried on the spot. Her headache disappeared on the spot. She savored the wind flowing through her mouth and nose. The fatigue lifted off her. She was light as the flight she mastered. Her hair rippled in the fast current. She snuggled to Starscream's thumb, tempted to fall asleep in his palm.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you." She hovered in the cooling wind. Arms spread, she hovered like an eagle. "Man, I needed this!" It was too stuffy inside the Nemesis. Not nearly as stuffy as the Autobot base, but enough to make her wanna go stir crazy. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure."

"I have to tell you…" Selena wrapped her arms above her head, twisting and stretching her stiff muscles in new directions, "Being trapped inside that facility and the Autobot base were maddening." A couple of bones cracked, sending tingles through her muscles. "I'm just glad I wasn't left in a worse condition!"

"I must admit myself astonished." He chuckled, strutting behind her. "I knew you were a stubborn girl. Skin as strong as the metal that constructs our ship." He wagged a finger, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "But surviving an unsparing, below zero blizzard, with a life threatening head wound and burns?!" It was beyond his imagination. And he's seen a great deal in his years. "A crazy person would mistake you for a deity."

"A good thing you aren't crazy." She grinned impishly. "Just insane."

"You made me that way." He chortled. Selena giggled heartily. "There it is." He stroked her cheek. "There's your smile. I was worried the Autobots and their pests stole it." Mentioning them did just that. The light faded, and Selena slipped somberly silent. Starscream is familiar with her wayward emotions. He knows them well enough to expect certain fluctuations for a prolonged time. "You enjoyed your time amongst them. Didn't you?" Selena gaped shocked. She subconsciously edged away, putting distance between her and Starscream. To suggest such a thing was ridiculous. While, at the same time, it harbored the purest truth. "Do not fear. I hold no ill-will towards your previous sentiment. It would surprise me more if you hadn't grown closer with them."

"Making me out to be soft?" She may have uttered a laugh, but Selena was far from joking. She wasn't about to sit there a lie to Starscream, or herself. Part of her...part of he misses the Autobots. The kids. Had they not been leading her on, she might consider checking up on them.

"You are a child with no true place in the universe. You seek refuge wherever it may be." If that was meant to cheer her up, he failed miserably. "Speaking of refuge-"

"No, I don't remember the precise location of their base." She announced exasperated. Starscream and Knockout made it a pet project to help Selena fill in the blanks. As mentioned before, she recalls a spider Con, Silas and a train, Fowler's musky man breath. She can tell them what the base looked and smelt like. Where it is, is the only memory not coming back to her. A humorous thought made selena laugh. "I'm beginning to get the sense you were more concerned with the base's location than for me." It actuality it sort of upset her. But, for Starscream, it is a worthy joke.

"My every waking moment was consumed by you!" Selena's mouth parted open. She gaped in shock. Starscream buttoned his lips. He searched the floor, trying desperately to find a means of changing the subject. It was too late for that. The fighters were already let off the air strip. He swallowed the lump. He looked into her cloudy eyes. "Walking these empty halls, lost in my thoughts, I'd find myself expecting to see you floating along. Only to be disappointed when you never appeared."

"You missed me." She absentmindedly stated.

Starscream chuckled, charmed to hear her say something so bold. "I...suppose I did." He missed her bold declaration, her brazen attitude - Her. "Our rendezvous in the desert during our first meeting - foolishly, I took our meeting for granted."

"As did I." She shrugged her shoulders. "In the beginning, you were a means to an end for me. Just as I was for you, if I'm not mistaken."

"I neither confirm, nor deny." He bat his optics cheekily.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Moving on." She perched to side, letting her leg swing above the plummeting fall. "Neither one of us planned for our partnership to go on for so long."

"Forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable." He sucked on his lips, pressing to the wall beside her. "It's...just been a while since you or I have gotten to speak like this." His spark chamber was about to burst.

"Not at all." Starscream went rigid as she nuzzled to his shoulder, wrapping her arm to his bicep in a warm embrace. She was overflowing with joy to hear him say so. "My head was an absolute wreck. Foggy bits, and scattered pieces. Shapes and shadows and voices I hardly recognized. All except yours." The glow of the orange sky highlighted her flushed cheeks. "In that fog, you were the clearest thing I remembered. Your voice. Your color. Everything." She tightened her arms. "In a weird way, you were the one thing that brought me out of that abyss. And when I saw you again in those woods…" Her voice cracked. An elated tear trickling down her cheek spoke loudly for the Con. "Someone was missing. Someone special. The moment I saw you, I knew it was you. It all fell into place afterward."

"You sincerely missed me, didn't you?" He tilted her chin up.

"Yeah…" She turned pink. "I guess I did." She curled her fingers to his, trailing her cheek alongside them. "I really missed you." More tears trickled down her cheek, leaking to Starscream's fingers.

"Then," He curled a finger under her chin, having her meet his serious stare, "Swear to NEVER," And he means never-ever, "Attempt a foolish stunt like that again!" "I promise." She gave him a smile. She never wants to leave his side. She never wants to be be alone again. No matter where the road takes them, she wants to be by Starscream...for however long fate will permit them.

"Good." The pair settled against one another, letting their eyes drift closed. _I'll never lose you again. Not to anyone._ He swore. He wasn't sure how to describe what he was feeling. All he knew, was that he wanted her to stay where she is. Forever. "I will hold you to that."

 **To be continued.**

 **So yeah, a revision and an addition. Here's a teaser for what I have planned for the next chapter.**

 _ **An energon deposit has been detected in Jasper. It lies beneath the Mall.**_

 _ **MIKO - "COOL! We get to be in the mall after hours searching for energon!"**_

 _ **JACK - "How is that cool?"**_

 _ **RAF - "Sounds scary.**_

 _ **The mall closes and the kids are bridged inside and told to look near the food court.**_

 _ **Strange noises, the mannequins, the hollow echoes of their footsteps - the mall is creepy.**_

 _ **Suddenly the mall starts creaking loudly. The walls and everything grinding. And an evil cackle is heard.**_

 _ **Chairs, tables, products from concessions stands start to fly around. The mannequins seem to come to life.**_

 _ **MIKO - "GHOSTS!"**_

 _ **JACK - "There's no such things as ghosts!"**_

 _ **RAF - "But alien's exist!"**_

 _ **SELENA - "Oh indeed we do, Rafael." Knives aimed for the kids. "And some of us are out for blood."**_

 **See you around.**


	2. Watching and Waiting

**Watching and Waiting**

 **Here's the second chapter.**

 **xxx**

 _Was it fun for you, My Beloved Little Humans? Is certainly wasn't fun for me. Being made a fool of, having my mental vulnerability trifled with, listening to the lies you wove in order to secure me to your side. Never did I imagine you three could be so despicable. Part of me is quite proud of your deviousness. I truly do bring out the worst in you. It makes me curious as to what else I can coax you to be. Liars? Cheaters? Killers? The possibilities are endless. There is not a thing either of you won't do to try and win my good graces._

 _It's quite adorable when I think about it. Puppies wagging their tales, casting those big eyes full of false woe. Hugging to me and begging me for favors. Or wooing me with past times to weaken my resolve. How you all know the right ways to tug at my heart strings. Too bad that you've pulled too hard and they've snapped. Now you will face the consequences of your consent tugging. The day that I strangle you with those very strings is nigh, and there is not a thing you or your machines can do about it._

 _Though, I must admit, it was fun while it lasted. Being able to dote on the three of you, play mother hen in place of your parents...being able to protect someone for a change. A feeling I haven't felt in my heart for decades returned. Being able to be relied on. Trusted to lend a hand that will lead to salvation. You three made me feel wanted again. And for that I thank you. I sound selfish and pathetic. Let's face it, I have become both of those things in a short amount of time. Precisely why I can have no qualms about what I intend to do in the foreseeable future._

 **xxx**

Low rumbles of thunder traveled the densely blanketing clouds coasting leisurely with the high winds. Trees ready to snap that branches and trunks fighting to stay erect. The quiet flashes of lightning illuminated Jasper Nevada in an ominous light. Flashing through the drawn drape windows to show either heavily slumber individuals, or those too frightened by the encroaching storm to close their eyes. Jasper, a small speck of a town in the midst of Nevada, was nearing it's time to be decimated by the swiftly approaching storm predicted on the previous night's news. The worst of it bound to hit them hard due to their small size. However, as it stands, the approaching storm what inhibited all from a soothing slumber.

The Esquibel Residence. By looking at the parents and elder siblings, it was a peaceful home to reside in. Be it due to headphones, a deep sleep, or simply the storm is what soothes a savage soul, the home was sleeping peacefully. All except for one small boy thrashing in his bed.

" _No...no...stay away..._ " Rafael begged in his sleep. Tossing and turning, he moaned loudly. " _Please...don't do this..._ " Horrific screams her howled in his head amounting to stifled groans. He clawed at the sheets, close to tearing the seams. " _We're...your friends...PLEASE!_ " Gnawing on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. Blankets ravaged by his violently flailing arms and legs. Twitching brow drenched in fearful sweat. " _Don't...leave with them...stay! Please!_ "

He's running. He's running. He's running yet he's going nowhere fast. As if he was running through a pool of jello. A dark shadow with maliciously glowing ready eyes crawled rapidly on all fours after him. Cackling maniacally, it bore razor sharp teeth in a twisted grin. Wiry, knotted hair masking half of the contorted features. " _No...no...get away!_ " He can't run anymore. He's going to get caught. " _Help me! Help me!_ " There's a bright light ahead. A silhouette of someone he desperately wishes to reach walking hand in hand with a demonic being, taking him for beyond his grasp. " _SELENA!_ " He throws his hand for her. " _DON'T GO, SELENA!_ " The figure starts to turn to acknowledge him. But the light collapses around her, swallowing her and the one taking her. " _NOO!_ "

" _Yes..._ " Cold arms wrapped to his shoulders. A chest pressed at his back, encasing his entire spine with ice. Lips brushed close to an outer ear. Teeth showing in a murderously toothy grin. ' _I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart._ ' The teeth bit to his neck.

"AAAHHH!" Rafael flew forward. His phone and glasses dropped to his carpeted bedroom floor. Rafael sat there in his bed, hyperventilating as his wide eyes struggled to adjust to the faint lighting. He slapped a hand to his forehead. Questions and screams racked his brain. "What...where...how…" The rolling thunder disrupted the ringing in his ears, coaxing his rampant mind to acknowledge the safety of his room. "I'm home...I'm home…" He buried his face in his hands. He was home. Safe and sound.

He spotted his phone and glasses beside his bed. Hanging half his body off the edge, he scooped them up. Unable to simply fall asleep, Rafael situated his glasses and flipped open his phone. Maybe someone texted him, or something was new on the forums about _alien sightings._ That he will easily scrub and replace. When the phone finally turned on, a background photo made him pause. It was a picture of him and Selena at a lake. Selena was hugging him close at the waste, winking with her cheek pressed to his, while taking the picture. Rafael grinned widely, flashing a two handed peace sign at the camera. He didn't notice until after the picture that a frog landed on his head. Selena spent five minutes laughing when she saw it. Well... _Tsulena_ laughed, anyway.

Rafael clamped a hand on his eyes, struggling to dry the tears threatening to spill down his cheek. He grit his teeth, hissing shuddered breaths. "Selena…"

They screwed up. HE screwed up! He should have told her the truth. But...he wanted her to stay with them. With him. To change her mind about the bots - and Ratchet - and have her consider joining their side. For a while it seemed to work. Selena and the bots became bosom buddies. Selena and Ratchet sure made quite the pair. They defended one another, told jokes - were just amicable together. Lobbing with Bulkhead and the fake Wheeljack. Pulling pranks with Bumblebee. Going on missions with Arcee. None of it mattered now.

"I'm so stupid!" He should have realized it a long time ago. Even with amnesia, her revenge means too much. Her grief was too strong to overcome. Now her grief has been turned on him, Jack, and Miko. None of this was ever meant to happen. And now he and the others have to live with their decision.

 **xxx**

A ways outside Rafael's window, watching from an electrical wire connecting between telephone poles, crosshairs zoomed in close on the troubled boy. His expression petrified by what awoke him in the night. It was enough to make the owner of the zooming lens smile. A hand touched a device clipped to an ear. Scanners displayed on the visor screen registered his rapidly pounding heart. The way he wrapped himself in the covers, resembling a type of insect, to protect himself from the horrors in the night was just too cute for words. How he lies in his bed comfortably, albeit perturbed by his nightmares, completely unaware of the demon lurking by his home.

Said demon raised a hand. The air surrounding the stretched palm rippled wildly. Like invisible, virulent fumes from a searing flame. Bolts, nuts, screws - the very foundation that holds the home together stiffened in resonation to the pulsating energy. A flick of the wrist. A snap of the fingers. A simple wave. The entire house can either be ripped from its lot, crushed flat along with its residents, or something else equally terrifying can decimate it. All that it needs is...a little...push.

"No. It's too easy." Knuckles curled beneath a menacing smirk. The adorable young boy steadily drifted back to sleep. The fears that jolted him awake still ripe on his cute little face. Humans are delightfully entertaining when they are frightened. A tongue licked a slender finger. "I want you squirm just a little while longer, My Little Rafael."

 **xxx**

By the time morning rolled around, eating breakfast with Miko and Jack at a burrito shop wasn't enough to perk up Rafael's attitude. He just sat in silence, staring miserably at the burrito. The perfectly cooked eggs, hashbrowns, ham, and bacon doing nothing to quell the woe curdling his stomach. He just wanted to go back home and die in his bed.

"Hey, Raf." Jack surprised him with a hand to his shoulder. That was the third time Jack called out, but Rafael didn't seem to hear him. "You don't look so good. You sleep well last night?"

Rafael was so lost in thought he nearly forgot Miko and Jack were around. Miko was equally worried about him. He looked pale. "Not really." He sighed, cupping his hands to his drink. He drummed his fingers in fretful thought, hoping sipping his soda would discourage his friends from prying. By the way they were staring, they wanted follow up. He sighed resignedly. "I had a nightmare about Selena." Jack and Miko froze with dread. Rafael partially lidded his eyes, hugging his drink close to his pounding heart. "It's been almost a month now. She hasn't...not that I'm expecting her to." He abruptly stopped himself from mentioning she hasn't called or tried to come see them. For when she does, all Hell would break loose.

"Cheer up, Raf!" Miko looped around, wrapping him in one of her signature hugs. "Selena's been angry with us before, and she's come around." Jack and Rafael highly doubted it would be so easy this time around. Selena's not the forgiving type. Her relationship with the Autobots will testify to that. Miko puffed her cheeks angrily. Jack and Rafael are hard customers to sell. She would need a different approach. And she knows just the distraction. "You know what?! I know the perfect thing to cheer you up!" She shoved his burrito in his mouth. "Eat on the way! Let's hurry!" Miko dragged him by the hand. Rafael's protests and questions muffled as he fought to not choke. Jack wasn't able to ask what she was planning - knowing it will end in bruises for them. He chugged his drink, scarfed down his last steak asada burrito, and chased them down.

Several marathon sprint minutes later - Rafael pulling off an amazing feat of not choking on his food - Jack and Rafael stumbled to a winded halt in a parking lot. Their stomach didn't have a chance to properly digest. Cramps cursed them with lethargy, crippling their muscles, and left them flat on their rumps behind a cackling Miko. She wasn't short of a single breath. She just stood tall and proud with her hands to her hips. Figures. The girl runs on something other than typical steam. She might be an alien too.

"Here it is, Boys! The cure for all our problems!" Miko spun and spread her arms high. Jack and Rafael peered past her. This was less anticlimactic than they expected. Miko dragged them on a mile sprint...for the Megaplex Mall?

"Umm...why are we here?" Jack voiced what he and Rafael were thinking. He couldn't have been more accurate towards the irritated look on Rafael's face. "And couldn't this have waited until AFTER we digested?" Jack should be a psychic.

"Nope! The mall is the perfect place to cure what ails any adolescent nerds of their woes!" A lot of big, eloquent words from Miko. Pigs are flying in Sweden somewhere. Though a compelling beginning arguement for her statement, it doesn't fill the basis for why she brought them there. Miko's not a diehard mall goer. She only really goes when new stores open or there are parties. Halloween withstanding. There must be something going on to make her sprint all the way here. "To clarify why I have brought you guys here, five new stores were just opened up! Music, tech, manga, games, and a robotics shop!" Just as they surmised. However, the genre of stores piqued their interested and made them forgive Miko. She crouched to Rafael, pulling him to his feet, "I was going to hit these new shops up after eating when I saw you down in the dumps. Thought you might wanna check 'em out. Cheer you up." It was working so far. He could use a little consumerism. "Whaddya say we spend an hour or two here, then head to the base for some off road racing with our bots?" She pounded a palm with a fist, ready to demolish her menial competition.

"I'm in!" Rafael raised his hand.

"Me too!" Jack sprang to his feet.

"Great! Then let's-huh?" As Miko was about to thrust into a dramatic send off, a familiar red and white vehicle color scheme stood out in the middle of the parking lot. Jack and Rafael saw it too. An ambulance at a mall? Not likely. Unless someone died or collapsed. "Is that our ambulance, or another one?" Miko whispered.

" _CONFOUNDED HUMAN TECHNOLOGY!_ "

The three deadpanned with sly smirks. "Ours!" The unanimously voiced, and headed over to see what brings Team Prime to the mall.

"Lousy…piece of human...GRAH!" Ratchet muttered quite loudly, baffling the passerby. Ratchet shouted hundreds of creative curses and profanities. He accidentally revved his engine a few times, startling a couple of people. Those who kept looking lost color noting the lack of driver or passenger. "Can't believe this is happening! I should have gone with the upgrades before I left!" He roared. Three raps came at his door. "WHAT?!" His siren blared with his roar. Miko, Jack, and Rafael pulled themselves up at his windows. "Oh! It's you three." They decided to take his usual irritation as a _I'm pleased to see you_. They climbed in before he had another moment to yell. It might help him look less suspicious if there are people inside.

"Forget your morning pick-me-up, Doc-Bot?" Miko teased. Ratchet groaned at her buffoonery. What sort of _pick-me-up_ does she expect of him? _What is a pick-me-up?_

"Ratchet?" Jack dismissed Miko before Ratchet booted them out. "What are you doing?"

"I detected a strong energon signal coming from nearby this location." The trio blinked in shock. Energon at the mall? That's a new one. "The signal's location baffled me so I came to confirm. Which is being made difficult due to the high amount of wireless interference!" Wireless interference? Miko, Jack, and Rafael ventured a guess as to what he meant. Malls are rife with people walking while having their faces glued to their phones. Though Ratchet's scanners are Cybertronian Technology, radio waves - no matter their origin - tend to provide a wall when amassed in one location. The signal was being bounced around like a pinball because of it. Ratchet was managing to steady the readings, isolating it to a single location. "As I feared, there is a powerful energon signature coming from somewhere within this...base of consumerism."

"Um...you mean _The-Mall_?" Miko enunciated with a sarcastic quoting, highlighting the mall in finger frames.

Ratchet cleared his throat embarrassed. "Yes. That place." Humans come up with the most ridiculous labels for their places of business. "However, my instruments can't pinpoint the exact location. And Optimus will not condone wanton searching of a high populace area." Which puts the Autobots at a clear disadvantage. "If I came across this signature, there is not a single doubt in my mind the Decepticons will stumble upon it as well. And they will not be so kind as to mind a few human lives to obtain it." The mall will be another portion of lot for parking by the time they are finished

"HELLO! EARTH TO RATCHET!" Miko obnoxiously knocked on his dashboard. She looped Jack and Rafael by the necks. "You've got three inconspicuous Energon seekers right here! Let us find the Energon." SHe proposed anxiously. She hasn't gotten to go on missions since that whole Halloween incident. And Jack's already been on a mission with Arcee. It' her turn to be in on the action. "We can go in, find the stash, and then tell you guys where to find it!" Easy, peazy, lemon squeezy.

"Impossible!" Ratchet barked. Miko's enthusiasm deflated like a poked balloon. "It is far too dangerous to ask you three to take on this mission!" Of all the idiotic ideas to come from Miko's mouth. "The Decepticons may already be aware of the energon stored here! If they found you, we may be too late to save you."

"How would that situation be anymore dangerous than taking on Scraplets…" She listed on her fingers, "Getting abducted by the Decepticons and escaping, or boarding moving trains that are racing out of control?" She challenged. There's an extensive list of other dangers they've been involved in, but time wasn't exactly long. "And there's also Jack surviving being attacked by a Spider-Con in the woods!"

Leave it to Miko to drag him into her cockamamey debates. In spite of his reluctance, she does make a valid point. She's on a roll with those today. "She's not too far off from a good plan, Ratchet." Miko, Rafael, and possibly Ratchet, were gaping in abject shock. Yeah. Those words left his mouth. He'll pin it on his calendar. "If Optimus doesn't want to cause a panic, why not have us do some recon and then send coordinates of where we found it?"

"It's not about panic so much as the response your excursion will arouse." The trio aren't entirely sure what he's talking about. "Not only would you draw unnecessary attention to yourselves," Not mainly a stab at Miko. Carrying a scanner would definitely raise brows, "But the Energon could be located where only authorized personnel may enter! How would explain yourselves?" And the enthusiasm is killed again. Jack hadn't thought of that. The energon is underground. But it may be underground where security or staff linger.

"DOY!" Miko piped up again. Another brilliant idea in that head of hers. "Then we come back when the Mall is closed! No people, no employees, no nothing!" Just that simple.

"Hold up!" Rafael stopped her there. And the simple plan breeds an obstacle. "You want US to break into THE MALL after hours?! Have you forgotten the museum incident?" Did she get hit in the head again before she woke up? Miko was already caught once by the museum security. If she's caught again by mall security, the two will link up and she'll be detained in an actual holding cell instead of the mall.

"Have YOU forgotten that it was only a _fiasco_ because the alarm was triggered?" Not her fault. Breakdown was the one who Bulkhead and Knockout at the museum. Would have gone smoothly if the Wrecker was a bit more careful. And Miko wouldn't have been caught.

"Why would this time be any different?" Jack massaged the bridge of his nose irritably. He knows they're going to be roped into this mess anyway. He just wanted her to give a solid reason before he agreed.

"Because Ratchet can just bridge us inside." Miko encouraged, rubbing Ratchet's dashboard. "He's seen the inside of the mall before! He can bridge us in at the food court or something."

"I could..." Ratchet pondered. Rafael and Jack couldn't believe the humming they're hearing from him. He's actually considering her plan! He's measuring the risks involved in a night infiltration. Analyzing the area of the mall and the time it would take for them to search the entirety. The response time of the bots may be affected by minor obstacle like space or human appearance. But...all in all... "I'll have to confirm this with Optimus. Though I doubt he will agree to this."

 **xxx**

Lips sucked a smoothie through a straw. Legs sat crossed off the edge of the mall's rooftop. Three kids entering an ambulance occupied the full attention of the glaze crimson eyes.

"Still too easy…" The person mumbled. Crushing that talking ambulance and the kids inside of it wouldn't be gratifying in the least. And besides, watching the menial crowd react to the bodiless voice was kind of humorous. If not short lived. "Human beings…"

Plenty of people entering and leaving their cars saw the children enter the ambulance. Not a one raised a brow, or bothered to stop and inquire. Obviously the kids weren't hurt. No one was inside the ambulance. Three children entering an empty ambulance. Not exactly inconspicuous or normal. The fact that none of them thought to investigate a screaming ambulance was too cringing for insult. The way humans consider what is relevant or not is baffling. No matter. Back to business.

A phone flipped open. A number was dialed. The phone was pressed to an ear. "I'm here. Ratchet's in the parking lot as well. Guess I shouldn't be surprised Soundwave got the location right." An energon store somewhere on the grounds of a mega mall. The centuries that must have passed and no one had the first clue where they laid the foundation or what lied beneath. It's fascinating in a way. But also very inconvenient.

" _Gone for a short couple of months and you lose faith in Soundwave?_ " A high pitched, gravelly voice crooned. " _He will be most upset to hear this, Selena._ "

Selena snorted at the idea Soundwave can be offended. "Should that glass face of his crack so shamefully, Starscream, I want you to be a dear and capture it for me." Her skin tingles at the the image of Soundwave breaking down and crying. It'll be as rare and beholding as blue moon. "My confidence aside, does Soundwave know the precise location of the energon?"

" _Unfortunately, he does not._ " Starscream rumbled. " _Radio interference from the abundance of human devices is adversely affecting his scanners._ "That throbbing pain in the back of Selena's head came back. The part where Starscream asks her to compensate for the stunted work was creeping. " _Uprooting the human's major consumer location will drastically waste time, and bring the Autobots running on overdrive._ " Not to mention - though more annoying than it is dangerous - humans will amass by the handfuls to discern what is happening. " _I will be relying on you to find the energon and report its precise location._ "

"Relying...on me?" She was taken aback. A red blush broke across her face. _Starscream's...relying on me?_ Her heart is skipping beats. An ardent sensation tickled her insides. Her lips nearly stretched as a bright smile. _He's relying on me._ It's been awhile...since he's been able to call upon her. The fact he hasn't lost the slightest faith in her -that...that makes her happy. So very happy that her head was spinning. _Why?_ She doesn't know why having Starscream rely on her is making her so happy.

" _Selena?_ "

"YES?!" She squeaked.

" _Are you up for the task?_ "

"Of course I am!" What sort of question is that? She can handle anything. She didn't hit her head that hard. "Although I guess I shouldn't complain that you're giving me a boring recon mission." As mentioned, she hasn't hit her head so hard she's forgotten her disdain for watching and studying. Not her style. She hummed to herself thoughtfully. Ratchet was pulling out of the parking lot, driving off with the kids in his front seat. Selena smirked sinisterly. "Not to worry though. I have a feeling I'll be entertained before long."

 **xxx**

Hours later, around nine at night, the parking lot lights flickering on signaled the mall's closing hours. Customers were advised via the intercom to conclude their business and proceed to head to the vehicles. An added note to visit again and sample the new items on the stands was slyly thrown in. Not that many of the customers heeded the announcement. The stands are often avoided unless the stock met their current want.

Clothes and trinkets were purchased at the last minute. The lines weren't especially long due to customers leaving for fear of not being able to make it before closing. Check out stands gradually closed one at a time, and the employees went for their vehicles in the employee parking lot on the opposite side. Customers herded to their cars, departing for home to return bright and early for another round of shopping.

All lights within the mall cut out. Gates sealed the stores closed. Security flicked on their flashlights and began their graveyard shift. Until ten at night, all was silent in the Megaplex Mall. Not even the storm from outside troubled the guards. And the rain was battering the mall relentlessly.

A blinding vortex tore open in the food court. Miko, Jack, and Rafael jumped through. The vortex quickly sealed and the trio hid behind a planter in the event a guard heard or saw something.

Miko flipped open her phone, contacting the base. "Ratchet! We're in! The coast is clear too!" She whispered their victory excitedly. That had to have been the easiest entry in the history of entries.

" _Very good. Proceed with caution._ "

"When haven't we?" Ratchet preferred not to answer that question.

"I can't believe Optimus agreed to this." Jack groaned. He was so sure Optimus would oppose the idea. The complete opposite happened.

The trio passed on venturing inside the mall to go with Ratchet and pitch their idea to him. Optimus listened intensely, and with a grave expression, as Ratchet ran a play by play of what the children had in mind. About an hour or so after closing, the children will be bridged inside the mall where humans purchased and dined on food. Miko told him countless times it was called the food court. He never learns. Unfortunately, he didn't have human sized scanners on hand. The children will be asked to improvise with what they have on hand and what Ratchet will give them. Once inside, Rafael and Jack will utilize their phones as makeshift scanners to locate where the energon signature is emanating from. The output will bring strain to the delicate circuits in the phones, so Miko will be the communae between. The second they find the energon, or trouble rears, they are to call and be bridged home so the Autobots could handle the rest.

Optimus thought the plan over for the better part of three hours. He weighed Ratchet's plan with a heavy burden, and was equally unnerved by the asset the children would be. The plan is simple enough on paper. But when put into action, anything can go awry and the children may be put in such danger and can't be reached in time. However, a greater opportunity will not present itself any time soon. And the Decepticons may very well be aware of the energon emanating from the Mall. Their presence - present or future - jeopardizes them all, not just the children. Therefore, with a heavy heart, Optimus agreed to the plan.

Jack's brow twitched with disappointment. "I thought for sure he'd say no!" He was hoping he'd say no. Truth be told, the idea of being in an empty mall at night terrifies him. He's seen dozens of movies like this. None of them end well. And besides, June's going to kill him for being out so late.

"Too bad for you, Darby Downer!" Miko mocked him, cackling like a fox. _Darby Downer?_ That's another new one for her arsenal. She slapped hands to his and Rafael's, bringing them in. "We're Team Prime's A-Team! They're depending on us to find their energon and bring it home!" Jack and Rafael heard what she was saying, but read between the lines. If they do good here, and prove once and for all they can handle themselves, The Bots will be lenient and let her - THEM - tag along on missions. More bot brawling, more explosions, MORE EXCITEMENT! The girl is practically a book to them. No sense in trying to close her. "Now let's get searching!"

Miko poked her head past the planter edge, squinting to the darkness. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. The two story building gradually came into view. The spanned tables, abandoned stands, and most of the immediate area - there wasn't a security guard in sight. Seeing the array of food restuarants against the west side wall made her stomach growl. Maybe she'll poke her head in and-

"NOPE!" Jack grasped the back of her collar, dragging her against her will away from her paradise. "We're hear for The Bots, not our stomachs, remember?" He won't have her stomach be the reason he completely regrets being suckered into this mission. Rafael following on his heels to prevent her from escaping. Miko moaned and thrashed childishly, whining for one slice of pizza. A slice she can make all her own and not pay for. It was a golden opportunity, and Jack was taking it away from her. He will be made to pay. SO SWEARS HER!

Unawares to the young trio, a figure emerged from atop the escalator. Their malicious grin stretched ear to ear. Rafael froze, feeling an icy glare at his back. He spun around. His eyes fell on the top of the escalator. No one was there.

"Raf?" Miko called. Jack paused, baffled by the frozen boy.

"Nothing! Coming!" Rafael jogged after them. He glanced back and forth to the escalator. Still, no one was there. He's sure he felt eyes on them. Was it his imagination?

As Rafael and the others vanished into the curve of the mall, the figure emerged once more. The moon rising above the skylight illuminated Selena in a shallow glow. Three little kids wandering the mall alone. How fortuitous. Her tongue hungrily lapped to her lips. "This is going to be a fun night."

 **To be continued.**

 **Not much to this one at all! I needed a pick-me-up chapter for being gone so long. This is the premise for something that will be much longer coming up.**

 **Hope you guys can forgive me!**

 **See you soon.**


	3. In The Mall

**In The Mall**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Human shaped markers traveled a two dimensional map of the location known as _The Megaplex Mall._ _Jack, Miko, and Rafael's_ names were labeled at the heads. The map was in a bird's eye view elevation. The surrounding parking lot to the inside of the mall stretch from one corner of the jumbo screen to the next. Optimus closely monitored progress of the children, maintaining a keen eye on the surrounding - ambiguous - terrain, and the scanners for the smallest sign of the enemy. Ratchet cued the scanners to read their phone signals so long as they remain on. Not too much of a concern. Miko rarely turns off her phone, and has to be able to stay in constant contact. Meanwhile, the boys are using theirs as scanners to uproot the energon.

It was not without a heavy weight bearing on his shoulders that Optimus observes the children. Placing them neck deep where danger may very well be lurking in the shadows was a decision he did not make in haste. At the time, though evaluating their chances, the children were their best bet for locating the energon while not rousing the scanners on the Decepticon ship. This way, damage and casualties will be significantly minimized. Although, he cannot silence the silent prayer that the children keep their wits about them, and that the Allspark watches over them.

"Optimus…" Bulkhead trudged on scene. "How are the kids doing?"

Optimus inwardly smirked at his foolish belief he was the only one fraught with concern. "They are well, Bulkhead." With a pokerface, Optimus watched Jack, Miko, and Rafael split up, convene, and then split up again to find what they seek. "So far there is no progress to speak of, but they have eliminated a quarter of the location as to where the energon could be."

Jack, Miko, and Rafael were sent to search the mall for the better part of an hour ago. Bulkhead is glad they haven't encountered danger. But the longer they take, the more likely it is danger will come. "And we're sure the energon signature was coming from these immediate areas." Bulkhead circled the mall, the congregate of restaurants and shops, and the parking structure. "It's nowhere in the surrounding lots?"

"The parking lots are the first place I scanned." Ratchet announced, tromping in with a disgruntled frown. Bulkhead bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Ratchet highlighted the areas circled. "The energon is in one of those three areas. Once the children find it, we will mobilize and began excavating it."

"I hope the kids light a fire under it." Bulkhead prayed. He's in a well lit military base obscured from detection by the enemy. The kids are in a place barely fortified to handle an earthquake or high powered winds. Forget an onslaught by the Decepticons or Selena. "We're right here for 'em, but it doesn't make this easier."

"Agreed." Optimus shared in his worry. _Please hurry._

 **xxx**

Jack, Miko, and Rafael narrowed their search parameter to the first floor of the mall. Only a partial shame since it means Miko can't check out the cooler stores on the second floor. Ratchet and the bots owe her a shopping day. She wants that new guitar string she's only seen in catalogs. But moving on to the pressing matters, the energon is somewhere underneath their feet and the Decepticons aren't going to be far behind forever. Mall touring will have to wait.

The food court was the first designation of their search. Miko waited by the pizza station for the boys to finish. She might have crawled over the concession stand to scope for possible clues of energon. And a three cheese and meat pizza someone left stored somewhere. No luck on either front.

She sucked heatedly on her teeth, starting to climb back over the counter. Her foot was stuck. She tugged on it a bit, then looked down to see what had her. Oddly enough, it was the handle to an easy bake oven. The ones for small kid pizzas or so employees can heat up their snacks while working. Miko balanced on a foot and started yanking at the handle. Her lace was stuck tight on the bottom. She slipped in her fingers to see if it was knotted. To her astonishment, it wasn't. Her lace was caught in a welded loop. "How the Hell?" Miko growled, pressing one foot to the oven and yanking on the other. She was going to ruin her boots like this. She moved to just untie the stupid things, but found the lace was released. The loop in the handle...wasn't there? "What the world?"

The gates locked tight in front of the shops made their search all the more difficult to be thorough. A handful of the stores were the same size as their chain locations. Sears, JC Penny, Old Navy - none of these were exactly small. The energon may be in the back rooms somewhere. Security likely has keys, or the absent employees took them home. If only they knew how to pick locks. Yeah. Add lock picking to their breaking and entering skills. And vandalism, and street racing, and...one or two things that mold them as future criminals. Either way, Rafael and Jack weren't going farther than the thresholds.

Rafael searched the gaming and jewelry stores. He had to press his phone to the game store's glass windows. Ratchet fixed the scanner's range to search for a pretty distance from where he or Jack stood. So it's not like they have to be within spitting distance of the storage. In place of a dial gauge, curved bars similar to a wi-fi signal would light up when brought within proximity of the energon. Not so much as a blip there. He was able to slip his little arm through the gates at the jewelry store. His sleeve almost tore on the crook. Nothing there either. He sighed dismally, heading for the yogurt shop around the corner.

The gates creaked as he walked away. Rafael's skin crawled, but he dismissed it as the usual settling of objects. "This is why people don't go in malls at night." Plenty of scary movies that start like this. "I'm serious psyching myself out for-" As he passed the jewelry store window, a shape darted past. "WHOA!" Rafael stopped and abruptly turned to the window, catching a glimpse of a shifting shadow. "WHO-?" He then spun the other way, eyes wide to the empty corridor. Nothing. No one. His imagination again? "What the heck was that?" Miko and Jack were nowhere near him. He prayed it was a trick of the light.

Jack started his search at the entrance of the JC Penny. The store was blocked off by bars. He sucked in his gut. He was barely able to wiggle his arm and head in. The bars hugged at his chest. Must have a broad chest. A nice cap to his swelling ego. Jack slowly moved his phone side to side. The bars never lit higher than the initial dot. Not a single speck of energon there. He sighed defeatedly. No one said the search would be easy. Where's the fun if the energon was waiting for them?

Jack closed his phone and slipped it in his pocket. He grasped at the bars, wriggling himself loose. The bars felt tighter. "Huh?" Jack wasn't moving. He jerked himself and the bars. Neither was budging. He was stuck. He placed a palm on the other side of the bars, dug a foot at the base of the a deep breath he PUSHED, groaning obscenely loud. The bars held Jack in a vice, crushing his chest all the more. As if they were growing tighter the harder he struggled to get free. A twinge of panic made him wildly wrestle with the bars, violently banging and kicking for them to set him free. He succeeded in slipping himself in further, getting caught at the waist. "GREAT!" Jack thrust him in hard to build up a momentum. He put both feet at the bars and poured his strength in a push. "YAH!" The bars loosened and he flew on his butt. Jack scrambled to his feet, frantically fixing himself as he backed away from the store. He stared at the bars as if they were possessed. Poking them, he found them to be normal bars. He pat himself down for injury, at the same time wondering if he was muscular, or needed to cut back on the burgers. Nevertheless, it scared the living daylights out of Jack.

"JACK!" For the second time, Jack was scared out of his skin. Seeing Miko and Rafael run up to him released that held breath he had. The pair helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off, taking several steps back from the bars. "Jack! Are you alright?! We heard a lot of noise!" Rafael panicked.

"I just...I mean…" He can't tell them he got stuck. It's ridiculous. Besides that, Miko will never let him hear the end of this. "Nothing! Nothing! I was just exacting some pent up frustrations out on the bars." He lied through his teeth. "Mom's gonna ask what I've been doing all night when she realizes I'm not home."

"Then we better stop talking and hurry!" Miko pushed both boys at the back. The food court was obviously a dead end. No sense lollygagging there. "Let's hurry up and scope the rest of of the first floor so we can head outside!" Jack and Rafael grunted as they tripped over their own feet from her aggressive shoving. Their protests for her to stop pushing echoed as they passed under the first second floor bridge.

Hands gripped to the JC Penney gate bars. A body pressed up against them, and slipped through with ease as they parted. Fingers interlaced and bent backwards, cracking and loosening tense finger muscles.

 **xxx**

Book Stores, pet shops, toy stores, and even the antique shop. No real clue as to why there would be a shop for old relics in a trendy spot. This logic eluded the trio of young souls. Regardless of the store's worth to the current generation, the results were the same. Not a single twinge of energon spiked on either of Jack or Rafael's phones. While the boys focused on scanning every inch of the mall's ground level as the barricades would allow, Miko kept feeling her skin crawl on her back. The air at her back felt strange. As if someone was walking right on her heels, then vanished into thin air the second she turned around. She shuddered to think if someone actually was there. It didn't come close to the eerie sense that eyes were watching their every move. Jack, Miko, or Rafael wouldn't be able to sneeze without _someone_ watching and slowing down the most minute of muscle movements.

There was a slight urge to check upstairs and see, if for any reason, energon might be imbedded in the middle of the first and seconds floors. According to Ratchet, a building in the land known as New Zealand used bits of energon as decorative lamps for lighting their labyrinth gardens. Popular tourist attraction. Took the Bot two months to gather every last chunk of it. Though a probable conclusion, it wouldn't make sense. At least when they thought about it long enough. If energon was imbedded anywhere within the mall, their scanners would have detected it. And, as the last two hours will prove, there isn't even a pin sized bit of energon anywhere inside the mall. Leaving their only option to search the grounds around.

Miko contacted the Bots to give them an update. In the meantime, they were going to look for one of the electrical doors. Rafael can hack the security locks and open the doors without setting off the alarm. The last thing they need are police arriving on scene.

"Hey, Doc-Bot! The mall is a bust! There's nothing in here!" Miko pouted her lower lip. The weird incidents aside, this was, by far, the most boring spelunking mission she's ever been on.

" _I have analyzed the readings you've sent me and agree._ " Ratchet rumbled irritably. He of all if teammates knew their mission wouldn't be so feasibly accomplished. His previous scans were not faulty. There is energon on site at the mall. They will need to expand their search beyond the inside. " _Where are you now?_ "

"About to head outside." Jack answered. Miko put Ratchet on speaker phone. Rafael dug out his laptop, connecting the USB port to the sliding door's electrical lock. "We're going to start with the shops and then move on to the parking structure." The exception of not being able to enter the stores, or that they haven't come across a solid spike of energon, the scouting mission was going relatively smoothly. Too smoothly. Something wasn't right.

" _The parking structure. Is it only above ground?_ " Ratchet voiced a nagging curiosity.

"No. It has a sublevel too." Rafael swayed his head back and forth to the phone and computer, trying to maintain focus on breaking through the lock's firewall. The most sophisticated it is not, the tiniest slip of the finger and Rafael can bring a police squad to their location in a matter of minutes.

" _Check there first._ " Ratchet insisted. He sensed the baffled brow raise of Miko." _If the energon is anywhere, I am certain you will find it there._ " Energon is never in the open where someone can accidentally stumble upon it. Millennia of ground shifts and hazardous weather have buried the Cybertronian lifesource. Only by chance will it be unearthed by the human populace. Often time gone ignored as nothing, or idolized as something grand.

"Will do, Ratchet!" Miko gave the phone a thumbs up. If it saves her more walking, she'll dive into the men's bathroom stalls. She was about to hang up when she heard Jack humming.

He was stroking his chin, leering troubled at the empty mall. "So…" He trailed off, ensuring he wasn't overreacting to what is or isn't present. The mall was empty. Completely empty. Not...a single...soul..."Has anyone else noticed that there aren't any security guards roaming around."

Rafael paused instantly at Jack's statement. Icy goosebumps formed to his skin. He swallowed a massive lump in his throat. In the silence, he began to acknowledge a silent irk that's been drilling at the back of his mind. He turned from his computer, confirming Jack's assessment. "Yeah. You're right." No guards. No flashlights. No janitors. No one. All together too empty. "I don't remember seeing any near the exits either."

"Why would they need guards for an empty mall?" Miko scoffed.

"OH, I don't know! To make sure no one tries to BREAK IN?!" Jack sarcastically gestured to himself, Miko, and Rafael.

Miko breathed in to make a witty retort to his sarcasm, but found she didn't have one. She noticed it too a while ago. There hasn't been a single other graveyard employee since they arrived. Someone would have come running with all the noise Jack made. She just didn't want to jinx their stroke of good luck by mentioning it. "Maybe they're out on break?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"At the same time?" Jack doubted sternly.

"Yeah…" Miko itched the back of her head. That wasn't at all likely. "Keep our eyes and ears peeled?"

Jack gave her two thumbs up. "Good idea." He and Miko knelt behind Rafael. Their close presence urged him to hurry up, thought it made it harder to focus. The lack of security wasn't assuaging his apprehension.

 **xxx**

Optimus kept the communications channel open to Miko, putting her on standby as Ratchet did research on the absent security team. The importance of a large structure filled with inconsequential items eluded Optimus and his team. The purpose of trinkets such a small statues, tiny discs with crudely constructed videos, and _clothing_ wasn't too clear to them. Nevertheless, the children's statement about the lack of personnel raised red flags.

"The children are not wrong, Optimus." Ratchet grimly announced. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead gathered around. Ratchet displayed a guestimation of where human guards would be patrolling on the monitor. "There should be a security team scouting the mall's interior and exterior." A good sized handful for repelling breaches. "Yet there aren't any."

"Maybe Miko was right and they're all on break." Bulkhead naively proposed.

"At the same time?" Arcee droned her doubt. Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders. Unless she has a better explanation. Which she doesn't. "It's not impossible, but not likely." She was willing to admit.

"This bodes ill." Optimus stroked his chin. They can learn very little from where they are. "What of the security feeds?" If they can see what the cameras scattered about the mall have seen, Optimus may be able to better assess the situation.

"Down." Ratchet regretted to inform him. He ran the infiltration software he's utilized with Rafael on several occasions in order to prove his point. "I have made attempts to infiltrate the mall's camera feeds in order to establish visual of the children." _**NO SIGNAL**_ blared on the screen. He shook his head in failure.

No cameras, no guards, just a mall abandoned until the next day. There are a handful of reason, but only one comes to mind. "Ratchet, do you detect any Decepticons, or have you spotted any others near their locations?"

"That is a negative on both, Optimus." The cameras are beyond Ratchet, but his scanners would have found a vehicon driving within 100 yards of the children. "The mall is literally a ghost town. The exception of the children, no one else is there."

"Then what happened to the guards?" Arcee asked forebodingly.

 **xxx**

"A question I'm scared to have answered." Jack wheezed.

"I'm in!" Rafael cheered. The sensor above the door turned on. The sliding glass doors parted. Fresh night air brushed their skin and hair. That was a feeling of success.

"Good!" Jack helped Rafael pack up his equipment. Miko informed Ratchet of their accessing the door and hung up. Might as well leave the mole hill a hill instead of making it a mountain. "Let's hurry and search outside before-" They barely managed a step.

 _SLAM!_ The doors crushed shut right at Rafael's nose. Miko and Jack yelped, yanking Rafael between them protectively. He panted heavily, seeing his life flash before his eyes. Another step...and he would have been split head to toe. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Rafael screeched. Miko and Jack were speechless. Him being accurate or not with his hacking wasn't what concerned them. It's the fact that the doors just closed, literally, inches from his face. Rafael dug his nails at the crease, pouring strength to his small arms to forcibly open the doors. They were shut tight. "This doesn't make sense! I know I opened it!"

Miko got in to help him pry the doors open. Even with her help, the doors weren't moving a single inch. The doors jiggled front to back on the track. But they wouldn't move to the sides. Jack was rooted in place, questioning left and right how those doors closed like that. He tilted his head to stare at the sensor. Maybe it was the culprit. The sensor was blinking, registering bodies coming in close. Nothing compromised the door. Bars weren't in the way, nothing in the track. At first blush, it was in perfect condition. So why would they close?

Then, _Clack…!_ Jack froze, ears straining at the sound. "Did you guys hear that?" Jack whispered.

Rafael and Miko silenced their boorish grunting, stopping their futile wrestling. "Hear what?" Rafael panted.

 _Clack! Clack!_

"That!" Jack twisted around. Miko and Rafael beamed, hearing the sound thump their eardrums.

Muffled rattling rumbled, followed by _Clack...clack...clack!_ The loud slams skipped their heartbeats. What was it? Where was it coming from? And more importantly, who was doing it? Too many mysteries bombarding them. A hard listen allowed the kids to calm down and isolate where it was coming from. The sound was coming from the way they came. Naturally, Jack, Miko, and Rafael assumed it was the _missing_ guards fiddling with...whatever makes that sound. But something didn't feel right. Guards wouldn't cause that much noise for nothing. And even if they did, wouldn't there be an alarm blaring, back up on the way, or some sort of security measure being implemented.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael started to move away from the strange noises. Maybe they can find another exit to the parking structure. As the three turned on their heels, someone cried out. " _HEELLP..._ " The trio spun back around in alarm. Someone else was in the mall with them. The noises must have been from there. " _SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME!_ " A woman? A child? Whoever it is, they were in trouble.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who snuck in here!" Miko joked.

"WILL YOU COME ON!" Jack rammed a shoulder into her sprinting past. Miko fumbled on her run after almost tripping on Rafael.

 _CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!_ The strange banging erupted from all sides. The shock of the slams tripped the three up briefly. They rebound off benches, darting back on course. " _Please hurry..._ " The crying woman's voice growing louder as Jack, Miko, and Rafael were coming up on the food court. " _Someone...please..._ " The woman's voice faded on the air. Jack, Miko, and Rafael doubled their speed. They passed under bridge, entering the food court. The three staggered to abrupt halts.

"WHOA!" Their jaws hit the floor, and abject shock filled their eyes. The security gates in front of the JC Penney, the game store - every shop within the food court's proximity - were wide open. Secondary doors were unlocked and propped open at their bases. As if someone knew they there and was welcoming them inside.

Jack pointed a shaking finger, praying what he was seeing was him just losing his mind. "These were closed a few minutes ago...right?" He's pretty sure they were closed. He doesn't have rub marks on his stomach for kicks.

"Sealed shut!" Miko swept her hands in reassurance, eyes firmly glued to the clearly opened shops. She was sitting at the pizza stand, able to see clear as day that the stores were locked tight.

"I couldn't pass the threshold!" Rafael trembled, mind circling a drain for answers. He has an impression on his cheek from pressing his face to the windows and bars.

Miko tiptoed for the gamestore. She growled in the back of her throat, waving her arms and wiggling her fingers in a makeshift, ward off voodoo, fashion. The opened door unnerved her. The gate suspended above was equally terrifying. Will she be smacked in the face by a rebounding door? Will the gate fall and crush her to her death? She grabbed a decorative rock from a nearby planter and threw it in. The rock rolled in with no complications. Miko waved a hand in, put herself inside, and then jumped out.

"Weird…" Miko hummed. "Guess someone did open these. There must be guards wandering around after all." Where were they then?

"Maybe it was that woman we heard screaming!" Rafael proposed. That's when it dawned on him. He forgot about the woman. They were lured back to the food court because they heard somebody crying. No one was there to meet them though. Now that they think about it, the crying stopped too. "We all heard somebody, right?" Rafael began questioning to sanity of his mind. He's sure he left it at that last left turn.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael wandered a short distance from one another, scouring to find the mystery woman. They would swear on Optimus someone was crying. Where did they go? _STEP-STEP, STEP-STEP!_ There was running from above them. "THERE!" Rafael pointed to the second story. A shadow darted from the bridge, heading further in. "Could that be who we heard?"

"LET'S ASK HIM!" Miko darted for the escalator. Jack and Rafael were hot on her heels. Miko jumped the escalator belt on the last foot, crouching on the second floor. She broke into a full charge, coming to an intersection at the bridge. "NO WAY!" She gasped, sliding to a halt. Jack and Rafael barreled into her. She shrugged them off, too infuriated by the lack of a person they were chasing. "There's nobody here, dudes!" She hissed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

Miko and Jack scanned the second floor. Rafael stood on his tiptoes, searching the bottom floor. There wasn't another person in sight. There had to have been. They all heard someone call for help. And someone definitely ran across the second floor. yet, lo and behold, nobody up there but the three chickens.

"First the door shuts in our faces!" Miko howled. No point in staying quiet since obvious no one's there. "Now these ones are wide open?" She threw a hand to the open shops. Every last one of them within eyeshot was open. Miko gestured to the empty floor. "And the apparent person we're chasing doesn't exist! Who's doing this?!"

"The guards! It had to have been the guards!" Jack hoarsely stated. they know Jack, Miko, and Rafael broke in and are playing cruel pranks to teach them a lesson.

"WHAT GUARDS?!" Miko purposefully echoed her voice, gesturing exaggeratedly to the space. "If there were guards, Jack, we would have run into them running here!"

The guards may or may not be slow, but Jack, Miko, and Rafael broke into a dead sprint when hearing the strange noises. There are two ways of exiting the food court. By the first floor or by the second floor. Neither one of them saw a single guard, or scouring flashlight, when they got there. The JC Penney only leads to the parking lot, however someone would have been heard or seen. There's no one. Not a soul.

Miko plopped to her butt on the floor. She leaned an elbow on her knee, propping her chin by her knuckle. She can't take much more of this. She has half a mind to call Ratchet and asked to be bridged back home. No amount of energon was worth this much exertion. Jack and Rafael felt the sameway. Dropping to a bench, the two boys placed their heads between their hands, trying hard to quiet their minds so they can focus. Their nerves were buzzing, turning their muscles to jelly. They're running around like madmen and women for energon, while chasing after shadows.

"Weird stuff has been happening all night." Miko mumbled irritably. Jack and Rafael raised perplexed brows. "My boot got caught on an easy bake oven!" She brought their attention to the worn fabric on her shoe lace. "I almost came close to cutting the lace before it suddenly came loose!"

"You think that's weird?" Jack can top that. Comfortable with her encounter, Jack lifted his shirt and showed off the impressions left by the security bars. "I was caught by a pair of bars that wouldn't let go!" Rafael touched it, making Jack wince. "I was able to fit in, but couldn't slip out."

"Gotta cut back on the fast food there, buddy." Miko poked his stomach. Jack smacked her upside the head.

"I've got you beat." Rafael raised his hand. He pointed to the ground level. "I saw someone pass by the jewelry store."

"You did?!" Miko and Jack gasped.

"Yeah! That's not the first time." Rafael stared fearfully toward the escalator, half expecting someone to be standing there at the top. "I swear I thought someone was watching us."

"There's only one logical explanation." Miko said in a menacing tone. They couldn't wait to hear this one. "THE MALL IS HAUNTED!" Jack shoved her head down.

"The mall isn't haunted."

"Then explain what's happening!" She dared him. "If the mall isn't haunted, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Jack screeched, slapping his hands to his thighs. "But I do know that ghosts don't exist!"

"Neither do five story robots, or alien chicks!" She countered strongly.

Jack was adult enough to accept that point. Rafael had to submit to that counter. And he was slowly starting to accept that possibility. But this is different. "Look! There is a logical explanation as to what's happening." Jack reassured his overly imaginative friends. "We just need to stop and think for a moment."

Low rumblings reverberated the skylight traveling the length of the roof. Jack, Miko, and Rafael shot their heads up. The panes holding the glass in place clattered. The windows shook loosely in their holdings. Cracks snaked the glass like a bolt of lightning. The vibrations snaked along the barring, seeping to the roof, slithering to the walls and making the doors and gates shake. Jack, Miko, and Rafael scrambled in circles, back to back, staggering to escape the terrifying shaking. Loose items inside the shops steadily bounced, falling to the floor. Shattering figurines, jars, and other fragile trinkets shrieked, giving the trio a start that threatened to stop their hearts cold. They nearly jumped in the air as the rumblings progressed. The ground at their feet started to vibrate. The entire second floor was swaying, not fastened for quakes. Aggressive humming emanated from the securely welded second floor railing. The clamps holding the decorative glass panes tightened. Tiny popping sounds were heard. Imperfections blistered the glass. Jack, Miko, and Rafael herded close together, crouching low in the event something gave. A few long seconds later, the violent rumbled ceased in waves. The mall went deathly silent once again.

"Earthquake?"

"I sure hope so!"

Sinister cackling pierced their ears, turning their blood to frightened ice. " _DON'T YOU WISH!_ " The thunderous voice bounced off the walls and ceiling. Jack, Miko, and Rafael were frozen in place. That voice. It sounded so familiar.

A hand gasped at the ledge beneath the railing. Jack, Miko, and Rafael jumped back a ways. Another hand clamped on. Then another, and another, and several more afterward. The hands pulled on the edges. Jack, Miko, and Rafael's jaws and mouths widened at what appeared before them. The blank, plastic faces of mannequins rose, their dressed up figures crawling up and over the hand rails. Their wigs and hats askew, clothing tearing as their stiff limbs flexed on the climb. The mannequins toppled to the marble floor, their heads and limbs twisting crazily, propping them on all fours. Jagged cracks shaped in their sealed mouths, creating demonic grins that hungered for flesh. Jack, Miko, and Rafael whimpered fearfully. Their backs pressing to the wall.

Something soft landed on Rafael's head. "AHH!" He threw it at the ground.

" _Momma!_ " Rafael gaped in disbelief. It was a talking ragdoll. " _Momma!_ "

" _Momma!_ "

" _Momma!"_

Jack, Miko, and Rafael tilted their heads up. The tio turned to stone with , bendable figures, and robotic animals crawled over the ceiling, traveling along the walls. The voices boxes within the dolls chirped repetitively in maniac laughter.

"I'll say it again!" Miko jumped into Jack's arms. Rafael hugged to his leg. "THE-MALL-IS-HAUNTED!"

 **And another one of my...not the best, but will do chappies. UGH! I hate being sick.**

 **To be continued.**


	4. Worse Than A Ghost

**Worse Than A Ghost**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

From the rafters close to the mall's skylight, Selena shifted onto her side, propping her head on an elbow and hand. From there she admired her handiwork - the rousing chaos adding life to the rather bleak mall. Empty places hold no real charm or excitement for her. It would have been a shame to tease Jack, Miko, and Rafael with her minor pranks and not usher a follow up performance. Although, in an effort to massage her ego, she will admit the genius behind those minor pranks. Hooking Miko to an oven. Squeezing Jack between a pair of bars. And Rafael's reaction to her running past the jewelry store and on the second floor was priceless. Slamming the door shut on the smaller boy, however, did make her cringe. She'd hate to see his cute little face marred. She much prefers it dripping in sweat. Watching him try to keep up as he and his friend raced to _save the poor, pitiful, distressfully crying_ woman. And their faces seeing the shops open. Again, PRICELESS.

The trio of adolescent souls trapped between a wall and _possessed_ toys, whimpering pitifully as their twisted, contorted faces crept closer. Miko screaming at the top of her lungs that the mall was haunted almost threw Selena into a fit of laughter. To say it took a great deal of willpower for her not to burst would be an understatement. "You three are just too easy to fool!" Selena guffawed. _A haunted mall!_ What a joke.

Humans fearing ghosts is absolutely ridiculous. There are worse things than the wayward spirits of the dearly departed. Selena fully intends to prove it. The wandering toys and mannequins are just the TIP of the iceberg. Fiddling with the voice boxes was child's play. She has a few more surprises in store for them. She just has to bear in mind that she isn't there for JUST fun. There's elusive energon somewhere on site. Though it begged the question why Soundwave can't pinpoint it now that there's less interference.

"No matter." She shrugged, swinging her legs off the edge, flutter kicking them in eager anticipation. "Let the energon stay hidden a little while longer." Her eyes flared brightly then dimmed. A demonic grin stretched ear to ear. She watched the children wear one another in an effort to escape the encroaching objects. "I'm not finished with you three yet."

 **xxx**

 _Hee-hee-hee-hee!_ The ragdolls cackled in tandem to one another. Their laughter rippled demonically. They and the toys scaled inch by inch from the left and right sides, and crept from the ceiling. _Hee-hee-hee-hee!_ Their warped features sniggered at the cowering children. The trio crouched together, trapped as dolls came at them from the walls, and mannequins crawled towards them from ahead. _Hee-hee-hee-hee! Hee-hee-hee-hee!_ The laughter evolved, growing more sinister the closer they drew. Louder, and louder, and louder. Closer, and closer, and closer.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael's hairs stood on their necks. Their skin crawled with chills. Empty, beady, and just crazy toy eyes boring holes in their soon to be dead skulls. The razor teeth in the mannequins hungered for their flesh. The dolls longed to pounce, tear their limbs apart one at a time.

"We have to run!" Jack's strangled throat managed to utter. Not much beyond a squeak, but enough to break Rafael and Miko free of their trance of the dolls.

"Run?! Run where?!" Rafael hoarsely protested. They were surrounded on all fronts. And who knows what the mannequins and dolls will do once they start running. "Our only exit shut on us!"

"Not our only one!" Jack reassured him. The exit leading to the restaurants was barred by the approaching props, and the exit for the parking lot was inaccessible. But there was another exit on the opposite side f the mall. "Towards the north side heading for the Bath and Body works! There's an emergency exit!"

"Won't that set off the alarms?" Miko fretted. She's not in the mood to be detained again. Once is bad enough.

"At this point, raising an alarm is preferable to being eaten alive by dolls!" Miko and Rafael redirected their fearful gazes to the sinisterly cackling dolls. Swallowing lumps lodged in their throat told Jack he won the argument. "Okay...on the count of three...we run. THREE!" Jack threw Rafael and Miko ahead of him. The two scrambled on their hands and feet, breaking into a sprint. Jack grabbed the nearest object on hand - a small planter - and threw it. It broke on one of the mannequin's splitting a crack across the head. Jack then sprinted after his friends, screaming at the top of his lungs for them to RUN, RUN, RUN!

Inanimate heads snapped to the retreating children. The mannequins crawled on all fours at a crazy speed. Every other one with its head upside down, and the crudely cracked grins wide open for a feast of flesh. The dolls flew after the children. Their manic cackling crawling their backs. Ragdolls, minions, robots - the toys spiraled in a swarm, looming just a few short feet above.

"THIS WAY!" Rafael darted left, ramming Jack and Miko across a bridge. The toys were unable to stop, colliding into one another missing the bridge.

"NICE ONE, RAF!" Miko cheered. The mannequins crawled to the railing, jumping the gap with unrealistic agility and speed. "Don't suppose you know how to ditch them!"

"That was the extent of my plans!" The pile of toys rebound in a loop, swerving like a serpent in the center gap.

 **xxx**

Selena couldn't stand it any more. Thankfully the kids were out of earshot when she burst with laughter. Her legs fluttering in the air as she held her stomach. Their reactions were just TOO PERFECT!

"Oh man! That was just so...PAH-HA-HA!" Throwing a potted plant at a plastic person. Jack is creative. She'll give him that. Unfortunately for him, it'll take more than that to escape her and her toys. She flipped open her phone, dialing Starscream. Playing with Jack, Miko, and Rafael is fun, but she really wants to find that energon before the Autobots are called on scene.

" _Report._ " Starscream's order in place of a greeting wrinkled her brow.

"Nice to hear from you too, Scream." She grumbled away from the mouthpiece. "Is Soundwave able to isolate the location of the energon yet? Touring this human consumerist place has lost its appeal."

" _I am afraid not._ " _Of course not._ Selena mumbled mentally. " _He's tried countless times, but the interference within the area is dense._ "

"Interference from what?!" She snarled. "The mall's empty. The most interfering thing here is this skylight!" She hissed. She neglected to mention Jack, Miko, or Rafael. No real particular reason. Just she doesn't want to Cons storming in and raising Hell where it doesn't need to be. And besides, she isn't finished with them yet.

" _There lies the mystery. You enjoy mysteries._ " Starscream chortled, trying to entice Selena to persevere. She wasn't amused. He could tell by the growling vibrating her throat. Starscream cleared his throat nervously. " _Right! Yes! In any event, continue your search and report your findings. I will waiting for your call._ "

"Right, right…" She groaned, then hung up. She sneered irritably. "Report my findings and you'll do the rest, right? Right!" Even though she's doing all of the foot work. No big surprise. And she shouldn't be complaining. She was the one complaining about not being able to get out of the ship. In this situation, beggars can be choosers, but boy do they get the short end of the stick. "Thank goodness I won't be bored." Selena sniggered. Which reminds her that she needs to hurry. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are nearing the other exit rather swiftly.

 **xxx**

The mannequins and toys stalked the second floor, covering nearly every inch of it in search of the escaped children. Around the Hot Topic, there is a playground for children to play in. Insulated slides, tubes, and other equipment meant to keep children busy for hours was surrounded by a small wall, and a flooring similar to astroturf. Around there, the mannequins and dolls lost sight of them. The dolls floated aimlessly, their heads swaying left to right. The second floor was open for them. Nothing would escape their beady eyes. The mannequins had their noses to the ground, creeping casually and monitoring the first floor through the windows.

The exit to the parking lot was another 20 yards from them. Might as well have been 20 miles with the toys lurking. Rafael poked his head out from under a foam bridge. He was lying on his back, curled tight in the fetal position. The dolls were coasting by him without so much as batting an eye. Their closeness brought him close to wetting himself. Precisely why he hates dolls. Jack, on the other hand, was hiding underneath the slide, keeping his back firmly pressed to it. The mannequins were in his sights. They were focused on the main walkway instead of the adjacent corridors. Jack spotted Rafael who signaled about the dolls skulking overhead. The pair nodded in response, then directed their attention to Miko who was hiding inside the large tube. She pointed behind her, wanting the guys to look further down. Jack and Rafael beamed with relief. There was another escalator. All they had to do was make it down and they were home free.

The dolls slowly started to leave the corridor. Jack, Miko, and Rafael gradually slithered from hiding. Inch by inch they moved for the escalator, careful to not make the smallest sound. Neither of them dared to so much as exhale. Rafael climbed the wall first, tiptoeing low to the ground. Jack and Miko came next, watching behind them. The walk down the escalator was agonizing, nearly made their hearts stop as each step creaked. Coming to the sturdy marble flooring lifted a tremendous weight off of them. Almost there. Just the final stretch.

The trio stayed in the center of the first floor corridor, walking in the straight line and well out of the line of sight. Coming to the corner, the trio scanned for anything that so much as moved. The dolls were floating along the middle above the second floor, but weren't to interested in what was happening on the first. The mannequins, on the other hand, watched the first floor like hawks. Jack pressed his back to the wall first. He slid along, followed by Rafael in the middle, with Miko bringing up the rear. So far so good. Not too fast, not too slow. The exit was drawing closer, they just needed to mind their step.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael were startled when their skin met a shop's cold window. The model planes, trains, and homes displayed in the window made them laugh at themselves. They were swinging on threads, making it appear as if they would attack them. The dolls above had them jumpy. To be expected.

 **xxx**

Selena, still lurking in the rafters, snickered. "Now for the piece de resistance."

"DUCK!" Miko tackled the boys to the ground. The glass window shattered. The trio blocked their heads from the showering glass. They gasped when they saw what broke the window. Every model plane inside the story launched, splitting in opposite directions and looping around in a pincer attack. Pellets fired from their mounted guns, breaking the marble flooring in a trail to them.

"RUN FOR IT! JUST RUN!" Jack roared.

The trio broke into their fifth sprint, running straight under the second approaching armada of model planes. The intersecting planes narrowly missed one another, grazing hulls. Jack, Miko, and Rafael could hear the planes coming up on them fast. Faster and faster the kids ran. Their lungs burned, and their legs were beginning to feel like lead. The exit was just ahead. It was growing closer. They poured every ounce of breath they had into that last ditch effort. Sweet freedom was theirs. But the planes were too fast for them. The pellets firing blindly at the ground were gaining on their heels. Rafael nearly tripped and fell when one grazed the heel of his shoe. Miko felt one leave a hole in one of her ponytails. Jack hissed, clapped a hand to a wound torn in his cheek. They weren't going to make it! There's no way they were going to make it.

"In here!" Jack darted off the path. He shoved the men's bathroom open. Thank whoever was watching from above that it was unlocked. "HURRY UP!" He motioned a flapping hand. Rafael offered no arguments. Miko battled within herself about the boundaries of the men and women's bathroom, but lunged inside all the same. Jack slammed the door with all his might. The toy planes smashed against the door and broke into a pile. Jack leaned on his forearms against the door, completely out of breath. What little strength he had was used to bar the door closed. His knees gave under the throbbing strain. His forehead unintentionally met the door. "What else can possibly happen?" He moaned. He would come to regret those words.

"AAHHH!" Jack heard Miko and Rafael scream horrified. He found his tenth wind of the night and raced to them. As he rounded to the urinals, Jack was rooted in place, eyes wide in abject horror.

The men's bathroom resembled a scene in a horror movie. Blood spatter stained the walls from ceiling to floor, drying where it pooled at the drains. The mirrors were blemished by webbed cracks. Shards in the sinks and urinals soaked in crimson. Eyes trailed from the spatter, diverting to the dead bodies scattered about. A handful of men dressed in security guard outfits were stuffed inside the stalls, and were piled at the end at the wall. Their dead eyes frozen open at the horrors they endured in their final moments. Deep grazes slitting their necks open, and their hands bound by their own handcuffs. Their metal batons were broken in half, impaling their stomachs through and through.

The scene before the frozen trio blurred from focus. Jack, Miko, and Rafael were rooted. Unable to move. Unable to breathe. The carnage...the savagery...the incomprehensibly, wanton massacre. Their adolescent minds couldn't process it. Everything was pelting their skulls, knotting their stomachs, weakening their knees. The smell of the dripping blood, the rotting visage of the corpses - Rafael collapsed limply to his butt, unable to look away from the gory scene. _Dead!_ He screamed in his mind. _These men...are dead!_ Miko was holding her gurgling stomach, and her mouth. She'd vomit on the spot, but isn't sure where would be preferable. Jack swallowed a dry lump. A pit splashed in his stomach, exploding mine a depth charge. He grabbed his friends, yanking them around the corner and away from the carnage.

"Guess this explains why there guards went!" Jack hyperventilated. Miko was shaking like a leaf. Rafael was on the verge of breaking. This was too much. None of them were prepared for this. They've never encountered...corpses in this sort of state. Jack grabbed her phone, contacting the base. "Optimus! We found the guards!" Jack's voice cracked. "They've been killed and stuffed in the restrooms!"

" _Killed? How?_ " Optimus gasped.

"By whatever's inside this mall!" Rafael found his voice, screaming his ear off. "The whole mall is going nuts! Toys attacking, mannequins chasing us! It's nuts!"

"THE MALL IS HAUNTED!" Miko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The mall isn't haunted!" Jack shoved them both off of him. "But, yeah, Optimus! Something strange is definitely going on here!" Jack admitted. "We're cornered in the stalls near the exit."

" _GET OUTSIDE! BY ANY MEANS!_ Optimus roared. He was a fool. Sending the children on this sort of mission on their own. He should have sent one of his team to investigate. Granted, he hadn't expected a _supernatural_ sort of opposition. And the children were a matter of inconspicuous convenience for him and his team. But enough is enough. " _WE WILL BRIDGE YOU HOME FROM THERE!_ "

"But what about the energon?" Miko protested. They've come so far. They can't run now. Regardless if running is all they've been doing for the past couple of hours.

" _Irrelevant! You three are the priority!_ " Optimus argued. He will not endanger their lives any further.

"Right, Optimus! We'll-" Jack was silenced by a powerful vibrating in his pocket. Rafael's pocket was vibrating as well. The pair reached in. It was their phones. Flipping them open, Jack and Rafael were taken aback in disbelief. "I don't believe this…" Jack breathed in shock.

" _What is it?_ " Ratchet interjected on the conversation next.

"The scanners on our phones…" Rafael trailed off, entranced by the fluctuating reading jumping three to four bars, "They've detected energon close by us!"

"In the bathroom?" Miko groaned. A pretty crappy place to hide energon. Pun unintended. Jack hummed pensively. The readings only confirmed the energon was close. Not that it was necessarily there in the bathroom. Jack and Rafael moved their phones slowly, allowing the scanner a moment to pick up on the signal. For a few seconds there was nothing. The readings held at a minimal level. Then, as Rafael's phone ghosted the wall, his readings shot up two.

"It's coming from in this direction!" Rafael boomed. He had a feeling he knew where the signal was emanating from. There are windows above the stalls meant to be opened when _bodily odors_ suffocate the air. Holding his breath, Rafael ran back into the crime scene, entering the one stall free of a corpse. He climbed to the toilet. He set his phone to the window sill, then pulled himself up. He unlatched the medium sized square window, pushing it out and up. "I KNEW IT!" He cheered. He held up his phone. The signal grew stronger being pointed toward the one place they knew the energon would be. "The signal is coming from somewhere in the parking structure! It's strong too!"

 **xxx**

Optimus exhaled apprehensively. His brow knit sharply. By way of the map, the children are within 30 yards of the parking structure. The sublevels just a slope, stairway, or elevator ride down. They need only confirm the energon's presence with their own eyes, gain a positive reading, and the children's branch of the missions will be complete. Excavation of the energon can begin as soon as they are ejected. This is the first time in a good while the Autobots have beaten the Decepticons to an energon stash. They can't waste this opportunity.

Finding his judgement impaired by the proximity of their success, Optimus looked to his team for their support. As expected, they shared in his disconcertion. The longer the children remain, the greater danger they are put in. As such, since a signal is confirmed, it is not unfeasible for any one of the Autobots to bridge to the location and find the energon themselves. Then again, if they do make their operation known, and the Decepticon scanners detect them, the mall and surrounding areas will be decimated in no time at all.

Ratchet approached the monitor, holding a hand to his chin. "Are you three able to make it outside?" He asked the children as his own mind constantly questioned why he hasn't advocated for their removal.

" _We can fit out the bathroom window._ " Miko confirmed. She was already helping Rafael out.

"Then you are to get a solid reading of the energon and then get out!" He finalized. No more, no less. Those kids are done after this. "Once your scans confirm the energon, we will come to extract it!"

" _You got it, Ratchet!_ " Jack answered. The call was ended.

Ratchet planted his hands to the console, breathing out grimly as he pinched the bridge at his optics. "This is a terrible idea…" He rumbled what his team was thinking. It wasn't a terrible idea. It was a horrifyingly disastrous idea. The Bots are putting the children's lives on the line for a meager advantage. He pleaded to the Allspark and Primus for one of them to watch after the children.

 **xxx**

Rafael's stunted legs flailed. He inched out of Miko's hold, stumbling on the landing. He gave them a thumbs up. Jack helped Miko wiggle out. She decided to go head first. Rafael cringed when she face planted to the grass. She was fine though. Nothing she can't brush off. That changed when Jack landed on her. She was starting to regret taking the window. She's always somebody's trampoline.

"Hmm…" Selena hummed pensively. She knelt on a tree branch, parting the leaves to have a clear view of the kids racing to the parking structure. They made it outside like they wished. Crawling out of bathroom windows is quite a smart move. Freedom was in the opposite direction. A smug smirk slithered to her lips. "What, oh what, could be inside there you're desperate to find?" She crooned, already certain of the answer. She sent a text message to the Nemesis, asking for Starscream to send reinforcements. Nothing big. Just three or five guys. Her fun for the night was nearing its end anyway.

 **xxx**

The energon readings were getting stronger. The five level parking structure was definitely hiding energon underneath it. Passing the checkpoint booth, Jack and Rafael fanned out a short distance. Both wanted an objective reading on their phones. See where the energon signals were the strongest. Rafael's seemed to get the better reading going toward the back of the structure's first level. He waved Miko and Jack over, wanting them to see it. Rafael held his phone close to Jack. Both received the same signal strength. Bending down, the signal grew stronger. The energon was beneath their feet. Miko took out a sharpie and marked an X.

"X marks the spot, boys!" Miko smacked their backs. "The energon is here!" If she had her guitar she'd play some victory tunes. "Come on! Let's go down below and find it!"

"Hold on!" Jack tugged on the back of her collar. "You heard what Ratchet said! Confirm and get out!" Nothing more. They have to leave before those dolls escape the mall and find them.

"We have to be sure!" Miko whined, stamping her feet to make a run for it. Jack and Rafael should have known. Obtaining a reading on the phones wouldn't be good enough for her. She wanted to venture underground and be in prime position for when the fighting would commence. "Come on, guys! There's no sense in coming here if we aren't sure the energon is really here!"

"We do know that it's here!" Rafael stressed, shoving his phone in her face. The readings don't lie. "The energon is here beneath the parking structure, Miko! Our job is done!" Rafael snatched her phone, calling the base for the Bots to pick her up.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Diabolical laughter encased their spines in ice. Jack, Miko, and Rafael froze in terror. The phone lowered from Rafael's ear. His body going weak from the voice. _That's the one we heard calling for help._ The call connected through to the base. Ratchet and Optimus answered, but weren't able to hear either of the children. Just sinister laughing. Clopping steps echoed in the parking structure, growing louder up ahead. Jack and Miko gathered in close in front of Rafael, ready to pounce the second the laughing maniac appeared.

"I really must apologize," Purple boots stepped from around the pillar, "Had I known you'd narrowed your search," Purple hair beneath a black beret were illuminated by the the lighting, "I wouldn't have frightened you so badly." Miko, Jack, and Rafael froze with horror. Abject disbelief slacked their jaws. "To be honest though," The assailant titled her hat with two fingers, smirking evilly at the frozen children, "I just couldn't resist."

"SELENA?!"

"Hey guys," Selena put hands to her hips, bending forward with a crazed look in her eye, "Did you miss me?"

 **xxx**

"Selena?!" Bulkhead and Arcee cried. Bumblebee blared with disbelieving beeps. Optimus grit his teeth, growling under his breath. In the back of their minds they doubted Selena was there. She hasn't shown herself for a little over a month. "Is she really there?!" Bulkhead asked dumbly.

" _Pretty sure I am, Big Green!_ " Selena guffawed mockingly. " _Unless those knocks to your skull finally dislodged something and I'm a figment._ " She chuckled.

In reality, The Autobots shouldn't be surprised by her presence. Selena returned to the Decepticons after breaking free of her amnesia. They just weren't expecting her to return to the battlefield so soon during what should be a recovery stage.

Dread encased Ratchet's circuits in unforgiving ice. His spark pounded against his chest like a hammer to an anvil. _Selena..._ He mumbled in his mind. Within the mixture of fear and sorrow beading liquid down his brow, Ratchet felt a certain... _relief_ Selena showed herself. She was in terrible shape when he last saw her. Fading in and out of consciousness as her memories were brutally refashioned.

^" _What's she doing there?_ "^ Bumblebee roared.

"A totally valid question!" Arcee growled venomously. She bit her lip, stuffing her doubts of Selena to the back of her mind. The good times they shared with her have come and gone. She shoved past Optimus and Ratchet, slamming fists to the control panel. "What are you doing there, Selena?!"

 **xxx**

"The same as these three!" She shouted to the boisterous female Bot. "Soundwave detected energon somewhere within the area of the mall. But Starscream didn't want to risk rousing you Bots with wanton destruction. So he sent me." She boasted, fluffing her hair under the backside of her palm. The stress of scouring that mall is going to leave her with split ends. "At first I thought this would be a boring mission. A way to break me into my old groove." She tapped her head with a sly grin. "Head trauma is no laughing matter. Gotta take it easy, you know." Jack, Miko, Rafael, and the Bot grunted uncomfortably. An obvious stab at them. Selena giggled darkly, bowing at the hip with a sweep of her hand, "You three provided the greatest of entertainment during my search! Those idiots with their batons only added to my headaches!" She bared her teeth like fangs.

Then it dawned on Rafael, boiling his blood over the edge. "You killed the guards!" He roared. Jack and Miko steeled themselves, praying she would deny it.

"I DID!" She cupped her flushed cheeks. A sinister grin split her face in half. "And I enjoyed it too!" She hungrily licked her lips.

"WHY?!" Rafael screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He doesn't see her for a month, lives with constant nightmares of her, and fears what's become of her. And finally, when he is able to reunite with her again...she's gone back to her old...evil...ways. "WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?!"

Selena's twisted elation faded to malignant rancor. She scrunched her nose, folding her arms crossly. "Those idiots wouldn't take the hint to leave well enough alone! Always asking questions as to what I'm doing!" She wiggled a finger in her ear, still able to her their cacophonous, overlapping interrogation. Ten minutes of her rather extensive life she'll never get back. "I do so hate nosy, noisy humans! So, when the opportunity presented itself…" She flourished a hand. Razor sharp shards similar to the glass shards orbited above her palm, "I was unable to resist."

"How could you...do that?" Jack's voice trembled. That image will never leave his or his friends minds. Her brutality and depravity will forever linger in the darkest depths of their nightmares.

"A flick of the wrist, a little twisted sense of humor, and dash of my spicy personality." Rafael was on the verge of exploding. She spokes of killing men with families as if she was baking a damn cake. "Speaking of twisted humor, did you like the little show I put on for you?" She reached behind her back, tauntingly waving a doll. "Pretty neat, don't you think.

"So it WAS YOU making the mall haunted!" Jack accused.

"How can she do that? She's not a ghost!" Miko paused momentarily. "Are you?" Selena rolled her eyes. She's much worse than a ghost.

"She doesn't have to be a ghost. Her magnetic powers are good enough." Rafael declared. "The mannequins, the toys, the models - As long as something metal was at hand, Selena can create the illusion that the mall was haunted!" Selena chuckled at his brilliance. Rafael is quite perceptive for one so young. It's what she loves most about him.

"But...what about the earthquake? And the banging we heard?" Miko questioned. Selena's power is over metal. She shouldn't be able to cause earthquakes like that. And the sounds of the gates being forced open. "It was coming from all over!"

"Another easy feat!" Rafael reassured her. For someone like Selena, everything that's happened tonight is as simply a parlor trick. What was shaking wasn't the mall itself. It was the bars, supports, and railings. Cause enough of a vibration at the right moment, the semblance of an earthquake can be created. "If Selena's in the right spot, shaking the mall would be an easy trick! As for the banging…" The doors being slammed opened, "Just another prime positioned trick."

"You know me so well, Raf." She gushed. "Maybe you should be a detective."

"I'll be getting low marks for asking this." Selena waited for him to ask. "How did you know we'd be here?"

"To be honest, I didn't know YOU THREE would show. I assumed the bots would come." She shrugged her hands. A still viable option. "And I didn't plan on anyone showing up tonight. It just sort of happened that way."

"So...wait...you mean…" Miko let the information sink in, muddle around in her brain, and then let it pour out, "We all came here…"

"By pure coincidence!" Selena laughed out loud. "Or maybe heaven is smiling upon me."

"Why are you doing this?" Rafael whimpered. He doesn't understand. "Why are you behaving like this towards us?"

 _Why?!_ That inane question popped a vein in her head. Her expression twisted with rage. She took a step forward. Low rumbling reverberated the structure, loosening pebbles on their heads. "I don't enjoy being toyed with!" She snarled demonically. "The months you and your friends spent taking advantage of me as I toiled in my mental lapse!

"Selena...we would never…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She shrieked venomously. Never again will she listen to their lies! Never again will she fall victim to their soft faces. Never again will she succumb as they scream in peril. "You brats are going to pay for what you've done! And I'll savor sending your bloodied corpses back to your Bots and Loved ones in boxes!" She activated her phone, shifting it to a scouter and clipping it to her ear. "The energon is beneath the parking structure! MOVE IN!"

Jack, Miko, and Rafael clamped hands to their ears. Ear piercing tire screeches echoed shrilly from the street outside. Three purple vehicles broke through the checkpoint, drifting on the narrow turn, barely evading the support pillars. Jack, Miko, and Rafael gasped at the familiar vehicles. They were Vehicons! Decepticons who chose cars over jets. The trio jumped out of the way, tumbling into empty parking spaces. Selena stood rooted, unphased as the three cars screeched to a halt on her sides and in front of her. She kept her glare trained to the frightened brats, hiding behind her rage filled glare how much she was enjoying their unease. "This structure has a lower level! I don't care if you bring the whole structure down! GET THAT ENERGON!"

"YES MA'AM!" The Vehicons chimed, then sped off for the sublevel.

"SELENA!" Jack scrambled to his feet. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"As a heart attack!" She stormed towards him.

"Then let's get serious!" Miko charged. She flailed her arms in a rampant attack. Selena easily stepped to the side. Miko stumbled on her stop, veering back around for a second charge. "But you can't do that twice!" Selena effortlessly drove a kick in her sides, sending Miko flying. Her back cracked on a pillar. She dropped to the ground unconscious.

"MIKO!" Jack and Rafael screamed. They sat in their places in utter amazement. Selena hit her. Hurt her!

Selena scoffed under her breath. Her eyes gleaming with absolute revulsion in her tact. "Was that supposed to be you _serious?"_ She snorted mockingly. "Forgive me if I'm not impressed." She turned to Jack and Rafael, savoring the fear radiating as they debated whether or not to attack. "Next…" She hummed, strutting to them.

"Selena, stop this!" Jack begged, scrambling to escape with Rafael behind him. "You don't want to hurt us, Selena!"

"Oh no? I won't?!" Jack scrambled climbing to his feet, shuffling away as Selena drew closer. She wrenched him up by the collar. "Why don't you test it for YOURSELF?!" She punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Jack doubled over. Rafael behind him, stunned with horror. He held his burning stomach. His vision blurred. Selena clamped a hand to his neck, bringing him to eye height. "Care to question my resolve further?" The pain numbed Jack's voice. He shakily shook his head, wincing in the agony of breathing. "I thought not." Selena threw him with Miko, adding to the pile of trash. She grinned to Rafael who had gone pale as a sheet. She curled a finger under his chin, tilted those trembling eyes to meet hers. "Don't be afraid, Raf…" His foot edged outward, nudging the phone that was still transmitting to the base.

 **xxx**

" _I promise not to hurt you too badly._ " She purred murderously.

Ratchet couldn't stand it anymore. "Optimus! We must act now!" Selena was going to kill the children if they don't. And, given her present response to the children, he has not a single doubt in his mind that she will. Putting Selena's threat aside, the Decepticons are on their way to the energon location as they stand there twiddling their thumbs.

"OPTIMUS!" Arcee blurted. She, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were ready to go. Optimus need only give the word.

"GO!" Optimus authorized. Ratchet activated the bridge without a second thought. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee switched to vehicle mode, entering the ground bridge.

 **xxx**

Rafael ran past Selena, diving for his injured friends. The two were barely able to stay conscious. Neither of them has severe superficial wounds. That was a good sign. Internally may be a different story. So long as they remained breathing. That was the important thing.

"R...n...af…" Jack mouthed, straining to utter the smallest sound. Rafael leaned in close, bringing his ear to Jack's lips. "R...un…" Jack whispered. _Run?_ He should run. Run far away. Why wasn't he? Why isn't he running?

"How disappointing!" Selena crooned, moseying at a torturously slow pace to the children. "Here I am battering your little pests, Optimus, and you don't even bother to come and stop me?" She shouted exaggeratedly loud so the phone would receive her. And here she was looking forward to going toe to toe with an Autobot. The night might very well be a disappointment after all. "I dare one of you to come, Optimus! MAKE MY DAY!" Her eyes widened crazily. Invisible wafts of power seeped from her body like fumes of heat. The structure trembled under her presence. "COME AND FACE ME SO I MAY LOOK YOU IN THE EYE AS YOUR SPARK FADES!" The voice in which she goaded the Autobots was not hers. She sounded like a monster. A demon thirsting for blood. She stood over Rafael. He spread his arms protectively. "Come fight me you cowards! " She wrenched a hand down. Bars imbedded in the cementing sprouted, wrapping Miko, Jack, and Rafael's arms at their sides, lifting them off ground. "FIGHT ME! OR I'LL KILL THESE BRATS RIGHT NOW!"

Her demand was answer in full. A ground bridge vortex tore open within the structure. Bulkhead and Bumblebee parted to the sides. Their tires burned into the ground on their sudden stop. Arcee came flying through last, bouncing on her hind wheel. "GET TO THE ENERGON!" Arcee ordered Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "This one's mine!" She threw herself forward, charging into overdrive straight for Selena. Bulkhead and Bumblebee hesitated to leave her to face Selena alone. Vehicle mode or robot form, Selena's not a pushover for anyone. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR KIDS!" She roared. Selena smirked and spun out of the way. Arcee swerved to her side, sharply rearing around for a second try. She raised her front wheel threateningly, slamming it down hard. Selena dodged her again, rolling to a knee. Arcee came back even faster, boring her headlights to the unable to recover Selena. Nevertheless, the Magneetian managed to dodge. Bulkhead and Bumblebee saw Arcee was holding her own. They put metal to the pedal and sped for the sub level parking area.

"Finally…" Selena whispered. She casually rose to her feet. Arcee was coming around for round five. Selena snorted at her. She dug her feet in the ground. Braced her body like a wall about to be hit with a wrecking ball. Arcee scoffed at her posturing and gunned it. _Fatal mistake!_ "It's a little cramped in here, Arcee!" Arcee was a foot away. Selena gracefully twisted her hind leg backwards. Arcee was breezing on by. Selena grabbed Arcee's handlebars, pried her clear off the ground. Her wheel drove on the air as Selena spun her around. "WHY DON'T WE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!" Selena poured her strength to her arms, twisted her body, and let Arcee fly like a frisbee. Arcee was hurtled out the large gaps, bouncing out of vehicle mode and crashing against a pizza restaurant. Rafael stared in disbelief. Was that pure strength she hasn't used? Or just another leveraging trick with her powers? Either way, it was impressive.

The toss caught her off guard, leaving her in a short daze. She put a hand to her spinning head. "Didn't see that coming." She groaned. Selena flew over, hovering inches off the ground with mocking triumph. Arcee glared hatefully. She sat up on her elbows, growling at the boasting girl.

"Underestimating me is one of my top three advantages in a fight. What do you think?" She taunted, folding her arms. She tilted her head with a snake's charm. "Is it effective?" Arcee hissed through gritted teeth, struggling to prop herself on her hands. Selena's smile faded to somber discontent. "Go ahead and keep getting up, Arcee. I'll just knock you down all over again."

"You don't have to do this, Selena." Arcee implored her, able to get on one knee. She wiped the energon leaking at her lip. "There's still a chance to make things right."

"You make it sound as if I'm the one in the wrong here, Arcee." She feigned innocence, not bothering to hide to hatred causing a tremor in her voice. "Let's be realistic for just one moment!" She edged forward in an instant. Arcee didn't have time to counter. Selena crossed a kick across her cheek, throwing her back onto her back. Barely moved a muscle, and Arcee felt like a hammer struck her. "Whatever happens today, whoever is harmed or killed," Pure malice hued her beaming crimson eyes, "Know that it is the actions of you and your team that have caused it."

 **xxx**

The tunnel to the sublevel parking was preceded by a spiral of a turn. The Vehicons almost spun out of control from becoming dizzy. Reaching the end of the ramp was relieving. The Vehicons' heads gradually faded from their spin, registering the flat road. Thus far, the Vehicons saw nothing worth reporting. A wide stretch of tunnel illuminated by dimly glowing turquoise bulbs stuck in the wall near the ceiling. Not one single speck of energon to be found.

"Are sure there's energon down here?" The lead Vehicon doubted.

"That's what my scanner is picking up." The second Vehicon reassured him. The scanner in his radio screen was reading a strong signal of energon. By all accounts, it should be all around them. The Vehicons returned to their robot forms. As luck would have it, they are just short enough to meander comfortably. The second Vehicon tapped fervently at his scanner. "I'm telling you, the energon is here!" The needle was in the red, the strongest reading concluding they were right on top of the energon.

"Well I don't see it!" The third Con scoffed. He slammed a fist, cracking the wall. "All I see is a tunnel and these idiotic lights of human engineering." This wasn't making any sense. The Autobots detected the same amount of energon they did. There should be a motherlode somewhere within that tunnel. Where, though? "I don't believe this. I'm not in the mood to deal with the diggers!" He declared.

"Maybe we can help you out." Another offered genuinely.

"Thanks, guys. That would be-"

A wrecking ball smashed the complaining Con's face in, crushing it to scrap metal on the ground. The spared pair were frightened back a couple steps, shifting into their shaking stances. The wrecking ball was drawn back. Bulkhead blew the metal dust off in triumph. "Who's next?" He chuckled, pressing the wrecking ball to his palm.

"AUTOBOTS!" The lead Con blurted. He and his only remaining teammate drew their blasters. Bulkhead smirked, shrugged, and dropped low. Bumblebee ran up his back, flipping over the Decepticons' heads. Shifting his hands to their blaster forms, Bumblebee unleashed a hailstorm of energon blasts, splitting the two Vehicons' down the head and into their spark chambers. The pair fell limply, their spark chambers whirring to a dead halt.

"Nice one, Bee." Bulkhead praised. Bumblebee performed a dance, expressing how awesome he is. Bulkhead wondered if he took a page out of Miko's book. He scooped up a Decepticon's scanner, wanting to pick up where they and the kids left off. "I've got this!" He reassured Bumblebee. The device wasn't damaged, so he should be able to find the energon rather quickly. "Get back up there and help the kids!"

"^ _RIGHT!_ ^" Bumblebee threw himself into vehicle mode. His tires were heard screeching as he raced for the children.

"Now to find that energon." Bulkhead raised the scanner to the tunnel.

 **xxx**

Wrist blocks repelled strikes from every angle. Sparks flaring as the colliding metal shrieked to the kinetically infused punches. Arcee lashed out with a spinning kick. Selena crossed her arms. The connecting punch sent splinter, white hot pain shooting through her arms. Being in mid-air worked to Arcee's advantage as Selena was sent flipping out of control. She shifted her weight into her lower body, planting her feet to a light pole. Selena pushed off the pole, bending and snapping it in half. She summoned a pair of manhole covers, launching them both like disks. Both easily swatted away. Then she dropped suddenly to the ground, launching a knee, followed by a kick to Arcee's chin. Arcee staggered a few steps, keeping her balance as she steadied herself. Another driving strike of a chakram darted for Arcee's grill. She threw up her wrists, successfully blocking the powerful strike. She dug in her heels, sliding to a stop. She rebound off the blemishing grooves, throwing several punches Selena barely managed to block, ending her assault with a hammering heel kick. Selena was smashed to her back, the heel crushing into her stomach. Copper blood exploded from her throat. Selena slapped hands to the heel, holding her in place. An intense pulse erupted, jerking Arcee off of her. Selena propelled her legs around, swinging back on her feet. She thrust both palm. Arcee fortified her stance, crossing her arms as invisible pressure forced her back. She swept her wrists apart, huffing hot air. Selena was huffing and puffing, her cheeks red. Arcee restlessly pranced the balls of her feet, juggling her fists. While the differences in sizes provide advantages for both, the disadvantages were far too pronounced. Either one needed a plan. Otherwise, there is no foreseeable end to their bout.

A low chuckle vibrated Selena's throat. Arcee didn't like the sound of that. "Now I understand why you sent your kids, and Scream sent me on this little excursion." Arcee arched a bewildered brow. An odd time to be bringing the mission up. Selena flourished her arm backwards. Arcee gasped and drove a punch behind her, shattering a bench being hurtled right at her. A fatal mistake. Selena ricocheted to a nearby tree, spring off hard and driving a high kick to the side of Arcee's head. The Autobot was thrown off her feet. Selena swerved beneath her as she fell. Two punches in the ribs and a backflip kick sent her traveling several feet higher. "Neither of our scanners are set for organic beings!" Selena sprang alongside her, flipping around to come above her, and brought both her fists down. Arcee hit the ground, leaving a full body impression. Selena landed beside her, taking a precaution and backflipped away onto a fountain. "With us fleshies walking around, neither the Decepticons or Autobots would be the wiser!" "Quite clever of you."

Arcee sprang off her hands, landing on her feet and in her defensive fighting stance. "This is your last chance, Selena! Stand down!" She ordered. Arcee doesn't want to hurt her. For the kids' sake...and her own. In spite of Selena's display towards them currently, she can never forget the girl that lived with them for those brief months. The kind, warm, forgiving, and compassionate Magneetian that put her life on the line when Jack and Miko were moments away from dying on a train. Who helped Arcee to realize that if she gives up, she fails those who have passed. The girl who braved fighting Decepticons to save the children on Halloween, and fended against Makeshift. _Where's that girl?_ Arcee pleaded to know in her mind. _Where is Tsulena? Where is...our friend?_

"Stand down? My dear, Arcee," Selena unclipped her skull badges. Arcee braced herself. "I've toiled a month on the Nemesis on a strict healing regime." Selena brushed a thumb over the design. In a bright flash, red and silver, spiked chakram swirled to her grasp. She stooped into an offensive stance. "There is no way I'm turning tail now!" She licked a spike.

"You asked for it!" Arcee's blades unsheathed at her forearms. Round two commenced.

 **xxx**

Back inside the parking structure, Rafael was futilely struggling to wriggle one arm free of the metal bar. Jack and Miko were starting to recover from their wounds. They still weren't strong enough to fight. Rafael was able to see past the large gaps in the structure. Arcee and Selena were heatedly engaged, giving no quarter to one another in the slightest. This was their chance to escape. Rafael had to get free. He had to save his friends. He snarled like a rabid animal, thrashing viciously to gain the tiniest wiggle room. The bar felt like a snake, growing tighter the harder he struggled.

"^ _You look like you need some help._ ^" Bumblebee teased him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Rafael cheered. Bumblebee, without the slightest effort, pried Rafael free of the bar. He dropped to his feet, breathing in sweet air. Bumblebee moved on and freed Miko and Jack, cradling them in his arm as they fell. Too weak to stand up on their own. "Are they alright?!" Rafael begged.

"^ _They'll be fine._ ^" Bumblebee reassured him. Miko and Jack fell fast in Bumblebee's arm. The knots bruises inflicted by Selena were setting in, making them lethargic and drowsy. "^ _They've taken good blows. But nothing that seems life threatening._ ^"

Rafael was so relieved to hear that. They were in the clear. He grunted disturbed towards Selena. Seeing her smile, hearing that deranged cackle as she fought. The fact that she raised a hand to Jack and Miko, and threatened to harm Rafael...he couldn't stand it. He can't stand it. It was like she was possessed. _That isn't my Selena!_ He declared, blinking back the tears glossing his eyes. _That's not the girl I met!_ He doesn't care if she has amnesia or not. The one fighting Arcee at that very moment was not HIS SELENA!

"Where's Bulkhead?" Rafael realized the wrecker hadn't returned with him.

"^ _He's down below searching for the energon. He should report back soon._ ^"

That's a relief to hear. Rafael glared to the battle ensuing outside. Arcee had Selena by the ankle. She whipped her around, slamming her towards the ground. Selena planted her hands, cracking the ground as she saved herself. She twisted around, swinging a foot. One of her chakram's grazed Arcee's cheek, making her let go. That smile never left Selena's face.

"Bumblebee, you have to help Arcee!" Rafael pleaded. She's holding her own now. But Selena's just tenderizing her. He can feel it.

"^ _ON IT!_ ^" Bumblebee set Jack and Miko gently to the ground, letting them lean to one another. "^ _Watch them!_ ^"

"I will!" He promised. Bumblebee went into vehicle mode, speeding to save his friend. "Hurry, Bulkhead."

 **xxx**

Bulkhead must have wandered the tunnel five times so far. Not a single trace of energon was to be found. The readings were off the charts, though. Anymore and the scanner might break. The scanner indicated that energon was up, down, and all around Bulkhead. Up the wazoo of life breeding, ammunition supplying Cybertronian sustenance. The most energy providing thing in that tunnel is the oxygen coming in from the previous tunnel. And the lights on the walls. The scanner is either broken, or Bulkhead is going to have to some serious renovation in order to find it. If that's the case, Optimus's wish for not causing destruction was about to go unfulfilled.

"What in the…" Bulkhead gaped in utter awe of the glowing lights imbedded in the tunnel's walls. They lined the tunnel's curve from the entry to the end, radiating with a mystifying turquoise glow. Bulkhead reached his hand up, running thick fingers over the lights. "It couldn't be." Bulkhead raised the scanner to it. The reading skyrocketed. He lowered it, raised it. The results were the same. Those lights were pure energon. "No way!"

But how? That's impossible. Humans don't have the technology to convert it into a liquid form. And even if they did, they wouldn't have the knowledge to safely excavate and process it. Moving in close for a better look, the glowing color was a swirling liquid heated by a bulb. "That's odd…" Energon doesn't remain a liquid unless injected in the body, or kept in special conditions. Neither of which it was. Bulkhead hummed pensively, studying the odd liquid further. Trace elements mixed inside to help create a more vibrant projection. "This is…" Bulkhead was sure he recognized the substance inside. He doesn't know the long, drawn out, scientific name for it. He does know, however, that it wasn't energon. "The fake stuff!"

 **xxx**

Arcee bent and launching a full force punch. Her punch pierced the ground, stuck in the pavement. Selena ran up her arm, connecting a swift kick to her chin. The sudden jerk freed her hand. Selena flipped and hammered both fists to her skull, smashing her flat to the ground. Arcee groaned defeatedly. Her vision blurred, the world spinning. Selena touched down to her stomach, cackling mockingly. "There's a saying about winners, losers, and spoils. But I think this situation is better suited for losing and weeping." Selena reached down, pulling Arcee closer by the collar. "Don't you agree, Arcee?" She crooned.

Heated beeping interrupted her boasting. A bolt from nowhere struck her from the side. The soft concrete wall of public restrooms serving to cushion her stop. Her body peeled itself free. The collapse to the ground wasn't any softer. She held her sides. Blistering heat prickled her skin. The tingling in her bones, coupled by the numbing feeling - "Energon bolt." Selena growled at her lapse in monitoring her surrounding. She slid her head forward. The culprit was helping Arcee out of her ditch.

"Thanks, Bumblebee…" Arcee said breathlessly.

"^ _Of course..._ ^" Bumblebee reassured her. He'd do anything for her.

Selena dusted off the cementing, shaking off the jolts shooting through her back. "Hey, Bug!" She blurted, stretching her arms behind her head. Pleasant cracks relieved an uncomfortable tension. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you today." Bumblebee moved in front of Arcee. A blaster hand at the ready, while the other hand guarded Arcee. Selena pouted her lower lip, noticing someone was missing from their little entourage. "No Bulkhead? Or is he handling things downstairs?" Bumblebee's incoherent bleeping was likely a sarcastic, bold, retort. By his body language and his shifting to his stance, he was ready to handle Selena on his own. She wishes she didn't need her translator on her phone. "It's a real shame I can't understand you like Rafael does. The witty banters you and I could have." She licked her lips. "For now, let's begin, shall we?" She summoned her chakram's back to her hands. Bumblebee was ready for her. Whatever she had to throw.

An incoming transmission put a halt to their charge. And, quite possibly, ruined the moment. The transmission was coming from Bumblebee and Arcee's coms. Selena motioned a hand for them to answer it. No sense letting a phone call interrupted their fight. Selena opened her phone. Touching the center cursor button, the phone sprouted four pronged legs. It crawled up Selena's arm, nestling to the cup at her cheek and ear. The screen half of the phone clipped to her ear. The keypad and mouthpiece contracted, extending as a headset mouthpiece. The cream green visor she favored extended across the eyes.

Before Knockout worked his magic on rebooting her phone, Selena was able to listen in on or be added to Autobot communications. She wondered if those rules still applied. Knockout only rebooted it so the Autobots wouldn't, by chance, be able to track her and their locations. Circular crosshairs on the visor locked to the coms imbedded in Bumblebee's ear. A wireless beacon was raised to the two devices, drawing one another in. As if science possessed a magic of its own, she synchronized with Bumblebee's com link. The boisterous voice of Bulkhead came through.

" _CEE! BEE! I found the energon!_ " Bulkhead announced gruffly. Bumblebee and Arcee shared blissful expressions. Victory was theirs afterall.

"Guess my guys failed. Real shocker!" Selena mumbled sarcastically. This is why she doesn't bring foot soldiers to a General's battlefield. Those vehicons were worse than th eradicons. Then again, neither one had an ounce of real combat capability.

" _There's just one problem._ " And the mood dies again. Selena's, on the other hand, held out hope. " _The stuff I found is just a bunch of liquidated substances being used a lights. It's fake!_ "

"^IT'S WHAT?!^" Bumblebee and Arcee roared.

"FAKE ENERGON?" Selena boomed. _They actually make that?_ Does Bulkhead mean to tell her, that after four hours of toying with Jack, Miko, and Rafael, she was toiling away for FAKE-ENERGON? Selena growled in the back of her throat. There is going to be Hell to pay. She touched two fingers to her scouter. A call was being patched through to the Nemesis infirmary. "You better pick up…" She warned.

" _I am honored you've decided to seek me for council, Dearest Selena._ " Knockout purred in her ear. The lecherous chuckle sent chills down her spine. Selena rolled her eyes. The man kisses her once and decides he is free to flirt with her whenever he pleases. Not that she isn't flattered. But she isn't quite sure how to tell him his affections are one sided. She would have thought her reaction to him was enough. Either that or he just enjoys toying with her. " _Have you uncovered the Energon?_ "

"About that…" Selena's brow bounced irritably. "I've just learned from a reliable source that the stuff we've been looking for is FAKE energon."

 **xxx**

"FAKE!" Knockout voiced outrage, dropping a scalpel inside his unconscious patient. He cringed dreadfully. He can fish it out. No worries. "Are you certain about what you've learned?" He questioned her, fishing around inside the sleeping eradicon. "This is unprecedented at best! Unless..." Knockout then paused to think.

The past few hours, Soundwave's infallible scans have been receiving heated opposition from an unidentifiable interference. What was deemed to be the cause by radio waves from a large cohesion of human devices was preventing him from locating the exact place of the energon. An occurrence that doesn't happen unless the energon is well hidden beneath ground. Or...if what is being tracked is only coated in energon.

"Ah...I see what's happened." In the middle of his deep thought, he was able to retrieve the scalpel. No damage done to his patient. "What has been uncovered is a placebo of energon. A false hope for those in desperate need of aid."

 **xxx**

"That actually exists?! How?" Selena always seems to find herself knowing less and less about Cybertronian items.

" _Bait such as that wasn't uncommon on Cybertron._ " Knockout elucidated. " _Just take real energon, siphon what you need, then weave a bit of science magic in order to create a fake energon. It worked quite often in luring Cybertronian's to their dooms._ " Selena wondered why she never thought of that method. Sounds handy." _Seldom is it exposed as false before it is too late. The difference that is rarely spotted is the reading it puts out._ "

Selena groaned, nodding in comprehension. "Normal energon wouldn't be affected by a cluster of devices." Human devices, of all things. She massaged the bridge of her nose, growling irately in the back of her throat. She's spent hours of her life, that she can never get back, scouring for a placebo. She could fly down to the sublevel and confirm for herself. However, the evidence supported Bulkhead's claim of it being a fake. Selena's doesn't know how the humans managed to convert what they have into lighting, but she doesn't really care anymore. If her migraines weren't acting up, she'd reduce the entire area to a flat piece of real estate. Better yet, she'd rip out Arcee and Bumblebee's circuits and wear them as a hat. As their luck would have it, Selena's lost all interest in continuing this fight. "Send me a ground bridge. I'm done here!" She stormed off. Bumblebee and Arcee blinked confused.

" _What about the Autobots?_ " Knockout protested. At the very least she can eliminate them while they are at her mercy.

"Forget them! I'm not wasting energy over fake energon!" Selena ended the conversation and call there. She spun to the Autobots. Both went rigid in defense. "Guess what? I'm calling it quits for tonight." She pretended to wave a white flag. Bumblebee and Arcee were battered by confusion again. She has them right where she want them...and she's leaving? Not that they are complaining. But seriously. "Toying with all of you is fun, but not enough that I pass up a good night's sleep." She shrugged. Bumblebee and Arcee grunted insulted. Sleep is more fascinating then them.

The ground bridge opened at Selena's location. _What a waste!_ She exhaled angrily, putting hands on her hips as she strutted inside. "Selena! Wait!" Selena stopped with one foot inside the vortex. She cast a contemptuous glare back. Rafael was sprinting after her. Bumblebee lunged and lifted him up, preventing him from getting any closer. "Please! Talk to us! We can work this out!" He pried at Bumblebee's hands. He had to talk to her. He needed her to understand that they never meant to hurt her.

"There's nothing to work out!" She snarled, flashing her glowing eyes at him. Rafael was taken aback. "And stop confusing me with _Tsulena!_ Get it through your head! She's dead! She died DECADES ago!" _That's not true._ Rafael's eyes trembled with welling tears. _She's alive..._ Somewhere within Selena, that part of her is still very much alive. She's just scared to come out. "While playing with you three had its charms I'm afraid I've grown quite bored with you." _Please….don't say that._ Rafael begged from his heart. _Please don't shut me out again._ She sheathed her chakrams in their badge forms, clipping them to her hat. _Please don't walk through that door._ The second she walks through that vortex...he'll lose her again. "Till when next we meet, Raf." Selena blew Rafael a kiss, batting her eyes adoringly. "I'll be looking forward to our next play date." She purred in a low tone.

"SELENA!" Rafael cries fell on deaf ears. Selena entered the ground bridge, and it closed behind her. She was gone. Again. Out of Rafael's reach, and immersed in the hands of those who would only exploit her. Until the day comes where she's useless. She knows that. She has to know she's expendable to them. She's all but admitted such several times in the past. Yet she still chooses the Decepticons...over those who care about her. "She hates us…" Rafael's voice cracked. He folded his arms to Bumblebee's hand. He buried his face in his sleeves. The flowing tears soaked to the fabric. He grit his teeth, stifling his sniffling so Bumblebee and Arcee wouldn't hear him cry. "She really hates us now…" The two Autobots did hear him. Their sparks tore in half. Arcee touched a hand to his back, massaging it in hopes of assuaging his sadness. Bumblebee whirred sadly, lowering his head. _She hates me..._

 **To be continued.**

 **I don't know what it was, but these chapters were a huge issue. I hate writer's block. Oh well.**

 **If you guys want another random filler chapter, just ask. I am going to do a "briefing filler," where everyone is talking and sorting things out. But if you want another chapter where Selena is going medieval, I can do that. Shoot me an idea or two. Otherwise, the next chapter would be "Sick mind."**


	5. From Above

**From Above**

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long. I got a second job and was ending my Black Butler fic.**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Being cooped up the The Nemesis finally wore Selena's sanity thin. She's sure to earn one of Knockout's long winded lectures about _minding her health_ or _heeding her doctor's orders_ , but she was in desperate need of fresh air. His wrath will be nothing but a minor annoyance compared to what she'll do to the ship if she doesn't get out of there. Besides, Selena's pretty sure the troops could use a break from her and her bi-polar rampages. Thanks to Knockout limiting her field missions, she's been taking her pent up frustrations out on the troops by sparring with them. She had to keep her muscles limbered up, and her senses sharp. She was as dull as bowling ball.

The Nemesis was idling over a region of Switzerland. The Alpine - or The Alps, as the humans are fond of calling it. Stepping out onto the landing strip, Selena nearly froze out of her skin. The temperature in Switzerland was freezing. Ironic, considering she survived arctic temperatures. This is the price for staying cooped up on the ship, and messing about in Jasper Nevada. Her tolerance for frigid weather has become slightly lax. Nothing that a little fresh air, moderate sunshine, and a quick flight can't cure. And if any looks for her, she'll have her phone on her.

Taking in a deep breath, spreading her arms far out to the side, Selena let her body fall off the edge. She plunged from the fog with her arms spread like a swan's wings. The sound of the air rushing past her ears was invigorating. The farther she fell, the thicker was the air filling revitalizing her lungs. She slowly opened her glistening crimson eyes. Snow covered green mountains surrounded in a bowl to a valley. The bluest of water she's ever seen was pooled in a lake beneath her. Possibly hypothermic, but worth braving to see what lied beyond the surface. Smoke stacks from chimneys revealed a gaggle of homes around the waterfront. Human presence added a charm to the quaint area she was falling to. She curved her body, feeling the wind push at her back. She lied spread eagle to welcome the bowl of a valley taking her in. In that moment, she felt her connection to that ship dissipate.

Selena stopped her daydreaming as the lake drew closer. Alien or not, it will be equal to hitting cement if she doesn't bail out. Wandering eyes spotted a human shaped figure plunging to her death, and fretful cries for help echoed. Selena spun and flipped to her stomach, angling into a dive. Her reflection was visible in the surface. She darted in a sharp 90 degree angle. Thin sheets of water fanning under her remarkable speed, a concave groove in the water trailing in her wake. Humans on boats had their jaws dropping like anchors. The small fishing boats bobbed violently, almost bucking their occupants off into the cold water. The fish frightened out of the water and into their boats made them forget the apparent girl flying on water. Selena ran a hand threw the water, loving the cool feel on her skin. The lakebed was splitting under her. That entire valley was shaking in her wake. The pine trees scaling so high they craved to brush the sky trembled as she whisked by. It was an amazing feeling. She misses this sensation. The feeling of clean air washing around her. The freedom she was denied while on The Nemesis.

Reaching the lake's edge, Selena darted straight up at another sharp angle, scaling the side of cliff, spiraling to a graceful and very soft landing to a ledge. She placed one foot on the ledge, grinning in pride of the feat she executed. The pathway leading within the towering hills showed no signs of heavy traffic. Meaning she was alone for a good while. Or so she hoped while she admires her daring dive. Though she's not so smug to assume she has, she felt the sound barrier break under her. She faced the breathtaking scenery with bliss. She released a breath of accomplishment, watching the huff of air drift away. There was a tingling in her legs. Her adrenaline was firing on all cylinders. Another bit of irony. Her adrenaline barely rises when the Autobots are involved. Here, at this place, surrounding the by the sweet, soothing sounds of nature and silence, her nerves were buzzing.

Selena hung her legs off the edge, fluttering them as she took in the view. Being able to see for miles while on the ground was a different experience from flying. She prefers the first over the latter. Sitting there, watching the world, it made her feel part of it rather than above it. And she believed she was feeling the same wanton envies humans experience when up at these sort of heights.

"Admiring the world from above?" Selena closed her eyes, sighing irately. Starscream meandered in a steady stride up behind her. He dared not step on the fragile ledge. Sturdy though it may be for Selena, a three story robot would be pushing it's boundaries.

Selena would ask how long he's been there, when he got there, or why he was there. But she's learned better than to ask him anything because he will never answer. Starscream lives for the dramatic and mysterious cliches. One of his many quirks Selena can't figure out if she likes or dislikes. Might be a combination of both. She's sure there's a word, and tolerant isn't power enough. "Did you know humans, since the dawn of their species, have dreamt of being able to soar through the skies?" She tilted her head to the clouds. Humans will never know just how close they truly are. "To feel the wind beneath them? To see the world in which they live from a whole new perspective? To be...free from the tethers of gravity and physics?"

"Foolish fantasies of an inferior species. Flight by their kind was never meant to be achieved." He scoffed incredulously, waving a hand at a plight of overactive imaginations. Incidentally, an airplane coasted the sky above the valley. "The metal constructs carrying them like mules across the sky, or those devices of stick and burlaps, are monstrosities."

Selena's sure the second part was a stab at hang gliders. "But creative - you have to give them that." She defended with a sarcastic tone. Starscream rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Humans are born with an abundance of shortcomings. Those weaknesses are made apparent as they age." A mother holding her five year old son's hand was laughing as he walked a narrow wall. The boy tripped and fell, started to cry at a scrap in his knee. "By the dawning of each new century, as their _science_ and _technology_ advance, they manage to compensate for what they lack. Try to beat the laws of nature restraining them."

"Do I detect a note of admiration?" Starscream teased, kneeling behind her.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" She leaned back on her palms, tilting a taunting smile up at him. Starscream chuckled at her smart tone. He'll never admit it aloud - he missed her. "To answer your question: Yes. I do admire them. Their tenacity and resilience, their sense of adventure and risk, how stubborn they can be." She just describe three particular humans she's developed a fondness for. "At the same time, those traits are possibly what makes their species so aggravating." Still describing them, and still so fond of them.

"I take it you are referring to the children accompanying the Autobots." Starscream's intuition is as sharp as his talons. Selena brief moment of triumph in the debate was extinguished. Starscream's own solemnity took hold as well. "How was it, by the way, being reunited with your former paramours?" He winked. Though his curiosity was genuine.

Veins split in Selena's head. She whipped around, frothing at the mouth, "Do not make our relationship sound so lascivious! It was never like that! AT ALL!" Starscream raised his hands, backing away. Selena hated how he made light of situations. "And for the record...it was odd." Her shoulder slumped.

"Odd, you say?"

Selena shook her head, slapping her hands at her thighs. She doesn't know how else to describe it. "I felt the same surge of unbridled emotions that I felt when I ran into you during the train incident."

"Pardon?" Starscream leaned in, brow raised.

"I was sad, angry, happy, relieved...name it and I felt it." She was feeling it all over again right then and there. She placed her fingers like claws at her chest. "It pained me so much that I wanted to finally tear this godforsaken organ from my chest and crush it with my bare hands!" She still wants to. She wants to pry her heart out and stomp on it. She brought glowering eyes to the jet, stunning him. "I'd be lying if I said that I was glad you brought my memories back. I'd never been so infuriated with you in my life." She turned away so he wouldn't see her depression.

Starscream's lips curled in. He subconsciously braced himself, fighting the urge to roar at her at the top of his lungs. SHE was angry at HIM? Does she not comprehend the despair that choked him while she was missing in action? Does she not care how he felt when she was gone? Has she become so selfish. "Because you prefer Autobots to Decepticons?" His apprehensions spoke for her frustrations.

"No! Because for the first time in 30 years I wasn't consumed with rage! I was...happy again." Starscream's jaw fell open. He felt something within him shatter. Selena realized what she said and cursed herself. She pulled at her hair. She clawed at her scalp. There was no going around it. "I was able to wake up and not feel this weight on my chest. It was nice."

"Are you...what are you saying?" Starscream choked back unrelenting sorrow. _Please don't say you're leaving me._ He pleaded in his mind. Or was it from his spark."Do you...wish to terminate your allegiance with us? With me?" _Please...don't..._

Selena climbed onto his bent knee, placing her hands to the one that was balled like a fist. "No. Not in the slightest." She hummed with a warm voice. Hope filled Starscream's eyes. He was trapped in awe at her response. "I don't ever want to leave you - The Decepticons!" She caught herself. The sincerity pouring from her was overwhelming.

"Then what do you want?" Starscream pressed. He wants a solid answer.

Selena steeled herself. She mapped her words in her head, habitually tucked purple strands behind her ear. She looked Starscream in the eye, capturing him and his undivided attention. "I want to wake up in the morning and know...that this nightmare wasn't for nothing." She peered out to the view, enveloped in its rapture. "To know that I will be at peace when it finally reaches its end."

"Not an unworthy aspiration." Was all he could say. Because, he's lived centuries longer than she's drawn breath, and he cannot say with certainty if she'll get what she wishes for. He stroked the back of his finger to her cheek. "I hope your wish come true one day."

"So do I…" She touched the finger. His armor was cold as freshly fallen snow, yet he was warm. Like the sun. In spite of everything that's happened, the turmoil that's twisted her into knots - she always found security and serenity in his hands. She loved his hands. And Starscream...he loved holding on to her. Having her in his grasp, and never letting her go. As the two were slipping into their famed moments, an explosion in the distance brought them back to reality. Someone's wood burning stove malfunctioned. Selena and Starscream broke apart, stammering and turning several shades of red. "SO...UH...WH-What's next on our to do list, anyway?! That whole mall fiasco left a sour taste in my mouth!" Her very dry mouth.

"No need to worry!" Starscream's voice cracked. He cleared his throat, standing up with his hands folded behind his back. "I'm sure something will come along to wash your mouth out." Meaning, she was going to have to endure that ship for a while longer. Starscream turned on his heels to depart. The reason for his locating her sparked in his mind. "By the way, Knockout is quite peeved with you. AND…" He plucked her off the ground by the back scruff of her shirt. "I promised I would bring you back for a FULL and THOROUGH examination." He purred.

"NO! NO!" Selena futilely ran on air. She had to escape. There's no turning back if she returns to the ship. "HE'S GONNA TURN ME INTO A PINCUSHION!" Starscream laughed at her panic. She's adorable when she panics. "DAMN YOU, STARSCREAM!"

"That's LORD Starscream!" He correct, taking her away to her doom.

"LORD ASSHOLE, IS MORE LIKE IT!" One way or another, she is turning him into a pretzel. And she's going to love hearing him scream.

 **Short, I know. But I needed something to compensate for my time gone.**


	6. Jettison the Deadweight

**Jettison**

 **the**

 **Deadweight**

 **Here's another chapter for my absence. A few changes, but the same chapter I deleted from the previous story.**

 **Let's move on, shall we.**

 **xxx**

A dying whir vibrating the ship awoke Selena from her thoughts. Currently she was thinking of the dozens of ways to kill Knockout and Starscream for the defiling examination they forced her to endure. The trick is not leaving any sort of evidence behind. She paused momentarily, lifting her black beret off her eyes, and stopping her breath to strain her hearing. Lying on the beams of the recharge station room, a sort of electrical flush tingled her nerves. Her badges and the buckles to her white wrist belt tingled too. A noticeable weight literally evaporated on the spot. And the hum with it. Selena touched her chest. She flapped her black and purple halter, thumping the chest ring. A very weird sensation. Normally, a loss of weight would be considered a good thing. In regards to a ship that was hailed by damage and a number of technical difficulties?

"That...didn't sound too good."

Selena rolled off the beam. She clicked her purple boots, stopping on a dime in mid air. Her black jeans fluttered in the brief breeze. She flew a few doors down to the engine room. By the racket on the other side, she was in the right place for answers.

"Please tell me someone simply forgot to pay the electric bill." She implored the engine room staff. They don't need anymore setbacks.

"Lieutenant!" One of the Eradicons saluted.

"What's happening?" She placed her hands at her hips. Three other Cons scoured data banks and diagnostic reports for answers to the regressing flux.

"Primary scans show a breach in the system. We've yet to ascertain the cause, or the location of the breach." The scan in question registered the breach hindering the Nemesis' smooth flight path. "Um...my mistake." The Eradicon chuckled nervously.

Selena shook her head, flying to the monitor. A 2D image of the inner circuitry was laid out bare. Selena followed the image like a map, pinpointing where this breach was affecting the ship. She circled around the three energon cylinder. The erratic current dancing in the glass frizzed her hair. She arrived at a second control panel. To her chagrin, it was the controls for the ship's shielding. The cloak that kept the Autobots from finding the ship and bridging onto it of their own volition.

At first blush, the panel seemed fine. It was just shut down. Tapping a couple keys, tampering with the controls - the shielding hummed as it warmed up. A warning plastered across the screen. In short terms, it was malfunctioning and unable to be in use. According to the diagnostic from before, there is a breach in the shielding system. Selena knelt to the floor and removed a small door, finding the wires and other neat contraptions. She shuffled the wires, finding them in working order. Power cores and hardrive chips in tact. By all accounts, all was well. That aggravating warning was still on the screen. Obviously, the problem lied further in. She snaked her tiny body in, slithering toward the back. Her separated sleeves snagged on screws along the way. Eventually, Selena found what she was looking for. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Starscream is going to flip out." She touched her ear, extending her scouter.

 **xxx**

It wasn't long before Starscream received a report of the system failure plaguing his ship. If it is not Scraplets or frigid storms, it is something around the flying junk heap. The irony would be if a bird getting caught in the engines brought her down. At this juncture, Starscream wouldn't be surprised in the least if the clouds stopped the engines dead.

The Nemesis Bridge staff worked vehemently to solve what caused the malfunction. They ran numerous grid searches, and activated troubleshooters to identify the cause. Everything was coming back negative, or stating that no errors could be detected. Yet, according to Soundwave, the cloaking field is completely disabled. Only adding to Starscream's agitation.

"Can someone please explain to me why our cloak is nonfunctional?" He directed the question at Knockout and Soundwave. As types of engineers, they should be able to provide answers.

"Be patient, Starscream. This literally caught us with our blasters down." Knockout urged him. Truth be told, he was no happier about this than Starscream. "Once we regroup, and give the troops a bit of time, we'll have the shielding fixed good as new in no time."

" _Don't go making promises yet, Doc._ " Selena deflated his confidence over the ship's intercom.

"Selena? Where are you?" Knockout arched a brow.

" _In the engine room staring at a memento from our Scraplet friends._ " Knockout and Starscream stood rooted in dread.

"Please tell me you're joking." Starscream begged.

 **xxx**

"Afraid not." Selena was off to the side letting the maintenance crew work their magic. "Gluttonous bastards chewed the conduits powering the electromagnetic shielding." One of the Con pointed to the toolbox past Selena. She floated it over to them. The vehicon chose the welder, and the Eradicon next to him chose the pliers. "Literally held on by threads until the stress burned them out."

" _What is being done?_ "

"The guys are working on getting it fixed." She'd rather not regale him on the damages rendered. "But even I don't have to tell you that it will take some time."

 **xxx**

"Time we do not possess." Starscream hissed in a calm tone. "By luck or on purpose, the Autobots need this opportunity to track our location." He jabbed a finger into the panel. The importance of the next few minutes was dire. "The longer repairs take, the greater the opportunity the Autobots possess."

 **xxx**

"You heard the man!" Selena bellowed. "Work on fixing the breach, and make it fast! The Bots find us, and you can bet your sorry asses I'll peel your paint!" The team saluted, and began expediting their work. Selena will be damned if those Bots so much as breath on the ship.

" _Speaking of the Autobots,_ " Knockout purred on the other end, " _How's about an outing to stretch your legs, and work off the rust?_ " He teased. Selena growled through grit teeth.

Knockout self appointed him as Selena's personal babysitter. Ensuring she behaved herself during her _recuperation._ Everything from check ups to flat out leashing her to a pipe. The fragile state her head is already in, it surprised everyone - including Selena - that she hasn't lost her trapped in a metal space for long periods of time wasn't sitting too well with her. Anymore. It was made worse by Knockout tormenting her by announcing he was going out for a drive.

"What'd you have in mind?" Not that she'll complain. Whatever gets her off the ship faster. She'll settle for going back to the Arctic.

 **xxx**

A Ground Bridge opened to a stark night. Selena leapt on through. Soft sand tripped her feet. She staggered staying standing. The vortex closed behind her. She took a moment to adjust to the darkness. She shielded her eyes staring up to the starry sky. The moon was unusually bright. The desert's vast landscape intensified the gorgeous beams. Roving dust devils swarmed her, nearly robbing her hat off her head. She clamped her mouth and nose closed. Dust in her lungs didn't suit her.

"Lovely..." She coughed on crisp air.

" _How was the jump?_ " Starscream contacted.

"The take off was good, but I get low marks on my landing." She hasn't forgotten the vibrating bones. That was her favorite part. "Whoa..." Her joke subsided to awe.

" _What is it? What do you see?_ "

"Too soon to tell." She followed the dust devils up a tall sand dune. She sank knee high on certain footholds. The sand in her boot was going to drive her insane. Her eyes spanned wider and wider - eyeballs ready to fall out the sockets - the higher she climbed. When she reached the top, she went breathless. "I tell ya, whoa." Her eyes twinkled, marveling at the wonder half buried in the sand.

" _Selena, report. Have you found the objective?_ "

"Oh, I found it."

Distracting from the ship failures weighing the ship to scrap, Soundwave trolled the airwaves and stumbled upon an Autobot emergency beacon. He pinpointed it to a location in the Sahara Desert. Normally, distress beacons would go ignored. Probable traps to lure unsuspecting Decepticons to their doom. This time around was special. An initiation to prove Selena's combat skilled hadn't dulled. A chance to let Selena flex her muscles and do a little recon to get back in the game. And, should she happen upon the in distress Autobots - No better remedy for stiff limbs than a warm up. Plus it should satiate her sadistic blood lust until their next encounter with Prime's team. She left marks in the Nemesis counting the days.

Skeletal remnants of what was once considered an Autobot ship clawing from a smothered fate was left to decay amid the desert depths. Humans consider themselves unforgiving and cruel. What they call _Mother Nature_ was far more unsparing. The sand laden wasteland buried what fraily stayed standing of the destroyed ship. Minimal light, and a good distance away, Selena felt death on the air. By the looks of it, the sand was what kept it erect like it is. In spite of nature eating at it, it was still in better shape than Arachnid's.

"Soundwave..." Selena flew to the jet engines. A breeze whistled through the millions of holes, "Are you sure the distress signal came from this spot?" Soundwave cast trilling sounds over the speaker, assuring her of his coordinates.

" _What is the matter?_ " Starscream urged a report.

"This ship is old." She touched the frigid metal. Waves glazed the hull, lapping one another. A polarized vibe numbed her hand. "Centuries old. Sandstorms degraded the metal to where I can barely magnetize it."

" _Yet there's clearly a signal transmitting from your precise location._ " Knockout contradicted her. Selena's scouter detected the same signal. Someone or something was definitely on board.

"I'm gonna take a quick peek inside." No real way to get inside. Not without bringing the whole place down on her head. The metal was really withered. There was enough pull for Selena to tear a hole open in the hull. Hands fined to blades she pierced the metal and pushed a hole open. She felt like Superman for a second. A musky iron smell made her eyes water. "That's rank. But it's a way in."

" _It goes without saying that you should be careful._ " Starscream chortled.

"Why, Lord Starscream, are you concerned for me?" She cooed teasingly, lowering herself inside.

" _Of course I am._ " Selena maneuvered through a stretch of shaft. A tight squeeze, even for her. " _It would be a stain on my record if my reported best perished because of atrophied muscles._ "

Selena dropped to a sorry excuse of a hallway. She spat at Starscream's remark. "Kiss my tan ass, She-Hips!" She paused the insult contest a moment. She picked one of her two ways, heading inward to where the cockpit would be located. "Hell will freeze before a Bot kills me." Spores grew in the ship. Humidity and moisture cracked all sort of fungi to the crevices.

" _Says the girl maimed by a bit of weather._ "

He is never going to let her live that down. Flying a few floors down dampened her already wounded pride. "I'm going to let that one slide, only because your feelings are as dainty as your-" Flooring above gave way. A rusted corpse dangled by thick cords, "AH!" Selena accidentally repulsed herself. He legs bumped on something. She flipped and splashed into a thick puddle. "EW! PUH-POO-BLEH!" It wasn't water. She wiped it out of her eyes, flicking it everywhere. It soaked her clothes good, sticking them to her skin. Her hair clumped together. Hat was ruined-ish. "Dammit! And I liked this outfit!" She wrung her hat.

" _Run into trouble already?_ " Starscream teased.

"Try a member of the crew!" Her hat squashed be re-set on her head. She spat more of the harsh tasting liquid. Ahead was fallen sheet metal. Explains what flipped her. Climbing the sheet, she glared at the dead Autobot swing aimlessly. "Yep. That's an Autobot alright." She floated to him, nudging him with his foot. "He's been offline for as long as this ship has been here. Weird..." She studied his arm closely, head to toe.

" _What's the matter?_ "

"I don't see any wounds." She muttered thoughtfully. No energon burns, bullet grazes, or damage related to the violent crash landing. Peeled paint, chinks and dent, and rust aside, the Autobot was in mint condition. "Starscream, this guy is clean. It's like he just...died."

" _That's impossible._ " Knockout voiced adamantly. " _Cybertronians do not just DIE on the spot._ "

A glob of that suspicious liquid spilled between her eyes. "Ew…" She wiped it off. It was unnaturally sticky. Smelt like car oil. "What is this crap?" She leaned over to the puddle. As suspected, it wasn't water. It was clotted, thick. Ugly discoloration. "Is that...Energon?" A pool of it was just there. Dripped from the ceiling by the looks of it. She glanced back at her dangler. The same discolored energon was leaking from him. She extended her scouter. She ran a scan on the strange liquid. Various chemical reading listed on the screen. "Knockout, I'm sending something your way." She fed the list, and an image back to the Nemesis.

 **xxx**

Knockout received the list on his PDA. An abundance of chemicals he's familiar with. Along with several other concoctions in the mix. Some unsavory. At the same time, Selena's image streamed live on the Bridge Monitor. " _This stuff is leaking from my friend here._ " Starscream moseyed in, squinting at the dead Autobot.

"This is…" Knockout rumbled. He went petrified matching the elements to his own accumulated list. He lost color the more accurate his findings proved to frantically looked the list over a number of times. He glanced at the image, back at the list, and at the Autobot. "It can't be. But it is!"

" _Any idea what it is?_ " Selena's hand prodded the dead bot.

"SELENA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Knockout shoved Starscream aside. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He swung his hands.

 **xxx**

"WHAT?! WHY?!" She backed up, hands raised. Fear washed over her. She's never heard Knockout sound so scared before. "Knockout, what's wrong with this guy?"

" _That Bot has been infected with Cybonic plague!_ "

 **xxx**

"Are you serious?!" Starscream whipped him around. Abject horror glossed his eyes. "Are you absolutely certain?!"

"Without a shadow of doubt!" Knockout wiggled free. "Double blind analysis, and triple checked the list." He showed Starscream his findings. "The Bot's condition, these elements - that ship was infected and brought down by Cybonic Plague."

" _Anyone care to explain what the Hell Cybonic plague is?_ " Selena impatiently broke up the fright fest.

"Cybonic Plague is the worst blight to ever rear its head to Cybertron!" Starscream stated with terror in his voice. "It killed thousands during the great war. Rotting all from the inside out, driving them mad."

 **xxx**

"OH CRAP!" Selena slapped her body in a panic, futilely swatting the plague off her clothing. "I JUST LANDED IN A PUDDLE OF THIS CRAP!" She stamped virulently, throwing herself about. Pulses escaped on a whim. She shook the unsteady ship. "No! NO!" This isn't how she was going out. She's survived planet storms, explosions, damn blizzards, and the worst circumstances. She's not dying from a disease. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

" _Calm yourself! You'll bring the entire ship down!_ " Starscream shouted at how ridiculous she was behaving. Admittedly, it was...fairly cute. " _It only affects Cybertronians. You yourself will be fine._ " Doesn't erase the fact the smell will never come off." _We will prepare a quarantine zone and a decontamination bath for your return._ "

"And burn my clothes while we're at it." She cringed, pinching her hair. "Yeck. Stuff kind of reminds me of the Coroes Virus on Magtora."

" _Coroes?_ " She heard Knockout ready his pad to take notes.

"Short for corrosive. And it was literal." Selena continued on her way. Her mission wasn't over until she confirms the state of the rest of the crew. Or before the crew had time to ready that bath. "It was more like an infection. Our skin literally corroded and was eaten away. Most died within hours." A cool breeze carrying sand brushed her skin. Selena arched a brow, cautiously turning a corner. "Thankfully…" She trailed off, spotting a carved out hole leading to the outside, "It was passed through contact, and not airborne."

" _How was it eradicated?_ " Knockout asked excitedly. This was juicey.

Selena caressed the sides. The metal was smooth. Molten. Like a focused beam of heat cut into it. "Our history books tried to paint it as a mercy mission for preserving the land. My grandma was 91 years old in human years. A child. And she calls it absolute crap." Shiny, smooth, free of weather contaminates. The cut was fresh. She wasn't alone on that ship. "The military quarantined the huge cities, and burned the smaller ones. Killed all who couldn't be cured."

" _Sounds morbid._ " Knockout was covered in tingles.

Muffled noises jostled the ship. "It sure does...hold that thought." Selena removed her scouter off her ear. The ringing by the silence faded. She closed her eyes. Listening carefully. _Thud-thud...thud...thud..._ Selena lightly tapped her toe. The corridor and rooms next door highlighted in her mind, glowing in a grey ethereal light. Beams, supports, debris...walking metal. A dark grin stretched her lips ear to ear.

" _Selena? You there?_ " Knockout beckoned.

"Yep. And I'm not alone either." She licked her hungry lips. "I'll call you back."

 **xxx**

Large fingers separated heavy duty doors. A war like roar gathered strength to the arms. The vertical doors screeched open. Optimus emerged past the doors, sliding them into slots. Ratchet appeared behind him, flashing his lights into the abyssal darkness. A paranoia gripped the medic's back. The sense a monster lurking in the darkness will ambush them, and dismantle them like the fresh meat that they were. Concern for the crew meant to be governing the crashed ship spiked tremendously the further in they traveled.

The emergency beacon they detected a short time ago raised their hopes of evening the odds against the Decepticon hoard. With Selena rejoining their ranks, newfound fuel firing he desire for revenge on all cylinders, the Bots needed all the help they can get.

"It's been weeks." Ratchet spoke through the tension. "I pray Selena has come to her senses, and reconsiders maintaining crosshairs on the children." Before her disappearance, Selena expressed a malicious desire to tear Jack, Miko, and Rafael apart. Ratchet was fine - if not fearful - of Selena's choice to hunt all Autobots. But expanding her sights to the children. It's too much to fathom. "They only pried for our sakes. They wanted to help US."

"I share your worries, Ratchet. As well as your desire to vest blame upon us." Optimus bore much of the burden. Selena tried many times to confide in him. Pleading for sense amongst the madness spiking her brain. And every single time he hid the information from her. Against his better moral judgement. "It is my strong held belief Selena would never lay harm to the children. But, for the time being, we must keep them at bay." It should be noted, he wanted desperately to tell her before they reached this point. It was the fear of reawakening her anguish that stopped him.

Finding the beacon attached to a crash landing centuries old demolished those hopes. The odds of finding any survivors plummeted. The ship was unstable. The smallest misstep and they will end up like the rest of the ship. And...the crew Ratchet and Optimus stumbled upon.

Putrefied Autobot corpses stained the floors with their spilled discolored energon. Despair forever frozen to their face plates. Old foamed liquid stuck to their gaping mouths. Optics hollow, and their paint corroded by time and the elements. Optimus wished to mourn for his fallen comrades. Offer them a proper send off to the well of allsparks.

"Optimus!" Ratchet's analysis of the bodies bore bad news. "These Autobots didn't perish as a result of the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus!"

"This is a plague ship." Optimus declared. The worst fate for any living being.

"DON'T-touch-ANYTHING!" Ratchet prevented him from taking another step further. "The virus could still be active!" It was impossible to tell without the proper instruments.

"That seems to be the popular belief today." Ratchet and Optimus rooted in place. Strings cast by the nightmarish voice snared them. The two shined their flashlights too a hole in the ceiling. Their fluids chilled to ice seeing Selena, doused head to toe in a strange fluid, descend to an erect beam. That demonic smile of hers all the more dark in the midst of the death.

"Selena…" Optimus rumbled.

"Nice to see you both again, Optimus. Especially now that my head's clear." Optimus and Ratchet wriggled their fingers antsily. Blasters or weapons, they were ready to retaliate the second she budged. "I never did get a chance to ask - how'd you like my little show at the mall? The kids sure were taken by it." She cackled evilly. She tilted her crazed grin to Ratchet, licking her teeth hungrily. "I'm just sad you weren't there to greet me."

"What happened to you?!" Ratchet commented on her sorry appearance. He won't fall for her poor taste of a taunt.

"Forgive me for not looking pretty for the reunion." She sarcastically dusted the fluid. "Earlier, I took a little swim in that infected energon leaking from one of your friends. Word of mouth from my experts, it's considered to be very deadly to Cybertronians. Meaning I'm totally safe." She moved a foot forward. Debris formed a panel at her step. "You two, however, are walking on death row."

"Selena, please!" Ratchet out himself between her and Optimus. "Just wait a moment!"

"Why? For what reason?" She slapped her hands at her hips. She walked on debris steps, stopping halfway. Hurt replaced her blood lust. "What can you possibly say to me to make up for what you did?"

"I only wanted to take away your pain." Ratchet professed, close to dropping to his knees for her to understand. "Help you start over. Walk in the light, instead of living in pain."

"You want to help me, Ratchet?" Selena threw a hand up. Her eyes ignited red. "ROT IN HELL WITH THE REST!" Pulsating waves coated the floors to the ceiling. The plagued ship quaked violently. Cybonic plague dripped in a rainstorm. The decaying Autobots jostled free, sliding in their own spilled energon to the opposite side. Ratchet dragged Optimus beneath a pitiful shelter. He flinched and whimpered desperately to avoid getting splashed by the death sentence. A dead bot strung up to the ceiling dropped in his snare. Drops of the infected energon spilled on Optimus.

"NO!" Ratchet cried.

"A real shame I can't linger. Unfortunately I'm expected to shower and head on back with my findings!" She clapped her hands over her head and swept them apart. Holes tore several floors to her exit. "Give my love to the kids, won't you?!"

"SELENA!" Selena kicked off, gone in a blur. Ratchet cursed under his breath. The ship crumbled around them. The infect Optimus fell to his knees, succumbing the swiftly spreading virus.

 **xxx**

Selena erupted from the ship. She savored watching it fall apart at the seams in just a matter of seconds. She is disappointed she can't stay longer. But she's in dire need of that bath. She smelt like the crap that comes out of volkswagen's exhaust pipe.

"Soundwave! Bridge me home!" Before she sets up a seat to watch her handiwork.

A bridge opened under her. Selena, playing around, plugged her nose and cannon balled in. Someone shared her sense of humor. A container brewing a bubbling lime green vat submerged her. Her butt touched the bottom. Selena gargled, clamping her nose and mouth in a panic. She scrambled to the top. A lid locked her in. A wouldn't you know it, the lid isn't magnetic. Her air was running low. Selena forced her mind to calm down. She pounded her chest and neck. She lit up like a tree. Her choker! The O2 mask! She activated it. The mask covered her mouth and nose, flushed the liquid. Sweet air filled her lungs. She leaned on the glass, hyperventilating.

"I give your entrance a perfect 10." Selena growled, eyes glowing red at the smirking Starscream. He directed her attention to the ground, "Although I must deduct points for the mess."

"Add your mess, because I plan to shove pistons all the way up your scrawny tailpipe!" She beat up the glass.

Starscream shuddered, feeling pleasant tingles from such a murderous promise. "You've yet to buy me dinner, Dearest Selena." He was lucky she was trapped in a fishtank. At least Soundwave dropped her in the Decontamination Bay. Far from the infirmary. The thought of taking a bath beside that paperweight made her shiver.

"Well I already got desert stuck to me!" She pinched her hair. "Cybonic plague. Nasty. What exactly am I floating in, anyway?" The energon staining her clothes was literally being lifted off, dissipating as fizzy bubbles.

"A particular concoction normally used for removing hazardous waste from a Cybertronian's nooks and crannies." He chuckled. That sounded extremely dirty to the two for some reason. "Knockout drastically altered it to suit your flesh, and be mindful of your clothing." He touched thoughtful fingers to his chin. "Which you may wish to...umm…" He darted a finger, too bashful to say.

Selena's red cheeks confirmed she understood. She shyly wrapped her arms to her chest. "I'm not undressing in front of you!" Starscream was ahead of her. He pressed a button and the glass crackled to a fog. Only the water's color was seen. Selena exhaled, starting to remove her boots, hat, and so on. "So how long do I have to be in here?"

"Knockout estimates - by your size and the fiber of your clothing - two hours at most." That's good news. Selena took a deep breath and removed her mask. She wrung, and rubbed the choker mask, freeing it of the energon. She cleaned her face up before putting the mask back on. "Aside for the dead crew, what else did you find?"

"Optimus Prime and Ratchet beat me to the site." She rolled her eyes. Her pants floated above her. Next was the shirt.

"How was it seeing your old friends again?" He sniggered.

"My heart was fluttering for miles and miles." Her heart was fluttering now. The fogged up glass hid her, but she was still exposed. She distracted herself by ruffled her hair. "How's the repairs on the electromagnetic fielding coming?" She shook her clothing.

"Still on going!" He growled. "I swear I am surrounded by incompetence."

"Hey, even the best have bad days. Megatron and I are perfect examples."

"Feeding your fleshling ego?"

"Mine is still slimmer than yours."

"Very delicate too." Starscream traced a finger down the glass. "Being made a fool of because of a blow to the head?"

"And now your mouth ruined the moment." She turned her back to him. "I get the feeling you arouse yourself with my failures."

"On the contrary…" He folded his hands behind his back. Maybe her savors them briefly...every other two hours at a time. "What excites me is the ruthless, merciless, and unrelenting," He crushed a fist, grasping the sadism he adored, "Methods you utilize to compensate for them."

"Then you will be in for a treat in the near future." She hummed. "I gave the ship a little shake. Optimus was dosed by the infected energon." Starscream went giddy like a protoform. He knew she wouldn't disappoint. "How does something as nasty as Cybonic Plague come to life in the first place?"

"Do you have time for a story?"

"About another hour and 40 minutes."

"Then you are in for a treat."

 **xxx**

Optimus, however, was the unwilling victim of a harsh ploy. The virus set itself in motion, infecting Optimus in a matter of minutes. In the hour that passed, it rapidly progressed to flow in his veins. The light in his optics fizzled and flickered, fighting to stay on. A quarter of his face and head were already rusting. Decaying veins snaked to his lips and chin. The longer he lied on the operating table, the weaker he became. It was important that he not go into stasis. However, the strain of remaining awake was wearing him down.

An improvised scheme hatched last second by a newly revived Selena. Although, in retrospect, it was surprising she didn't try to touch Optimus or Ratchet. Infect them both and relish knowing she would inevitably rob team Prime of their key members, and finally obtain vengeance for her family. Instead she sent the ship toppling onto them. Incidentally infecting Optimus with a still live virus. Ratchet, luckily, was spared. In spite of him feeling cursed. Ridden with grief that his friend was now slowly dying. Perhaps this was selena's hope. A way to make Ratchet squirm, and torture him while he watched his oldest of friends slowly fade offline.

"Selena did this!" Rafael screeched. He touched the cheek Selena swatted. The impact forever blemished him. Selena was a jump away. Why...why did that make him so happy, though?

"Selena merely set the events in motion. But yes." Ratchet grimly confirmed.

"Figures she'd be there!" Arcee spat venomously. If she were there, it be cakewalk taking Seena out. "Cons must have sent her there knowing we'd check it out."

"I don't think so." Ratchet disagreed. He ran his scanner over Optimus. The dials were made extra sensitive to ascertain the cause of Optimus's affliction. "If our presence was known, Selena would have made an attempt at the start. I believe the distress signal was received by the Decepticons, she was sent to intercept them."

"Must be trying to get her back into fighting shape." Bulkhead proposed. "Selena wasn't in too good of shape last time we saw her."

"^ _But why not bring the whole hip down on you guys?_ ^" Bumblebee was confused. Selena could have easily killed them.

"The trauma to her psychi was severe. Her powers are a great deal more mental than they are physical." Ratchet explained, hovering the scanner near Optimus's festering head. "That aside, the ship's metal was rotted by the centuries and the elements. While she bent some, she couldn't move it all."

"Yet she moved it anyway." Arcee grumbled. "And now...what's wrong with Optimus?" That's all she carried about.

Ratchet's finding arrived on cue. His worst fears displayed on the tiny screen. "Cybonic plague." Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead shared the same nausea from a horrific past. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

"You said Selena was covered in the tsuff." Jack recalled with a note of hope. "If she returned to the Nemesis then-"

"Starscream undoubtedly has her in a decontamination quarantine as we speak." Ratchet dissuaded his foolish hope. "If it were that easy to crush a bug like Starscream, Megatron would have done it ages ago."

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

"It's passengers were infected." Arcee corrected. "The virus wiped out MILLIONS on Cybertron during the great war."

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program. By Megatron himself." Ratchet took up educating his young companions. A familiar dread clung to the air.

"You…" Rafael swallowed, "You do have a cure, don't you?"

An audible sigh from Optimus turned heads to him. "No...cure…"

"Optimus, please. Save your strength." Ratchet begged. What good is rest when a cureless virus is killing him by the minute.

This all sounded hinky to Jack. It wasn't like Megatron. "Would Megatron really create a disease without a cure?" He stated incredulously. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ASK Megatron, Jack." Bulkhead cursed the one time they need Megatron. "He's pushing yp lugnuts."

"BUT…we might be able to access the Decepticon database." Ratchet was struck by an epiphany. It landed in their laps hours ago. "For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location."

That's all they needed to hear. "Bumblebee! Come with!" The two went for the bridge.

"Arcee...quickly." Ratchet monitored Optimus, dying alongside his ailing friend.

 **xxx**

Body clean, clothes decontaminated and dried, Selena waited for the tank to drain. The waste was discharged into a container on its way to the sun. She exited the container and hid behind a console. She slipped her warm clothing back on, happy she wasn't laid bare for the constantly trying to peek Knockout.

"OW!" Selena bent a slab into his knee, sending his cradling the leg.

"No peeking." Her shirt was on, and the pants following.

"Why does Starscream get to see?" He roared. He was jealous.

"First of all, he saw something!" She bared her teeth. She's hoping he saw nothing. Sort of. "Secondly," She planted barefeet on top of the console, "Who I let see my bare body is none of your concern. Kiss or no!" She hissed kiss. While flattered, he had no business kissing her.

"Ah...yes...my apologies." Knockout stammered, caught like a child. "I meant no offense."

"Bragging about it with Starscream is very offensive." She roughly slipped on the sleeves.

"You know about that?!" Knockout blushed.

"Starscream told me it was the feather in your cap. All the while I was stuck her trying to recover." Her boots on, she floated to Knockout, roughly grabbing his chin. "You're narcissistic and very full of yourself. You enjoy being on top IN EVERYTHING!" The turn off for her. "Which is why I know for a fact you couldn't help yourself, and I'm struggling to take the high road and not be enraged with you."

"Does that mean...you don't...like me anymore?"

"It means you're on a short leash with me." She pat his cheek. "But I will never stop liking you." Knockout released a held breath. Selena left the room, loving the open hallway. that was the longest two hours of her life.

Knockout paused in the hall, getting the strangest feeling he and Selena were being watched. He shrugged it off, walking Selena to the bridge to meet with Starscream. Unknown to the two, Bumblebee and Arcee snuck past them, going for the lab.

"Figures Megatron's sick little mind would conjure up a lethal bioweapon." Selena stretched her arms behind her head. "Who helped him? He doesn't strike me as a chemistry buff."

"A bio engineer by the name of Shockwave. Never had the chance of meeting him."

"You sound happy."

"His reputation is one that chased many away."

"What happened to him?"

"Not sure." Knockout mulled over the rumors he's heard. "Whatever happened to him, I'm sure Megatron wasn't bothered by it." Selena held high doubts anything bothered that guy. Something's keeping that sick mind of his going.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Starscream was losing patience with the crew. Again. "WHY...HAS THE ELECTROMAGNETIC SHIELDING NOT BEEN REPAIRED?!"

A flyer stepped forward to offer a report. "The crew is working as quickly as they can Lord-" Starscream backhanded a fist across his face, shutting him up.

He is tired of swift work, he is tired of excuses. It all belies a greater threat. "WE-ARE-LEAKING-A-TRAIL! All the Autobots need do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct FREQUENCY WAVELENGTH!" Their presence at the ship site was plausible for that to happen soon. "Accelerate your efforts!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream." The wounded Con swore. He and the troops darted off to get back to work. Starscream was surrounded by morons!

"Doctor in the house." Knockout trudged on Starscream's aggravation. He's already predicting worse news on the horizon.

"And the faithful lab rat with him!" Selena chimed, showing off her clean body. "Trouble in commanding paradise again?"

"These imbeciles are testing my patience beyond the brink!" Selena and Knockout are sure that happened moments after the shields died. "The longer they waste precious time fixing our shielding, the greater the chances are of the Autobots infiltrating us!"

"While the idea is one to make stomachs curdle, and implants red flags," She touched a finger to the middle f his wrinkled brow, "We all know the Bots won't just barge on board. Not without a plan, and a Hell of a lot of luck." The halls aren't full, but they are far from empty. Bridging to the wrong area will expose them faster than lightning striking a rod.

"The Autobots make their own luck, in case you've forgotten." No strike at her amnesia. "I can ill afford to have them striking us while we are vulnerable." His command was shaky enough with the troops questioning his abilities. Losing Selena added to the wavering votes. Autobots on his ship will sink him to the depths. "Speaking of our vulnerabilities, Knockout, how is our _patient_ doing today?"

"Same old." He replied tired. At first it was charming tending to the War Lord himself. Now it's becoming tiresome and tedious.

"An inglorious fate. That he should remain in this vegetative state." Starscream mourned. Selena rolled her eyes. He can lay it on thick all he wishes. The sour layer wasn't missed by Selena. It's her favorite part of him.

"On the contrary." Knockout disagreed. "Megatron's body might be scrapmetal, but his mind is still percolating."

"Keep that to yourself!" Starscream quietly hissed, drawing Knockout and Selena in. He looked around paranoid. "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears EVERYTHING!"

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons." Knockout grudgingly grinned. A commendable trait. if not infuriating.

"With an annoying habit of eavesdropping on crew members." Selena leaned an elbow to Knockout's head. She darted her attention around the room, assuring herself Soundwave and others weren't in earshot. "All for the sake of the paperweight taking up space in the infirmary."

"Well, so long as the master remains in limbo, so does their cause." Starscream narrowed attention to the elephant in the room. Megatron is currently inanimate. Unfortunately, the loyalest of follower - Soundwave - reside faith in his recovery. Staying themselves until their master awakens to grant them guidance. The Nemesis is not spared in that universal stalemate. "The Decepticons deserve a _strong, alert_ leader." He draped that cape to his shoulders.

"One who would require a LOYAL second in command." Knockout strongly hinted, a covetous gleam in his optics.

Selena perched to Knockout's shoulder, "With an even more loyal set of EYES and EARS." She stroked hair behind her ear, batting her eyes charismatically.

Starscream chuckled adulatedly. He is pleased to hear them line up for the positions. "Candidates would need to EARN that post," Starscream towered, cast a mischievous net, "By making a strong case to said _eyes and ears._ "

"A case for showing mercy…" Knockout trailed huskily.

Selena placed her right hand at her chest, "Our Dearest Lord Starscream." She bowed, shining a malicious smirk.

"You scratch my back," He tickled Selena's chin, flashing a devil's grin to Knockout, "I scratch yours."

 **To be continued**


	7. Starscream's Oath Selena's Promise

**Starscream's Oath**

 **Selena's Promise**

 **Here's another familiar one. This one will be short.**

 **Sorry for being gone so long. Work picked up and I get more hours now.**

 **xxx**

 **(Minutes Earlier)**

Voices. On the other side of the door. A heated conversation based on the agitation. Footsteps were heading for the door. They're getting closer. The shadows darted in opposite directions. Bodies pressed to shadowed crevices. Breath was held. The doors opened. Knockout and Selena sauntered out of the decontamination bay. Bluest of artificial optics narrowed. Murder and shock locked to the floating girl with Knockout. The smile she wore. Sincere, hidden contempt, compiled with a warmth. Warmth once solely reserved for three children - now marked for death - was again shared with the blight of the universe. Tin teeth nibbled titanium lips harshly.

 _How, Selena..._ The hidden Arcee clenched a fist. _How can you...care about the ones...who want to destroy everything?_ A foolish question. Especially after her everything was already taken.

"Figures Megatron's sick little mind would conjure up a lethal bio weapon..." Selena's scoff faded as she and Knockout vanished down the hall.

Arcee and Bumblebee stepped out of hiding, watching until Knockout and Selena were completely gone. "She looks good for a headcase." Arcee hissed. She couldn't understand it. Do the Decepticons truly make her that happy? What if it's not happiness, but a syndrome tying her to them? _Or is it...they help her forget the pain she's enduring?_

" _Arcee! You and Bumblebee must hurry!_ " Ratchet broke her focus. " _Optimus is running out of time!_ "

"Right!" Arcee sprinted for the lab. Bumblebee watched her back, blasters charged for the slightest enemy presence.

 **xxx**

 **(Present Time)**

Selena released a languorous sigh. Starscream looked up from leaning on Megatron's lifeless husk. Arms and legs crossed, floating aimlessly on stagnant air, wrenches orbited her head. A very unflattering expression soured her normally charming brow. "Having second thoughts?"

"How can I?" She groaned, her brow knitting sharper. She shot him a contorted glare. "You've yet to explain to me how we're going to convince the faceless one himself to go along with this insane plan of yours."

"A plan you and Knockout willingly agreed to help me initiate." He tauntingly reminded her.

"Call it an injury related oversight." She knocked on her skull. She has faith in Starscream's ability to lead. If not questions his arrogance and pride every step. Nonetheless, it was because of him she began to feel whole again. "It's because of Soundwave's _insistence_ we bothered hooking Megatron up in the first place. We wouldn't be required to construct this subterfuge if he just stayed dead in space."

"Is that a stab at me?" He growled. After all, technically, it is because of Starscream's bungle Megatron lying on the examination table. Yanking the Dark Energon from the gaping hole in Megatron's chest should have ended him. Should have. A failed attempt to send him to Gun Mettle Grave where he would spend the rest of eternity.

"It's a stab at all of us! You and I especially!" She snarled. She was offended he rested blame on only himself. "You and I are at fault for setting him up for the plunge!" Luring Megatron to the volatile Space Bridge to meet his end. "Shortly after, he's discovered alive and kicking! And now," She stomped on the tube to Megatron's spark chamber, boring murderous eyes into Starscream, "For fear of angering Soundwave and the other followers, we have him lying on the examination table! Trying to revive him!"

Starscream released a tired breath. "No need to shout..." He lifted a flat palm to her, "I was there for the whole grueling experience." He edged her back.

Selena resisted the strong urge to break his hand. She moved it aside, nibbling on her lower lip. "Did you ever stop to consider what Megatron will do when and if he wakes up?" No one stays in a coma state forever. One day - tomorrow, a month, or ten years from now - Megatron will walk off that table. "What if, by some miracle, he knows what you did?" She pointed at the dark energon Starscream pitifully hid under the table.

"We shall deal with it when we come to that juncture!" Starscream frothed. Selena rolled her eyes at the half baked response. That meant he was holding onto blind hope Megatron would stay in his sleeping death. One look in his eyes conveyed it loud and clear. He's terrified for the day Megatron rises of that table.

"You know I have your back. From now until the years catch up with me." No matter how many times she says it, she feels it's never enough. "But, Scream, as Lord you need to have the next five moves planned, and five more after that. Any that have supported you are in danger of feeling his wrath, or being...tossed back in the gutter where they were found."

Starscream's eyes widened at her edgy tone. "I would never allow him to touch you." He sternly swore. He meandered around the table, guiding her off the deathless corpse. "Not Megatron, nor one of his mindless followers." He spat at the ground. Ne'er shall his lieutenant...his...companion...be harmed under his watch. "I will see myself is dismantled and used for scrap before allowing any harm come to you." _Never again._ He traced a finger to the scar from his strike. "It is because of my irresponsibility you've been injured to the brink of death thus far. I'll not have you battered for what is my sole blame."

"But...Starscream..."

"I'll not argue." He curled fingers under her chin, luring her in close to his face. "I'll hear no more protests. It is...non negotiable." He lowered his voice to a husky whir. A pink shade flushed her cheeks. Her eyes twinkled in a dream. _That sound...bump-bump...bump-bump...is my heart pounding._ "As your Lord," He ran his thumb over her lower lip, "I ask for your faith. Your support. And your steadfast loyalty. Can you do that? For me?"

"But…I..." The pincers at her chin halted the protests she was forbade from saying. He stroked the back of his fingers on her cheek. Deep crimson pools beckoned her answer. She closed her lips, and gave a simple nod.

"Good." A passionate gratitude beamed in his eyes. "I can always count on you. Always..." He trailed off in a whisper. Selena's face heated to cherry. Her heart was aching again. Not in sadness. Something else...entirely. Her thoughts crashed to a halt when fingers pulled her in close. She looked up. Her eyes widened. Cold yet surprisingly warm steel lips met hers, enveloping her in a rapture long forgotten.

 **Till next time**


	8. His sick mind

**His Sick Mind**

 **Hey guys. Here's a second chapter for you.**

 **Remember that kiss at the end? SURPRISE!**

 **xxx**

"AH!" Selena shot up. She panted heavily, dripping in sticky sweat. Cloudy crimson orbs adjusted to the stagnant darkness. "Where-?" Cold, hard iron chilled her planted palms. She was was lying on a beam near the ceiling. Selena hung upside down by her thighs. Confusion spiraled her, almost making her nauseous. Military and elite grade blasters. Grenades. Land mines. An EMP that sends out a deafening screech that will level all Cybertronians within range.

"This is the weapons vault." She flipped off, landing on a dime in midair. She wasn't seeing things. This was definitely the weapons vault on the Nemesis. "Wasn't I just in the infirmary?" She remove her sweat soaked hat, running fingers through her hair. Five minutes ago she was in the infirmary with Starscream. now she's here. The only time she sleep walks/flies is when she sleeps while in the air. "When did I fall asleep?" For that matter, why are her lips tingling?

' _Starscream's icy talons curled to her back...Selena's heart pounding, and her cheeks bright red...Starscream's lips coming closer...closer...closer._ ' Steam erupted from Selena's red ears. "AAAHHH!" She threw herself to the floor, rolling like a log back and forth. "NO! NO! NO! NO! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! IT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME IT HAPPENED!" She screeched like a tire to a halt. She asked someone to tell her it happened. It only made her scream louder and roll faster. "IT-DIDN'T-HAPPEN!" A hard surface planted to her face. "Ow..." She rubbed her nose.

"About time you woke up."

"KNOCKOUT!" Selena sprang and clawed to a beam, frightened like a kitten. "How...how long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time, remember?"

Selena darted blank eyes side to side. "The WHOLE whole time?"

"Yeess. And YOU came here with me." He spoke slowly and used small words.

 _I did?_ Her furrowed expression spoke. She would swear under oath that she was in the infirmary with...with...' _Starscream's lips._ ' Her face heated bright red. "You mean...I didn't go to the infirmary...with…" Her throat dried and clenched, "With Starscream?"

"Noo. You were not. You've been here, with me, the WHOLE TIME! Sorry to disappoint." He pouted under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Selena was so confused. She knows she was in the infirmary. And that Starscream... _HE KISSED ME!_ Or...didn't he? Knockout sighed perturbed, prodding the side of his head with a pen. He half expected these sort of side effects. It was inconvenient. What with their subterfuge on the precipice of performing.

"Roughly about an hour ago, you came here with me so we could _log_ ," He used cynical air quotes, "The accumulated weapons for the inventory. When, in fact, you were supposed to be helping me come up with a credible fable to sell Soundwave. For...what..." He dramatically passed the climax unto her.

A dam constructed in the center flow of her very distant mind. Steadily it was clearing. Her senses trickling in a graduating flow. "For...Megatron's offlining…" She slurred, letting herself drift to him.. "The...act of mercy." If one could call it that.

"DING-DING-DING! Give the little lady a prize!" He strapped whatever cone he found to her head. "Five minutes afterward, you just fell asleep. And you were so cute," He pinched and stretched her cheeks, "I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Selena angrily pursed her lips. She threw the cone, piercing the wall like a dart. Knockout used that as a sign to give her her space.

Selena hid in the bannisters, propping herself to a beam, and letting her already wandering mind wander further. She closed her eyes. The sounds of Knockout pensively pacing helped her river flow. _An hour ago_ Selena WAS NOT in the infirmary with Starscream. He DID NOT ki...ki...KISS her. Yet she remembers it so vividly she can feel his cold lips.

"BRR!" Her hair smacked her furiously shaking face. "BACK TO BRASS!"

 _Think...think...think..._ She was dunked in a bath to remove the cybonic plague off her and her clothing. Now that she has a chance to think about it, that was the most relaxing bath she's had in quite sometime. The chemicals must have exhausted her. After she left the bridge with Knockout, together, they agreed to fabricate a tale of woe to Soundwave, and have him concede Megatron is no longer with them. Not so much a tale as a stretch of balanced fate. Megatron is a vegetable whose roots have been sliced clean. He's no better than a dead body.

 _He should have been dead from the start!_ The explosion in space - a gorgeous, destructive blast that graced earth's sky - was so strong Selena felt a twinge of the shock. It'd actually provide Selena with a silent pleasure to watch him waste away on that table. Toy with him and play god. Will he live, or will he die? Selena was drooling just thinking about it. _Maybe I should step on him like the bug that he is!_ She massaged her arm. He nearly crushed her under his foot a long time ago.

"This is going to be delicious!" She tingled.

"Glad you think so." Knockout climbed to the ceiling and plucked her down, placing her on his shoulder. "Because we need to go fill Starscream in on the plan." Before anything happens that throws them awry.

 **xxx**

Speaking of awry plans, Arcee and Bumblebee were in danger of prolonging their stay as the Nemesis's captives. Knockout and Selena left to the opposite side of the Nemesis not too long ago, granting Arcee and Bumblebee a window of opportunity. The paranoia they would return and find them at any second quickened their pace. Ducking and evading patrolling Cons, the two Autobots eventually found the infirmary. The logical place to keep information on a cure for Optimus.

Arcee easily hacked her way inside the network. The entire medical database laid bare before her. Photographic memory and speedy reading allowed her to search the databanks in no time flat. But there was much she needed to comb through. And she doubted she had much time. Bumblebee maintained position at the only entrance to the infirmary. The small window forced him to weave side to side, and glue his faceplate to the window in order to see the whole hallway. Every Con that remotely crossed the fifth line to the door's automated sensors caused Bumblebee to prepare to fire. The young Scout was remarkably disciplined. Not counting almost shooting the floor.

"^ _Any luck, yet?_ ^" Bumblebee anxiously tapped his toes.

"If there was, do you really think I'd still be standing here?" Arcee seethingly snarled, not taking her fingers off the panel.

"^ _Sorry, Cee. I'd just like to get out of here before we're spotted._ ^" To be perfectly accurate, he'd rather not be in a metal box when Selena finds them. It's because of her sending the unstable ship off kilter that Optimus was infected in the first place.

"Me neither. I'll work faster." Arcee shared the pressure. She's confident they'd be able to fight their way past anyone that tries to stop them. But if Selena finds them...she'd rather not think about it.

As they search Optimus's spark grew weaker. It was a struggle just to allow normal functions to proceed. His speech was slurring, slowing to murmurs. The benevolent leader he is, he feared Ratchet was also infected, but was unable to get the words out. Ratchet was able to predict what he would say next so he could save his strength, allowing the Prime to be at ease that he was not.

That good news was decimated by Arcee's report. The cure wasn't in the database. Anywhere. Ratchet isn't one to question Arcee's reconnaissance skills. She's the best in the field. Thorough. But with Optimus's life on the line, the best are prone to mistakes. Arcee swore up, down, and sideways that she searched every file. Scanned the database with a fine a fine tooth comb. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. The cure wasn't there. Ratchet's rationality was paved by desperation. He roared heatedly that Arcee must have missed something. Ordered her to use a redundant algorithm. Arcee made him aware that Ratchet wasn't the only one who cared about Optimus. But if something isn't there, it's not. Optimus was as good as...

During Ratchet and Arcee's debate, Bumblebee grew curious of the second set of doors across the room. His impetuous processor thought it would be where all the neat toys are kept. Knockout is the Decepticons' medic. A regular Dr. Hyde and Frankenstein. He probably is experimenting on a corpse that he can reanimate and sick on them. Thank Cybertron he doesn't have access to dark energon.

When Bumblebee snuck a peek through the window, he soon wished a Terracon was on that table. A dozen of them...in place of who he saw. He kept calling Arcee to get her over there. Telling her that she really needed to see what was inside. She was busy hollering at Ratchet to not tell her how to do her job. Bumblebee kept at it, telling her that she really needed to see what he found. Arcee grudgingly obliged, storming over to him. Bumblebee had to be sure he wasn't losing his mind. Arcee's imploded to a thousand pieces seeing what had Bumblebee found.

"It's Megatron..." She see's him. He's lying right in front of her. Tubes sticking out of his chest. Still, she thought she was fragged in the head. "He's...alive!"

 **xxx**

The base tore asunder in gasping horror. A literal 360 sent the Autobots and kids spinning like tops. In the back of their minds, they all screamed that they heard wrong. Arcee had to be seeing things. Or...something!

"That's...not...possible!" Ratchet breathlessly denied. The realm of possibility blew off the shelf when Selena came back from the dead several times. Why shouldn't Megatron cheat death as well?

 **xxx**

"Well I'm staring right at him!" Arcee warily approached. Her blaster was aligned to Megatron's obliterated spark chamber. She nudged him. Bumblebee jerked to offense at his slumping foot. "Good news is," Arcee eased Bumblebee to standby, "Megatron isn't exactly staring back. He's critical. Hooked up to life support."

Arcee's blaster whirred, the charging energy glowing dangerously bright. One shot and it was all over. The Decepticons one true leader will be scrapmetal. Ratchet's protest stopped Arcee seconds before she got her shot off. She warned him that he had seconds to convince her otherwise. Ratchet explained that Megatron's life was more precious than finishing an old score. At present, it's vital to ascertain the cure from him while he is alive. So to speak. It was a mystery how they were going to ask someone who isn't even able to breath without a machine.

On a positive note, Megatron was displaying brainwave activity. Possibly living in a neverending dream, completely unaware that he's alive. That's when Ratchet proposed the one method that - in the times of the great war - would land him on the executioner's chopping block. A Cortical Psychic Patch. Invented by Decepticons, and outlawed by Autobots. It was risky. Outright crazy. But Optimus will not - Under Ratchet's care - pass on to the next life while Megatron is alive.

 **xxx**

Starscream hid himself on the landing deck. He needed fresh air, sunshine, and quiet. Running a ship is very tiring. He admired Megatron's tenacity. The Nemesis was passing over what the human's call the Atlantic Ocean. he understood the appeal of the massive body of water. It was pleasing to the eye.

 _Selena might enjoy the view._ "Here's the Lord of the hour!" Knockout''s obnoxious beckoning disrupted him. Starscream smiled at Selena. She turned turned cherry red. His lips churned her stomach like butter. She shied behind Knockout, hiding her reddening cheeks. Starscream ogled her strangely. _Was it something I said?_ "Are you ready to put our dearest Lord Megatron out of our - I mean HIS - misery?"

"It is a wait that has been protracted for far too long." Starscream purred. Selena swallowed a massive lump. It had to be the high altitude. She's feeling really lightheaded. Hot breath that belonged to him was teasing her ear whenever he spoke. Chills made her fidget uncontrollably.

"Then what say you we find the faceless one and put on a show?"

"He is most likely in the communications room." Starscream waved a tedious hand. Soundwave practically lived in that room. "Shall we retrieve him?"

"I'LL GET HIM!" Selena shrilly squeaked. "I'll meet you guys in the infirmary!" She kicked up dust dashing off. The doors slammed behind her.

Knockout couldn't figure out what was wrong with that girl today. Starscream was just as confused. She's acting really skittish. "Perhaps traces of the cybonic plague afflicted her mentality?" He assumed. He hopes that's it.

"Either that or she inhaled too much of the chemical fumes in her bath."

"Let's assume it is the whims of the female mind we do not yet fathom."

"Agreed."

 **xxx**

Selena slumped breathlessly outside the communication's door. The walls, floors, and half the staff were peeled in her wake. Breakdown's going to kill her when he see's that mess. He already welded the ship back together after the last time she tore it open. One...two...four days ago. She'll have to fix it later. There's a recon Con she needed to borrow.

Starscream knew Soundwave better than himself. He had his tentacles plugged into the mainframe. The radar and sonar frequencies were heightened to maximum. In theory, cloaked communications should be feasible for him to detect, and decipher. Passing ships bearing Autobot or Decepticon colors would also fall in line with his sight.

"Sorry to bother you, Soundwave." Selena stood on his tentacle. She wasn't bothering him at all. Not that she could tell. Several graphs scaled his facial screen in sync to the scanners casting a wide net on the computer. Using the Nemesis as a basepoint. "I know that you're busy, but Starscream has requested your presence in the infirmary. It's regards Megatron." Soundwave's tentacles stopped. Selena's figure rolled on his screen. She has his attention. "Knockout's latest diagnosis yielded...less than favorable results. Come with me for further info." She flew and opened the door. Soundwave lingered a moment longer, suspicious as to why Starscream hadn't simply contacted him via the comlink. "Scream didn't want to alarm the crew in case any were nearby. This is a very delicate matter he'd like to discuss with you." Selena inwardly cursed Soundwave's perfect poker face. _Does he believe me? Is he already wise to us?_ She fought to control her impulse to attack. A good thing. Soundwave detached from the system, and stepped past her. Selena couldn't resist grinning. _Hook, line, and sinking with his dying master._

 **xxx**

A Cortical Psychic Patch - second to most complicated procedure performed in the medical field. Ratchet was out of his fraggin mind! Not only has he never once has he gotten his hands wet in the macabre area, but to suggest sending one of them inside Megatron's sick mind and dig around was absolutely crazy. The subject would be left as helpless as Megatron. Body completely vulnerable. Should anything happen while the procedure is in progress - Arcee would rather not think about the innumerable consequences that this possesses.

But Ratchet was firm. Optimus will not be allowed to pass and Megatron outlive him. It'll be a cold day in Gun Metal Grave before that happens. The only way available to them to save Optimus in time is to enter Megatron's mind and get it from him. Arcee wouldn't have it. There had to be another way. They just needed time. The one thing Optimus doesn't have. Arcee would lay her life down for Optimus. No questions, no hesitation. But to split one of their minds from their body? That was asking too much. There had to be another way.

Bumblebee matured into a trooper by volunteering to do the jump. Anything for Optimus. Arcee couldn't believe he was jumping at this. Going into the War Lord that's caused so many - especially him - decades of pain and suffering. Bumblebee was never more sure of anything in his life. Optimus dove headfirst into danger and defied all odds and death for him on several occasions. Not including earth. Bumblebee would fail as a subordinate and friend if he didn't do the same. Rafael wasn't too keen on the idea. Worried Bumblebee wouldn't come back out. Bumblebee gave his word that he'll be back in time to to finish their video game, and go racing on an open stretch of road. Rafael knew Bee wouldn't let him down. However, there's that sense others on the ship would force him to break his promise.

Arcee hid Bumblebee in a compartment away from Megatron's bed. She coiled the chord to attempt to hide it. She connected Bumblebee to the deathless monster, and 15 minutes passed at a snail's pace. Bumblebee's processor cooled to standby mode, traveling the serpent's pass. Arcee thought her nervously secreted fluid corroded her armor she was so stiff. The longer Bumblebee stumbled around in Megatron's head, the louder her paranoia screamed they were going to get caught. She hadn't planned on staying on the Nemesis longer than needed. Guess Megatron's head isn't as small as the outside belies.

"Come on, Bee! What are you doing in there?" As if he was going to answer back. She minimized communications with the base in case Soundwave was skulking the radio waves. She'd love to hear from Ratchet if Bumblebee was making any progress.

A swish flushed her transmission fluid. Arcee crouched to one knee, pressing herself beside Bumblebee and up against the wall. She poked an eye past the corner. She grit her grill venomously. Starscream strolled into the infirmary with Knockout and Soundwave on his heels. The Seeker and Medic seemed very pleased with themselves. Just as Arcee was about to weigh the odds - calculate chances of hauling Bumblebee, and escaping with a few dings and scratches - Selena floated to Starscream's shoulder. Arcee's lifespan cut by %10.

"Scrap! Selena!" Just the person she didn't want to be in a small room with. Luck and time truly weren't on her side today.

 **xxx**

"Selena?!" Miko and Jack held on by the rail, almost throwing themselves over. It's not as if they should be surprised she's lurking around the ship. But did she have to be with the Decepticons Elite in the same room as Arcee and Bumblebee. If their job wasn't difficult before, it just evolved into the realm of impossible.

"Man!" Jack clawed his scalp. "If Selena spots her, it won't be just Optimus on the table!"

Arcee ignored Jack's lack of faith. " _It doesn't appear that she knows we're here._ " Relief lifted the tension an inch. " _I think Bee and I can count our blessings for the moment._ "

Rafael dejectedly hid in the background, as if convinced Selena would know he was close. He put one hand to the wall. The weakness in his knees threatened to make him kindle. He put a hand to the cheek she swatted. By comparison, it would be mild to her blows dealt to the Autobots. The hurt behind her strike is what intensified the intent. Rafael was not too young to know the most traumatic blows aren't superficial.

"Arcee, it is imperative you minimize all movement and stay silent!" Ratchet was aware that wasn't necessary to mention. But he cannot express the odds of her escaping ALIVE are staggering to an all new low. In the desert or in the forest, Arcee may stand a chance. But within the Nemesis she is virtually invulnerable. "Inside the Nemesis, Selena's dousing spans her eyes within every nook and cranny of that ship!" A fleshy version of Soundwave. The jury was out on which one was the more terrifying. "If she finds you...there is nothing we will be able to do."

 **xxx**

"There's a cheery thought." She rolled her eyes.

"Knockout…" Starscream's voice jolted her circuits, "If you would be so kind as to provide your _expert_ medical opinion to Soundwave," Starscream stroked a hand above Megatron's critical condition, "For the historical record." Arcee arched a curious brow.

"Simply put…" Knockout positioned himself by Megatron's vitality chart. Crosshairs measured damage severity blemishing sensitive areas. A graph charted his pulse and other vitals. At the very bottom were the hard spiking brainwaves, "Unaided, Lord Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever." He sounded grim for effect, adding hopelessness for Megatron's wellbeing.

"Our Master would not wanted to have been seen this way." Starscream dramatically mourned. "To sit idly by while he remains captive in his own body…is not just." He curled a fist, lowering his head. Selena rolled her eyes. _Laying it on a bit thick, ain't ya?_ Starscream should have considered a job in theatre.

Soundwave sauntered forward. He directed attention to the flaw in Knockout's _expertise._ The spiking brainwaves proving Megatron has yet to join the fallen. "Brainwave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness!" Knockout stressed, preventing anyone from flourishing false hopes. "But merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake." The importance of this diagnosis is to remain objective and rational. And, secretly, jettison the deadweight.

"As one who has suffered devastating loss," Selena swayed idly on the support linked to Megatron's spark chamber, "I understand your reluctance to accept this reality. I, too, admired him. Disappointed our time together was short." Arcee choked on the blatant, repulsive farce. Selena would break out in laughter if she wasn't trying to keep up appearances. She let her arm and leg swing limply. False woe hued her smirking features. "Unfortunately, the only true way to move past a loss as traumatic as this...is to face facts. Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option…" Knockout hesitated. A judgement no physician weighs lightly to pass, "Would be to show him mercy."

"A simple throw of the switch." Starscream added.

"Quick, painless, compassionate." Selena folded her hands.

Arcee shook her head in horrified disbelief. "Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Her whisper trembled.

 **xxx**

Ratchet heard every word. What should have been a relatively bumpy ride, was now a crumbling to a landslide. Megatron has become self aware of his preexisting condition. The realm he was trapped within a daydream fabricated by his own imagination. Concluding Bumblebee's presence being the result of a cortical psychic patch. While Megatron may not be able to physically harm Bumblebee, what Starscream and his crew have planned will compensate.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee will remain separated from his body...forever."

"We'll lose Bumblebee AND Optimus!" Jack cried.

Rafael locked his horror onto the live feed projecting from within Megatron. Thinking Bumblebee will trapped inside Megatron, the last person he will ever see, brought him to his knees. The Decepticon Warlord circled Bumblebee like a hawk. Bumblebee flinched under the harsh orbs prying the answers out of him. Megatron was wising up that he was lying unconscious somewhere, and that the scout gained access to a forbidden piece of equipment. It has yet to answer how they have come to this point.

"I'm surprised Selena isn't arguing to keep Megatron alive." Bulkhead truculently scoffed. "He's as bloodthirsty as she is."

"The difference being Selena understands mercy and teamwork. Or, at the very least, the necessity of allies." Ratchet advocated, monitoring Bumblebee's progress closely. Previous attacks against the Autobots notwithstanding. "And I am confident in assuming Megatron was NOT one of Selena's favorite Decepticons." He was, after all the, the only Decepticon whose memory remained a blur amid her amnesia. "She'd possess no qualms with letting him perish. Or anyone in close proximity." He added forebodingly

" _SCRAP!_ " Arcee gaped fearfully for Bumblebee. " _If she learns Bee's inside him…_ "

"She'll kill two birds with one stone without hesitation." Ratchet slammed a fist on the panel. Where he is now, he's helpless to stop any of it.

" _The Space Bridge explosion..._ " Megatron's fragmented mind was cradling bits and piece, setting them in place. He was microns from the blast. Yet… " _If you're in my head...I am not one with the Allspark._ " Miko, Jack, and Rafael were feeling the pressure. Megatron's mind recovering meant his body would soon follow. Bumblebee might be trapped. And Arcee is outgunned and outmatched. " _So tell me, Scout, do I still function?!_ " Megatron demanded answers.

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!" Ratchet alerted desperately.

 **xxx**

Courtesy of her time with her, Arcee held onto faith a piece of Selena's honor - and she does possess some - would not allow her to end Megatron while Bee is still inside him. Allow the young Scout a chance to live his life. A chance everyone deserves. An ironic request given what happened. But Arcee saw no other options. The way she's staring down Soundwave, and salivating over Megatron's wastrel form - Selena's rationality and integrity weren't quite rebuilt yet.

"Soundwave…" Selena floated before him, glaring in stern irritation towards his stubbornness. She rounded an erect finger to the deathless body taking up space on the operating table, "He was salvaged at the site of the destroyed Space Bridge. An explosion so devastating stars billions of miles away felt the aftershock. Nothing survived." Soundwave's screen is perfect for him to hide behind. Hard to read a blank book. However, the twitch in his fingers spoke confirmed unease. "I will admit he is fortunate to possess normal functionality given his proximity to the blast. But that is all he has. Normal processor functions the body involuntarily operates." She narrowed her eyes for physical reaction. The empty gleam sharpened. "He's a dead body that breathes."

The low hum in her tone cascaded a curtain of black ice. Starscream and Knockout were shivering, shying to hide their ecstatic smiles. They twisted back and forth. Struggling between marveling in Soundwave and Selena's stand off and obscuring their childish chortling. It was hard to not watch. The Decepticons two deadliest and harshest warriors in a standoff. Neither wavering an inch.

"It's a fun delusion." Selena crossed her arms. A devious smile split her face. "Believing the dead will rise again. Ignorant of what put them at Death's door. But that's all it is..." The light dimmed in her. The dead forms of her friends plaguing her nightmares. "A delusion. A means to blind someone from the reality of a situation."

" _Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness,_ " Soundwave replayed Knockout's previous diagnosis, " _But of an endless dream from which he may never wake. May-never-wake._ " He repeated the last portion, stressing the infinitesimal possibilty Megatron may rise from the table.

"And how long do you intend to weave the tightrope he walks? A year? Ten? Maybe a thousand?" She bared her teeth. This was harder than she thought it would be. Soundwave is a logical Con. Emotions aren't logical. Attachments even less so. Cold tactics are his chosen method. Yet here he is defending a corpse. "How long before his mindless followers learn he's a glorified paperweight? What will the outcome be?" Soundwave's head twitched downward. "A coup perhaps? Maybe they'll vote to follow Scream. Or the Decepticon affiliates can just disband and join Lockdown in Bounty Hunting."

 **xxx**

" _Either way, Soundwave, Megatron is going to gather dust until he bites it._ " Rafael's fingers tensed to the railing. " _Why prolong the inevitable?_ " His eyes squeezed closed. He quivered like a leaf. She sounded so scary. She's talking about ending someone's life as talking about grass dying.

"Easy, Raf..." Jack knelt to him, bringing him into a bro hug. "It's okay."

"No it's not..." Tear streamed down his cheeks. "It'll never be okay again."

Bumblebee chirped adamantly to Megatron, erecting a finger to the pride the Warlord wore as a cape. " _Oh. And just what is it that I want most, Scout?_ " He humorously placed hands to his hips. Bumblebee amuses him. The Scout beeped animatedly. He pumped a vengeful fist, furrowing his brow. Megatron chuckled derisively. " _Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. AT WILL! Whenever I desire._ " Bumblebee assured him that isn't enough. Megatron isn't one to settle for figments of his own twisted little mind.

Rafael's eyes widened. Bumblebee was playing Megatron like a trumpet. "Bee told Megatron that if he lets the plague virus destroy the real Optimus, Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself."

"Smart." Jack exclaimed.

"Twisted." Miko cringed.

 **xxx**

Megatron's vitals tauntingly reflected on Soundwave's screen. Brain Waves pulsing healthier than the vitals that would allow him to rise off the table. It is entirely possible - if not improbable - that Megatron will awaken. Can the Decepticon army afford to hold faith, and await his return is the question. Can Soundwave allow his Lord and Master to lie on that table, wasting away each day?

"Soundwave." Starscream trampled the staggering thought train. "Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" The reconnaissance Con isn't known for voicing any sort of opinion. Or...denouncing them. Knockout was at a loss as to proceed or not. Selena's mouth ran dry. Impatience of Soundwave's indecisive silence built lumps in her throat. "Speak now, or forever hold your piece." Starscream's daunting talons gripped the main life support tubing. "Going…" Arcee hastily aimed her blaster. Starscream twitches, and she puts one through his chest. "Going…" He angled himself to pull. Soundwave directed all eyes to a black and purple cord leading from Megatron's table. Starscream hummed curiously. He investigated the strange attachment. Someone hooked it to Megatron, and the runoff was leading to a place in the floor.

"Scrap!" The ball dropped on Arcee. Time was officially up. And Bumblebee wasn't done inside Megatron. "Bumblebee needs to hurry! Or we're done!" Arcee frothed to Ratchet.

"The heck is this thing supposed to be?" Selena picked up the cord. It was heavier than it looked. Thick too.

"It is a link to a cortical psychic patch." Starscream remarked baffled. He hadn't authorized the procedure. By the profuse energy, it was currently in use.

"That's the thing you guys use to go into someone else's head, right?" She subconsciously rubbed the back of her head. Pretty crude device. Looked uncomfortable.

"Indeed." Starscream's hands overlapped, following the link away from Megatron's table. "But what is it doing in use?"

"And who's using it on Megs?" Selena's brow knit. The running power was hypnotizing. She let her eyes flow with it. It dropped out of sight somewhere in the floor. "Hmm…" Selena walked alongside it. Someone's hiding back there.

"Come on...come on!" Arcee shook Bumblebee. Selena was getting closer. Starscream was walking by her. _What to do? What to do?_ She wasn't escaping without Bumblebee. But if she doesn't, then they both die. Selena must think Decepticons are hiding down there. That's why she isn't using the dowsing. Arcee and Bumblebee would be dead already if she had. They'll be dead anyway if Bumblebee didn't put metal to the pedal.

" _ARCEE!_ " Church bells rang with Ratchet's cry. " _We have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!_ "

Music to her audio receptors. A twist and pull logged Bumblebee out of Megatron's head. She propped his empty shell against the wall. Downside is his processor required a respite to warm up and recalibrate. There's hardly enough time to blink. "Hurry, Bee!" She shook him. Starscream's feet planted at their hiding place. Time's up. Arcee drew her blaster. Bumblebee finally came back online.

Starscream knelt to the compartment. "WHAT IN-" Autobots!? On his ship. A vortex hurled open behind the retreating bots.

"What is it?!" Selena kicked off ground. Arcee locked glares to her. "WHAT?!"

"Intruders!" Starscream traded talons for a blaster..

"Allow me!" Arcee won't wait any longer. It all happened in slow aimed her blaster. Energon charged to the maximum and restrained long enough. Her arm tensed. An energon bolt screeched, tearing the air asunder. Selena tackled Starscream to the ground. The bolt burned her hair ends. Knockout and Soundwave leapt to the side. The tube at Megatron's chest took the shot, cutting him off. Arcee wished she could stay to watch her handiwork. She jumped in and vanished in the bridge.

The chaos ran silent. It all happened so fast up and down traded places. "i can't believe it!" Selena roared under her heavy breath. "They actually bridged onto the ship." So much for her theory. Selena quieted her panting. Her drumming muscles melted to jelly, lowering her to a nice, cool surface. Surprisingly warm. It tilted upward.

"As comfortable as this is…" Selena cringed. She shot wide eyes forward. Starscream impishly wiggled his talons in a teasing wave, "A better time is when we're alone."

Selena's exploded cherry red. Her legs spread on his slender hips. She scrunched her red nose. "SHUT UP!" She plowed both feet in his hips. His pained returned her smile.

A drawn out beep resounded in an ominous knell. Knockout, Soundwave, Selena, and Starscream gathered around. Megatron's vitals flatlined. Just like that, he was gone. The Autobots saved Starscream and Selena another hour of pleading to Soundwave's better nature.

"It was the inevitable outcome." Starscream resigned them. Soundwave squared commandingly to the Seeker. A gesture to Megatron's life support ordered Starscream reattach him. Starscream sighed defeatedly. More in aggravation. So close...and yet rebound farther away. "OF COURSE, it would be _wrong_ to allow Megatron to perish at an Autobots hand!" He cast a contrite stare in Selena's direction past Soundwave. She solemnly nodded, accepting the outcome. After all, the greatest not in her badges will be ending Megatron by her hands, or Starscream's. "Knockout!" He didn't have to finish. He was already reconnecting Megatron to the life support. Like a bat out of Hell, Megatron was brought back to life. So to speak.

Those damnable Autobots. Their inane interference ruined hours of planning. A forte of theirs. Megatron's spark beat stronger than ever. Square one now a Hellish position, and there is no chance Starscream, Knockout, or Selena will be able to plead their case for mercy. Decepticon pride barred the way. A futile obstacle.

 **xxx**

The next day cooler heads, and calmed sparks wandered the ship. As Lord and Lieutenant, Starscream and Selena were forced by dutiful obligations to check on their victimized _master._ Aggravating though it was, it managed to weasel a smirk out of Selena. A blessing in disguise, perhaps. Megatron and the Autobots are battling for the the honor of being her top prey. Which one will she kill first? The decorative paperweight is a good place to start.

 _Count your blessings, Megatron._ Selena's pupils narrowed to demonic slits. _Death and I believe in third encounter charms!_

"And how is that patient doing today?" Starscream grew tired of acting on ceremony for the mindless followers. In truth, he was hoping Megatron sprouted lugnuts in the last 24 hours.

"Funny you should ask." Knockout's remark lifted inquiring brows. "Don't know what the bots did in there, but Megatron's register zero brainwave activity." The charts are completely quit. Aside from the beating spark.

"Meaning...what?" Starscream grasped the thread leading to his second chance.

"Physically he's stable. But now there's...no one home."

"No one." Selena landed by Megatron's head. She knocked on it. The hollow sound wasn't an effect. The reading on his chart don't lie. Megatron literally is a lifeless shell. "If Megatron's not in his head," She started looking around in case a his specter was lurking in the shadows, "Where the Hell did he go?"

 **To be continued.**


	9. Headcase

**Headcase**

 **Moving on.**

 **Oh, and since my link to Selena isn't working anymore, I did a little revising at the beginning of Sole Survivor. Had to fix a couple things.**

 **Man. Can't believe photobucket got rid of it. I liked that image.**

 **xxx**

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Breakdown lost grip on barbells. _DONK!_ "OW!" They bounced off his head. That's a dent he wouldn't wear proudly. "Really?!" He wheezed. He pushed up on the bench, rubbing the throbbing spot. "Selena, can't you be outrage a little more quietly?"

"Sorry, B.D." She massaged the dent, smoothing the ruptured plating. The ringing would fade later. "I just can't let it go." Her unnerved glare protruded the recreation zone doors and darted to the empty husk occupying the infirmary. She shivered thinking about it. "Megatron's head is completely empty. Whatever makes that sick mind tick is...gone. Vanished." She shook Breakdown by the collar, "A literal empty tin can!"

It's all too surreal. Too easy. And hindering on the eerie side. The Autobots snuck onto the ship, and there is absolutely nothing left of Megatron. One of them went inside him and broke his head. Or flat out snatch it. Now Megatron's out of his mind - in more ways than one. Literally walking around anywhere and nowhere. Or, if possible, his mind was obliterated by the Autobots intrusion. Omnipotent species or not, no one has the ability to free their minds without another host for them to occupy. She's been wrong before.

"How does this not bother you?"

"I've seen stranger things than this." Breakdown admitted with a shrug. Selena sincerely doubted that. Although, he is centuries older than her. But still, to have seen something stranger than someone's mind not in their head. "Besides, consider this to get rid of the shakes. What if Megatron's not in his head, but inside one of the bots that infiltrated him."

A clock ticked seven times. An alarm blared Selena's overactive imagination awake. That was something to ponder. Selena left the recreation room, drifting aimlessly down the hallway to nowhere in particular. _Not in his head, but in either Bumblebee or Arcee._ "Ooh..." She laughed at her ridiculous imagination. Arcee and Bumblebee toyed with the cortical psychic patch. One of them was granted the honor of walking inside Megatron's mind. "Bee, Arcee, if Megs is inside one of you, you have my sympathies." Selena has seen the out of this world circumstances too many times to not consider it. But is it at all possible? Which raises another question. If Megatron isn't in his head, and he was inside one of the Autobots, "Where would he go?"

 **xxx**

In light of the disasters plotted by the Decepticons, much to Ratchet eternal relief - and gratitude to Primus for hearing him - Optimus was making a full and speedy recovery. Optics responsive to light. Normal motor functions optimal. Vital signs regulating. By appearances, he was ready for active field duty. Ratchet would need to run a couple more tests beforehand.

Whilst Ratchet played nursemaid to Optimus, Bumblebee sauntered aimlessly about base. He'd walk to one wall, stare at it, then walk back. Every now and then he'd register Arcee, Bulkhead, and the occasional crack in the floor. Always lost in his thoughts. Unresponsive to the voice calling to him. The elder bots bothered him by fussing over him, constantly asking if he was alright. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, Bumblebee was not alone in his wandering thoughts.

 **xxx**

 _They are making this far too simple. I can barely contain myself. But I must for the sake of this facade. Lest I be denied what is rightfully mine. These pitiful, pathetic, amicable Autobots. So trusting of their precious little Scout. Unaware that he is not the sole host of this terrestrial form. Albeit a small, terrestrial form. Inconceivable such a vessel has dealt damage to my forces. You pat his back, applaud his infiltration, and boast of his accomplishments. All the while none the wiser that I am lurking within him. Not a prefered choice of host, I can assure you. But preferable to the deadweight I remained captive in._

 _Time merged to languid blur the time I spent trapped within my own mind and beyond mangled body. To think I allowed myself to be swayed by cycling images projected by my subconscious. In the back of my mind, regardless of its state, a piece of me knew all was amiss. Optimus. Were it you were so easily dispatch to the netherworld, my victory would have been assured eons ago. And your husk a figurehead onboard my mighty war ship. Instead, I am taunted by my darkest nightmares. Placed in a domain no longer used. Now I am free. So to speak. I am aware of my surroundings, and am steadily losing wit amongst these fools._

 _Optimus. It pleases me you survived the Cybonic Plague. Because now, once I reclaim my body, I will rend your spark free of its chamber, and crush it with my own hands._

 **xxx**

Selena's aimless drifting guided her to Knockout's path. He was on his way to the infirmary to search for any _change_ in Megatron's condition. Unlikely though it is, it keeps Soundwave from lurking over his shoulder. That blank screen reducing his gears to gelatin. Knockout isn't the sole victim of Soundwave's screen. Starscream and Selena couldn't round a corner without the reconnaissance Con appearing. To ease his unease of Soundwave, Selena regaled him on Breakdown's theory of where Megatron's mind might have wound up.

"Breakdown said that?" Knockout gasped skeptically, brows raised to the girl perched atop his shoulder. He pensively tapped his chin. It wasn't that it was far fetched, just that it would mean their leader was free to mentally put himself back together. Creating a whole new wave of problems. "I've never heard of this happening before." He denied. Rationality forced a barrier between him and consideration for that outcome. "It is more likely his mind is completely obliterated than it is inside someone else."

"I hope you're right." Selena nervously wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm really not in the mood for tracking down the Autobot Base to get him back."

"Still don't remember where it is, huh?"

"Not a thing." She scoffed derisively at herself, relaxing against Knockout's head. Her cynical grin bothered him. "What makes it worse is I can tell you that a pipe on the southwest side, 21.9 feet from the bottom mid left corner is leaking mold. However..." A dark gleam sharpened her glare to that of a knife. It cut shadows in half, erased blurs, lifted the haze. She let her mind ride the roads outside of Jasper...then nothing. A mass blocks her. Bright lights blinded her. And...nothing. She clawed her finger to one eye, "No matter how hard I try, I can't find that damn base anywhere. It's as if..." The mass in her way discovered a shape. Grey eyes challenged her crimson. _It can't be...you!_ The figure shaded in, forming to Tsulena amid the light. _Damn you! Why won't you let me see? Why are you protecting them?_

A finger stroking her lip jolted her from her daydream. Knockout showed her the copper colored blood. Her canines punctured her skin, drawing a thin trail. She hadn't noticed it until now. "Now, now. You've been doing well so far." Knockout purred teasingly. "Lose your temper now, and you'll give the wrong impression."

"PFFT! When have I ever cared about impression?"

"Good point. Nevertheless, you're the one who reminds the rest of us bucketheads to keep our cool in the face of adversity. Are you not?" He snuck her a sly smirk, earning a blush in reply. Her cheeks puffed and she snorted to the floor. "Starscream is already flustered. I, myself, am also perturbed. Breakdown is neutral. We can't have our one cute face being ruined by an oversight as well."

"S-Shut up!" She croaked, her blush deepening. "And don't call me cute!"

"But you are."

"I am not!"

"Oh, how adorably you protest."

Selena flipped to his chestplate, yanking roughly at the collar, "It is not beyond me to kill you!" She frothed at the mouth.

"Sshh!" Knockout touched two fingers to her lips. She muffled a demand to know what he's up to. He pointed to his ear, and then gestured to the open door ahead. Selena strained her ears.

" _...off that slab and walk again..._ " Someone was in the infirmary. By the sounds of it, they were in the process of mocking Megatron. "... _plucked from your very spark chamber...your mind..._ " The echo slurred much, but it was evident someone - Starscream - was boasting of something. _Plucked from his spark chamber?_ The gaping hole in Megatron's chest flooded her mind. It wasn't always empty. Selena's body went rigid. The dark matter Starscream hides in the lab.

 **xxx**

Starscream's talons crushed the dark energon shard. He was tingling exuberantly as if squeezing the life out of Megatron. Taunting the behemoth with the one thing that would have provided him the means of sauntering about the ship, resuming command on the auspicious fleet. His mind? It would need to be there for it to be healed.

"The Decepticons need a _leader._ NOT a decorative centerpiece." Starscream restrained the laughter in his throat. It was too delicious. From deathless slumber to a shell of his former self. How helpless the Mighty Megatron is. How vulnerable. Starscream had to admit, he was having oodles more fun than he would if Megatron weren't there. "And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne. With a plan-SO-EPIC-"

"Not even the mighty Megatron could have conceived it?" Starscream sheepishly spun, hiding the dark energon behind his back. Knockout was leaning to the left open door. A menacing smirk stretched his plating. Selena stood atop his shoulder, forearm to the wall. Her fingers bobbed in a mockful greeting.

Starscream's grandstanding flushed through his exhaust pipe. His boastful laughter croaked in his dry throat. "That was the idea, Knockout. How long have you two been there?" He grudgingly faltered. Selena loved how he wore embarrassment.

"Long enough..." Selena batted her eyes.

Knockout moved from under her. She stayed in place. "And it's _Commander Knockout_ to you," He swept a hand, and crossed a leg in a bow, "Once and Future Lord Starscream." Starscream sneered sardonically. Knockout knew how to lay it on thick.

"Careful, Knockout. The ship can't support your inflating ego." Selena's foot tapped his head. Knockout groaned lividly. "By the by, it's not healthy to talk to an empty husk, you know." She twisted a finger in Starscream's flustered pride.

"I know." Starscream pet Megatron, slyly hiding the Dark Energon away, "But I enjoy it."

"Too much. I might become jealous." She purred.

"Now who is the mentally unhealthy one?"

"Still you." She floated leisurely to Megatron, standing square on his forehead. The hollow noise almost made her bust up laughing. "So what are the odds his mind will come back to him?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Starscream massaged his own swelling headache. "For now, I need confirmation on a latest acquisition we are about to procure."

"Latest?" Knockout and Selena raised baffled brows. Starscream bounced a snarky brow. Always one for the dramatic. Starscream had a bad habit of plotting in secret. What was concocting in that twisted mind of his?

As questions of Starscream's intention arose, Breakdown sauntered in. Knockout and selena shot him a glare. It would be in his best interest to shed some light on this plan. "We found it." Breakdown announced elatedly.

"Excellent..." Starscream hungrily rubbed his palms together, moseying on his way past the confused Medic and Magneetian.

"Found what?!" Knockout and Selena barked. It was getting old. It was getting old really fast.

 **xxx**

Back on the Bridge, the troops set the ship's course for a fresh energon deposit. Hours of monitor duty rewarded the ever thorough Soundwave for his hard work. Providing coordinates to the bridge's navigation systems, he homed in on a massive, yet to be mined energon site. The biggest deposit they'd come across since venturing to earth. Thrusters were set to the maximum to reach the site before the Autobots stumbled upon their payload. Soundwave locked onto their destination. Dark violet masses marked the intended location for excavation. Crosshairs urged the troops to maintain their current course.

"Several hours ago," Starscream strolled centerstage, reeling the cynical masses with is grandeur, "Soundwave revisited previous scans of regions we previously scoured and stumbled upon a one of the largest energon reserves to date." Soundwave, on cue, widened the scope of the area they were to begin excavating.

A ten ton anvil dropped. "THE-ARCTIC?!" Selena's jaw dropped on Breakdown's head. That scar on the back of her head started to hurt again. Not to mention the frostbite hasn't entirely melted. "Come on! Are you kidding?!"

"I understand your reservations, Selena." Starscream motioned with his hands for her to relax. "But this is a deposit we will be recorded in history as fools to let the Autobots have."

"That's your plan?! Send us to the arctic - again - and have us locate a bogus energon depo? AGAIN!" Starscream was immune to her roaring in his audio receptor. She's beginning to wonder if Starscream forgot about the Scraplets that invaded the ship, and caused her to receive that tender number on the back of her skull. As said: her hostile skepticism is understandable.

"Oh yee of such little faith. Your youth blinds you to the appreciative nuances of this plan. Starscream pressed her head, lowering her to Breakdown. "This venture is the polar opposite of our first visit. No Scraplets, no weather affecting our scanners, no chasing after wild gooses."

"Your _nuances_ landed me in a coma!" It wasn't entirely his fault. By her timid retreat behind Breakdown's head, she regrets throwing that net. She's the dumb one who tried to guide a ship. Dumb is a kind term. It was outright stupid. Doesn't erase the trauma though. Whatever's brought them back to the frozen wasteland must have been worth the second visit. "What exactly am I looking at anyway? What makes this depo so special?"

"THIS, my young alien friend, is an ND-7 class energon deposit..." Knockout spread his arms grandly, gleaming as if he struck gold. "Biggest unmineable energon deposit there is. Buried far beneath millennia of ice and snow." He pretended to caress the site, yearning to get his claws on the stockpile begging to be claimed. "Safeguarded by land too dangerous and unstable to delve in, and far too deep to reach before the cold debilitates us." The cold bothers even the Cybertronian gods. The frigid winds and sticky ice seizes their joints, and cripples their systems. Their sparks snuffed like a candle in a breeze.

" _Unmineable._ _Unstable. Unreachable._ " Selena counted on her fingers. A triple threat adding up to a collection of dents and bruises for a whole lotta nuthin! "So far, I am not seeing the epicness of this plan."

"The best part of any show is saving the best for last." Starscream signaled Soundwave. Breakdown, Knockout, and Selena impatiently drummed fingers on their arms. An image of a rather large telescope blew up on the mega screen. "As luck favors the patient, mother nature will part the clouds and permit the sun to grace the frozen land below. This telescope - dubbed the Hoit Nikogosian by the humans - possesses the means of us harnessing the sun's rays, and melting our way to the energon within."

"The lens..."

"Correct! With our advanced technology, and that lens at the forefront, it will be childsplay to excavate that site."

"So where exactly are you planning on sending us?" Knockout oozed eagerness to get started.

"Not us. Her." Starscream touched a talon to Selena's forehead. She blankly pointed to herself. After a frozen tundra and a crumbling Autobots ship, Selena's spine wasn't ready for another mission issued by him.

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" She deadpanned.

"Not in the slightest." Somehow, she doubted that.

 **xxx**

Selena exited Soundwave's ground bridge, throwing her arms over her face. The scorching sun sent ringing pain shooting through her head. Her tolerance for brightness wasn't 100% quite yet. Serves her right for hiding herself in the Nemesis. Knockout's check ups aren't cutting humid air baked her skin. And the distinct taste of salt dried her lips.

The bridge closed behind her. Barely 30 seconds, and she was already hating this trip. Lapping waters soothed her savage headache. Selena twisted around, hoping to escape the horrid sun. "Whoa..." Gorgeous, crystal blue water sparkled in the evening light. By the way her eyes hurt, it felt more like morning. Her clock isn't set for alternate time zones. Military grade battle ships served as vanguard for towering metal and stone walls to a restricted port. Smaller ships sailed in and out, docking and leaving platforms.

Selena was bridged to one of the docking platforms. Scanning the long stretch of road, her eyes widened at the compound at the base of a flourishing green mountain. When she let her eyes wander, fertile greenery surrounded much of the industrial site. Night and day to Nevada.

"Where the heck did they send me?" She touched her phone to her ear, activating her scouter. The visor extended ear to ear. Crosshairs pinged the mountain and compound, using the land to figure out where she was thrust to. Starscream sort of just threw Selena into the Ground Bridge and that was it. "Oye! Where the heck am I?" She snarled at the Seeker.

" _You have arrived at the Kauai Naval Observatory._ " Starscream announced in an automated tone. " _In human terms...you are..._ " He frothed trying to pronounce the human lingo, " _The island often the dream paradise to visit for getaways!_ "

"I'M IN HAWAII!" Selena squealed giddily. She changed her mind. She loves this mission. "Coconut bras, hula skirts, and all the pina coladas I can drink!" She swayed in a hula side to side, humming some local tunes. "I could enjoy this mission." She twirled a pair of shades to her eyes. Now she needs suntan lotion. _Hold on!_ She had to pause and think. _Scream can pronounce Hoit Nikogosian...but not Hawaii? Aliens._

" _Need I remind you that you are on a mission?_ " Starscream begrudgingly interrupted her moment. Selena groaned in tedium. A real slave driver and dream killer. " _The telescope should be directly ahead of you._ " Selena trailed her scouter. Crosshairs automatically zoomed in her view, spotting the telescope close to the mountain. " _Your objective is the primary lens. Not time for dilly-dallying. Once it is in your possession, your are to be bridged out!"_ Simple, swift, and done. The arctic weather respite will be in their favor for the briefest of time.

"Understood." Selena leaned to the ball of her foot.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Three men dressed in splotchy kaki raced to her, cradling the pistols at their hips. Selena spat through gritted teeth. _Here we go._ She is not in the mood for the Navy. The three Naval Men surrounded her. Uniformly they kept hands to their sidearms, with the other extended to prevent Selena from _passing._ "This is area is for authorized personnel only! What are you doing here?!" Selena spat incredulously. She could laugh they were so pathetic. She continued her strut. Putting hands to her hips and daring them to force her off.

"Answer him or be detained for questioning!" The second man barked. The third was contacting HQ to report a _suspicious person_ at the docking bay. That's when Selena noticed the crowd nonchalantly approaching.

"As you wish." Selena erected a snide finger to the telescope, "I'm here to borrow the lens off that neat little telescope of yours." The naval men shared perplexed looks. Glancing to the telescope then back at Selena, they presumed to rule her as a teenage troublemaker. Or crazy. Right on all accounts. "I'm on a bit of a time crunch. If you'll excuse me-"

Two of the men snapped hands to her biceps. A vein clenched in her head. She shot them hateful glares. "Sorry ma'am, you're not permitted to be here." The navy men parted, strongly leading her along. The last man was already signaling a false alarm to his superiors. The crowd herding on the dock disappointedly disbanded. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"So arrest me." Her eyes shifted to the helmets and flickered bright red. Both guards petrified in place. Wide eyes trembled. The bent helmet brims leaked dark blood. Selena nonchalantly walks past. "That was dull." The guards dropped dead, head's hitting the ground hard. Surrounding personnel gawked, rooted like deer in headlights. A closer look in binoculars. The popped helmets revealed fresh spikes.

"FREEZE!"

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Lasers locked to Selena's head, chest, and stomach. Barking commands whilst in the icy grip of fear. Those itchy trigger fingers tickled Selena's swelling sadism. It makes her job a bit too easy. She does so despise humans who hide behind guns. Too cowardly to face her head on in hand to hand combat. Grandstanding bravado projected by spitfire toys. Selena hungrily licked her lips. An animalistic glow consumed them.

"As fun as this is…" She stepped one foot back, digging the ball in, "I've got a job to finish." Selena pushed off. She cut feasibly past them. A gust of intense power bowled the hearty men off the dock and into the water. Jeeps met at an intersection before the docks. Selena stopped on a dime in the middle, smirked to the telescope, and darted off in an immediate angel. The expunged burst flipped the vehicles off their wheels. Normally Selena can make time to play with humans. She was anxious to see Starscream's plan kick off.

 **xxx**

"Ah. Rafael. There you are." Ratchet soberly greeted the youngest boy walking beside Bulkhead. Rafael shifted his heavy backpack, easing his laptop off his back. By now he'd be in school, aceing yet another test he studied nights before. Unfortunately, Bumblebee never picked him up. "Bumblebee apologizes for not picking you up for school. He said he isn't feeling too well."

"Is he alright?" Rafael fretted.

"I am sure our Scout is merely lagged by his recent ordeal." Optimus reassured the kind boy. "Give him time, and he will be himself again."

"I hope so…"

" _PRRIIMEE!_ " And maintaining his number one spot as the Autobot Peace Disrupter, weighing in with a voice cacophonous enough to break metal - Agent Fowler stroked Optimus's sense of duty, and assembled him and his team to the monitor. Rafael noticeably stiffened at Bumblebee moseying in. " _You spotted any Cons wearing hula skirts lately?_ "

"No, Agent Fowler. Why?" Human sarcasm continued to elude Optimus. Agent Fowler's gruff levity was especially cryptic.

" _Because I was hoping you had a lead on the Cons who busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls. Worse, actually._ "

"What do you mean by _worse_?" Bulkhead lifted an agitated brow.

Fowler's abysmal exhale put the Bots on the edge of their seats. " _One of the security stations at the ports managed to catch this before camera broke down. Anyone look familiar._ " Fowler switched the feed to a silent camera feed. The room noticeably shifted. Pressure crushing them head to wheel. Rafael's horrified eyes glossing at the reflection in his glasses. A purple haired girl was amongst three Navy Personnel. That damning smile splitting her face.

"Selena..." Arcee growled grimly.

( _Selena?_ ) A malevolent voice mumbled within Bumblebee.

The navy men apprehended her. Selena shoots them a glance. Arcee covered his eyes before the men drop dead. He shouldn't have to see that. Rafael grasping her fingers begged her to blind him a bit longer. "Looks like she's back in fighting shape." Bulkhead murmured. He tired being kind for Rafael's sake. But there's no dancing around it. Selena charged the rest of the men, and the cameras went down.

( _Selena...Selena..._ ) Megatron scrunched his grisled expression. ( _That name...so familiar...who?_ ) Fragmented shards of what can perceived images drifted by. Hundreds of them reflecting figures and events. Too many to make sense out of. A fleshling catches his attention. ( _Wait! There! Yes...her..._ ) Crimson eyes….Amethyst hair...bloodlust crawling the skin of her victims...a Decepticon bearing skin in place of armor. ( _The Magneetian child..._ ) A heated battle between she and Megatron rejuvenated his lost vigor. Effortlessly countered blows. The ferocity. He is sent hurtling through flimsy buildings. She is smashed into concrete. Neither succumbing to their wounds. Her unyielding drive for victory in the face of her better. It all tormented his stiff, normally battle ready muscles. He salivated at the chance to face her combat again. The one being in all of creation who can rival him that is not Optimus or Cybertronian.

"Why would the Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee changed the subject. She gently let Rafael see that the feed was gone. Selena was gone.

" _Does the Hoit Nikogosian ring any bells?_ "

"The Space Telescope." Rafael replied.

" _As of last night missing its primary lens._ "

Optimus understood Fowler's disconcertion. "It's difficult to know Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken."

" _Good thing Selena's onslaught didn't damage the tracking device implanted in it._ " Fowler counted the blessings.

"The ARCTIC?!" Arcee exclaimed, outraged by the GPS location on screen. "Great! Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." While taking back the lens is important, Arcee needs concrete disaster before charging back to her _once-was-going-to-be_ tomb.

Bulkhead's whistling shredded her doubts. Dark purples shade marked the site of a massive energon deposit. "That's an ND-7 class. Biggest unmineable energon deposit there is."

" _Unmineable,_ until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus grimly added.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee put on her game face.

" _Melting a glacier that size will cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities._ " Fowler feared.

( _Melted glaciers are the least of your concerns, human filth._ ) The crimson eyed girl flooded his thoughts. ( _Relentless...vicious...vivacious...malevolent..._ ) Razor tipped teeth showed in a grin. ( _Yes. My greatest acquisition to the Decepticon hoard._ ) A fleshling who was stripped of everything in the prime of her youth. ( _The tool I will utilize...until she completely breaks in my grasp._ ) Also who can turn the tables and choose a mutiny should she grow too powerful to handle. ( _I will require a means of tightening her leash. But how?_ ) A lime-yellowish stone sapping her strength. ( _Yes...the uranium. Her one weakness amongst others._ ) Bumblebee's hand picked up a sensitive piece of Ratchet's equipment. ( _That child will serve under me again. And, should she grow too obstinate,_ ) Bumblebee's fingers tightened, ( _I will crush her like the insignificant bug that she is!_ ) The device crushed in Bumblebee's grasp.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet roared. Team Prime and Rafael gawked stupefied at what he'd just done. "I NEEDED THAT!" Bumblebee shared the confusion. He wasn't even aware he was holding it until now. "What has gotten into you?"

"^ _I don't know..._ ^" He gazed unnerved to the equipment in his hand. If that were Rafael… "^ _Megatron's face...I can see him._ ^"

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" Rafael's stomach clenched. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus huddled by the Scout. They knew he was behaving strangely, but never guessed something like this. "I'm going to put you in power down." Ratchet guided him to the stasis chamber. "With any luck, after a check up, you'll wake up good as new." Bumblebee hoped so. Megatron's voice and thoughts seemed to be overlaying his own. And, just now, his actions weren't his own

 **xxx**

Selena draped half her exhausted body off the deck ledge. Her arms felt like gelatinous noodles. The arctic's sunny morning chilled the Nemesis, sprouting ice bits all over. They felt heavenly on his sore muscles. "That thing...is heavier...than it looks!" She panted. However many ton glass set inside a metal rim - added to Selena's list of things to not steal. At least she didn't break it.

"Well worth it, Dearest Selena." Starscream purred. The stockpile of energon that will serve in his decimation of this backwater planet, its inhabitants, and the Autobot protectors was at his feet. Just a few frozen miles beneath the surface. His moment of triumph was at its zenith. In a matter of moment, the frozen wasteland will crumble before him. Starscream starts melting arctic. "Let the reign of Lord Starscream...begin."

Knockout raised a hand. An Eradicon rose to the deck on a type of turret. A large crystal serving as a secondary power source supported the abducted primary lense. The Eradicon set operations to minimal, then gradually increased them to maximum output. Blazing energy ignited the lens to a searing orange. Fire howled from the lens, tearing the arctic's cold air asunder. The condensed furlow strick ground, piercing the first layer instantly. Selena felt her skin cooking in the gathering heat. The immense energy washing past her, making her slide.

"Whoa…" She marveled in the flames. Starscream wasn't kidding. This was epic. And if it works, it'll be a notch in his belt. "Hmm…" A familiar ridge caught her eye. The scaling peak marred by the Nemesis sparked a faded memory. "Isn't that…"

"Where are you going?" Knockout remarked, sad Selena was flying off.

"To get bits of my head back. I'll be back." She flew for the peak, holding onto her beret in the picking up wind.

 **xxx**

Bulkhead's foot splashed in a puddle, sinking in the brittle ice. He tugged his foot, shaking it free of the frigid liquid. Icicles hanging overhead dripped profusely. A unwanted shower drenched Arcee and Optimus.

"A lot different from our last polar visit. Feels like summer." Arcee is a glass half empty girl at the moment. Frigid winds or Summer heat? Which one doesn't have disaster looming on the horizon.

Bulkhead walked to an adjacent path. He quickly retreated behind the wall, poking part of the way. "Here, that's a bad thing." His fingers squeezed the melting ice cliff. Optimus and Arcee spied what had him on edge.

The Decepticons were already in progress excavating the frozen energon. While they'd yet to hit their mark, the rest of the glacier suffered in the arduous task.

"GET DOWN!" Optimus pulled his team back, shoving them to a crouch. He put a finger to his mask, signaling them to remain quiet. He directed their attention up. Selena raced overhead, jetting for a gaggle of peaks. A saving grace that roused suspicions.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Arcee snarled.

Optimus wondered the same thing. Then he recognized the peaks. "Beyond that rise is the location of the facility that housed her." Arcee and Bulkhead's optics widened. "Selena's old memories, including those of her time spent with us, are undoubtedly returning. It is by their behest she is heading for the destroyed location."

"After all they did to save her…" Arcee mourned their loss.

"Some thanks they get they get." Bulkhead spat. "The Cons kill 'em lookin' for her, and Selena's back to her old self."

"We cannot blame the humans for their compassion." Optimus placed a hand to his woeful team. "And, at the time, Selena was in their debt."

"You don't think she'll really hold onto that gratitude do you?" Arcee snorted at Optimus's sometimes naive faith.

"I do not pretend to know Selena's intentions. I can only hope the mercy she is known to display beckons she properly mourns." Selena aside, the Autobots needed to deal with the melting glacier. Reaching the Nemesis will not be an easy task. Air superiority is against them. "Autobots…" Optimus drew their attention, "Remember the end-run on Polyhex?"

 **xxx**

Selena touched down on a ruptured arch. Icy winds whistled through her hair. For a moment, she envisioned the blizzard which almost claimed her life. Darkness consuming her. She crouched with her hands to her arms, shuddering timidly in her goose bumps. She looked out to the empty gorge. Weeks of hailstorms and plummeting ice marred the once sturdy beam. Snow summoned by raging storms buried scattered remains of a building. Scorch Marks blemished the few visible pieces.

"Handiwork of the Decepticons no doubt..." She collected herself, dusting off her chills. Wanton destruction of a human facility. Sounds about right. "They really know how to leave their mark." She sank knee high jumping in. The infirmary was fresh in her mind. The loud equipment too. The people...not so much. Her foot met something hard. Selena rolled her foot around, opening the snow. She reached in and pulled a broken picture frame from the melting snow. It was a photo of the doctors who worked in the facility before Starscream and the others destroyed it. Their names were labeled along the bottom. _Harlow, Meghan, Simons, Jarrah._

"Jarrah..." Selena whispered. She remembers know. Sayid Jarrah. He was the only doctor who treated her like a victim instead of a monster. Thanks to him, and the dedication he shows to his job, she's able to stand here today. To think, somewhere in the snow, his corpse and the corpses of his co-workers rested at peace. Disregarding the savagery that took their lives.

"Hmph. Guess you deserve my thanks, Jarrah. I would have perished without you." She dropped the picture, bearing a malevolent toothy grin. Humans saving her life. The irony. "You should have just left me. Now I get a second shot at the Bots." She covered the photo, abandoning it to its frigid fate.

A second shot at the bots. A wasted venture when she thought about it. The Autobots and Decepticons are bitter rivals. Her chances will arise in the next hour if they've decided to rain on Starscream's parade. Megatron, however. That opportunity falls under a once in a lifetime shot. Thanks to the Autobots, he is virtually dead where he lies. Their interference was nothing but a minor bump in her road. As she speaks, everyone is distracted by Starscream's assault on the glacier. Leaving Megatron's body unwatched, and unguarded. On a ship she can rend apart with a simple thought. She would share the foolery Starscream disparaged in passing on golden opportunities.

"The Uranium piece he held is no longer at his fingertips." Starscream saw to that before bringing Megatron's husk to the ship. Any remaining uranium was hidden away. "Out here, in this wasteland," She kicked the snow, "I am hindered. But on that ship, I may as well be a god." And as a God, she has deemed and shall put an end to Megatron's moot spark. "I would say I'd rather not. But I find it distasteful to lie."

 **xxx**

Bumblebee was still in power down, recuperating from his journey into Megatron's mind. Physically, the young scout was the picture of health. However, Ratchet feared the trip inadvertently administered damage to his psyche. Suffering from Intermittent dreams. Waking nightmares. Bumblebee complained of seeing Megatron's face wherever he turned. Ratchet theorized that the induced power down will force his mind rest and recover from the trauma. In the back of Ratchet's mind, he prayed that's all it was.

In the mean time, since school was no longer an option for him, Rafael stayed by Bumblebee's side. He'd play a game or two on his computer, or carry on one sided conversations with the Scout. It helped. A lot. Kept him from worrying.

"So I blow past the finish line! And my other sister, Pilar, asked how I got so good at racing games." Ratchet walked in on Rafael futilely speaking with Bumblebee. "I told her I know a guy who knows cars. And I know a girl who's awesome at racing them. In real life, anyway. Video Game wise - Selena was terrible!" Rafael held his stomach, laughing hard. Ratchet folded his arms, listening to the boy revel.

"When Selena first played against me, she crashed so many times that the game's police wrote her enough tickets to decorate her wall! It amazed me how she can ride a motorcycle better than the greats and stink at video games! Guess everyone has a quirk." He removed his fogging glasses, cleaning them with his shirt. "She loved watching me play though. Always cheering me on." Talking about Selena made his eyes gloss.

"I know she's a Con again, but part of me wants to make up with her. See if we can't have those days where she'll take time and have ice cream with us." Ratchet closed his eyes, silencing his rancor for human fantasies. "I mean...yeah...she can be crazy. But I can't blame her for being mad at us. We only lied so she'd be happy. Ratchet wanted that too." Ratchet's eyes shot open in shock. Rafael fiddled with his glasses, sniffling to fight the tears building in his eyes. "I think he and I would have lied to her the rest of her life too see her smile like that."

"AHEM! Rafael, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power down mode." Ratchet interjected, unable to handle the sorrow. The worst part is he agrees with Rafael. "It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you home to your family?"

"Because I told Bee I'd stay. He's family too."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet scoffed. Tomfoolery is what it was.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing. I'll show you." Rafael opened the photos on his phone, showing his latest family portrait. "This is my family."

Ratchet knelt to get a good look. A happy bunch. "Hm-hm. Yes. Very nice..." He murmured, pretending to be unmoved.

"Very LARGE. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." Ratchet wanted him to carry on to the point. The mush was corroding his gears.

"But Bumblebee always listens. And so does Selena." He added, placing his phone warmly to his chest. Ratchet was taken aback. "And I know, if I scream loud enough, she'll see that me, Jack, and Miko care about her very much. That we understand her like I understand Bee." He looked up to Bumblebee. "Selena's family too. A big sister to us. And, someday, we're going to live like it." It was a nice dream to have. Who knows. Rafael may be the one to make it a reality.

"Selena...liked your video games?" Ratchet remarked astounded.

"Yeah. Though she wasn't very good at it." He laughed. "She'd always lose. Bumblebee never let her live it down when she lost to me."

"I bet he didn't." Speaking of Bumblebee's antics, Ratchet needed to fix the tool he had broken in order to complete work he amassed. "I'll leave Bumblebee to you. I need to go to the supply vault to find parts to repair this." To be honest, he doubted he'd ever be able to use it again. "You know what that means."

"Don't touch anything." Ratchet's number one golden rule. He could trust Rafael to respect it. He sauntered off, leaving Rafael to his computer.

When Ratchet was gone from eyesight, Bumblebee's optics powered on. His body revved, bringing life to his limp limbs. The scopes narrowed to powder blue dots. Brows furrowed darkly. He darted his optics about, allowing his processor to catch up to him, and recognized the darkened surroundings.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I've saving up for, Bee." Rafael couldn't wait to show it to him. The hydraulic clamps exhausted, releasing Bumblebee's torso. "Bee?" Rafael froze. His power down wasn't over yet. Bumblebee stepped out of the stasis chamber, reverberating Rafael and his computer. "Bee! Wait!" Rafael chased him. A stroke of the computer screen, and a pull of the lever - Bumblebee activated the ground bridge to an unknown location.

"Bumblebee!" Rafael ran after him, too late to stop him before he disappeared into the bridge.

"What did you do?!" Ratchet barked.

"N-Nothing! Bumblebee just got up!"

"He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?"

 **The next chapter is up.**


	10. Our Master's Returns

**Our**

 **Master's Return**

 **Moving on.**

A large shadow loomed above Megatron. Tubing and artificial life all that bound him inside the mortal coil. Mortal not the appropriate word. The shadow shrank gradually. Selena perched to the tube connected to his chest. She ran her fingers on the plastic rubber. Her skin tingled. The lack of effort it will take to disconnect him. Send him spiraling to that special place in Hell just waiting for him. Or, she can dissect him wide open, and tear out his circuits cord by colorful cord. So many ways to end a life. A shame it can only be done once.

Selena's fingers fined to a dagger. Invisible fluttering streams slipped on, forming to a point at the fingertips. Shadows hued her dark crimson orbs. "An absolute eyesore."

"This will be the worst idea you've come up with so far." Selena bit her lip. Her fingers slowly balled to a fist. The energy fuming as a second set of knuckles. Breakdown meandered to Megatron's head, standing between Selena and her inevitable mistake. "You should come outside. Leave this alone. It'll be better for you that way."

"Why should I?" She snapped, her tone a low hum. "I command metal. Not the other way around!" She pushed off, landing roughly to Megatron's forehead. "This malignant cancer stomped me beneath his reign one too many times. Why shouldn't I eliminate him?"

"Because then you'll have to leave again. And we just got you back." Selena grit her teeth. Breakdown covered Selena's feet. She shot her glare at him, debating whether or not to send him through the wall. Regardless that he was making sense at the moment. _The universe has done a 180._ "Come on, Sel. Let's go top side. You could use some fresh air." Breakdown walked to the door, gesturing for the lady to exit first. Selena released a defeated breath. _It'll be quick..._ Her words betrayed the feet walking her off Megatron. _A simple kick. Thrust of a plam. A-THOUGHT!_ With her powers she can kill anyone and everyone who resides by the element she commands. Yet there she is. Arms folded, patience disintegrating in an inferno, floating for the deck. "And don't worry," Breakdown's pat on her back was like being rammed by a truck, "I won't breathe a word of this to anyone!"

"Thanks…" _You won't be breathing if you do._

 **xxx**

Back at the Autobot base, Rafael and Ratchet spiraled with questions about Bumblebee's sudden walk out the front door. Ratchet put him in power down. All of his motor functions and processor were shut down in hopes of ridding him of the nightmares he's suffering. Bumblebee wasn't supposed to wake for another 12 hours. Afterwards he was to be examined. Where did he think he was going in such a hurry?

Ratchet inspected the ground bridge computer, scouring recently set coordinates. Optimus's coordinates hadn't been used since his drop. So the arctic is out. Bumblebee opened the bridge to somewhere on Earth. To Ratchet's disbelief and nightmares, he found where Bumblebee opened the bridge.

"These are the coordinates for the site of our battle with Megatron's undead." That battle raged on within Ratchet. Each injury her endured throbbed during his moments of recollection. The day Megatron harnessed the Dark Energon - Unicron the Chaos Bringers blood - the forces in which he unleashed upon the Autobots broke free from the realm of fiction and impossibility.

"M-maybe we should call Optimus." Rafael weakening spine spoke for him. Optimus would know how best to help Bumblebee anyway.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet shared Rafael's desire to alert Optimus. He feared something worse may be afflicting the Scout. For Bumblebee's sake, Ratchet prayed it was merely his youthful spirit. That he was taking a walk to clear his head.

Ratchet opened the bridge. He prepared to make the jump to Bumblebee's last stop. He was saved the trip when Bumblebee entered on the other side. "Bumblebee?" Ratchet slowly beckoned, holding doubts the returning Scout was himself. "Where have you been?" Bumblebee ignored him. He sauntered languidly toward the ground bridge controls. Ratchet stopped by grasping his wrist. There's something in his hand. He forced Bumblebee's palm open. A dark Amethyst shard curdled his stomach. "Dark...energon?" There was another piece. In Bumblebee's other hand. A yellowish glow pierced his fingers. Bumblebee saw no point in hiding it. He opened his hand. A large chunk of yellow stone was in that palm. "But that's...uranium? Why do you need-"Bumblebee punched Ratchet's face, tossing the medic across the room. He collapsed by Rafael, horrifying the boy.

"BEE! What are you doing?!" Rafael shrieked. Again, Bumblebee said nothing. He approached the trembling human. Darkened optics pierced the shaking boy. "Bumblebee! Please!" Rafael turned to run. Bumblebee wrapped fingers to the fragile boy's torso. Rafael pried in vain at the fingers. "BEE! I know you're in there!" Bumblebee simply dropped him by the ventilation duct. Too high a drop for such a small human. Impossible for him to interfere. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee ignored his friend's plights. Ratchet, the scattered medic, was no longer an obstacle for him. He reactivated the ground bridge to a second destination. Rafael's voice begging him to return, Bumblebee was gone. The ground bridge closed behind him.

Rafael slouched in defeat. What was happening to his best friend? "RATCHET?!" Ratchet balanced on the stunted wall. Surprisingly he hadn't bent the ladder when he hit it. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine…" A sprocket or two loose, but he will heal. "More importantly, is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon." A nightmare any Autobot fears becoming a reality.

"Bee's not a Con!" Rafael stated sternly. It's not in Bumblebee to be a Decepticon.

"Agreed." Ratchet opened his hands. Rafael climbed on, spanning his feet to keep his balance. "As of right now, we need to determine EXACTLY what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." Ratchet meandered for the ground bridge controls, fully intending to track the Scout before he harms anyone else. That's when Ratchet stopped, a thought coming to mind. "The only one who knew of the Dark Energon...was Megatron." It was all laying bare as a dismantled puzzle. Pieces shot together, creating the picture Ratchet missed.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?"

"Worse. Megatron is currently occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"WHAT!?" That couldn't be possible.

"How could I have been such a fool?!" Ratchet set Rafael on the platform behind the controls. "The cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit! When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed."

"Megatron's been in Bee the whole time." Rafael sank lower than the ground, hanging on by the bars. "He's going to use the dark energon to hurt everyone."

"The dark energon I get. But why the uranium?" Ratchet couldn't place his finger on it.

A horrifying thought tied Rafael in knots. "Because that's Selena's weakness!" He jumped on the bars. Abject fear welled tears to the corners of his eyes.. "Selena's weak against Uranium! Megatron must be planning to hurt Selena!"

"Or looking for a leash for which he can use to control her. She was and is the Decepticons greatest asset. He has to keep her in line somehow." Not that a leash is needed to bind Selena to the Decepticons. Ratchet scoured the ground bridge computer, finding the set of coordinates Bumblebee accessed. "And now Bumblebee - Megatron," The name was a disgusting taste in his mouth, "Has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." The time for idling is past. Bumblebee is going to come home, and Ratchet will expunge the devil from him even if it kills him. "Stay here…" He resignedly ordered, activating the bridge.

"No!" Rafael's tiny, deep voice halted Ratchet. "Bumblebee and Selena will be helpless against Megatron!" She doesn't want to see them. She wants nothing to do with them. Rafael will not let Megatron hurt Selena with Bumblebee's hands. "They both need me!"

Ratchet released a conceded sigh. "Of course they do."

 **xxx**

The energon safeguarded by the arctic wasteland was nearly melted. Ice and snow reduced to rippling puddles. The focused, intense heat evaporated the water, leaving nothing as an obstacle to Starscream's ultimate goal. He threw his head back, howling with laughter. It was all so easy he could hardly stand it. In moments, his triumph will be at the palm of his hands, and the Autobots crushed within it.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Starscream salivated.

"Do I need to get you a handkerchief?" Selena guffawed, riding Breakdown's shoulder. "You've been drooling for the last hour."

"Come to bear witness to a moment that shall go down in history?!" He pumped a fist. "Unleash you wish to spoil it with your cynical levity."

Selena's scouter alarm blared. She tapped her ear, extending the mod. Her brow knit grimly at two signatures approaching the Nemesis at break neck speeds. "Not if the Bots are going to spoil it." She spat. Knockout, Breakdown, and Starscream ogled her baffled. Selena pointed ground-ward. The three Cons peered over the ledge.

Fresh, snowy powder gusted in thick clouds on the ridged horizon. Bulkhead plowed the snow, riding the mounds and gaining speed on each dip. Arcee came roaring down a slope, launching to Bulkhead and powering on their assault for the Nemesis ship.

"Au-to-bots!" Starscream growled contemptuously. Of course, when he's so close, they choose to appear.

"Finally!" Breakdown set Selena to the ground. "SOME ACTION!" He planted a fist in his palm. he got in a running start. He sprang to a wing and then dove for the powder. Selena and the others marveled at his form. The way the wind parted around him.

Bulkhead and Arcee closed their ranks in a V formation. Breakdown crash landed right at their fork, throwing the Autobots off their wheels, and sending them tumbling. The two flipped into robot mode, pivoting to meet the Con Wrecker.

"A+ on the landing." Selena chortled.

"Care to join him?" Starscream proposed. "A treat for not being to enjoy yourself at the Naval Base."

"I think I will." Selena hung half her feet off the ledge. Cold winds wafted to her nose and ears. Sharp, burning pain clamped the scar on her scalp. "Ugh!" Selena staggered, her back pressed to Starscream's ankle. She clawed her cold ears, pulling her head down. "On second thought, fresh air might be a detriment to me."

"Haven't regained your love for snow yet, huh?" Knockout teased.

"My head hasn't. Mind me sitting this one out?"

"Not at all." Starscream swept a hand for her to leave.

"I'll see you guys back inside." Selena raced at top speed, returning to the warm ship.

"Is it due to injury, or is it a trauma?" Starscream whispered to Knockout.

"I'm not entirely sure." Knockout stroked his chin. "But Selena is a relatively easy person to read. If she is psychologically hindering herself, we will know." Starscream nodded in agreement. Although, in the back of his mind, he wondered if Selena really was back to her old self. She's too distracted lately.

 **xxx**

"Grah…" Selena stormed the dark hallways, massaging her throbbing head. It was an unflattering welt by now. "Stupid scar. Why the heck does that hurt so much?"

"WHAT IN THE-!" Unconscious Decepticon troops littered the halls. Flying past them, Selena winced at the carnage. Chucks torn out, circuits ripped, limbs broken. By those dents in their armor, someone or something, tossed them like the chumps they were. "What the Hell happened in here!"

" _HALT!_ " Selena stopped. Shadows projecting from the adjacent hallway tussled on the wall. " _WHAT ARE YOU-GAAH!_ " The smaller shadow subdued a trooper. That trooper's offline body was thrown at the wall. Selena swallowed a large lump in her throat. She lowered herself to the dead Con. Those dents genuinely terrified her. A real monster trespassed on that ship. Or, better yet, a yellow colored scout disappearing around a corner.

"No way..." She darted after him. Coming to the next hall, she placed her back at the corner, peering around. There he was. Walking around like he owned the place. Selena's sadism lathered her tongue to her lips. It was too easy. She paused noticing a purple object enclosed in his hand. "Dark Energon. What are you doing with that, my Scout Friend?" Call the guards, or have the fun that's owed her? "Option two sounds way more fun."

Selena drifted into the hall. She stretched her hand. Bumblebee walked to an open corridor. Selena swung her arm. A thick strip peeled off the corner, snatching the dark energon from Bumblebee's grasp. The Bug spun, lunging for his shard. Selena snickered, flourishing her hand. The back wall sprouted wriggled tentacles. They wrapped to his neck and wrists. He thrashed violently. The ground left his feet. Selena swung both hands. The tentacles shrank. Bumblebee was slammed to the wall, dropping to his butt in a daze.

"Ooh. I hope that hurt worse than it looked." Selena strutted with her hands to her hips. Bumblebee stiffened at her malevolent grin. "Hey there, Bee. Nice to see you again." Bumblebee balanced to the wall, climbing to his feet. Hateful daggers locked to the malignant girl. "Man. You Bots keep making return visits, we may have to arrange living quarters for you." She stomped a foot. Nuts and bolts uncorked, alternatingly orbiting her. "It would be temporary of course. The idea of sharing this ship with you mutts makes me queazy!"

Bumblebee looked between her and captured energon. He was pressed for time. Dealing with this child was not on the schedule. ( _I will crush your arrogance!_ ) Bumblebee dug his feet and charge. Selena bent her knees, drawing her arms in a full circle. Bumblebee's hands changed to his blasters. Selena threw her arms forehead. A hailstorm of nuts and bolts pelted Bumblebee, grazing his armor and drawing energon. Bumblebee guarded with one arm, firing blindly with the other. Hitting his mark paled to the endless vollies spilling his energon. The storm abruptly stopped. Selena was gone. Bumblebee drew his second blaster. He darted in frantic circles, watching the back of his back. ( _Where are you? Where have you..._ ) The girl can fly. Bumblebee aimed to the ceiling. Nothing.

The floor caved. Bumblebee sank to his knees. " _PEEKABOO!_ " Selena burst through the floor. An uppercut tore Bumblebee free. His head met the ceiling, and the ground met his back. He propped on his elbows. Trembling joints threatened to give. Selena's feet slammed his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"You may as well stay down, BUG!" She kicked him in the cheek. She grasped his collar, pulling him to her malicious smirk. "Inside these walls, on this ship," She drew a fist back, "Megatron himself would be at my mercy!"

Bumblebee's brow knit. ( _Enough of this!_ ) He tossed an open palm. A beaming yellow glow reflected in Selena's horrified orbs. "NO…way..." In a split second her strength was sapped from her. She dropped to the floor like a ragdoll without strings. Her Scouter bounced away from her. She groaned wearily. Her lungs burned as she tried to breath. Tons on tons of pressure crushed her languid form. The harder she fought to so much as bend an elbow, the more intense the pressure became. She felt the floors caving to her form.

"Im...possible…" Bumblebee's trouncing feet vibrated the floor, agitating her tender body. He ripped the Dark Energon free. She locked defiant, enraged eyes to the boasting Autobot. _Starscream hid the uranium. Not a scrap was left._ He swore he got rid of it. "How...do you…" Bumblebee drew his foot up. Selena gaped in horror. For an instant, Bumblebee resembled Megatron. The foot slammed down.

 **xxx**

Ratchet utilized the coordinates Bumblebee input to catch his trail. They were close to the ones Optimus used to reach the arctic. Ratchet warned Rafael to stay close, and to obey his order to the letter. The smallest misstep, and a friend will be lost.

With any luck, Optimus has yet to begin his retrieval of the primary lens. He will spy from a mile that all is amiss with Bumblebee. The Dark Energon in his grasp will be a dead giveaway.

To Ratchet's surprise, the ground bridge brought him and Rafael to a corridor aboard the Nemesis. "The Decepticon warship." He shifted to a defensive stance. Of all the places for him to end up. And with Rafael in tow. Ratchet stepped lightly. He was the sole person standing between Rafael and harm. No back up on the way. Decepticon's could be lurking around every corner. Or not.

Ratchet rounded into a corridor he believed led to the lab. The location of Megatron's vacant form. He and Rafael were thrown back in horror. The dead bodies of Decepticon troops riddled the hallways. One or two barely maintained consciousness. The rest lied in a pool of their own energon.

"Did Bumblebee do this?!" Rafael stared appalled.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant." The poor Scout may not even be aware he's being led to his doom. "And clearly he came here with one purpose. To use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"No! Bumblebee won't let him!" Rafael stood by Bumblebee, holding on to faith that he will beat him. "Like he wouldn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base!"

"I hope you're right."

"Uugghh..." A ghoulish moan sent chills crawling their skin. Ratchet put Rafael on the floor, throwing up his blades. He glowered at the subdued Cons. None of them were moving. "Hrm...ugh..." The voice was close. And it was familiar. One of the Decepticon leg fidgeted. A hand reached over, and a battered Selena pulled herself up and over.

"Selena!" Rafael bolted past Ratchet. The medic beat him to Selena. Gently he lifted her off the Decepticon and lied her down flat to allow proper airflow. Rafael propped her head on his knees. She was fading in and out. Her body was battered like a pinata. Rafael held her hand, hoping she would come back to him. "Selena! It's Rafael! Please, open your eyes!"

Selena's brow scrunched. Her eyes fluttered open. Everything hurt at once. "Raf..." She rasped. Rafael let tears of joy fall. He missed hearing her say his name. The moment rotted when she noticed Ratchet. "What the Hell are you two doing here?!" She snarled.

"Bumblebee's on board the ship. We're trying to find him!" Rafael summarized, ignoring that his pounding heart was about to burst out of his chest. "By the looks of it, he came this way."

"The smart one of the three, Ladies and Germs!" She sat up, bending a knee to stand. Rafael offered to help. Selena shoved him off her. "The Hell's wrong with your Bug?! This is the second time he's snuck on board."

"It's not Bumblebee! It's Megatron!" Rafael hissed.

"What?" Was that not a trick of her mind, then? The Megatron who shadowed Bumblebee...was the real deal? That's crazy!"

"He speaks true!" Ratchet implored her to heed them. "The cortical psychic patch acted as a gateway! When Bumblebee was disconnected, Megatron used the opportunity to possess him." Selena blinked with disbelief. "And, by your state," Thankfully no severe damage has been inflicted, "He used uranium he hid away." _In the event he lost the shard he used to have in his hand._ Breakdown's theory was starting to sound less crazy. But...could that really have been Megatron she fought? If it is, being booted off the ship might not such a bad thing.

"The Dark energon in his hand..." Her knees knocked, standing her bruised form erect. "What's he planning?"

"It is going to resurrect his body."

No more needed to be said. Franken-Tron is not leaving that table! Not while she has a say in it. "We have to stop him!"

"Yeah!" Rafael jumped excitedly, hugging an arm to Selena's waist.

Selena hissed through her teeth. She shook her leg, kicking him off. He sat heartbroken on his butt, gazing up at her in confusion. "Do not misunderstand!" She jabbed a finger into his forehead. "Once this is over, you get off this ship!"

"But Selena-"

Selena hoisted him by the scruff of his collar. His reflection in her eyes terrified him. "I should kill you right now for showing your face here!" Rafael's cheek stung, half expecting to be struck again. "But lucky for you two," She threw Rafael against Ratchet, "I hate Megatron more than I despise you!" Selena flew for the lab. Rafael and Ratchet should have came to expect this sort of response. That didn't alleviate the pain. A little bit at a time, though. Rafael will melt the ice she shields herself in.

 **xxx**

 _That blasted Magneetian! Her ferocity in battle has amassed quite the deadly blows during my absence. That I will reward her. But her boasting. Claiming to be able to submit me to her mercy. HA! I admire her tenacity. A very bold proclamation from one so young. And how like the young to be so arrogant. Challenging their betters. Unaware that they are severely outmatched._

 _Whilst I am host to your pitiful body, Scout, her declaration holds merit. But, ha-ha, once I reclaim my body, those who dared to lift so much as a pinky against me shall know the true meaning of pain and suffering. Starting with The turncoat who robbed my spark of the dark matter, and attempted to leave me for dead in the vastness of space. Starscream._

 **xxx**

"I'm honestly surprised, Raf." Selena crooned, hovering above the clearly frightened boy. She smirked wolfishly at him, "I thought for sure you'd be done with me after what I did at the mall." Her chuckle sent shivers down their spines. She hasn't changed much in her sadism. She's as twisted as she is dangerous. And yet, in spite of her words, Ratchet and Raf saw something...softer.

"Bumblebee is too important!" Rafael dismissed her taunt, bracing himself as they drew closer to Megatron's hospital room. "Besides…" He raised glossy eyes to Selena, "How can I be mad at my friend?"

Selena nearly crashed into a low hanging beam. She was hurtled into a torrent of shock. _Friend?_ Rafael, after everything she's done, still considers her...a friend? Why? How? _No! Don't believe him! IT'S A TRICK!_ Her soft expression hardened, deflecting Rafael's precious words at the walls. _He and this Bot only want to hurt you again! That's all they ever want to do!_ Rafael was an inch away from touching her face, reaching out to her like he was able to. "Touching words, Rafael." She latched a hand to his wrist, shoving the hand away. "A shame that frozen tundra iced over what little care compassion I had left."

"I don't believe that!" Rafael snapped. Ratchet was taken aback now. Rafael lowered his head, folding his knees to his chest. "I'll never believe that."

Selena shrugged off, hiding that it was false indifference. _Thank you, Raf._ She couldn't stop herself. "That's your choice. The world is easier to live in when you don't look for the tunnel's light." She flew ahead, pressing her back to the wall. Their dull conversation passed the time. The infirmary was just past those double set of doors. She motioned Ratchet closer, pointing silently inside. Ratchet and Rafael knit their brows, petrified of what was about to come.

The trio spotted the possessed Scout administering the procedure. Time was running out, and neither of them had a plan on hand. Bumblebee - Megatron - secured the Cortical Patch to his cranial port, and to that of the empty shell lying on the table. The Patch's system synced with the computer monitoring Megatron's vitals. The brainwaves spiked in spasms, registering the connected link. All that need be done now is placing the dark energon in his spark chamber. And he will be reborn again. But first, he slipped a uranium piece to the palm.

"You're sure that isn't Bumblebee?" Selena stressed.

"We've never been more positive of anything in our lives." Ratchet curled a vengeful fist. He surprised Selena and Rafael charging first.

Megatron heard him coming. Ratchet threw the first punch. Megatron easily dodged. The second strike was as pitiful as the first. Megatron's punch in his ribs sent him flying into the wall. ( _You should have stayed in your lab, Medic!_ ) Megatron guffawed.

Selena gaped in awe. Bumblebee would never lift a finger against Ratchet. Even if he did, he doesn't possess the strength to level him. Least of all after taking on a fleet of Decepticons. "You really aren't the Bug. Then I have no qualms with this!" Selena stroked her badges, and clashed them together.

"Selena! Don't hurt Bumblebee!" Rafael begged.

"No promises!" She twirled her staff, darting head on for the false Scout. With a rabid roar she flipped above his head just as he turned. She spun her whole body, landing a direct hit to the side of Bumblebee's head. He staggered and bumped the computer, regaining his balance. The absolute rage toward Selena's interference burned hotter than the sun. If you really are Megatron, then I can feel warm and fuzzy inside putting you in your place!" She aimed her staff challengingly. Megatron squared Bumblebee to her, planning to rectify his mistake from earlier. He should have killed her where she lied. Selena's staff spun viciously like a disc, inches above her fingers. She twisted back and unwound, letting the disc fly. Megatron bent backwards. The staff cast a breeze as it missed. It buzzed a deep graze in the wall, becoming stuck. Selena swooped under and appeared at his bent back head. She hammered two fists to his face. The ground indented on contact. "I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to do this!" She stomped. A slab bounced Megatron upright. Selena spun a roundhouse kick. Balled chunks ripped from the floor, bowling Megatron at the base of the operating table. "To pay you back for stepping on me like an insignificant bug! It was my fond hope you'd perished in that explosion!" She hungrily licked her lips. "The silver lining: I get to reconcile for that debacle!" Megatron pushed up onto his feet. He pulled on his body's thigh, spitting up energon leaking within. His lifeless left palm was a beacon. "I don't care whose body you occupy!" Sawblades, sutures, drills, needles - the infirmary tools ascended with Selena. Megatron grasped the palm, retrieving the rock. "I'll send him and you to that special place in Hell before you become whole!" She lifted her arms. The tools erect to attention.

( _I think not, CHILD!_ ) Out of the blue, Megatron leaned forward. He broke through the summoned tools. He touched the uranium to Selena's neck. She howled in agony. The skin burned and blistered. Her weapons bounced on the ground, out of her control. Megatron crushed her in his grasp. Inside Bumblebee's mind he was cackling victoriously. He dangled her by the shirt. Then with a swift punch he smashed her into the ground. ( _Just as arrogant as Starscream._ ) He glanced back at his real body.

To his dismay, Ratchet disconnected all but one of the life support tubes. "Farewell, Megatron!" Ratchet pulled the final tube from his spark chamber. Megatron ran and flipped the medic over his shoulder. Ratchet's back meeting the floor took the wind right out of him. Megatron dragged him back on his feet. Three punches and the medic was discarded painfully to the walls.

"RATCHET!" Selena shrieked.

( _Two pitiful bugs attempting to overstep me. How pathetic._ ) He lifted his foot over her Selena again. ( _How about I remind you of YOUR place!_ ) Selena closed her eyes.

"BUMBLEBEE, NO!" The foot stopped. Bumblebee moved it aside. Rafael threw himself in his path, arms spread protectively in front of Selena.

"Raf…" The aghast girl trembled.

"Remember who you are, Bee! Remember me!" Rafael screamed to the Scout still inside. He knows he's there. He's been fighting. He still is. "I know you always listen to me! No matter what!" Bumblebee's heard quivered. Abysmal optics jostled wide to innocent blue and back. Selena watched the Scout fidget, able to see him fighting within himself. Megatron is a powerful being. He won't let Bumblebee go without a fight. Never has she been happy to hear him beep and bleep. That baby face glad to see Rafael. "That's right, Bee. It's me!" He got him.

Selena pat Rafael on the back. "Good work, Raf." Rafael gave her a thumbs up.

( _UN-BE-LIEVABLE!_ ) Megatron's control will not be hindered by a bespectacled human child. He poured his being into the Scout's overwhelmed mind. His iron grip ripped into his processor. Bumblebee put a hand to his head. He could feel him. Megatron was trying to take control. Bumblebee thrashed about, fighting to keep him back. He stomped furiously, wrestling the specter within him. Selena embraced Rafael and dragged him from harm's way. The pain split Bumblebee's head open, dropping him to his knees.

"Bumblebee!"

"Rafael, no!" Selena ran after him.

Rafael touched Bumblebee's arm, shaking it. "Bumblebee! Answer me!" Bumblebee's head tilted up. Blackened optics met the boy.

"RAF!" Selena tackled. Megatron's backhand effortlessly swatted both. The two skipped on the metal, colliding with Ratchet. Rafael wiggled free of Selena's arms. She was dazed, but alive. If Bumblebee reunites the Dark Energon with Megatron, she won't be alive much longer. None of them will.

"Bumblebee! Stop!" Rafael shouted once more, cradling Selena.

Megatron stopped near his body. He faced the Scout to the boisterous boy. A long moment of silence. The Dark Energon's glow at its zenith near its soon-to-be host. " _Bumblebee,_ can't hear you anymore!" Selena, Ratchet, and Rafael petrified in place. The uranium was re-placed to Megatron's palm. Bumblebee lifted the dark energon. The trio closed their eyes. It one fell swoop he stabbed it to the gaping hole in Megatron's chest. The crystal fragment absorbed into his spark chamber. Systems aggressively reactivated, shaking Megatron's husk radically. Vitals spiked, circuits sparks, and fluids flowed. Ratchet, Selena, and Rafael watched helplessly on the sidelines as Megatron's body reanimated itself. Bumblebee was edged away to give room. For the longest period of time there was just noise. Bumblebee temporarily lost consciousness, able to prevent himself from falling. Then, for the first time in months, Megatron's eyes opened.

"No..." Rafael breathed. The tyrants scaling shadow rose, looming taller and taller over the staggering Autobots. Bumblebee, finally back in control, was sucked into the fear. He and Ratchet retreated until the wall met their backs, trapping them at the mercy of the arisen phantom.

The frigid weather robbed by the lens transferred to Selena's quivering form. She and Rafael wrapped their arms to each other. Eyes wide in utter terror, subconscious tears spilled to her chin. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She couldn't speak. All she could do...was stare. The awesome shadow of Megatron blanketing her. "It _was_ you..." In her crimson orbs, Megatron - revived, rejuvenated, and reborn - shuffled his stiff figure.

Hearing the raging commotion, and following the trail of dead bodies, Decepticon troops stampeded into the lab. They all stopped at the doorway. Disbelief and awe tilted their heads to their arisen master.

"DECEPTICONS!" Megatron's shallow grave voice howled. "YOUR RIGHTFUL LORD AND MASTER HAS RETURNED!"

Selena dug her palms, scooting frantically in vain to escape him. And far from Rafael to so focus does not fall unto him. "It was really you..." Megatron acknowledged her meek tone. Her shaking form a welcomed gift to his reawakening. "You were...inside BUmblebee...the whole time." Megatron strode to her, swaying balled fists. The wrath he is to exact upon her was in those fists. "That's why your brainwaves stopped." Megatron kneeled over her. Darkness poured from his husky, malevolent grin. The pulsing of the dark energon in his chest pounded her body. "You're really alive."

"Indeed I am, Dearest Selena." _He remembers my name?_ "And what a pleasure it is to see you when I first wake." Megatron scooped her up by the waist. She planted her hands, futilely edging away from his teeth. His chuckle reverberated her whole body. "What a bloodthirsty and vicious child you've become in my absence. Put me in my place? Place me at your mercy?" Selena's words erupted her stomach to her throat, "Were those not your words?"

"I...I...I mean, that is-" Fear tied her tongue. Abject fear turned her boiling blood to dense ice. Death stared her straight in the eye.

Megatron let her fall. She hit the floor with a _thud._ The thumping floor vibrated. Megatron meandered on his way, throwing the Autobots and Rafael a scathing glare. "Finish these _PESTS_!" Bumblebee flinched. "I have an extermination of my own to perform."

 _Starscream!_ She left her Scouter in the hallway. There's no time to get it! Selena locked eyes with the frightened Rafael. Turning so her back faced the approaching troops, she mouthed, " _Down there..._ " And pointed to the opening near the floor. Before Rafael had a chance to reply, the Decepticons opened fire. "MOVE IT!" She rocketed straight up, bursting through the Nemesis' numerous levels. Doors will only slow her down. It was a race against time. Troops yet to witness Megatron's recovery were startled by her breaking in. "Gotta reach him! Gotta reach him!"

 _KABOOM!_ Hot shockwaves piercing the hull tossed Selena aloft. The ship shook asunder. The corridors echoed blaring alarms. The ship suffered significant damage. By the force of the blast, it was near the tail. Where the lens was located. "Don't tell me…"

xxx

Knockout burst from a cloud of black smoke, choking at the fumes that snaked into his windpipe. He swatted his arms, chasing the clinging smoke away. The stains to his finish were going to be murder to remove. Rumbling below caught his ear. The floor was thumping at his feet. he took a couple steps back. Selena erupted out. Briefly she floated, then let herself collapse. The whole world was spinning like a top. Her head hurt before. It was killing her now. The smell of smoke brought her back.

Leaning up on her hands, a tower of black smoke stacked to the sky. "Whoa…" The stump was all that remained of the turret. As for the lens. The glass was scattered everywhere. "Hope the observatory has insurance."

"Where in Primus have you been?!" Knockout roared. "LOOK AT THIS!" He displayed the disgraceful tarnishes to his beautiful finish. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get my finish to glisten like this?" Selena hadn't heard his self absorbed ravings. "Great! Now I'll have to call in for a-"

"WHERE'S STARSCREAM?!"

Knockout's tirade cooled on the breeze. Desperation glossed Selena's eyes. "What's wrong?" He put fingers to her shoulders. They were shaking like a running motor. And she was bruised. "Selena, what's happened?!" He urged her tight lips to spill what they are hiding.

Selena took a deep breath. She clamped trembling fingers to Knockout's. "MEGATRON WALKED OFF THE TABLE! HE'S ALIVE!" Her composure spilled with her tears.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Knockout staggered back. "When?! How?! Who?!"

"I'll explain later! Scream's in trouble! WHERE is he?" Knockout pointed up. Starscream was looping the cloud, plunging to a headlong dive. Awaiting helpless at the end of that dive was a wounded Optimus. "When did he get here?"

"Apparently I need to learn to watch the rear more thoroughly." Knockout scoffed. Selena's not the only one who would need to explain.

"MEGATRON'S GREATEST MISTAKE," Knockout and Selena rushed to the edge, "WAS EVER ALLOWING YOU TO LIVE, PRIME!" A separate set of engines shrieked from behind. Selena whipped around. A second jet shot from the Nemesis.

"STARSCREAM!" Selena cried. Starscream didn't hear. Optimus was at his mercy, dead to rights. The bane of all Decepticons will die by his hands, and songs will be written on the one triumph Megatron himself was too incompetent to achieve. The finned tip of his nose seconds from piercing the Prime.

The second jet came from the blue, ramming Starscream off course, and taking him back to the ship. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead glued their optics, sensing the impending doom on the horizon. Knockout faced the opposite direction, too squeamish to watch what is to come. Selena tried to hide behind her fingers, refusing to watch. Hearing screeching pounds jostle the ship opened her fingers.

Starscream was thrown to one of the Nemesis' wings. He choked on the air. Megatron changed into his robot form, towering dangerously over his treacherous second in command. "Lord...Mega...Megatron! You're…" Starscream choked on his bruised pipes, and on his Master's apparent rage. "YOU'RE HEALED! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!" He used what grease was in him to shine Megatron's pride.

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, _Starscream!_ " Megatron spat his name, stomping it like filth. "IF you survive what I have planned for you!" Starscream wasn't talking his way out of this one. He switched to jet mode. Megatron used one hand, snagging him by the tail. With all his recovered strength, he swung Starscream over and slammed him hard onto the wing, pounding him into his meekly robot form. "MY _GREATEST MISTAKE?_ " He threw Starscream's pontification in his face. "Oh, I've made a few! But there is one I do not intend to make again!" His hand grabbed Starscream's chrome, dragging the objecting Seeker to his doom.

"No! Master! NOOO!"

 **xxx**

Selena cupped her cheeks. One by one, the pieces crumbled. The world she created with Starscream - the realm in which he is master, and she his second - was falling with the ice weakened by the fiery assault.

"Boy is he in trouble." Knockout forced a chuckle, itching his cheek nervously.

"We all are, you moron!" Selena snarled.

"Not necessarily. Unless, of course, someone were to tell tales to the returned Lord."

"Meaning what?!"

"Let's just say that things will go much more smoothly for you," He pressed a finger in her chest, "And your Seeker, if neither of you breathe another word about our little coupe." He mockingly extended a pinky, flashing her a menacing grin. "Okay? Okay." He pat her on the head, and strutted inside to begin feigning his innocence in the matter.

Knockout thinks he's clever. But Selena has been able to read between his lines since the day she met him. True, Starscream and Selena can divulge the entirety of the coup planned a few days ago. Including all those involved. But to do so now, whilst the ship is in disrepair and disarray, bode ill tidings in the near future. Starscream's life currently hangs in the balance. As for Selena, the planet wasn't nearly big enough for her to hide. Megatron will eventually find her. And her punishment will begin. So, for the time being, she will remain silent. Let Megatron and Knockout believe they have won. Not even they are invincible. It is merely a matter of winning the waiting game to snuff their sparks.

The only bearable thing about this whole day, is that Rafael escaped safely. This time. "Too many close calls, kiddo." A loving smile erased her trepidation. It was wonderful to see Rafael again. He seemed to be doing fine, all things considering. She hugged her hands to her elbows, releasing a despaired sigh. "How much longer before I can't save you?"

 **Till next time**


	11. A Hollow Victory

**A Hollow Victory**

 **Moving on.**

 **There will not be much to this chapter. Just a summary and a little bit of dialogue.**

 **xxx**

As the old saying goes: _Take what you can get._ Precisely the montra Optimus utilized to aid his team in licking their wounds, and to pacify Agent Fowler to a level of rationality. Not unfamiliar with having to spin stories for his superiors, this woven tale transcended the realm of awkward and uncomfortable. Agent Fowler can appreciate the hardship and traumas the Autobots experience on every mission they venture forth on. As a retired serviceman himself, it is one the most thankless careers known to man. Second is being a politician. But he would hope, after god knows how many years of living on earth, they'd learn to exercise some sort of restraint, and mind certain critical, important, and priceless objects around them.

 **(Brief A/N. Thank you men and women who have fought valiantly for this country, or simply joined to help make a difference your life and your family's. Do not let the media, or the ignorant wane your resolve.)**

Optimus accepted the scolding mirrored by Fowler's superiors. Team Morale was already wavering forward and back on their low point. Their excursion through the gradually melting arctic was hardly their finest moment. The lens belonging to the Kauahi Naval Observatory was destroyed in the battle ravaging the delicate tundra. It was supposed to be a retrieval mission. Decepticons aside, their task was to reacquire the lens and return it to Agent Fowler for safe passage to the Naval Observatory. Instead, because the situation was becoming dire, Optimus ensured the lens would never again be used for evil purposes. Or any purpose. Putting a dead halt on Starscream's catastrophic schemes.

On another bright note, Selena chose to linger on the sidelines. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead spotted her flying for the site of the destroyed facility where she was nursed back to health. Her reasoning eluded the skulking bots. Optimus, on the other hand, theorized the part of her memory home to her Tsulena counterpart wished to pay her respects to the humans who saved her. What significance they held to Selena is anyone's guess. Her memories during her stay with the Autobots merged with her old ones. It may have been a curious impulse.

In the midst of their fortune, a horrid nightmare was transpiring within the Nemesis without anyone's knowledge. Save the interferences by Rafael and Ratchet. Megatron was in possession of Bumblebee's body. An after effect and act of desperation by the Decepticon warlord to escape his dormant body. Bumblebee fought the spector for as long as his mental synapsis would hold. Random, violent outbursts triggered during moments of weakness dealt minor damage to the base. Megatron forced his will upon Bumblebee, obtaining the last shard of Dark Energon that would reawaken his deathless form.

Rafael and Ratchet followed the possessed scout to the ship. Shocked were they to find dead and barely conscious Decepticon Troops. Selena was amongst them, left battered and weakened by the uranium piece Megatron had stashed away. Thank Primus for Rafael that Selena was tough skinned. She was less than happy to see them, but was by far more dismayed at the thought of Megatron being reborn.

How unfortunate their efforts were wasted. Megatron was reborn. The rightful ruler of the Decepticons returned to his throne, and donned his crown. Now fate's dice have been rolled. The odds will fall in the favor of the strong and persistent. What lies ahead for the Autobots, Selena, and Earth is unknown. All that is certain for now is that Megatron will rebuild whatever Starscream has altered, and commence with his onslaught on the unsuspecting human world.

For now, the Autobots, Rafael, and others are glad their Scout is alright. No traces of Megatron lingered in his brain pan. And the lens can no longer be abused. Also, a small victory in itself, Selena helped Rafael, Bumblebee, and Ratchet escape the ship before they could be surrounded. There is no doubt they would have died on that ship had she not been there. Too bad she wasn't able to come with them. Not that she would.

Jack strolled for the video game, excited to get an advantage on Miko's current high score. Between her and Rafael, Jack hardly gets a chance to play and up his game. He paused at the last couple of steps. Rafael was slouching to the crook of the couch arm. His favorite RC car lied on his stomach, rising and falling with his breathing. Rafael's dreary eyes spied Jack as he sat at his feet.

"Hey, Raf." Jack waved softly. Rafael bounced his brow in somber response. A red flag erected in Jack's head. "You okay? Why aren't you out with Bumblebee racing? You guys normally run laps with Bulkhead and Miko this time of day." Miko and Bulkhead are dead set on beating Bulkhead on the open road.

"She saved us, Jack." The responsed baffled Jack. "Selena saved us."

Jack should have suspected, but was surprised nonetheless. Rafael's been offbeat for the past couple of days. Granted, he's beyond happy Bumblebee is alright. It showed. Then there are times where Rafael seems to drift to another world. At school, he's hardly maintaining focus. Mrs. Esquibel called Jack and Miko and asked if Rafael was being bullied. He wasn't his usual sunshiney self at home either. Here he is at the base, letting his favorite RC collect dust, and he hasn't touched the Game Box in forever.

"How?" Jack leaned to the other arm, showing vested interest.

Rafael sat up straight, holding the car in his lap like a cat. "Megatron ordered for us to be killed. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and I were outmatched and outgunned." His little heart is racing just thinking about it. Watching Megatron get off the table. All of those Cons coming out of nowhere for their master, and to kill them. "It would have been easy for Selena to kill us, and end it right then and there." Like she swore to do if she ever saw any of them again. "Instead...she showed us how we could escape." It happened faster than he could follow. Before the Cons opened fire, Rafael can see her lips clear as day revealing their escape route. Caught up in the moment? A sudden impulse perhaps? Either way, Selena risked having the Cons ostracize her again by helping them. And with Megatron back, and that uranium in his hands, she was going to be a punching bag for him.

"What are you thinking, Raf?" Jack wanted him to say. He needed Rafael to say it. Deep down - in spite of him standing as the objective, conservative, realist - Jack had to know whether or not Selena held on to the tiniest bit compassion for them. She's their friend. He couldn't bear it if she hated them. "Does Selena still hate us? Or...does she…"

"Selena doesn't hate us. Not entirely, anyway." He corrected. Rafael sunk somberly, caressing his RC Car. "Selena protected me the whole time I was there. She even took a hit for me so I wouldn't be hurt." Selena tackled Rafael like a football star, receiving the full brunt of Megatron's hit. She held him close, pouring her unadulterated terror into Rafael as Megatron awoke. "That look in her eye when Megatron rose, seeing me in the same room…" It was very brief. Selena's eyes gleamed in horror for him.

"I don't want to doubt you, Raf. Selena's gone against her personal feelings and saved us multiple times." Rafael heard the reluctance in Jack's tone. There's a rub to his claim. "But there's no way she's let go of what happened here."

"And she won't, Jack. Selena will never let us forget that." Rafael reassured him of that. Anger at the Autobots and Kids abusing her amnesia continues to boil Selena's blood. There is no doubt about that. Her vulnerable pride and her emotions were played upon. She will never allow that to slide. "Even so, I think there's an ever so slight, needs to be pried with pliers, chance Selena won't let Megatron or the Cons come anywhere near us."

"With that Uranium in his hand, I doubt Megatron will give her the chance."

"Maybe he won't. But Selena won't let him bully her around forever." Rafael jumped to his feet, towering over Jack with hardset faith in Selena's strength. "Selena versus Megatron. Who do you really think is going to pull out on top?" Rafael put it to him, folding his arms with a confident smirk.

Jack snickered at his unwavering faith in Selena. "To be honest, I'm on the rope." He bounced his shoulders. "Selena and Megatron are not only fierce, they're smart, crafty, ruthless, and neither one likes taking orders from those they think are weaker than them."

"Then Megatron better start bending his knee and saying Yes Ma'am. Because Selena's ten times stronger than him."

"I sure hope you're, Raf." Jack folded his arms across his body. Gloom shadows hued his brow with uncertainty. Megatron. Selena. Two powerful beings who placed everything on the line even when they have nothing left to lose. Nothing to lose. No reason to hold back. The one difference being Selena's unsung mercy. It's all that prevents her from unleashing her wrath upon the world, or letting the Decepticons redirect their vengeance on her. _I really do._

 **Till next time.**


	12. Everything is Changing

**Everything is Changing**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 **(Selena POV)**

To say I am beyond not thrilled is an understatement I don't intend to make. Also, it will be safer for me if I keep further aggressive opinions to myself. Lest Soundwave catch wind of my _treacherous_ words and run tattling to _HIS MASTER._ Megatron. That's right. This is not a dream - or nightmare - friends. The _one true_ Lord and Master of the Decepticons has arisen from his stasis, ready and eager to plunge this world and all his enemies into an eternal darkness. A very ambitious and tenacious man who's been dead for the last few months. A once glorified paperweight lying half dead on a slab, mere seconds away from being united with the Allspark, come back from the brink to rule this warship and the earth it orbits with an iron fist. And it is all thanks to the Autobots and that muscle bound, speech inept BUG! Ratchet! I'm sure you had something to do with this! No way those morons on your team would have even known about the Cortical Psychic Patch, let alone how to initiate and work it. And thanks to your meddling, that egotistical bastard is back to torture us again!

 _(Slams side of fist into wall)_ DAMN THEM! GRAH! I can't say I'm not of partial blame in this matter. Were it that I didn't cause Optimus to become infected by the Cybonic Plague on that ship a while back, the Autobots wouldn't have mustered the nerve to infiltrate our ship and seek the cure. Lucky us the only one who had it was the deadweight on the table, and that setup Arcee and Bumblebee arranged made it possible for Megatron's mind to emerge from whatever dream was preventing his sick mind from fading. Had we just discovered the Cortical Psychic Patch they used to link Megatron's and Bumblebee's minds sooner, this whole mess might have been avoided. Megatron would be dead, body and mind, and we could have put him back in the junk pile Starscream found him in. Instead we are forced to entertain him, and his delusions of grandeur, in order to avoid execution. Well, Breakdown, Knockout, Starscream, and the others are avoiding execution. It'll take much more than a uranium bit in the palm to slow me down. _(Sighs heavily)_ Who am I kidding? I can't throw them under the bus like that? Not those three. Soundwave, maybe. But not my Medic, Wrecker, and Jet. After all they've done for me...I can't betray them like that. Especially not, Scream.

Starscream...I wonder how he's doing. Megatron's been back for a week, and in that time I haven't seen hide or heel of Starscream in the least. Naturally I went searching for him, even checked Ground Bridge coordinates to see if he left the ship somehow. After Megatron returned, he tracked Starscream outside and dragged him inside the ship for _corporal_ punishment. It's been eerily quiet these past few days. Everyone honestly thought Scream and Megs left the ship once the debacle in the arctic was behind them. Breakdown and I were in the training room when we finally heard the screams. We went to investigate and found ourselves at the Infirmary with Knockout. He urged us to be silent, and directed our attention through the window. Sure enough, there they were. Megatron with a frightening tool in his grasp with Starscream lying in a flowing stream of his own energon on the propped operating table. Dents caved in his ribs and chest obstructing required air flow, devastating gashes to his face and torso sparked with severed wires. One of his eyes wasn't able to open it was damaged so badly. His breathing was awful. The pain that he must feel in order to simply stay conscious must be excruciating.

 _(Crushes block with bare hands)_ Megs, I hope you are enjoying yourself. I fully intend to make your agony worse than anything you've come to experience.

My time with Megatron was as brief as it gets. But I've counted my blessings that I wasn't obligated to deal with him for longer than I have to. I still remember smiling in victory seeing that explosion radiate from space, knowing he was at the front of the blast. My mouth watered with envy as I wished I was there to witness his demise. A good thing I missed it. The disappointment would have torn my head worse than that bump. Anyone else would have perished, erased completely from existence. But not him. No. Whatever or whoever is watching over Megatron, they've allowed him to cheat on death's solid attempts. Now he walks around, high and mighty, using that assault as the podium to launch his new order amongst the troops. And any who took sides with Starscream were swiftly executed. Starscream wasn't nearly as lucky.

 _GRR!_ I should have plunged a hole in his spark chamber when I had the chance. Instead, for Starscream's sake, and the new role he was desperate to fit into, I held my fury at bay and allowed that monster to live. And then, to make matters worse, I bump my head and lose out on whatever time I had with Starscream, to rule at his side, and arrive in time to watch Megs rise off that table! DAMMIT! Starscream and I are supposed to rule the Decepticons! We were going to be the ones to destroy the Autobots, and leave this world in whatever pieces it was in! We-we-we...we...we? When did I start thinking of Starscream and I as the Royal We? I mean...sure...we've accomplished a lot together, and have been successful as Master and Subordinate. Not to mention...I kind of enjoyed being his lackey. I sated his bloodlust and he sated mine. Not to mention our arguments are really hilarious. And his voice when he's plotting is so seductively tingling-

AAAAHHHH! WHAT AM I SAYING?! STOP IT! STOP IT, NOW, TSULENA! Obviously your head wound is acting up, causing you to think and feel things you would never consider in the first place! I mean, come on! Starscream of all people?! Surely you can do better?!

Then again...it was memories of him that put my head back on straight. And it was he who offered me spot by his side, leaving me free to act on my murderous impulses to achieve my revenge. Not to mention he's upgraded my bike, my phone, made a device that allows me to breathe in low oxygen areas. He's been great to me. I wonder if I've been just a good. The last thing I want is to hurt him. Starscream.

 _(Sighs Heavily, slumping to a wall)_ So much has happened these past few months. Decades worth of turmoil and excitement packed one on top of the other into ridiculously short days. Meeting Decepticons and Autobots, befriending humans with no real inkling of the universe around them, squaring toe to toe with a mad man and his military unit, A Spider-Con, my amnesia, LIVING with the Autobots, and so much more that my head would explode if I tried to go any further! Huh! Hee-hee! I guess I've led a particularly charmed life. Not one anyone would envision, but it definitely had its moments. Would I change it? My planet blowing up, definitely. Meeting everyone that I have - good and bad? Not a chance. In spite of everything that's happened, I wouldn't give up the people I've met for the universe. Not even my home. Heck, I'd even keep Megatron if it meant meeting Starscream under different circumstances.

 _(Lies down)_ Everything changes so quickly around here. One day I'm just idling on a planet centuries behind all others, going through a human's daily grind just to kill the semi-infinite time I have, the next I am caught in the middle of a war with three prepubescent kids. And now I am the target of a man who wishes to use cutting edge technology to change the world. Public enemy number one amongst every human military branch. Well, maybe number three. Silas and Megatron have to be in the top slots. And no I haven't forgotten my time with the Autobots. Ironic that I can remember every grueling detail about them, their base, and the missions we went on, but I could never tell you where it is. Then there's...what's her name...Arachnia-Arachnid-Kalima...that spider Decepticon that I will enjoy turning into a pretzel the next time I see her. _(Out of breath)_ Yeesh. And to think, it hasn't even bee a year yet. I didn't think time passing so slowly was possible for me. I would say that there's no way this year can possible get any more exciting. A fool was not raised. Ha-ha. Oh well. Let whatever or whoever lurks come my way. I can face them, and I will send them hurtling to their special spot in Hell. It will take more than what they or the fate has to kill me.

 _GYYYAAAHHH…_

Ooh! I just hope the same can be said for Starscream.

 **To be continued.**

 **Short. I know. But I needed another new chapter instead of the pre-written ones.**


	13. Dead Walking

**Dead Walking**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _Ugh...huuh...grr...Disgraceful. Foolish. Should have...ended...meager existence...at get go. The price...for my negligence...SCRAP! I lie here. Helpless, leaking energon. My body no better than an offline, battered figurehead strapped to a ship that has collided hundreds of times over with comets and meteors. The agony gnawing at my circuits - thousands upon thousands of microscopic Scraplets gorging on my receptors, languishing in the recycling torment I endure._

 _No. They are a mercy. The Energon blast to the cranium that will end this torture. Lord Megatron's wrath - unrelentingly tenderizing my traitorous form. Yes...I am a traitor. I am not so proud, nor delusional to presume...otherwise._

 _The rage of the Decepticon's Lord and Master...burns worse than the sun's heat waves blistering armor to it's nerves. The critical blows are the not the most excruciating. By far the most harrowing are how his fists suspend whilst he taunts me with menacing verbosity on how he relishes using my crippling body to rebuild his atrophic muscle. The first, then the second, and the rest following suit gradually gained a square inch more momentum, on the verge of shattering me. A fragile construct of fiberglass, chipping and falling apart shard by shard. Nothing besides flimsy frames and industrial adhesive allowing me to stand. Or rather, lie here on this slab, life clinging to a literal thread, and let raspy huffs escape my cracked throat in order to stay conscious._

 _How odd it is. Ironic...redundant...whichever word can describe the twisted humor of my situation. Here I am...moment away from joining the Allspark...and my sole thoughts reside with her. Her sadistic characteristics. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she gleams in the moonlight soaring across the night sky._

 _Throughout the ship it will be echoed of her support for me. Her unyielding loyalty to my cause for Lordship and Mastery. Once before she was subjected to Lord Megatron's cruelty. Barely did she survive. That Uranium shard granting him advantage over my Magnetic...my Magnetic...what precisely are you to me?_

 _Selena...forgive me. A promise of revenge and a term without Megatron were promised. Now...it seems you may be forced to sit upon his shoulder from this day forth._

 **xxx**

 _Beep...beep...beep -_ Life support cables hooked to critical ports of his decimated form. Painful reflexes twitched his body, jolting him back to the conscious field he kept slipping away from. The tiniest rasp, smallest of exhales sent splintering, webbing needles burrowing. The drumming to his skull rang loud. Death's bells welcoming Starscream as he fades from the mortal realm. The smooth silver and grey paint horribly marred, and scraped clean off random places of Starscream's body. Deep, fresh gashes welding closed, serving to be reopened when the next strike comes. The worst aches came from the dents carefully concaving where ligaments and tendons are at their most stressed.

Faith in his punishment to not be able to worsen long evaporated. Pleas for mercy went on deaf ears. Cries of pain too much an aphrodisiac to his torturer. A respite between the hours upon hours of brutality should be a Primus-send to him. Instead he lied there in a fit. The sounds of the Nemesis engines, or the aged walls relaxing hurtled him to a panic. Any moment he could return. Drag him by the cranium from sweet, sweet oblivion, and commence.

Rumbling, war drum footsteps vibrated the infirmary. Starscream's crimson orbs flared open in pure terror. Megatron hovered over him, savoring his unadulterated and hefty justice to his second.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?" The first rhetorical question to be lace by humor and malice. If he was being perfectly honest with himself. Megatron was pleased Starscream was _comfortable._ He was exhibiting traits of a trooper, after all. "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me you shall make a RAPID recovery." And it will be the signal to reinstate his _teachings_ and educate the Seeker on the foolhardiness of stabbing one's leader in the back.

Starscream's arising fear sparked strength in his arms. He propped on his elbows, projecting defiance to the injuries dealt. He did not wish to further provoke attacks. However, just because he is in a state of depravity, Megatron may punish him far worse for showing weakness.

"Hopefully...every bit as rapid...as your wrath...is swift." Energon coughed up his dry throat, spattering to the floor.

Dry, hushed laughter maddened Megatron's already crazed glare. "And how swiftly things change. To think that but a short time ago it was you who were standing here, while I was lying there, after your failed attempt to TERMINATE me!" The irony that has been tossed about the world lately. Starscream's lust for power landing him on the brink of death. Optimus almost killed by an all but extinct virus. And Megatron the sole receiver of fates bounty. Allowed to rise rejuvenated and reborn, ready to lay claim to the world denied him. "But know this, dear Starscream, our positions shall never again be reversed."

With that dangling over him, Megatron left Starscream to decouple himself. Whatever the Seeker has planned in the future is his business. Megatron preferred him at the peak of health when their next session began again.

"Oh, and there is no call for concern for Selena."

Starscream's hand hovered above the last cable. "Pardon me, Master?" Megatron's hungry grin had the monitor blaring. His spark pumped 20 miles per hour. "N-No! Master! I'm not-she...AHEM! I am not worried for Selena at all!"

"Oh no? My mistake." Megatron shrugged his shoulders, folding his hands behind his back. "Earlier in your stages of wavering consciousness, apologies to Selena escaped your dazed ..." he added with a menacing purr. Starscream felt himself grow heavy. He plopped to the slab, gazing petrified to the ceiling. "I shall not harm a hair on her head. At least for the time being."

"You...you won't?" Hope resonated in his voice.

"Of course not." Megatron reassured him. "After all, you were the only conspirator in my attempted execution...weren't you?"

"O-of...of course! Lord Megatron! Selena was never part of that!" _I must keep his attention on me,_ Starscream implored himself. Selena has only ever done as he's asked. She should not be punished for it. "Whatever plans she participated in were via my manipulation of her emotional vulnerability."

"I'm sure she will testify to that as well." The door opened. "That is...she'll testify to what she can _recall._ " Chills scrolled Starscream's spine. Megatron departed before questions would halt him.

Starscream recaptured another wind of strength. He planted a foot, ready to lunge from the table. _Selena in danger...Selena in danger,_ in a constant cycle his mind screamed she was in danger. All because she chose to follow him. He ripped the cords off his body, prying himself free of his death table. Time upon the ship is limiting for himself and Selena. One false move by either, and Megatron will jettison them to the farthest reaches of the known universe. There is only one way to secure his and Selena's place on the Nemesis. It was merely a matter of getting off the ship before anyone notices.

 **xxx**

 _He rose from the table. Weeks of stasis. The gates of death eager to welcome him opening and closing. The thin thread anchoring him to the terrestrial plain fused to a steel cable, and it lifted him. A damning ebony omen fueled by a cursed amethyst stone. Eyes as crimson as the fires that feed brimstone open to the world that long since abandoned him to an abysmal fate. Ne'er has the iron grip he branded to the Decepticon Warship ceased squeezing every ounce of fear and respect from his 'loyal' crew. His shadow forever loomed over them, watching them, forbidding them from casting his decimated body into the throes of the sun._

 _Close did his life come to ending. The second in command would rise as Lord and Master. Fate toyed with us. The light fading from his spark reignited. A raging inferno blistering those throwing themselves at his mercy. All who begged for forgiveness were spared. All...except one._

 **xxx**

Breakdown pinched Selena by the waist. She twisted, ogling him strangely. "You keep twitching like that, and you'll wear a hole in the floor."

Selena glanced to the hallway floor. Thankfully, for once, it was a figure of speech. Last time, she wound up wearing a hole right out the ship. Thankfully she landed on a solid surface instead of the shark infested water surrounding her. She was a bottle of nerves, though. If she's not twitching she's fidgeting. If she's not fidgeting she's pacing. Breakdown and Knockout found her in a metallic cocoon on the bottom of the ship's far end a few days ago.

Who is she kidding? She's worse than a bottle of nerves. Ever since Megatron came back from the dead she's been floating on eggshells. Because walking on them was too mainstream, and taxing. And it wasn't just Megatron either. Selena's felt eyes on her back for days. When she goes to confront them - nothing. She narrowly misses whoever's stalking her, but she feels them again the second she turns her back. Although, she suspects it may be Soundwave. She's caught him randomly idling in the same hallways as her. And he's the only true ally Megatron has on the ship.

"You feeling alright, kid?" Breakdown noticed her normally golden brown was losing luster.

"No, Breakdown, I am not!" She startled him. Selena huffed hot air, slumping to the wall. And it's not because uranium is on the ship again. Despite she feels that motion sickness she never noticed the first time around. "I feel like that rock and hard place are crushing me in a vice!" Everything hurts. She can barely breathe. The Nemesis was becoming crowded.

"Wanna go get some fresh air? The boys and I set up a new turret." He crooned, adding an enticing drawl to reel her in. "You love dodging heavy fire. And we need a very difficult target to practice on." Very enticing. She was tempted. But…

"Ha...no thanks, Breakdown." She pat him on the head. It was nice of him to try and cheer her up. "Go have fun with the guys."

"Alright. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Breakdown trudged on his way. No doubt the boys will offer some challenge. Hopefully.

"Later…" Selena reclined in mid-air, and lightly tapped a foot to get her coasting on her way.

Breakdown's intention held merit. Selena's cooped herself up in the Nemesis ever since Megatron rose. She's left once or twice to get a little air. But she'd come back roughly not even an hour later, looking green around the gills. She hides in Jasper, Nevada every now and again. The view from the cliffs is serene and peaceful. Seems to be the only place where she can escape the prying eyes.

"Maybe I should consider visiting there for a few hours." The Nemesis was eerily quiet. It was driving her batty. She hasn't heard Starscream wailing in...a while, now that she pays attention to it. "Hold on!" She shot up abruptly. The stretching hallway was desolate. Quiet. No screams echoing off the walls. Moaning or pleas for mercy. All was quiet aboard the Decepticon warship. "He can't be…" Selena's heart sank. The silence couldn't mean...that Megatron actually..."Starscream…?" Her eyes watered. She was rounding to an adjacent hallway when, "OOF," Her back met a painfully hard wall. Knocked the wind out of her for a second. Selena massaged her back, glaring up at the wall in her way. She broke out in sweat realizing Megatron was the wall.

"My, my. Distractions are in abundance today." He chortled menacingly.

"MEGS!" Selena sprang off him, gliding a relatively safe distance. She still isn't accustomed to him lurking about the ship. Remarkably, she's forgotten a couple times he was there. Perhaps he is the second pair of eyes serving as her shadow. "When...when did you get here?" She slowed swallowed the lump bobbing in her throat.

"Why so nervous?" Megatron purposefully stomped two, huge steps closer. The shock jerked Selena's nerves, jolting her back in tandem. "Afraid I will have _heard_ something?" He leaned a widening, scrutinizing eye to the rigid girl.

"No! Nothing like that!" Her dry throat cracked. Her red cheeks confessed otherwise. An odd question, though. _What does he think he would have heard?_ It dawned on her. The eyes she's been feeling. She was being spied on. And it all started when Megatron came back from the dead. _Does he know I was in on-_ Her mind shattered like glass at the cold suddenly touching her back.

"You are trembling, Selena." Megatron's baritone croon reverberated her bones. He left an uncomfortably close gap between he and Selena. "How very _unlike_ you." Those malicious crimson orbs snared her in a trance. Her soul being sapped at an agonizingly slow rate. "What troubles you?"

"It's just...I didn't see you and...the last thing you need is me bumping into you...and...and..." Was she yammering or is there a point she's trying to find? _Please let one roll off the tongue in a second!_ Megatron placed hands to his hips, savoring her misery at trapping herself to a corner. His signature smirk peeled at the menial wall she cast between them. "Changing the subject...you're done early."

"Starscream seems to have learned his lesson for the time being. He's earned a respite." Selena wordlessly bobbed her head. That explains why all was so quiet so early in the morning. Megatron cut Starscream's punishment early. _He's alright...so to speak._ Megatron slammed a hand at the wall beside her, blocking her escape. She braced her back to the wall. Megatron leaned in with a demonic grin, his awesome shadow towering over her. "Is that relief I see?" He purred, tilting Selena's chin with a talon.

"What?! No! I mean...why do you ask?" She was shaking. Megatron's finger at her chin kept her from drifting to the ground. _What's wrong with you, Selena?!_ She scolded herself. _Why are you shaking like scared puppy?_

"No reason." A lie slithering off that heinous tongue of his. Selena was able to breathe when he moved away. "It just seems to me that you and Starscream become uneasy or rather relaxed depending on the state of your current health?" Selena arched a confused brow. Her head was kind of spinning. He may wish to use smaller words. "You have grown quite concerned for one another during my absence. _Close_ one might be so bold to assume."

Selena's whole face exploded bright red. "WE'RE NOT CLOSE!" Megatron lifted a surprised breath. She's night and day from the girl he met previously. Selena clamped her explosion. She cursed herself for making it more obvious. "I mean, sure, we've become an unstoppable team on the battlefield. But that's it."

"That's it?" He feigned ignorance.

"That's it. Scream and I are like Knockout and Breakdown."

"You buff Starscream's exaggerated finish?"

"NO! We cover each other!" She was starting to lose interest in this talk. He was playing with her now. "Is there anything else?"

Megatron folded his arms behind his back. "Not at the moment."

"Then excuse me." Selena drifted past him, darting in no real direction.

"Selena." She cringed on her stop, growling as she glanced back at the admiring Warlord. "Ensure to tread lightly in the future. I'd hate to think you walk amongst the treacherous."

"It's not treason if you were never loyal from the start." She folded her arms and legs, matching his gruff exterior. "It's a sour business deal."

Megatron's thunderous laughter rang in the halls and her ears. "Too true. Too true." He trudged on his way.

"Well that wasn't ominous in the least!" Selena cynically derided herself.

Selena wasn't liking where this was heading. She'd need to kick her arrogant pride in the ass later. She all but admitted she'd stab Megatron in the back again if she gets the chance. If the eyes weren't apparent before, they'll make themselves obvious now. As Selena was about to find the nearest exit to get fresh air, Knockout sauntered by, tapping at his PDA. By his muttering, something was egging him on.

"What's up, Doc?" Knockout was caught off guard by her folding elbows to the top of his PDA. "Someone get coolant in your wax?" She fiddled with the screen, admiring the delicious data occupying his attention.

"I wish." He rolled his eyes. It'd be preferable. "Want to know the most aggravating part of being a medical expert?"

"No holidays?"

"That! And when your patients don't heed your orders to stay put until they are properly healed."

"Starscream isn't walking around, is he?" She gasped. Starscream's no better than a trampled noodle after one of Megatron's session. He shouldn't be able to move his optics let alone walk around. That stubborn Seeker tempts luck one too many times.

"Worse, I'm afraid. One of the troops has told me he saw Starscream leave the ship for a flight." Knockout scoffed at how ridiculous the Seeker was behaving. "He's in no condition for flight! His wounds from the previous punishment haven't even healed, let alone the new ones."

"Please tell me he means a quick lap around the ship." Why does Selena bother to ask? She already knows the answer.

"Judging by the fact he used the Ground Bridge, not likely."

There's the red flag. "Ground Bridge? To where?"

 **xxx**

Tension rose to astronomical levels. The pressure mounting unbearable upon the Autobots shoulders as the game drastically changed. Megatron is back. Alive and very much well. It would be foolish to hold infinitesimal faith that a single digit of his strength atrophied whilst he was in stasis. And, if that is indeed the case, Optimus is sure he is doing all he can to compensate for his time away. The Autobots would need to be extra vigilant from here on in. Faster, smarter, ten steps prepared for anything. Starscream proved to be a competent enough leader in his Master's stead. Coupled with Selena, the pair have been the deadliest duo. With Megatron at the reins once more, the fury endured during their first run ins will unfold a thousand times more fiercely.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee trained nonstop for hours on end each day. Running missions and timing themselves on their accuracy, stealth, efficiency, and stamina. After each one, they swear on the Allspark to be stronger. By the next day, they will grow stronger. Optimus and Ratchet shared turns on monitor duty, keeping a close eye on all Decepticon activities visible to their tech. Ratchet shuddered as he identified a rogue signal traversing one of earth's wastelands.

"I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic." Ratchet found the pattern of his interests becoming a means of survival to be depressing. "But, though faint…" Scans homed in on a signature traveling at rapid velocity, "This is clearly a Dark Energon signature, and it's moving fast." So fast his instruments almost missed it.

"Megatron…" Optimus growled. It was too much to hope for that Megatron would stay idle. However, Optimus maintained a small, naive wish that he would wait a while longer before rejoining the fight.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee questioned, sauntering in with Bulkhead and Bumblebee on her heels.

"And what's he gonna do with it?" Bulkhead shuddered. "Recruit a new army of the undead?"

Miko, on the couch with Rafael and Jack, dropped her sketchpad. "Zombiecons?!" She could hardly believe her ears.

Optimus stroked his chin pensively. It was the sole logical reason behind his venture. "We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." Megatron's signal was tearing across a spansion of land riddled with canyons, darting for the location of one Decepticon who enjoyed the briefest of reawakenings.

 **xxx**

A ground bridge opened in the sky. Selena dove out, arriving to a familiar stretch of canyons and desert. "Never thought I'd come back here again."

If she's right, she's practically on top of where Skyquake was taken offline. It didn't make sense for Starscream to come all the way out here. She wondered if she entered the coordinates wrong, or if the bridge was malfunctioning. Checking her scouter, she synced to the Ground Bridge Computer on the ship. According to Starscream's coordinates, she's flying over where he was dropped off. But nothing of interest was here besides Skyquake's burial site. And last time she checked, a dead soldier was of no use to...him…

"He wouldn't."

 **xxx**

The canyon quaked as Starscream dropped in. The glow of the Dark Energon clenched by his talons illuminated. "Ahh, the gravesite of the _mighty_ Skyquake." Not so mighty beneath all that rubble. "So quick to reject my authority while you lived. And even quicker to denounce Selena. But," He salivated over the Dark Matter in his grasp, "As the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall BOW to my command." And Megatron with him. Starscream grasped the two ends, and snapped the dark shard in half.

One piece was thrown amongst Skyquake's rocky tomb. The evil drawn by death emanated within the veins of the horrid shard snaked the tomb, drilling to the corpse nesting within the earth's bosom. The final half, as Starscream held it in the palm of his hand, pulsated with immense, unimaginable power. The shivers making his arm tingle. Tickling needles stroking his shoulder blades to his spine. Everything within him was light and heavy. He could fly higher than the universes limit, and sink lower than the molten core at the same time. Without further delay of his ultimate triumph, Starscream pierced his spark chamber with his half of the shard. His crimson eyes shot open. Malicious violet fueled his optics, streams seeping from the corners. Veins circumventing his entire form filled tenfold with strength beyond the mortal coil. The heavens tore around him. The dimensions between the one he wanders is cry in agony, parting like an ocean. This awesome power. The power of Dark Energon.

"YES! Sym...bi...osis!" Starscream could hardly contain himself. He howled in a fit of laughter to the sky. "I CAN FEEL IT!" Veins webbed the ground.

 **xxx**

Shockwaves coated Selena's body. She paused momentarily, recognizing the output. The suffocating, humid, musty energy tainting the air. Then, just as a turbine of purple force flared from the vast canyons, an intense blast of cold energy blew her in opposite direction. He body flipped uncontrollably. Flailed her legs and arms she managed an on the dime stop. She shook off the rush, darting around to look for what rushed her. Realizing nothing was there, she zoomed her scouter in on the location of the flare she saw before he rebound. The energy output wasn't as impressive as Megatron's, but the components resonated a sickeningly familiar signature. Dark Energon was flooding the site of Skyquake's tomb. And since Megatron was still on the ship…

"Starscream, what have you done?" She trembled.

 **xxx**

There was no time to dally. Megatron was nearing Skyquake's grave, and will soon have him reanimated as an undead warrior. The first of many, no doubt. If he can find anymore of his dead troops. Arcee was to be left on Bridge Control. Ratchet's expertise on Dark Energon will be invaluable to them on the field. He may be able to construct a means of counteracting it. Or weakening its effect.

Arcee activated the bridge, opening the portal a ways from Skyquake's location. Megatron's been asleep for the past few months, but he hasn't gone brain dead in the process. He'll have sentries, traps, and other ambushes ready in the event she or the others _stumble_ upon his operation. The element of surprise comes from a good enough distance, and an unexpected - if not anticipated - arrival.

Optimus led his team through the bridge, emerging in the eerily silent canyon. Blasters drawn and senses heightened, Optimus led his team to the site. Bulkhead and Bumblebee watched Ratchet and Optimus's back in the likelihood Megatron brought reinforcements. It wouldn't be the first time five soldiers turned out to be 50. They needed to be vigilant. Anyone or anything could pop out at any moment. Catch them off guard. Lower their defenses.

Three such contingencies hid behind a boulder, keeping well out of the Autobots' line of sight. Miko scampered in between hiding places, determined to stay on Bulkhead's tail. Jack and Rafael, on the hand, sprinted to stay on Miko, and hopefully drag her butt back to base before Arcee realized they were gone. Good luck with that. One would think after all this time Jack and Rafael would be prepared for Miko's jailbreaks. Shows what they know. Miko bolted through the ground bridge seconds before it closed. Now they're stuck with unawares Autobots, and a Zombiecon was on the way.

"Come on!" Miko twisted in place, finding it hard to contain her excitement. It's been 10 minutes and there still wasn't so much a dead finger inching in the dirt. "Let's see some fight of the living dead already!"

"MIKO!" Jack wrenched her around. "What were you thinking?"

"She wasn't." Rafael sneered.

"Hey! I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps."Jack and Rafael threw their hands up, fed up with trying to scold her. As long as the reason made sense to her, she wasn't wrong. Classic Miko.

Jack opened his mouth to scream at her. A shadow passing hitched his breath. "GET DOWN!" Jack dragged Rafael and Miko behind a rock. The trio poked their heads out.

The Autobots saw the shadow as well, looking up out of idle curiosity. Ratchet's energon ran ice cold as Selena rocketed past them, holding no interest in anything or anyone below her. By her trajectory, she was heading for the same destination as they are.

"Whoa...Selena?" Miko cautiously crept from hiding.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Jack shivered. A dumb question.

"To the same place we are." Rafael became unnerved by the Bots suddenly growing stiff. "And the Bots' job just got a lot harder."

 **xxx**

"Starscream!" He went rigid with dread. Turning at the voice's behest, Selena perched to a ledge, gaping at him in unadulterated fear. Fear at him. _That's...new._ Starscream never knew she could fear him. To scare Selena...is an achievement in itself. _Why am I not lavishing in this grandeur._ "What are you doing?" She trembled. By the looks of the welling energy in Skyquake's tomb, it was self explanatory. "What is this, Starscream? What are you planning?"

"This does not concern you!" He turned his back on her, returning all his focus to the obstinate corpse. Even in death Skyquake refuses to heed his commands.

"Doesn't concern me?" She shrieked. _Everything you do concerns me!_ He wasn't in his right mind. The beatings and Dark Energon are robbing him of his sense. "Starscream, raising an army of the undead isn't worth the trouble! You'll only end up like Megatron!" A life completely dependent on a shard born from a lore of nightmares.

"I beg to differ, My Dear Half! This will ALL be worth the _trouble_ in the end." Skyquake has yet to adhere to his call. Nevertheless, Starscream chuckled. "With Dark Energon running through my veins, the playing field will once again be leveled!" The strength in his hands was enough to pry mountains apart. Optimus Prime himself will be child's play for his might. "Megatron will bow at my feet! Optimus will perish at my hands! And then, soon, all of the Decepticons will be at my command!"

"Do you hear yourself?!" Selena can hardly believe she's hearing it. "You sound just like Megatron! That's not you!"

"Oh no? Are you insinuating I am far too meek and flimsy to rule?" He squared to her, stomping so hard Selena felt jolts shoot through her legs. "That I should maintain my post as Megatron's whipping boy," Selena's feet retreated on their own, putting her back to the rugged rocks. Starscream's talons pierced the ledge, dragging trenches as he thrust the shattering rage within inches of her, "And seek solace beneath the foot he constantly crushes me with?"

"That...that isn't what I said. You know that!" _What is this?_ She cursed herself. Her voice was gone. _He's...he's scaring._ She saw her petrified reflection in his purple orbs. It robbed strength in her legs, dropping her to her knees. _Starscream...I'm scared._

"According to you, I don't seem to have the right mind to know what I am doing!" He clenched a vengeful fist. "That I am a fool!" The fist hit the rocks.

Selena was immune to the pebbles sprinkling on her head. "Starscream…" As the Dark energon merged with his spark, her Seeker gradually faded. Another Megatron was evolving before her.

 **xxx**

"We should be nearing Selena and Megatron's position." Ratchet announced.

"Be on your guard." Optimus forewarned. He didn't have to tell them twice. Selena and Megatron are forces to be reckoned with on their own. Together, they may very well destroy them. Jack, Miko, and Rafael, still on the Autobots' heels, heeded Optimus's warning. Who knows what lies around the next corner.

" _ADMIT IT! YOU THINK ME WEAK!_ " Everyone heard the voice. Not one they were expecting." _A WEAK IMBECILE!_ " Optimus shared nods with his team.

The hiding children braced themselves for a fight. Miko climbed like a monkey up a nearby slope, managing to find herself a good vantage point to watch the encroaching carnage. Jack and Rafael had no choice but to follow her. Otherwise she'd probably jump in the middle of the fight and get squashed like a bug.

Keeping their backs to either side of the canyon, the Autobots stalked forward. Thus far all was clear. Peering around to a final clearing, The Autobots gasped aghast. Megatron was not the source of the Dark Energon. But Starscream. The tomb of Skyquake emanated with dark energon. He was frothing at the mouth like an enraged animal. Selena was pinned by his rage, too terrified to move. Or react.

"You've always been drawn to power, Selena!" Starscream furiously purred. "Is it any wonder you would want the flow of power to stay with the one, true master of the Decepticons and not with the underling?"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Selena found her voice again. "You know better than anyone I hold no love for Megatron!"

"Then why stand in my way?" He challenged, growing close to crushing her under his wrath. "Why deny me the means of obtaining my ultimate victory?"

"Because you went for your ultimate victory in the arctic, and stumbled at the finish line!" Starscream was taken aback. Selena hated to say it out loud, but stroking his ego would only make things worse. "You're quick and tactful. I'll give you that. But you grow arrogant towards the end and neglect the bigger picture shaping around you."

"Such as…" He welcomed her to proceed.

"Using Dark Energon while in this state!" She gestured to his battered form. "Have you considered side effects? Or that the Dark Energon might not work for you like it does Megatron?"

"All welcomed valid points, Selena." Starscream praised, returning to the glowing tomb. Selena was finally able to breathe, but knew her relief was short lived. "And what better way to prove or disprove a hypothesis than with a field test." Selena slumped resignedly. Again, why does she even bother to try and reason with him? "Rise, Skyquake! RIISSEE!" The ground trembled. All Selena can say is Skyquake better be a little more accommodating the second time around.

"STARSCREAM!" Selena twisted to Optimus voice. Four Autobots emerged from hiding.

"AUTOBOTS!" Starscream frothed at the mouth.

"STAND DOWN!" Optimus charged his blaster.

"YOU STAND DOWN!" Starscream fired a rocket. The bots dove to opposite side. The impact at the ground made them stumble behind menial cover. Selena's eyes ignited bright red and she rocketed out of the canyon. "You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" That over inflated pride left an opening. Starscream extended an arm to fire a second rocket. Optimus's shot blew his arm clean off at the elbow. Starscream howled in agony, stumbling to stay standing. His arm landed a few feet away. He glanced between them in disbelief. This wasn't going according to plan at all. He dove for the arm, and cowered behind a massive boulder. "Come on! Come on! RISE ALREADY!" He roared at the fueling tomb.

"You clipped his wing! He's grounded!" Bulkhead adamantly announced. This fight was theirs. Optimus led the charge, guiding his team to a secondary cover. Starscream is still dangerous, especially when backed into a corner. Starscream could hear them drawing nearer. This was the end of it. He was either going to be captured, or taken offline. Whichever comes first.

"She was right…" Starscream moaned in despair, "I wasn't thinking."

Optimus saw no movement from either Starscream or the tomb. He slowly rose, keeping his blaster trained. He inched a foot to the side. Razors sliced through the air, driving a clean graze across Optimus's grill. He dropped to one knee, catching himself on the short cover. The strike took him by surprise. He and the Bots searched for what attacked him. A hissing disk looped the canyon, darting straight for them.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?!" Bumblebee heeded the call. A blow from nowhere knocked his chin, lifting him several feet off the ground. Ratchet's optics widened. Bumblebee was a victim of a chakram, and Selena attached to it. She twisted and unleashed a blunt kick in his chest, sending the scout flying into Bulkhead and onto the ground. "Why is it bowling you two over is SOO gratifying?!" She cackled. Arcee clenched her fists, gowling animally. Selena touched down on a boulder, squaring off to Optimus and Ratchet. That explained the scar Optimus was now sporting. "See now, if you hadn't forgotten me, that shameful blemish wouldn't have happened, Optimus." She contemptuously mocked. "You lot seem to be masters of oversight." Optimus made an error in his assessment. He assumed Selena in a distraught state and therefore unable to fight. He should have known better. She's notorious for bouncing back at the drop of a hat. "Whatever you plan on doing, would you PLEASE make it fast?!" She frothed at the cowering jet. Starscream would have offered an argument, but he used up his quota when he lost his arm. Once again, Selena has to compensate for his oversight.

"What's going on here, Selena?" Ratchet implored. He wasn't talking about the flooding tomb.

"Now I could be wrong," The space surrounding Selena distorted. The cap preventing blind outlashes to Starscream came undone, pouring from every inch of her tiny body, "But that's no concern of yours!"

"Selena, we can help him!" He can see it in her eyes. He hears it in her voice. Selena cares about Starscream

"HA! HELP HIM?! That's a good one!" She hovered off the rock, angling herself as she curled her legs. In mid air she launched, crossing the gap to Optimus in a blur. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S LIKE THIS!" It was all in slow motion. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead felt the air cut right between them. A straight line to the caught off guard Optimus. The malice in her eye unnerved him. "Helping others - just another lie." Her palm stretched for his face. Not a second for Optimus to counter, a ball of energy swelled in Selena's palm. She smashed it to the center of Optimus brow. A shrieking burst sent the Autobot flying, crashing headfirst at the base of a wall. A rockslide toppled to his head and torso. "All you bots know how to do is cause pain and destruction!" Bulkhead whipped his blaster to her. Selena palms touched to his arm. She flipped her legs over, back springing and firmly plowing her feet to his face. Ratchet and Bumblebee were in her sights. "Always sticking your noses where they're not wanted!" Kicking off Bulkhead knocked him over like a pile of blocks. Bumblebee ditched his blasters, throwing a punch. Selena easily evaded the punch, spiraling the arm. "Meddling in affairs not yours and making matters worse!" She spun a high flying kick to the side of his head. The shock of the connect shook rocks loose. "Help me? Help him? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Bumblebee staggered across the jagged dirt. Crumbled boulders tripped the small scout's feet from under him. "Autobots only seek to help themselves." Selena alternated her shoulders, cracking them and her neck. "Announcing otherwise is a coping mechanism to belie the greater truth." She faced Ratchet. Abject hurt and rage coaxed him to his stance. "You've only ever done good for yourselves. Because, in reality, no one in this entire universe wants or needs you. Saving the universe from Decepticons is an excuse to play hero!"

"That is FAR from true!" Ratchet denied venomously.

"Oh is it now? Okay! My mistake!" She dramatically touched the back of her wrist to her forehead. Crazed laughter flooded the canyon. "Then you DID play on my vulnerability and LIE to me for two months for MY-SOLE-SAKE! And, no, you didn't try to keep the lie going by convincing me we were all the best of buddies!" Her virulent sarcasm aside, Ratchet shied his shame to the ground. Silence is just another form of admission. He battled in himself to search for the proper response. There was nothing. Because she spoke true. Ratchet resignedly faced the girl, opening his mouth to offer atonement. "What a terrible liar you've become." A hand touched his chest. Ratchet glanced down, terror throwing his mind to a haze. Selena dug her fingers in. "Though I must admit, even I believed it. Guess that's why this pain is worse than anything I've felt in decades." She drew her other hand back. Sparks surged the swirling energy orbiting her hand. Lightning raged in her eyes. "Megatron would be proud." She tilted forward. Ratchet closed his eyes. A bolt of energon struck her. Selena skipped on a protruding ledge, coming to a painful stop to a wall. She groaned in anguish. Her body peeled off, falling limply to the ground. Starscream gaped in dismay. It happened so fast he wasn't sure what had happened.

Optimus retracted his blaster arm, releasing a breath of relief. Ratchet wasn't about to hide that he was close to leaking a bit of transmission fluid. He thanked his old friend, drawing his blades. Bulkhead and Bumblebee pried themselves off ground, bringing both blaster and wrecking ball into play. None of them were reaching Starscream without getting past Selena. And that direct energon hit was super effective.

 **xxx**

"Is it wrong I'm glad Optimus hit her?" Rafael winced.

"I don't think she'll hold it against you too much." Jack highly doubted that. But it was pertinent to remain optimistic. After what happened at the mall, nothing from Selena would astonish him. It would terrify him, but he wouldn't be shocked for too long. Besides, she sees them and they were in a whole mess of trouble. She doesn't have a parking garage to crush them in, but she's shown she's creative. "We should get out of here."

"No way!" Miko blurted. "This may be the last chance I have to get some snaps, and see Selena in action!" Rafael and Jack groaned dreadfully. They're starting to think she likes the near - emphasis on near - death experiences. She reached for her phone. Both of her back pockets were empty. "Where's my cell phone?!" She panicked. It wasn't anywhere on the rock. She didn't hear it fall in the canyon. "I must have dropped it back at base!"

 **xxx**

The tide was turning drastically. Starscream was grounded, and Selena was losing her advantage. And Skyquake is as obstinate in death as he was in life. Refusing to obey his one true master's orders, and doing as he pleased when he pleased. Megatron made controlling the power of dark energon look as feasible as meandering down a corridor. Tugging on the the puppet strings he savored in holding, manipulating every last one of his mindless followers with a stretch of his pinky. The longer this dragged, the greater the likelihood of him being taken offline grows. If faces weren't rubbed in this mess before, Starscream's face will be stained by the time he returns to the ship. And that filth will stem to Selena. If it hasn't already. Better to retreat now and come back later than wait for a stubborn corpse to rise from the ground and be eliminated..

"This is Commander Starscream, requesting emergency ground bridge to my coordinates!" He seethed. "HURRY!"

Selena, running on fumes and very little patience, was frothing at the mouth with wiry hair strands clinging to her sweat soaked brow. The buzzing in her nerves was the only sensation she felt in her painfully numb body. Her knees were kindling, losing strength to support her. Her arms swayed lifelessly, scarred tips to shoulders and her parted sleeves shredded. Rage burned in her glossy eyes. A storm brewing within her, striking at the four Autobots encroached. Blasters drawn and blades cutting the reflecting sun, the four spread their perimeter, boxing her in. Rabid growls reverberated Selena's throat. She refused to fall here. TO THEM! She won't be brought to her knees by these monsters! She won't let them go anywhere near Starscream! _You won't touch him!_ Pebbles and smaller rocks bounced animatedly. _I won't let anyone else touch him!_ Pure white in place of red flooded her eyes, streams seeping from the corners. The Autobots braced themselves.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!" The rocks - along with the intense mood - dropped with an apparent thud. All heads rubbernecked to a nearby ledge. Disbelief freezing their gaping eyes and jaws, Selena and the bots were at a loss of what was more surprising. That Jack, Miko, and Rafael managed to weasel their no taller than five foot hides along! Or...THAT ANY OF THEM ARE _SURPRISED_ THEY SNUCK ALONG! Come on! It happens all the time whether it's permitted or not.

"How is this MY fault?" Jack scoffed.

"Oh no!" Bulkhead sank. Those three picked the worst time.

" _Base to Optimus! The kids are missing!_ " Arcee fretted.

"We have a visual." Optimus grudgingly announced. "Send the ground bridge immediately!"

That vein in Selena's head split her skull down the middle. "ARE YOU THREE KIDDING ME, RIGHT NOW?!" Starscream and the bots gawked at her. Jack and Miko played deer in headlights. Rafael face palmed his dread. Jack and Miko are normally so inconspicuous. Especially Miko when she wants to see her ultimate throwdowns. "What, Raf?! Nearly getting killed in the mall or on the Nemesis wasn't exciting enough? You had to come see a Zombicon?!" Jack and Rafael would have blamed Miko right now, but Selena's fury was a missed sight. If not catching all accompanying parties off guard. Selena's scolding the children for entering a dangerous area. She does still care. Or not. "I warned you three last time!" She clashed her badges together, summoning her staff to her hands. "I swore if you ever showed your faces on the battlefield, I would kill you myself! But you never seem to learn your lesson!" Jack put himself before Rafael and Miko, edging them back. "TIME TO SINK IT IN!" She let it fly. A razor edged disk slicing the air to ribbons.

"DUCK!" Jack tackled them to the ground.

The staff flew by, rebounding off the wall, and heading for Selena's open hand. Bulkhead shot the staff of course, leaving it dead on the ground. "YOU MISERABLE PESTS!" Selena growled rabidly, burying her feet to charge. Two ground bridge portals opening out the blue halted her assault. Starscream and the Autobots glanced from one portal to the other, confused as to which one belonged to them.

"Two?" Ratchet gazed stunned. "YOU THREE! INTO OUR GROUND BRIDGE! NOW!" Ratchet implored the children.

"That's our cue!" Selena looped to Starscream, hovering by his knees. The pair inspected one another. A few scrapes, missing limbs, and a couple of bumps. Nothing they can't walk off. "Let's go!" Selena rammed and shoved him by the shoulder. Starscream lunged onto his feet, diving headfirst inside. Selena few in right behind him.

Unbeknownst to the retreating pair and the fleeing children, the two portals began to distort. Feeding off their rivaling energies. Streams of phenomenal energy intertwining, overwhelming one another as their passengers escaped in the unstable energy.

 **xxx**

Starscream, cradling his stub and amputated limb, panting heavily as he sprinted for the exit only mere steps away. Selena brought up the rear, seething at the entry, daring one of the Autobots to follow. Their entrance spliced into mirroring images, spasming out of tune. When the energy forced itself to refocus, a ripple shot through the tunnel, causing static the crackle and spark.

"Huh?" Selena arched a brow. "What was that?" She hasn't seen that before. Was she imagining it? It wasn't so much of what she saw than what she felt. From her marrow outward she felt the same static cling and jolt her insides. "I don't like this." And the closer to the exit she drew, the more powerful it became. "I've gotta get out of her." She put on the speed, at least wanting to catch up with Starscream. "Scream! We need to-GAAH-HAA!" Electrical stream coiled and dug in her flesh.

Starscream stopped hearing the scream. "SELENA!" He gaped in dismay. Ravenous electrical coils ensnared Selena in their thorny grip, destroying her fleshy body from the outside in. The circuits in her scouter heated to their brink, blowing the device to scrapmetal. "HANG ON!" He ran after her. The walkway caved like a sponge, tripping him to his knees. Selena was dragged to floor. The walkway spanned, stretching them farther and out of reach. the space was falling apart around them. The bridge wasn't going to hold.

"GET OUT! HURRY!" Selena begged.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU! NOT AGAIN!"

"I'LL BE FINE! I ALWAYS SURVIVE!" Allways. She always manages to survive. She lifted her hands, "NOW...GO!" With her last bit of strength, she forced Starscream back, shooting him out of the bridge. The exit and entrance - her salvation closed. Blinding white haze collapsed around her. "THIS-IS-GONNA-HURT!"

 **xxx**

Starscream flew out of the portal to a crash landing. He'd never missed the ship so dearly. The cold, desolate floors against his tender chassis. He pushed up on his one hand, sitting up on his knees. That's when he noticed something was missing.

"MY ARM!" It was gone. It must have gotten lost with Selena during transport. "Selena! Where…?" He trailed off realizing a trooper was eyeballing him. "NOT A WORD ABOUT THIS! TO ANYONE!" He warned, storming off for the infirmary. At the very least he can patch himself up to go search retrieve his arm. Then he'll be well armed to save Selena. "Hold on a little while longer, Selena. I'll save you this time."

 **xxx**

"Uggh..." Selena put her hand to her drumming head. She called it. She's in pain. "What hit me?" Sitting up on her hands was a chore. Burning hot pain ruptured in her shoulders and back. "Feels worse than when I saved Ratchet from a lob in the head." Was it the lob or saving Ratchet that was killing her? On the bright side, was able to stand. That's a good sign. The bad news is, she wasn't on the Nemesis.

That surge in the ground bridge must have backfired. Selena wasn't out of the canyon yet. Although, she wasn't where the bridge picked her up. "Wonder where I ended up." She couldn't recognize her surroundings. Her spinning head or the same looking rocks are to blame for that. "Time for a bird's eyes view." She sprang from a running start. A heaviness dragged her down. She met the ground, skipping painfully to a face full of dirt. "PUH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She coughed up sand and rocks. She must have taken a bigger hit than she thought. She dusted herself off and tried again. This time she jumped. She went nowhere. Then she tried again, and again, and again. Selena isn't sure what the bridge did, but she wasn't flying anywhere fast. Or at all. "What's going on here?" She looked horrified at her palms. "Why can't I-" She stopped herself. If she can't fly, does that means her powers are gone?

The rocks weren't an ideal source of magnetism. Selena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling from her nose. The space was night and day from before. Almost stagnant. Dead. She felt no energy surging within her. She slowly raised a foot. She stomped hard. A jolt shot through her leg, but nothing else happened. Selena stomped a few more times. The same result. Her dousing, her flight - her powers were completely shut down.

"No way…" She quivered. "I'm...human?! NUH-UH! NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE-"

"... _Transported to the Nemesis instead…"_ Selena whipped around. As if the day wasn't crappy enough. Optimus and his merry band of backup fighters walked in on her less than finest hour. First she can't fly, and now she's going to become an unwilling hostage for the Bots to try and _reform._ She dove behind a boulder, waiting until they pass her up.

"Not likely." Ratchet hung his head, mulling over something that was bothering him. "If Starscream and Selena didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation."

"What are you babbling about, Doc Bot?" She spat.

"The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

 _Unintended destination?_ Jack, Miko, and Rafael aren't at the base? _Where could they have gone?_ Why is she worrying about them? They should have kept their asses home, and none of this would have happened. For all the bots know, the kids were right under their noses. Like she is. ANd they were none the wiser.

"I may not be able to fly, but I'll still bring the hurt!" She spread her feet, ready to charge. Funny thing. She never realized how small she was in comparison. It was enough to make her run in the opposite direction. Almost. She wondered if she could bite their knee caps. "HEY! Ratchet! You listening?!" Team Prime continued to walk about aimlessly, completely ignoring the raging Magneetian at their feet. It was upsetting. Unsettling, one with a weaker spine might say. "Bumblebee? Bulkhead?" What was happening here? Why aren't they answering her, she wondered.

A looming shadow broke her focus. Ratchet's foot descended right over her. "RATCHET!" She braced for impact. Ratchet's foot touched down, then moseyed unhindered. An unharmed Selena was rooted in place. Her eyes so wide they would fall from their sockets, a rush of hysteria raged in her veins. Slowly she turned, watching in utter, mouth gaping shock as the Autobots proceeded to walk further away. Never minding that Ratchet's foot went straight through her. As if she was a puff of smoke.

"What...what just…" She staggered woozily, wanting to faint but too stunned. Ratchet's foot phased clear through her. There wasn't so much a breeze. Now that she thinks about it, there wasn't any breeze anywhere. No heat. No smells. Nothing. The only sounds were of her feet on the ground. "Calm down…" She breathed. "There's an explanation for this. There has to be." She saw her staff near some rocks. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat, stalking closer to her weapon. She dropped to one knee. Her hand hovered an inch from the staff, too nervous to try and pick it. She held her breath. Her hand lowered. Her fingers grasped at air. Her stomach curdled, close to exploding out of her mouth. She fervently and futilely tried to grab it, pick it up, or at least touch it. She couldn't.

No sounds. No smells. The Autobots and her staff are intangible. And if she screams, no one would hear her. It couldn't be possible. It can't be happening. But it is. The signs were there. And it all happened when she was consumed in a bright light.

"This...this can't be happening..." She clawed her head. "I can't be...not now...not when I was..." The fragile glass that shaped her mind shattered. "I'm dead..." She dropped to her hands and knees. She clutched her head, burying her face to the false dirt. "I'M DEAD!"

 **To be continued.**


	14. The Dead Rising

**The**

 **Dead Rise**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 **(Moments before blast)**

Their world was consumed in a flash. The base only a short distance - hardly a breath - away. Arcee waiting on the other side to safeguard them during the coming battle. They ran for their lives. Sprinting legs taking them as far away from the destruction and Selena as the bridge would take them. Static coiled their bodies. Muscles tightened and spasmed. The bones crippled, bending to the brink of breaking. Pressure building, dragging them in the opposite direction they were running in. They were nearly out. And then BOOM! Jack, Miko, and Rafael awaken in a cloud of dust, back in the gorge with dazed Autobots.

 **(Current time)**

"Are you guys okay?!" Jack crawled to Miko and Rafael, helping them to sit on their knees.

"I...think...so…" Rafael groaned.

"I'm okay." Miko reassured him.

Behind the groggy trio, the Autobots scraped themselves off the canyon floor. There were circuits frying they didn't even know they had. Their gears and biomechanical organs felt displaced and moved. Bumblebee was sure his T-Cog was out of place too. Bulkhead's processor spun in every direction as he trudged to his wobbly feet. To Jack, Miko, and Rafael's relief, everyone was alive and well.

"What happened?" Bulkhead's anxious voice drew the weary team to their senses.

"I can't...be certain…" Ratchet spat up dirt, straining to stand. While he wasn't clear on what transpired in the swift turmoil, his processor caught up enough to where he would be able to venture an educated guess. "But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates cross streams the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

" _COULD?!_ " Miko scoffed. That blast must have scrambled their circuits worse than she thought. "More like totally did!"

"The kids made it through, right?" Bulkhead looked to his teammates, needing that brand of closure.

"Huh?" Rafael staggered.

"What's he talking about?" Jack started to become scared.

Miko, on the other hand, wasn't finding this joke funny at all. She can appreciate Bulkhead being upset that she tagged along on a dangerous mission again. But full on ignoring her? No way is that going to fly. "Bulkhead! We're right here!"

Optimus spotted no sign or hair of the children. He forwarded communications to Arcee. "Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?"

" _Negative. You don't see them?!_ " The apprehension in her voice chilled Jack to the bone. Arcee is rarely ever scared.

"No sign." Ratchet shared her fright.

"What?! No sign?!" Miko was officially fed up. Granted, they are small and hard to see. But this was ridiculous. "Okay! Seriously, Bulk-" Bulkhead's foot stomped forward and phased clear through Miko, exciting an anguished scream as if she was crushed.

Jack caught the stumbling Miko by the shoulders. "He went right through you! We're not alive!" He moaned breathlessly.

"I don't wanna be a ghost!" Rafael whimpered, hugging to Jack's hip. Miko gaped in horror. She was too young to die.

"Wait…" Jack patted himself, then Miko, and Rafael. "How can we still touch each other?" None of this was making sense. The Bots don't see or hear them, and apparently can't touch them. Yet that isn't a problem for them. And Jack isn't exactly clear on what rules apply to the dearly departed. Somehow, when he pictured death, he envisioned a Grim Reaper and Angels running around.

The Bots sauntered aimlessly along. Doubt hung in the air as to whether or not the children might be in the canyon. However, for confirmation sake, the Autobots would take a quick look before heading back to the base. The risk of Starscream returning and stumbling upon them was too great to take.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus feared.

"Not likely." Ratchet denied. "If Starscream and Selena didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation." A disturbing thought Jack, Miko, and Rafael's blood to ice. Starscream and Selena went through their bridge at the same time they did. Miko and Rafael clung fearfully to Jack, half expecting either Selena or Starscream to emerge from around the corner. "The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

"Another place...but in the same place." Rafael simplified Ratchet's theory, collecting and combining the pieces. In a way it made sense. Sounded loads better than being dead.

"What do you mean?" Jack quizzed.

"We're probably in a different dimension. A kind of... _alternate reality._ A shadowzone."

"Nerd alert!" Miko blurted, rolling her eyes.

Jack has just about had it. Miko was the one who got them into this mess. She has no right to be so nonchalant or sarcastic. As he was about to politely tell her to put a sock in it, crying caught their ears. It was difficult to make out what was being said over the Bots footsteps. The sobs were coming from the other side of the ridge up ahead. Crying meant another person. Probably someone who can help them escape.

The three children kept on their guard. Drawing closer to the ridge, questions if the person crying was friend or foe ricocheted in their heads. " _...dead..._ " A meek whimper sent jolts down their spines. Somehow, the voice sounded frighteningly familiar. Jack, Miko, and Rafael put their backs to the rocky surface, sliding on their tiptoes. "I'M DEAD!" The trio shared the same terrified, if not partially relieved expression. They poked around the corner. There was Selena on her knees, cradling her head in her hands. She shook her head furiously, sprinkling tears soaking in the dirt. "I CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT NOW!"

"Dead?" Jack glanced from Selena to the wandering Autobots and back to Selena again. They walked right past her. Didn't even seem to notice she was right in front of them. "Guys, I think Selena's trapped in here with us."

"I think you're right." Rafael agreed. "No way Selena would have let them walk by her without starting a fight."

"HEY! Check this out!" Bulkhead scooped up Selena discarded staff, studying it oddly. "It's Selena's staff. Think she's still here?" He shuddered.

"PUT THAT DOWN, YOU GREEN BASTARD!" Selena murderously roared, her voice breaking in between pitches. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THAT!"

"Not likely." Ratchet answered confidently. Bulkhead shot it out of Selena's hand after attacking the children. "It was unintentionally left behind after Selena departed. She will more than likely return for it."

"AND TEAR OFF YOUR SERVOS FOR TOUCHING IT!" Selena vowed. Bulkhead put the staff back where he found it, proceeding on with his team. Rafael wasn't sure what terrified him more. That Selena was stuck in the shadowzone with them, or that she's having a tantrum while trapped in the shadowzone with them. "Dammit!" She blindly kicked her toes to a rock. Her infuriation numbed the splintering pain shooting up her calf. "I don't believe this!" She roughly shoved her hair back, dragging heated feet in the dirt. "First I'm dead, and now the kids are missing! Man this is becoming a pattern!" She verbally kicked herself.

Rafael balled his fingers into fists. Voices in the back of his mind screamed for him and the others to run in the opposite direction. Wait for Selena to fly off and find a way to contact Starscream or the other Cons. Miko must be rubbing off on him. He ran for her, ignoring Miko and Jack's objections to his uncharacteristically foolish actions.

"Selena!" Cherubs sang in Selena's ears. At the same time sorrow constricted her twisting form. "You're not dead! This isn't the afterlife!" Rafael, Miko, and Jack ran up to her.

"R-Raf? Is that…" Their eyes locked onto her. They're voices reaching her. It couldn't be them. Not Rafael. Miko and Jack too. "It can't be. No..." She knelt to him. She hovered her hands a few inches from him. She was scared to touch him, fearing he was an illusion. The other half of her feared her was real, and that would mean he died with her. "Don't tell me...please Rafael..."

"She must have been caught in the blast!" Jack studied Selena's despair. She was out of her mind with grief.

"Aw, Raffy…" Selena lowered her shaking head. It couldn't be true.

"Selena! Calm down! None of us are dead!" He shook her vigorously by the shoulders. "I'm alive. You're alive! We're ALL alive!" Miko and Jack, standing well enough out of her reach, nodded firmly.

"Alive?" That doesn't make sense. Earlier Ratchet's foot passed through her like she wasn't there. That only happens to ghosts. "Could it be…?" She subconsciously cupped the hand on her shoulder, squeezing the soft, warm, and delicate fingers assuaging her hysteria. _It is him._ "It's really you? But...how?"

"Listen to me. Something went wrong when both of our ground bridges appeared. Do you remember?" Rafael spoke slowly for the sake of her fragile state. Selena bobbed her head dazedly. She remembers strange energy shooting throughout the portal. It was crashing around her. "When we all used them to escape, the energies crossed streams and caused the bridges to backfire, landing us in a shadowzone."

"Shadowzone?" She was lost again.

"A fifth dimension where no one can see, touch, or hear us." Miko animated like censor sanzaru monkeys, spinning her own flare to hide that she was freaking out.

"So...we aren't dead?" She checked to ensure she heard him correctly. Rafael shook his head while Jack and Miko gave her a thumbs up. Rafael can see her. Hear her. He can touch her. And she can feel Rafael. She's alive. HE'S ALIVE! A wave of relief and glee washed over her. Tears would have spilled if the dust hadn't dried them. _His hands feel bigger from last time._ "Thank the gods. Because that means I can do this." She punched all three in the head. "DO YOU THREE EVER LEARN?!"

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Miko roared.

"How many times does death have to smack you three in the head before you learn to stay home?!"

"Shouldn't WE be the ones getting upset here?!" Jack circled a finger to himself, Miko, and Rafael. He is not letting Selena dump all her grief on them without a backlash. "Not only do you totally declare war on us, YOU ACTUALLY ATTACKED US! AGAIN!"

"You're damn right I attacked you! I swore to you that I would!" Maybe next time she won't miss. Miko flinched at her dagger glare shifting to her. "How do I know this is your fault?"

"It's not my fault! They could have stayed home, and HE made me lose my phone!" She put a finger in Jack's face.

Jack and Selena ganging up on her made her cower behind her arms, "HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY/THEIR FAULT?!" In a split second, Miko figured they'd be perfect parents. They're overbearing, bossy, and always think they know best. "Raf and I aren't the ones who made a last minute break to see a zombie!"

Selena snorted rancorously, crossing her arms at Miko. "Should have figured that was the reason. No way she'd pass up on this."

"Hey," Miko stretched to put her face in Selena's, "You don't get to lecture me about poor decisions!" Her finger jabbed Selena's shoulder. "I'm not the one paling around with the universe's most wanted!"

"You kidding me?!" Selena smashed foreheads together. "I'd feel safer with a Terracon in an enclosed room than I would with you!"

"What'd you say to me, Bitch?!" Miko pushed back.

"I'm calling you a health hazard, BITCH!" Lightning surged between their glares. Rabid growls bared their fangs. Jack and Rafael kept as far away as possible, backs pressed to the wall. Those two: Halloween's cutest couple, and life's scariest rivals.

Thunderous grinding reverberated the canyon. Miko and Selena ceased their petty arguing, twisting to the guttural groans following. Jack and Rafael scrambled from the shaking wall. A massive shadow emerged. Decayed, blackened appendages roughly grasped at the canyon's cliff. A guttural groan vibrated their tiny ears and skulls. Skyquake in the flesh and rotted metal sluggishly stormed the canyon cul-de-sac, dead weight arms swaying side to side.

"SKYQUAKE?!" Selena slapped hands to her head in disbelief. The long lost Con's footsteps bounced them each time. "I don't believe it! Starscream's crazy plan worked!"

"Too well!" Jack trembled. Skyquake was storming for the unsuspecting Autobots. A ground bridge arrived to take them back to base, but not before Skyquake was practically on top of them. "Can't you get him to stop? He's a Decepticon! Same as you!"

"News Flash: Skyquake hated me! Probably still does!"

"ZOMBIE!" Miko charged. Selena slapped her thighs, chasing Miko down. She doesn't care if they can hear her or not. She had to do something. "BULKHEAD!"

Skyquake's pace increased the closer her drew to the Autobots. None of them so much as reacted to the thundering ground. "GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Jack screamed, sprinting desperately.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Rafael's tiny voice cracked. Skyquake tossed a dead arm in the air above Bulkhead.

"RATCHET! TURN YOUR ASS AROUND!" Selena roared.

Skyquake's talon clawed ravenously, striking nothing but the air around him. Bulkhead's form slipped through his fingers. The four fleshlings stopped on a dime. Skyquake relentlessly, if not futilely, lashed for the jugular. The result was the same. Skyquake cannot touch the Autobots.

"AWESOME!" Miko jumped to Selena's arm, jerking her in celebration. "It can't touch them either."

Selena was sort of relieved. Shocking. _Shouldn't I be rooting for the Decepticon killing machine?_ The celebration died on the wind at a horrible realization. "Wait a minute…" Selena's glanced fearfully. Skyquake veered back at the tiny voices in his receptors. Dead, whole lavender eyes locked to the children.

"If that thing can't touch the Bots…" Jack trailed off.

"Just like we can't…" Miko cowered to Selena.

The pits in Rafael's stomach exploded, "Then we're trapped in the shadowzone…"

"With a Zombie Skyquake!" Selena shared Miko's hug.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon!" Miko squeaked.

Death? At the hands of an undead, mindless Terracon? That sounded too familiar to Selena. Vida and Cliffjumper, crazed and hungering for the metal of friend and foe alike, came close to killing her long ago before being consumed in a blast. Skyquake has a chance to redeem their failure, and she doesn't have the power to stop him. Regardless, her powers can't grip a dead machine.

"No way am I dying for a fourth time! RUN!" Selena dragged Rafael and Miko by the wrist. Jack was right behind them.

Skyquake's massive form gave him homefield stride advantage. For the 10 yards they sprinted he effortlessly trudged 15. Escaping the dead end at the sharp corner and retreating further into the canyon bought them maybe an extra few seconds. The faster they ran, the faster Skyquake seemed to catch up. He was an animal trying to catch his prey. Skyquake rebound clumsily off walls, and nonchalantly stubbed his toe on rocks. He remained undeterred, returning on course the running fleshlings.

"SKYQUAKE! IT'S ME! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?" Selena shrieked. Skyquake roared in response, marching faster for his prey. "Yeah! Yeah he's still mad!"

"Hang on! Why are you running?!" Jack knew this wasn't the time, but he was bothered that Selena was running.

"I'll explain later! Let's just ditch this guy!"

Rafael's shorter legs felt like lead, dragging him behind the others. He fired on all cylinders, struggling to catch back up to them. He tripped over his own feet, losing his glasses to a faceful of dirt. Skyquake was gaining on him. He's fast for a Zombie.

"RAF!" Selena slid on a sharp pivot and for him. Miko and Jack held base behind a scaling slope. Rafael patted the ground, searching for the glasses only a few feet in front of him. "COME ON!" Selena threw him over her shoulder, ducking with Miko and Jack.

"Selena! My glasses!" Rafael squinted his blurry eyes.

Jack spotted the glasses, and Skyquake wasn't exactly far behind. "Way too dangerous." Jack declined the suicide act.

"I can't see without them."

"Please tell me you're joking." Selena implored. She always thought it was because he was near or farsighted.

"What are you? 90?" Miko scoffed.

"Not-helping!" Jack and Selena snarled.

"FINE!" They want help? She'll help.

"WAIT!" Jack's protest fell on her deaf ears.

Miko raced back into danger, reaching the glasses before Skyquake's foot crushed them. Unfortunately, Skyquake's foot was coming down on her. Miko sprang to the side, springing off her hands to her feet. "HOOYA!" Selena had to admit, that was impressive. If Miko doesn't wind up in jail, she'll be a shoo in for the military. Miko sprinted between Skyquake's legs, weaseling past his other foot just as it touched ground. "Here ya go gramps!" She slapped Rafael's glasses to his hand. The blurry world fined to pristine clear. "Let's book!" No arguments there. Their hiding place was blown anyway.

The four blindly retreated to a more narrow chasm. Skyquake shoved himself inside, chiseling the enclosed path. It slowed him down, giving Selena and the kids a hefty lead. "OKAY…!" Miko choked between heavy breaths. Bloodshot eyes shot daggers at the widened Selena. "I don't care how bad the timing is, I have to know! WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU FIGHTING HIM?"

"Because he'd dead metal! My powers are useless on dead metal!" And there were a couple of other reasons she'd feel much more comfortable explaining when they aren't running for their lives. "Anyway, it wouldn't do us any good! Skyquake's already dead! He'd just get back up again."

"Maybe we can set a trap! Try to crush it!"

"With what?!" Rafael was all ears for the not-thought-through plan. "Nothing here is SOLID besides us and the ground!"

"Well we can't run forever! But maybe we can hide!"

"Over here!" Selena motioned to tight crevice. She sucked in her gut, pushing into the tight squeeze.

Rafael then Miko and finally Jack slipped in. The four held their breath, cringing and praying Skyquake hadn't seen. Skyquake trudged on by, completely oblivious. Jack poked his head out. The Zombie was moseying away from them, thinking they were still heading straight. He put a finger to his lips, urging silence. He tiptoed into the open. Skyquake was out of line of sight, but he was close enough to hear. Jack led the charge to an obscure path, coming to a dark dead end. Selena and Jack threw themselves to the wall, slumping breathlessly to the ground. Sitting never felt so heavenly. Miko and Rafael belly flopped in defeat. They would just like their for an hour or two. Hopefully the noodles that are their arms and legs will strengthen by the time Skyquake comes back around.

 **xxx**

"Knockout!" Megatron bellowed, storming into the lab. He folded his arms behind his back, towering to the shorter mech.

"Lord Megatron, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Knockout brown nosed, bowing at the hip.

"Starscream and Selena." Knockout gulped nervously. Knots tied his circuits in his stomach. "I've yet to see either of them on the ship since this morning. Would you happen to know where they are?" The last question was an insinuation. Information provided by the troops and Soundwave flocked to Megatron within the first hour of his return. He vested particular interest in Knockout, Selena, and Starscream's growing partnership. Though rumored to be something a bit more...intimate.

"Starscream is in the infirmary, My Liege, undergoing treatment for his serious injuries." He snuck a grudging sneer to the one armed Seeker lying on the table. "As for Selena, I am afraid I have not seen her myself. She left the ship to get some fresh air and that was the last I saw of her."

"Have you tried to contact her?"

"Tried and failed. Her phone appears to be offline. Not the first time either." Selena's very unlucky when it comes to her toys.

"I want her found and brought to me immediately. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Knockout swore, bowing as the Warlord exited the lab. He released a held breath. A close call if he ever had one. Although, Megatron has merit to be paranoid when Selena is out of his sight, let alone off the grid. Starscream was tightlipped about her. Knockout's indirectly, directly, secretly, and blatantly asked where Selena would be. He said nothing. Only fumed over his missing arm. "Seriously, Selena. Where have you gone now?"

 **xxx**

Selena fanned herself with her hat. She was starting to miss her staff. "The best thing about Zombies," Heads turned to hear Miko inane remark, "They're sllooww mooving." _There aren't the only ones._ Selena rolled her eyes. "NOW YOU!" Selena flinched. "No more stalling! You haven't flown, magnetized a pebble, used your dousing thing - NOTHING!" Miko swept her hands. Selena's flushed cheeks shaded ruby red. "What gives? Why aren't you at least trying to fight back?"

Selena sighed, dropping her head defeatedly. "I can't."

Jack, Miko, and Rafael gawked dumbly. Maybe they misheard her. "I'm sorry. What?" Jack cleaned and stretched an ear.

"My powers aren't working here in this...what'd you call it?"

"A shadowzone." Rafael erected an educating finger. "A world between worlds that doesn't necessarily exist."

"Right…" Shadowzone. Clever name. And it fits. "Anyway, this zone isn't like our world. Here, _nonexistence_ is the dominant phenomena. And my powers don't work where nothing exists."

A lightbulb pinged in Rafael's head. "Of course! That makes sense!"

"It...does?" Jack and Miko's head's tilted to their shared question mark.

"Weather, sounds, the fields that let Selena fly - none of it exists here." Rafael simplified as best he could.

"Meaning...what again?" Miko, as usual, got lost in translation.

"Meaning either we find a way out of here, or become ghosts with Skyquake." Selena warned her. She's starting to feel like a liar. _Scream..._

Music blared from nowhere, making everyone jump. It was coming from Jack. "Is that-PHONE!" They cheered. Arcee was calling. "HE-HELLO?! ARCEE?!" Squealing static strained the earpiece.

 **xxx**

Arcee pounded her comlink. The same static interfered with her end as well. "Jack? JACK, can you hear me?" The call cut out. The signal was lost. "Nothing." She seethed. The children were out of reach and out of contact

Rafael's phone was dead so he was out of the question. Attempts to contact Miko were already made. Bulkhead knew she would have called by now if something were wrong. Finding her phone on the floor at base was a clarified why it took her so long to call. In a moment of desperation, Ratchet tired to contact Selena in the event she wound up with the children. Nothing.

 **xxx**

"HELLO? Arcee?" Jack bellowed. He couldn't hear a thing. The call cut, throwing them back to square one. "Nothing!"

"Gee! Imagine that!" Miko snidely bobbed her head. "The fourth dimension has LOUSY cell phone reception!"

"Have I mentioned yet that you don't have a leg to stand and be sarcastic on?" Selena scolded with hands to her hips. Miko scrunched her nose in a sneer.

"Wait! Guys, guys, guys, the phone RANG." Jack tapped the bars showing on the screen. "We're getting a signal."

"Then try texting Miko's phone." Selena proposed. If calls are sort of being transferred, it wasn't too farfetched that text messages might pass the grade. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll see it." Jack was already on it. Too bad Skyquake's trip brought him back for round two. He spotted his quarry trapped at a very much dead end.

"UH...Can you type and run?!" Rafael spun everyone to the skulking Zombicon. He stretched spread eagle to the narrow walls, barring their path. The four let their legs do the thinking. They ran right between his legs, evading the swooping hand barely missing them.

"This is seriously starting to get old fast!" Selena barked. "RATCHET! HURRY UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Hello! Ratchet can't hear you!" Miko scoffed. And Selena calls her the dumb one. "And besides, shouldn't you be calling on one of your Con Boyfriends to help? Why are you calling Ratchet?!"

"First of all: they aren't my boyfriends!" _They're just my friends! Starscream and I are just friends! Work friends!_ Who she's trying to convince was all the more confusing. "Second: Ratchet knows more about ground bridge technology than anyone I know. He's probably already got a theory no one understands lined up and is working to get us out of here." Rafael and Jack ogled her in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing! Just…" Jack treaded lightly. A Zombiecon was bad enough without Selena trying to bite their heads off. "Hearing you...come up to bat for...Ratchet is...unexpected!" He elucidated between pants. Selena gawked in shock. He was right. Selena's been sticking up for Ratchet and calling for his help since she ended up in the shadowzone.

"I'm stuck powerless...in a dimension with a crazed...Zombie on my tail." She spat, choking on her dry throat. "I'll call for that Santa Claus guy!" Rafael wasn't buying it. Not entirely anyway. On the Nemesis, here in the shadowzone, and times in between, Selena's sticking her neck out for them - relying on them - like she used to. She's warming up to them again.

While Miko found this sentimental moment heartwarming and a little gut wrenching, the passing canyon walls nagged at the back of her mind. "Deja vu!" She blurted. Jack, Rafael, and Selena gazed bewildered. "Doesn't any of this look familiar?"

"Not really." Jack wasn't sure what she's getting at. Everything looked the same to Rafael and Selena.

"DUDE! We've gone around in one huge circle!"

 _BAM!_ The four were knocked off their feet, wind robbed from their lungs. The stars circling their heads were beautiful in the fourth dimension. The four ignored the burning in their abdomen, pushing up on their elbows and hands to see what hit them. Imagine their amazement when they discovered Starscream's amputated arm lying in the middle of the road.

"Sue-weet!" Miko gleamed.

"Huh. So that's where his arm ended up." Selena scratched her cheek with wonder.

"It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion too." Thundering quakes stifled Rafael's theory. Skyquake was on his way.

"If it's solid we can use it." Jack had an idea. He ran his hand over the scratched up limb. A live rocket was loaded to the wrist. "You do know how to use it, right?" He asked Selena hopefully. Her taken aback leer barked, _what makes you think I know?_ "You're riding Starscream all the time. So..."

Selena lunged and locked a grim glare inches within the boy's face, "I'm not sure I like what you're insinuating." Jack stammered flustered. He wasn't going to save himself from this one.

"Come on! Everyone knows you're his arm candy." Miko elbowed Selena's ribs. "Is there a little office romance between the jet and the alien girl?" She swayed her in a mocking dance. Jack and Rafael snorted chuckles.

"I am still pissed enough that I will abandon the three of you!" She strolled to the other side of the arm, placing her hands at the wrist. "Well! You want an invitation?" Her and Starscream in an office romance. It's enough to make her laugh. Right?

 **xxx**

"What do you mean she hasn't checked in yet?!" Starscream roared. On top of his arm missing and a similar model currently unavailable, Selena is - ONCE AGAIN - in the wind. Probably stuck somewhere in that gorge with the Autobots. It was a likely scenario since she wasn't on board the ship. The explosion from the ground bridge must have rebound her.

"We're looking, Starscream, but so is Megatron." He forewarned ominously. "He wants her brought to him so they can _chat_ some more."

Starscream hitched his debate, lying back in a sort of relief she wasn't present. He spun a whirlwind of a tale as to how his arm _miraculously_ popped off while he was _out for a stroll._ Megatron's brutality was far worse than previously surmised by the so called _medical expert!_ Because Selena went with him, and Knockout foolishly told Megatron she disappeared for fresh air, it'll be harder for her to explain her disappearance. Especially when her close knit partnership is on the top of Megatron's mind.

"Back to the matter at _hand_ ," Knockout cupped Starscream's nub. The Doctor wasn't meant for comedy, "If you cannot recover your old limb, I'll scrounge around the inventory and see what I can find."

"Please do!" He barked. He has to return to the field as soon as possible.

 **xxx**

Loud, animal grunts, and shoes digging grooves in the dirt, the four poured all their muscle just to turn the arm in Skyquake's general direction. Starscream's arm was heavier than it looked. The dead limb lied on it's side. The weight of the rocket and the odd shape made it unbalanced.

"So how do we fire this thing?" Miko dusted her hands.

"Starscream's fingers are the trigger." Selena studied the hand cryptically. After all this time, one would think she'd know Starscream's triggers and buttons like the back of her hand. Pulling all five fingers would be a hassle for him. She stroked the wrist to the index finger, searching for what could be a trigger or pin. Whenever Starscream launches a rocket, she hears a click. "Here! This one!" She spotted the triggering device at the fore knuckle. "The rocket is drawn to heat. Energon burns hotter than anything. Skyquake's dark energon will be like a bonfire." The three are beyond glad Selena came along. They just might make it out of the shadowzone in one piece. A good thing. Skyquake found them again. And he looked mad. Then again, he always looked like that. Even when he was alive.

One rocket. One shot. They miss and it's all over. No second chances. And it doesn't appear as if the Bots got Jack's text. Skyquake was moving closer and closer. The canyon walls cracked and crumbled under the wrath of his violent stomps, and languidly swinging arms. The four used the fingers as cover, waiting for Skyquake to be just a little closer.

Jack hugged the index finger and pulled. _CLICK!_ Selena reacted and yanked the kids to the ground. The torpedo flared to life and launched, connecting with Skyquake. A smoke cloud consumed him, drowning the canyon in silence.

"How do you like us now?!" Miko boasted. Rafael and Jack fist bumped.

" _RROOAARR!_ " An intact Skyquake burst from the cloud. Miko bit her tongue. He always flapping tongue. Selena was utterly shocked. She saw the rocket make a direct hit. Either Starscream needs upgrades, or Skyquake is tougher as a zombie.

Wiring in his right elbow sparkled wildly. The joints came loose. The frayed tendons snapped. The arm dropped like the dead weight it is. The kids and Selena eyeballed it strangely. Not what they were hoping for, but it could mean taking him apart was the key to stopping him.

A finger twitched. Rafael and Selena took a step back. Then another. Miko and Jack turned for the opposite direction. The hand's five finger drummed to the palm, crushing into a fist. It flipped onto the appendages, charging full speed ahead. The group gain a fifth wind and ran for their lives. Skyquake's hand left his body in the dust, ricocheting off the walls, and leaping rock to rock, closing the gap in a matter of seconds.

"How can a Zombie Arm move faster than an actual Zombie?" Miko tossed out there. Nothing about today was making sense, and she's bothered by an arm running from its body?

"You're more than welcome to go back and ask!" Selena motioned a thumb backwards.

"Nah, that's okay. JUST RUN!" Miko got a new burst of speed, pulling ahead.

Too think, Selena all caught up in this mess because Starscream just HAD to summon his own zombie to challenge Megatron. _Magnus as my witness, Scream, I am going to kill you when I get back!_

 **xxx**

Knockout left Starscream to search storage for an upgraded version of Starscream's arm. A challenge given Starscream's choice of model is obsolete. Maybe one with a few added toys will pacify him. Meanwhile, Starscream was fast asleep in the infirmary, connected to life support to clear his tubes. Pulsing vibrations in his palm stirred him. His half of the dark energon shard was emitting a strobing glow.

"My Dark Energon Shard...pulsing?" That shouldn't be happening. Unless… "My warrior lives! But how?" Skyquake hadn't arisen whilst he was present. Only after the ground bridge exploded could he have risen. "Selena! She must have done something to awaken Skyquake!" If that is the case, he has no time to lose.

"Look what I found in storage." Knockout crooned. An all new arm perfectly similar in shape right down to the talons, and equipped with the latest and deadliest of toys for Starscream to play with. "What are you doing?!" He snapped. Starscream pried himself free and was hobbling away to who knows where.

"You were right, Knockout! I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retrieve it!" Starscream left faster than his words left his lips. Leaving Knockout with an arm he spent the last half hour digging up.

"Patients! Never appreciate a Doctor's expertise!"

 **xxx**

Feet dragged exhaustively, too heavy to be lifted higher than a centimeter. Lungs burned for oxygen long lost. Arms swung like cooked noodles. Flapping cheeks heated bright red as sweat dripped down brows. Jack, Selena, Miko, and Rafael couldn't run anymore. Both ends of their candles burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing for them to burn but used ashes. The Autobots never got the text. They weren't coming to rescue them. Starscream wasn't coming. He doesn't even know where Selena is. They were going to die. They were all going to die at the hand and dismembered hand of a crazed, undead soldier. By pure luck the group managed to lose Skyquake and the hand in the looping maze. No time for them to relax or celebrate. It would be a matter of minutes before he finds them again.

The four slowed their pace as Skyquake's storm steadily vanished. The rumbling was distant for the time being. Searching ahead for a place to catch their breath, the four went gape mouthed finding Starscream's arm. They wound right back where they started. AGAIN! They were going to be stuck in that canyon for the rest of their lives, and Skyquake isn't exactly slowing down.

"This place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko snarled.

"Man, we need a miracle!" Selena exasperated.

"Skyquake!" There are those cherubs in Selena's ears again. Jack, Miko, and Rafael cowered behind her. She lit up like stars as Starscream appeared from around a turn. "Skyquake! Your Master summons you!" _Skyquake?_ Selena's shoulders sank. _You...you didn't come for me?_

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko snapped.

"He didn't…" Jack eased from hiding. "He can't see us."

"Selena? Selena! If you can hear me, answer!" _He's calling for me?_ Starscream tried to contact her phone, unaware it was destroyed in the ground bridge debacle. "GRR! Selena, I swear, if you've gone and vanished again…"

"He came back…" Selena cupped hands to her beating heart. "He came back...to find me."

"Off-ice ro-mance!" Miko plastered in neon lights.

"That's it! You're on your own!" Selena spun on her heels. Skyquake's hand slid on their path, crawling rapidly in a mad dash for them. "On second thought, RUN!"

"SOME MORE!" Miko threw her hands up, running after her.

Skyquake's hand had the group dead in its sights. Its fingers dug pockmarks, scrambling even faster. Selena and the others ran about 20 feet when a ground bridge portal opened in front of them. Starscream growled animally, expecting Lord Megatron to trudge on through, wishing to reinitiate his lesson. The group found it's arrival either too perfect or in very poor timing.

"A ground bridge portal?" Starscream hummed. No one was coming out. And no one was with him to enter. "Mine? Or theirs?" He squared to the portal, preparing for the worst.

"That has to be our way out!" Jack announced animatedly.

"The Bots got our text!" Miko cheered.

"But if we leave, we'll run into Starscream!" Rafael hoarsely feared.

"Not to worry. He'll be too busy..." Skyquake's hand's timing is a stroke of luck for those three. Selena had to learn who was watching over these three. "On the count of three, we run. THREE!" She ran, and then the trio scrambled after her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE AND TWO?" Miko screamed.

"Skyquake stomped on them!" The four dove headfirst inside.

Starscream drew his good arm back. The torpedo locked, load, and charged to fire. "Starscream!" Starscream halted the preemptive strike. "DON'T SHOOT!" Selena and the Autobot children rolled between his legs, racing past him.

"Selena! Children?! What-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Skyquake's hand leapt from the portal, clamping to Starscream's face. Starscream screamed at the top of his lungs, wrestling the massive sized, severed appendage. "THIS ISN'T MINE! AH! UNHAND ME!" A very poor pun, but enough to raise half a smile on Selena's cheeks.

Coincidentally, and the the trio's eternal salvation, another ground bridge portal opened. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead meandered to their rescue. "Jack, Miko, Rafael - thank goodness you're safe." Optimus praised Primus they weren't hurt. He extended thankful optics towards the begrudged Selena, nodding gratefully that she helped to keep them safe.

Selena snorted at the gesture. _They should really stop getting used to this!_ The reverberating ground reminded Selena that Skyquake's hand wasn't alone. "OPTIMUS! CLOSE THE BRIDGE!" She cried, waving a frantic hand, "CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT!"

Optimus squinted hard, spying Skyquake approaching on the other end. "Ratchet! Close the previous ground bridge! Now!" The bridge closed just as Skyquake thrust himself. In one fell motion, Jack, Selena, Miko, and Rafael collapsed to hands and knees. Deflated breaths of relief lifted to arduous veil from their shoulders. No more running.

It's official. Selena's getting too old for this crap. Chasing children, escaping Zombies, fighting Autobots, and babysitting lieutenants. This was all for the birds. "Okay, kids...this has been fun...but I'm going home. See you around. Oh." She marched to Miko, yanking her by the collar so she'd be able to see the skull and crossbones in her eyes. "And if you EVER pull a stunt like this again, I'll squeeze you into pulp like Makeshift wanted to! Got it?!"

"SOOO got it!" Miko shaking arm saluted. Selena dropped her on her butt. "Hold on. You remember Makeshift...at the base?" Selena grinned, looking away.

"HELLOOO!" Starscream arm wrestled Skyquake's hand, suspending the falling limb, "A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Oops!" Selena cringed. She's forgetting about a lot of things today. Breathing in and out, the magnetic fields snaked around her. Her eyes flared open. Skyquake's hand was crushed like a can. Starscream tossed it aside, holding his neck. "Much obliged."

"Not a problem, Scream." She skipped to his forehead, leaning forward with a flirtatious smirk, "So, did you miss me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He chuckled, rising to his feet.

"Might as well be. You'd never admit to it."

Starscream wasn't going to satisfy her with an argument. "This is Commander Starscream requesting emergency ground bridge to my coordinates." The request was received and a bridge opened. Selena loved the feelings of being able to float gracefully off the ground, and perch on high to his shoulder. Ground level is for humans.

"Office-Romance." Miko bounced her brow teasingly.

"Oh will you just come on!" Jack dragged her through their bridge, shoving her on the last inch. Rafael smiled one more time to Selena. She snuck him a glance, batting her eyes with a smile. The two shared nods and Rafael entered the bridge back to the Autobot base.

"By the way, where is your phone?" Starscream noticed she wasn't carrying it on her.

Selena's blush was highlighted by the opening Bridge. "Uhh...yeah...about that…" She laughed nervously. Starscream groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't ask about my phone, and I won't tell Knockout what happened to your arm." Gesturing to Skyquake's arm summed up his arm's fate in a nutshell.

"Knockout is going to terminate us one of these days." He sauntered drearily on in.

"If he doesn't kill us upon entry first." Selena half joked.

 **Till next time.**

 **Not much of an ending, but I'm tired.**


	15. You'll Say It First

**You'll Say It First**

 **Next chapter.**

 **xxx**

"Well..." Starscream took a deep breath and extended the newly applied arm, "Give it to me directly!" He'll take his poison. Be whatever it may. He can take it. Let there be no punches pulled _Be gentle, Selena._

Delicately and with the utmost care, Selena's hands caressed the sheen, smooth silver metal plating, gliding to the dark grey talons. She savored the aroma of a freshly applied coating, lavished in the refurbished insulation in the creases. The talons shimmered from their new coat of polish, the tips to the razor knuckles capable of shredding through 100 yards of steel in seconds. Sharper, cleaner, and more intimidating than their predecessing appendages. The joints at the elbow - prongs locking the limb firmly, and reinforced - moving smoothly, and well balanced for the ambiguous weapons in the tricep.

Selena's cheeks flushed bright pink as she ran her cheek over Starscream's new arm. "Ooh, like a fresh coat of paint. Even has that new metal smell." He blushed slightly embarrassed. Thankfully no one else was around to see this display. She inhaled, purring like a new kitten. She must sound like a creeper, but she couldn't help it. "Knockout did a good job. I'm glad he kept that one in storage."

"Indeed." Starscream fluttered his talons, then twisted them under Selena's chin, drawing her in close. Close to...his lips! ' _Starscream drawing in close...her lips quivering...surprisingly warm metal meeting her lips..._ ' "Especially since mine is stuck in another dimension with a half crazed Terracon marching about."

Selena's throat dried as she laughed. _Oh yeah...forgot about that._ Her mind wandered from the overall problem that took well over five hours to deal with. She doesn't have an excuse for that one. "Could have gone with Skyquake's." She means the dead paper weight Breakdown is using as a punching bag. He's quite enjoying it. Starscream growled, clutching her in his grasp and squeezing tight. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! But what did you expect?! It wasn't as if I could haul the thing out! I was practically human in the fifth dimension!"

"How was that experience, by the way?" Starscream's grip loosened.

"Horrible! I don't know how they stand it!" She clawed at her scalp, lurching to his thumb.

"Fate smiled upon you by it being a temporary experience." He snorted.

"Fate seems to smile on me a lot." Death must be sick of her playing games with him. Who knows. It pains her to admit, but if Miko, Jack, or Rafael weren't there - and if the Autobots hadn't arrived when they did - Selena might have died. She owes them a tremendous debt. Her stomach is corroding just thinking about it. "I'm not the only one cheating death. Megatron sure is a lucky bastard." She grumbled. Surviving an explosion from point blank range. It's either outrageous luck or sheer dumb luck. Or maybe death doesn't want him either. Not that she'd blame him. Megatron isn't the best of company.

"As if you have right to disparage survival of a colossal explosion!" Starscream smirked. A low blow, he will admit, but her reaction was quite adorable. Selena stuck her tongue out at him, pouting like a child. Starscream pushed it back in. It's cute, but unbecoming. "Speaking of Megatron..." A pit sank in Selena's stomach. "Has he...I mean...did you inform him of the-"

Selena shook her head fervently, but turned red in shame all the same. "I...I haven't breathed a word of it." Funny. She isn't above saving her own skin. But not naming herself as a cohort in Megatron's failed demise was tearing at her. "What about you? Did you mention anything?"

"Only that I was the sole conspirator in his destruction." He would have sold out Knockout. Unfortunately, Megatron only had eyes for the one who pulled the Dark Energon shard.

"You what?!" This changes everything. He claims to be a renowned tactician, but this had to be his dumbest move yet. Selena stood to his forearm. "Starscream! You're just begging for Megatron to exact his full wrath on you! Knockout and I-"

"Knockout is a nuance with a tool who will back his every word!" Starscream frothed. Breakdown is at Knockout's constant beck and call. Even if Knockout was on the opposite side of the Milky Way, Breakdown will say he was racing all night and wasn't part of anything nefarious. No maneuvering around him. "As...for you..." He coughed nervously, "Any involvement was indirect and without your knowledge. That is final!" Not the full truth, but not an entire lie either. Starscream roped her into this mess with the bargain of being his underling. Her involvement in Megatron's attempted death was indirect and arbitrary.

"Fin..." She can hardly believe what she's hearing. Maybe she's still stuck in the shadowzone somehow. Starscream is keeping her out of Megatron's line of fire. It was...she doesn't know what it is. But why does she find it vaguely heroic of all things? Starscream is selfish, impulsive, and a walking disaster. All of his actions directly result in a positive outcome for him. Usually after he's dealt a brutal beating. "Scream...you can be an absolute idiot sometimes, you know?" She barked. It has to do with her sense of integrity and honor. She hates others taking the blame for her. Hakudo did it all the time. Sweet, but not called for. "Why are you going through all this to lie for me?! Are you hoping I'll owe you?!"

Starscream chuckled, patting her on the head. "Perhaps I am trying to impress you." Selena shot red cheeks in shock up to him. "My plan appears to be fruitful." Selena moaned bashfully, pressing her fingertips together. She hated being treated like his dame. It's...embarrassing. But... _vaguely_ sweet. "Five months shy of a year."

"Excuse me?" Selena tilted her head. She lost balance when Starscream sat down. He sat her to his knee, smiling warmly at her.

"Seven months on this very day, I cornered you in the Jasper Desert and recruited you." He crooned, petting her head.

"That's today?! You memorized the date?!" First he's defending her...then he memorized...an anniversary? Part one or part two - what caught Selena off guard all the more? And which was causing these butterflies in her stomach? "Why would you...I mean...what brought it on?"

"After your accident...I began to realize you've put up with me for seven months. It amazed me beyond words." _While I was gone?_ Starscream thought about her while she was gone. Unthinkable that these words would leave his lips. "For seven months I've led you by a promise of revenge. And for seven months you've come close and been denied. It's astonished me you haven't chosen to leave." Albeit she's tried, only to return. And many other variables have tried to take her away from him. She'd come right back.

"Well...if we're being honest..." Selena slid to his thigh, lying back comfortably, "Allying myself with you guys for the sake of revenge...has just become an excuse to feed the kids." A half truth. Or is it a quarter? Granted, she's becoming tolerant of the kids again. But they aren't enough to make her defect. "I stay with you because...because...I like you. A lot." Starscream gaped in awe. Selena exploded cherry red, smoke whistling from her ears and nose. "I-I MEAN...I...LIKE...ALL OF YOU! WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE FOR ME AND...AND...!" It was starting to get really hot on the ship. The room was spinning. "And...what am I saying?" Her mind flatlined to a blank. Her brain might have broken.

"That is unclear." Starscream stroked her cheek, tilting her red face to meet his smirk. "What are you _trying_ to say?" He purred.

"N-noth...ing..." Her skipping heart made her legs falter. She pushed against Starscream's leg. Her mind screamed to run. "I'm not...trying...saying...my head is spinning." Starscream chuckled teasingly, slipping his fingers from her chin. She fell to her butt. The whole ship was spinning. "I don't like this conversation anymore."

"A shame. I am enjoying it." He chortled, cooing tauntingly. Figures he would be. He loves pinning Selena into a corner, hurtling dart after dart labeled with his win. "Knowing Little Selena has a soft spot for me is quite flattering."

"OH SHUT UP! As if you don't have a soft spot for me!" She shot back in a fit. No way he was pinning her in a corner. "Don't forget, I was another Shadowzone away when I heard you calling for me!" Starscream bit his lip, grudgingly flushing to the floor. Now it was Selena's turn for some fun. "It's just as I predicted, you missed me!" She boasted.

"Miss what? A snarky, rude, impulsive, lack lustrous finish of an organic with a big mouth? Sorry, but you came to the wrong jet!"

Selena back flipped onto his knee, squaring off defiantly. "The same jet who has the date of my enlistment memorized!"

"This coming from the girl in tears whilst she admitted to missing ME!"

"I was caught up in a moment and my head was killing me! Besides, you missed me more!"

"I do not think so! It is you who missed me!" The blame game for who missed who went on for five minutes and went absolutely nowhere fast. Finger pointing and shouting, that's all there was. Past blunders were thrown in their faces, words slips used to tie their tongues, and the very popular jabs at the physical person. Starscream was losing patience with this stubborn child. He clearly held the upperhand in this conversation. Why can Selena simply not acquiesce? "Must you continue to be so stubborn? Simply admit that you long for me and we will discuss this no more." _What in Primus?! Did that come from my mouth?_

 _Long for-WHAT!_ Her mind cracked viciously. _'The kiss.'_ She hammered at her skull. _GO AWAY!_ She shook her head violently. She squeezed her body together and bellowed, "Only if you admit you like me first!" _What am I saying?!_ Her mind shrieked. She was too infuriated to act embarrassed. "Last time I checked, it was your idea to kill the humans in the arctic facility to find me!"

"And you're the one who risked her life to save me from a collapsing ground bridge! Tell me how your act is less of a symbol of adulation!" He dared.

"It was an impulse!"

"No! It would have killed you to see me terminated!"

"Of course it would have! You're my friend!" She slapped her hands to her mouth. Starscream blinked in shock. "I...mean...that is..." She can't take that back. Starscream won't allow it.

"Are we friends?" Starscream scooped her in his palm. She tried to shy away, prompting him to draw her in closer. "Or...is it possible-"

"YOU TOOK ALL THE BLAME!" Her outburst silenced him. She shot glossy daggers to him. "You took all the blame and locked Megatron's fury on just you! No one does that unless...unless..." She swallowed a large lump, dropping her head so her hat would hide her rosey cheeks. "Why can't you just say it..." She whispered. Why is he going to make her say it? A funny question to ask. See as it is forming a lump in her own throat.

"Because I await your confession." He whispered in her ear. "Eagerly..." She trembled in chills. He was so close. Hot breath coating her ear and neck. That raspy voice tickling her ear. "And when you finally succumb, you will hear the words you long for."

"D-don't get ahead of yourself!" She protested defiantly, unable to stop herself from shaking. She scrunched her red face, stamping her foot, "I'll get you to say it first! That's a promise!"

Starscream's lips split into a smile. Their game, a long one they've blissfully feigned ignorance to, was gradually drawing to its conclusion. There was no turning back now. Words etched in stone, unable to be recanted, are being professed in heart wrenching sincerity. Little by little, the transparency was taking full form, and their desires were coming to a fruition that all will see from light years away. If they already haven't. The signs have been apparent. Separation ushers on a sickly yearn. They can continue to play ignorant. That is, until one of them gives in.

"I accept your challenge." Starscream chortled. They shook on it. "May the best get their wish." Selena wasn't walking into that one. She had two comebacks that would only feed his ego. Still, _Does that mean...he wants to...no way…!_

 **To be continued.**

 **Cheezy! LOL LOL LOL LOL!**


	16. Fear Factor

**Fear Factor**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Dormant after a massive flow, a slumbering volcano exhausted a colossal stack of thick black smoke. Ashen smoke choked the Russian skies, pure white clouds tained a sickening grey and the blue skies robbed of their zeal. The surrounding town unfortunate enough to be in the volcano's proximity was long abandoned. Plants and the soil itself as dead as the sulfur thinned air. Buildings no more structured than rotting wood decaying in a chasm hung open like festering wounds. Playground toys crumbled piece by piece. Children's toys abandoned, left to wear under the aftermath of the volcano's wrath.

 _BOOM!_ Thunder quaked the town. _BOOM-BOOM!_ Closer the thunder drew, morphing into rampaging tremors. _BOOM..._ The ground trembled in the tremor's wake. The buildings shook. The noises quickened. _CRASH!_ Bulkhead was thrown to a barely withstanding complex. Amazingly, it was still standing. A point for him. Taking away his score card was Breakdown reeling his hammer for another deadly blow.

"Bulkhead~" Breakdown cooed at rival. "Imagine you and I _bumping_ into each other in the middle of _nowhere_ while tracking a stray energon signal!"

"Yeah, Breakdown…" Bulkhead pried the building off his back. "Must be your lucky DAY!" Bulkhead charged head on. Breakdown spread his feet, opened his hands. Bulkhead pounded fists into Breakdown's grasp. A grudge match for who is the strongest of the Wreckers ensued.

"Hey, where's your little human friend?" Breakdown was disappointed Miko wasn't hiding close by. "Maybe once I'm finished with you, I'll pay her a visit!" Bulkhead roared and wrapped his arms to Breakdown. He poured all his muscle in and rammed Breakdown hard to the ground. "SOO the Wrecker's got a soft spot!"

"You wanna talk soft spots?!" Bulkhead fought to keep him grounded. "Why isn't Selena covering your sorry excuse for a tailpipe?!"

"PFFT! She doesn't cover me! I cover her!" He barked.

"Could have fooled me! You losers don't hold a candle to us unless she's around!"

"This coming from the Bot who manipulated and lied to a vulnerable magnetic alien girl! USING her to cover your sorry tailpipes too!" Bulkhead felt a foot shove in his mouth. Everyone and their mom's knows about this. It was a bad time, but Bulkhead wondered what else Selena has told the Decepticons. "Tell me, was it delicious soaking up her misery? Drinking up those sweet tears as she fought to remember? It gave you a tingle to watch your enemy be vulnerable and so easily duped!"

"SHUT UP!" Bulkhead raised his wrecking ball. Time to end their feud.

Breakdown rolled aside, feeling the breeze as the dirt took the punishment. He spun around, extending his hammer. A swift uppercut threw Bulkhead off his feet. He groaned in a daze. The world spinning like a top.

Breakdown placed his hammer at his head, savoring Bulkhead steadily losing consciousness. "As much as I will miss our little reunions," He tapped twice, "Hammer Time!" The hammer came up. A cannister impaled Breakdown's chest, sending thousands of volts into him. The moment he hit ground, helicopters swarmed the area.

 **xxx**

Selena touched ground on a crumbling playhouse. The silence on top of silence made her question if her hearing was failing. Not a normal circumstance whenever Breakdown is let loose. Maybe she got the wrong address. Suits her fine. Gives her some space from Megatron and Knockout. Both have permanent mood swings for one reason or another. Even though Knockout has a reason to be upset. Busted scouter and busted Con arm. He has his hands full.

"Weird...these are his coordinates." Selena tapped her new model scouter. Knockout warned her there may be minor technical complications in its synchronization function. He managed to reboot her old contacts. But she copied Breakdown's coordinates from Soundwave himself. Pigs will sprout wings before he is wrong. "So where is-whoa…" Selena gawked at the wanton destruction leveling half of the post-apocalyptic town. Difficult to discern what was ravaged by time, or a less than subtle Decepticon meeting opposition. Regardless, Selena followed the carnage. By the smoke scattered about, Breakdown wasn't too far ahead of her.

Beating air sprouted red flags in Selena's mind. Three aircrafts dashed overhead. _Helicopters?_ That's never good. Worse is they look familiar.

 **xxx**

Three helicopters remained airborne while the of three landed, emptying squads of heavily armed and armored men. The men aimed their guns at the two unconscious mechs. Breathing meant they can attack out of the blue at any moment. Cautiously, the agents stalked closer. Lasers trained to known vital areas - human vitals. Robots? That's unknown for now. Vehicle units nearby reported no suspicious activity or civilians. All was in the green.

A figure landed on top of Breakdown, startling the agents back. Helicopter lights locked on the purple and black clad figure interrupting their assault. A handful of the agents quivered. "Well, well, well," Selena stood tall, placing a hand at her hip, "M.E.C.H came scurrying out of their holes. And here I thought today would be boring." She guffawed. A bullet screamed and grazed her cheek. Selena was impassive to the trickling blood, but not the insects in their flying crafts. "Ooh. So unwise." The pilot and his co-pilot agreed. Selena reached for the chopper and crushed her hand closed. The chopper caved like a can, exploding in a blaze.

The operators in the other choppers flew into a panic, firing bullet volleys a short few feet from her to keep her from lashing back. Selena scoffed at their pitiful warning shots. The human race never seems to learn. In the midst of their rampant shots, a few bullets strayed and hit the device implanted on Breakdown. She stomped hard. Bullets attacking in a hailstorm halted in a gelatinous dome surrounding Selena and Breakdown. Units arriving on ground unleashed cover fire. Selena stood with her arms folded, droly wondering how long it would before they realized she can stop their shots longer than their ammo will last. Selena threw her hands to the circling choppers. Their propellers were bent straight up. Selena twisted and threw them aside. An explosion leveled a nearby lot. And now for the cars.

More than half the agents wised up and stopped shooting. The remaining few launched grenades that were effortlessly repelled and blown up in their faces. Selena's attention was strained by the device stuck in his chest. An EMP? A mine? Or both. Either way, the longer she wastes time on them, the more danger he's in. "Gotta get, Breakdown out of here!" She whispered. She furiously tapped her scouter. "Come on! Why aren't you working?! Dammit!" Nothing but static. Very odd given Starscream contacted her at K.O. burger to send her on this mission. "Knockout!" She'll have to move Breakdown herself. Fighting live metal isn't like hauling it. It'll take all of Selena's has to move Breakdown a mile. Power she'll have to take from deflecting bullets in order to accomplish.

"GET LOST!" She flicked her wrist. The gun barrels broke clean off. Selena thrust her palm. The intact half of the guns wrapped their wrists to their necks. They thrashed wildly being lifted up and tossed into one another. She curled her fingers, lifting three cars. She spun and fanned her arms. The cars soared and smashed a group of agents between them and a wall. " M.E.C.H's forces already began regrouping. A second set of choppers and cars came racing in. "How annoying. Fine! You morons wanna play? LET'S PLAY!" Selena drew her arms back. She'll kill them all in one blow!

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" A familiar voice bellowed from one of the cars. Selena and the shooting agents froze. Guns were lowered, but kept in an upright position. Lights shadowed the figure stepping from the lead car. Selena lowered her arms, squinting to make out the person. As he drew closer, Selena's rage erupted with greater ferocity than the volcano. "We meet again, Dearest Selena. I must admit, I have missed you."

"Silas!" She venomously hissed.

"We must stop meeting like this, Selena. People will talk." He chortled.

"Let them!" She summoned her chakrams, forming a stance in front of Breakdown. She can easily kill him and his entire team. But she loved fighting him hand to hand. "They'll speak of your death for a week, then move on to celebrity baby births!"

"How harsh of you." He feigned hurt. "And here I thought we'd reached an amicable ground."

"I don't like people who shoot out tracks to a runaway train!"

"Oh yes. That does ruin relationships, doesn't it?" If she ever forms a relationship with him, she will put one of those guns in her mouth. "How unfortunate that I am pressed for time. I humbly and respectfully ask that you step aside and allow us to finish our containment."

 _Containment?_ Selena glanced back to Bulkhead and Breakdown. "What do you want with them?"

"I am afraid that's a need to know basis."

"Then I'm not moving until you talk."

"In which case I will be forced to use drastic measures."

"Your _drastic measures_ are of no consequence to me!"

"Oh, but they can be. In due time." He reassured her.

"Time you already confessed to not having." Getting Breakdown out of there while holding them off will be a challenge in itself. Breakdown wasn't getting up anytime soon by the looks of it and her scouter isn't reaching the ship. Knockout mentioned issues, but he never said anything about BAD TIMING!

"You asked how I turned weapons on government agents, didn't you?" She hummed, grinning demonically. One of Silas's many grueling questions during her incarceration with them. Silas lifted a brow. This is becoming ominous. Selena effortlessly flicked her thumb. A bullet shrieked and pierced the skull of the agent next to Silas.

"TAKE COVER!" Silas and his men ducked behind their vehicles.

Selena doesn't have time for them. She popped the spent bullets one by one, shredding the cars and choppers like swiss cheese. As her ammo died down, Selena used the distraction to check on Breakdown. Her scouter monitored his vitals. He was staggering on the brink of unconsciousness. The EMP in his chest was emitting pulses forcing a type of shutdown. Any longer and it might cause him to go offline. When Silas developed a device that can immobilize a Cybertronian is beyond her. Right now she needed to get Breakdown out of there. Let them have Bulkhead.

"MAN, HE'S HEAVY!" She barked, barely able to budge him an inch.

Unknown to Selena, her ammunition was depleted. Silas and his men poked from behind their cover. Selena was busy attempting to contact help. She cursed about the new model's reliability. Surrounding agents locked on their target. "Hold your fire!" Silas raised a hand. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. Selena has redirected missiles, subdued choppers - metal based weapons are ineffective. _Not telekinesis, but…_ "Get me the rubber bullets."

"Oh, come on, Breakdown! Wake up!" Selena shook him. Dragging him through a ground bridge will leave her exhausted. She tapped at her scouter, urging the signal to reach the ship. "Dammit, Knockout! So wish we could have save my old one." She inhaled deeply. Flourishing her hands side to side, over and under, she gradually levitated the unconscious Breakdown. _BANG!_ "GAH!" She dropped him. Something struck the back of Selena's shoulder at high velocity. She gaped in horror, frightfully turning to see who shot her. Silas blew smoke from his pistol, wearing a pleased smile. On the ground at her foot was the culprit. "A bullet? But-"

The crowd shifted. Five new agents locked onto her. "OPEN FIRE!" Silas bellowed.

Selena threw her arms up, creating a wall. Semi-automatic weapons clattered furiously. Vicious bullets tearing the intangible wall to ribbons pelted Selena relentlessly, bouncing off her bruising body and leaving swelling welts. "ENOUGH!" She blindly flung a hand. A wave tossed one of them aside, but the rest kept firing. Her skin tenderized in the onslaught. Magazine's restocked and battering her. Deep gashes tore her arms, torso, and legs open. "I..SAID...STOP!" A pulse on its own blew two of the agents back. They simply got up and fired again. She retreated toward Breakdown, her back trapped against him. Bullets ricocheting off him on either side of her pinned her down. Without her wall, these bullets would have killed her long ago.

"NOW!" Silas signaled. The Hellfire halted. Selena lost strength in her legs. She smashed a palm to her face, fighting to stay standing. M.E.C.H Agent charged while she was licking her wounds. Weight poured into the tackles as five bodies wrestled Selena to the ground. Her arms and legs held firmly while the last man pinned her torso. Selena roared and frothed at the mouth rabidly. Her eyes flaring to a crimson glow startled the men but they held firm. Selena balled her hands to fists. Thumping pulses pounded at their thighs and hands, shooting up their bodies. Guns and belts clattered wildly. Material of their shoes and clothing buzzed. Slowly the ground started to leave them. The Agents whimpered becoming weightless.

"That will be quite enough, Selena." Silas stated from the side. Selena stared in dismay, eyes extinguishing back to normal. One of Silas's men atop a truck aligned an RPG laser for Breakdown's head. Silas smirked victoriously. The ultimatum was clear. Selena growled in disdainful reluctance. The Agents sighed in relief becoming one with the ground again. "What a good girl you are." Silas cooed, meandering on by her head. "As expected. The most powerful and violent of opponents always have a weakness. And yours, My Dear," He knelt close. The rivets of his scar shown as the lightning adjusted, "Is the one I savor like ambrosia. It is humorous when I think about it. The mighty alien from parts unknown can stop a train in its tracks," He placed a rubber bullet at her center brow, burning her wavering pride, "But not rubber bullets."

"Pretty big talk for a small man who has to rely on cheap tricks!" Her pride caused her to struggle against the bodies pinning her. "And who hides behind an army and weapons!"

"I never hide, Selena. I wait. I observe from a distance, and then move in for the kill. Just like you."

"I'm nothing like you, TRASH!" She spat in his eye. "Go rot in that Hell you humans are so fond of!"

Silas nonchalantly wiped the spit off. While it irritated him, he was baffled by her behavior. Night, day, back to night again since the last time he's come across her. Selena stiffened as he brought his hands to either side of her head. She twisted uncontrollably. Silas clamped her head tightly. His thumbs forced her eyes open. For good while he just stared into them. The ruby sheen was entrancing. Toiling in bloodthirsty violence she notoriously unleashes. Polar opposite to the innocent grey orbs he encountered on the train. The hesitation in her movement.

"What happened between then and now?" He muttered. He must have been thinking aloud. Selena raised a brow at him. "How is it...you didn't recognize me?" Her heart skipped a beat. "What a curious alien you are, Selena? Memory lapses, vengeful tendencies, a zeal for small acts of heroism. Throw in a Saturday Morning time share and you've got the makings of a wayward TV hero." He chuckled.

"BITE ME, YOU ASSHO-"

"Nah-ah-ah…" Silas put one finger to her lips while wagging the other, "What naughty language. What would young Rafael think?"

Animal rage twisted her face. _Don't you dare..._ Her teeth snapped, narrowly missing the appendage. "The gods as my witness...I-will-KILL-YOU!"

"All in good time, Dear. For now, I must collect my prize." He pecked his finger, touching her forehead. Turbulent nausea ravaged her stomach.

"Sir, we can only transport one." One of the agents regretfully informed.

"Then the victor comes with us." Silas declared. _The victor?_ She gaped in dismay as cables were tied to Breakdown. "You don't mind keeping the green one, do you?"

"NO! BREAKDOWN!" She moved to throw the agents off. Silas hummed, reminding her of the RPG locked and loaded. "Why are you taking him? Take the Autobot right there!"

"Autobot? Is that what those ones are called?" He studied the unconscious Bulkhead momentarily. "Then the counterparts of whom you are associated - Starscream, and...Breakdown, is it? - are what you call Decepticons? How very interesting." Silas pulled a taser from his belt, touching the prongs at Selena's forehead. "Decepticons, Autobots, Magnetic Aliens - the new world was molding around us, and we remained blissfully unaware."

"Should have stayed that way!" Selena spat, voice quaking. "Now that you've opened that door," Ethereal white consumed her eyes. Sila's brow furrowed with trouble, but inside he was becoming more amazed by the second, "I will see to it every terror and torment unleashes its wrath upon you."

"Ah, yes…" He purred. "So very terrifying you are. And able to uphold your promises. Good." Silas pushed the button. High voltage surged through her skull. The Agents piled on, holding her spasming body, until she went limp. Silas removed the taser, and Selena's world was lost in black. The Agents cautiously got off, racing to help load up Breakdown. Silas stroked hairs obscuring Selena's slumbering features. Her brow scrunched, and she uttered light groans. Tough girl to keep down. Silas leaned close to her ear, "After him, I will be sure to bring Starscream to my mercy next."

"N...o…" Her world went black.

 **xxx**

" _...ena...Selena...?_ " Blurred figures came into focus. Starscream and Knockout towered over the weary girl, edging back to let her breathe. She groaned in pain. Her head was throbbing. Must be because of the welts on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" Starscream steadily propped her upward.

"Where am I?" She moaned disoriented. Her back felt really cold.

"On the ship in the infirmary." Knockout answered. Her palm touched the medical slab. The infirmary gradually became recognizable. Knockout received the results of her checkup. All was normal on her chart. The wounds, remarkably, are mostly bruises. Albeit very little, and quite a lot of them. Like she was poked with...bullets. Very few cuts. He was curious if she had her own organic metal under her skin. "We found you unconscious after attempts to contact you failed."

"I seem to end up here a lot." Selena half joked, using Starscream to rise to her feet. A look in the mirror and she mistook herself for that ragdoll in that Halloween movie. Thank the gods she heals quickly. "Always looking worse for wear."

"Not to get down to business whilst you are mid delirium," Starscream contritely remarked, "You were supposed to locate Breakdown. We saw no signs of him, yet his trademark destruction was present."

 _Breakdown is missing?_ She gasped. There's a haze consuming her head. Bits and pieces interlinking. Slowly though her head started to clear up. It was coming back in minor waves. She found Breakdown. Along with...with... "Bulkhead..." The name fell off her tongue. "Bulkhead was there. Already down for the count." Bulkhead looked like Breakdown tossed him around like a medicine ball. He was a mess. _Ss...ss_..."Silas. Silas was there!" She gasped.

"Silas? The impudent human who abducted you?" Starscream growled murderously.

"And then some. He and his army got the drop on me." They dropped her and rolled over her like bulldozers. Silas came prepared, and will do so again in anticipation for their next rumble. _Wait...he got the drop on me?_ Humans can't catch, let alone hurt her, because their bullets can't...touch...her. _THE BULLETS!_ "Rubber bullets! You've gotta be kidding! What's next? Printers that print 3D?" She cursed herself. Starscream and Knockout exchanged glances. "Don't ask! Silas has Breakdown, and is undoubtedly going to start operating on him!"

"What do you mean _operate_?" Knockout hated where this was leading. He's the operator here! "Who is this Silas human exactly?"

"Silas is one of the most frightening humans I've ever encountered!" As much as it sickens her to admit it. "When I was blind, he interrogated and tortured me for information! Along with stealing a sample of my blood and ultimately learning I wasn't from earth!" And steadily learning dozens of other things about her that she wishes he'd let die. "And every instance since then he's been pushing me to my breaking point, driving me to my limits to see how he can make me come to see things the way that he does!" Just summarizing her experience curdled her stomach. She hated admitting how terrifying he is. But it's the truth. He's the last person she wants to be alone with. Again. "He knows I'm an alien, he's wise to the Autobots, and now he has his hands on Breakdown." Silas's scorecards are skyrocketing. "How much longer before he decides to try his luck with the ship?!"

"First of all," Starscream stopped her tirade right there, "No human - no matter how advanced in his own ways - can ever cross the boarders to this ship! And second, what significance does _Silas_ find in our existence?" He wished to learn as much as he can about this recurring human enemy. On one too many occasions has he revealed himself to Selena. First he was a minor human annoyance. For him to rankle Selena - to have her admit her apprehension - he is proving to be a problem. "What is his goal?"

"He's advocating grandeur of a _New World Order_." She rolled her eyes with air quotes. "The loon no doubt wants to sample Breakdown in order to make that delusion a reality! To be part of the mechanic war taking place on this planet."

"Then a rescue must be mounted!" Starscream declared. "Knockout, see to the rest of her injuries. I will locate Soundwave to fortify my case to Megatron!" The scouting Con has been monitoring Breakdown's activity since his departure. It is a high probability he can account for Selena and Breakdown's delayed return.

When Starscream left, Selena hissed and babied her sore arms. Whatever pain killers she was injected with they were wearing off fast. "Why didn't you contact us when the situation became so dire?" Knockout scolded, arms folded.

"Would have loved to." She threw her phone at him. He caught it with ease. "But your faulty scouter wasn't connecting! I got nothing but static the whole time!"

Knockout cringed, swallowing a massive lump. "Yes...about that..." He dangled the misleading phone by the strap. He was afraid of this. "After you left, I came across an...anomaly." Selena stared deadpanned. She couldn't wait to hear this one. "Your scouter can receive calls. Outgoing...well..."

"Bumpkis!" She spat.

Knockout hung in failure. "Forgive me."

"I'll forgive you...when we find Breakdown." She stretched her sore body. No way in Hell she's sitting around waiting for permission from his Royal Majesty. She can only imagine what Sillas is going to do to him. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. "And after I finally squeeze every ounce of fluid out of Silas for this outrage!" Knockout liked her spunk. Still her erred her on the side of caution. She keeps coming back to the infirmary, she'll wind up in the morgue one day.

 **xxx**

"Selena was there?!" Miko almost flipped over the handrails. Fowler indifferently saved her by the belt. "And she didn't try to scrap you?!" She sounded half grateful and half surprised. Although, she's beyond overjoyed Bulkhead returned home in pretty good shape.

Ratchet finished welding Bulkhead's superficial wounds, and buffing his dents. Optimus already scolded him for engaging the enemy on his own. Bulkhead explained he was jumped, and was had by Breakdown dead to rights. He figured the others came in and helped, but learned from their baffled expressions that someone else saved his hide. From the chopper sounds, he figured Agent Fowler. Seeing as Fowler announced neither him nor the Autobots arrived at his location, Selena was the one who saved him. Unintentionally, of course.

"I was barely conscious, but I could hear Selena talking to someone..." Bulkhead's head was fuzzy. He mostly remembers Breakdown sucker punching him, and then darkness slowly taking him. "I think...I think I heard her say something about...Sais?" He itched his throbbing processor.

"Sais?" Miko scoffed incredulously. "You mean those Ninja Weapons?"

"Not sai." Fowler rumbled forebodingly. He faced Bulkhead, grounding his fingers to the railing as he bore holes in his armor. "I think you heard her say Silas. The name of M.E.C.H's leader." The acronym caused the Autobots to go rigid. Tension built in the air.

 **xxx**

Selena lingered outside the bridge door, drumming her fingers on her bicep. Her furrowed brow twitched. She was gonna explode. Starscream's been in there with Megatron for who knows how long. Voices raised and protests bellowed here and there. Nothing definitive. Hard to make out what they were saying. Something about Soundwave's flawless scouting, and discovering humans had taken Breakdown. A deal breaker, but Megatron was listening. That's a plus.

The doors whisked open. Selena glanced to see a defeated and anger Starscream exiting. "I'm sensing a big fat NO."

"Perceptive as ever." Starscream answered in sorrow. "Lord Megatron has deemed Breakdown ill fit for his legion if he was captured by humans."

"Humans that are proving to be a threat!" They caught her, and now they have Breakdown. "Starscream, we can't let M.E.C.H keep Breakdown! Silas swore to come after you once he's done with him!" How long before they reach Megatron or Optimus?

"Oh? You are concerned for my well being, are you?" He purred teasingly. "And how would Silas even know of me?" Selena gulped, turning cherry red. Starscream chuckled menacingly, curling a hand under her chin, "My Dear Selena, do you speak of me with your enemies? How touching."

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!" She slapped his hand away. "He overheard me talking to you once and must have thought your name worthy to jot down."

"In any event, I have no intention of leaving Breakdown to the mercy of those humans. Although, I also cannot expose the troops to an obstacle they know nothing of." While abducting Breakdown can be ruled a lucky fluke, their efficiency and tactical retreat speak to their skill. Breakdown and Bulkhead aren't brilliant. However, M.E.C.H was permitted one praise for their stealth. And defeating Selena in the same night was a feat in itself. "I hate to do this, but I need you to investigate." Selena should have seen that coming. "With your scouter in repair it will be difficult to trace your position. Plus, Lord Megatron will discover my involvement should troops be deployed at this point in time."

"Understood." She'll be going in dark. No communications, no back up, nothing.

"I will be able to buy you three hours." No more, no less. "Gather whatever evidence you can find. Scout for lingering patrols. Ascertain where M.E.C.H may have transported Breakdown." Starscream sauntered off, tapping his chin pensively. "After which, perhaps we can deliver a strike to that location and retrieve him. Hopefully before Lord Megatron becomes wise to us."

"Three hours to find a missing Con. You got it, Scream!" Selena hadn't the first clue how she'd gather that information. M.E.C.H brought her to a remote location on Madagascar. They could literally be anywhere. "Or not..." A thought occurred to her. She just hoped she was right.

 **xxx**

M.E.C.H left a lasting impression on the Autobots and Fowler after their first tussle. Fowler warned his superiors of M.E.C.H and the disastrous feats that are capable. As extremists with views of creating a New World with the most advanced and innovative of technologies, identifying their handiwork will be simple. Finding them, however, will be a greater challenge. Fowler proceeded to instruct the higher ups to expand resources to monitoring activity closely related to the D.N.G.S grab, and other identifiable works they may have committed in the past. The Government's hard work paid off. A shame M.E.C.H made a clean getaway before they could intercept.

Ratchet isolated Bulkhead's last known location for Agent Fowler. "This is where we picked up Bulkhead."

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Europe. Much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when it's volcano first erupted." Fowler elucidated. "My intel reported M.E.C.H activity there earlier today."

"M.E.C.H? You mean those techy guys?" Miko found it hard to forget them. They nearly killed her and Jack with their train robbing scheme.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet shivered, "And who abducted Selena whilst her vision was impaired."

"Pfft! Then what are we worried about?" Miko chuckled. "Selena no doubt brought the hurt and left them bloodied on the floor." She wiggled fingers down her face like blood. Part of her wanted to see the aftermath. "She probably grabbed Breakdown and went back to the mothership." No need to worry about them. M.E.C.H isn't all that smart if they are challenging Selena.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Miko..." Bulkhead groaned woefully. Miko's pigtails drooped somberly. Bulkhead shook his head, "But Selena was down for the count when I came to."

"She what?" Miko whimpered. It wasn't possible. Bulkhead was lying, or playing a cruel game. Selena...was taken out by... _human_ commandos? "No way. M.E.C.H killed her…?" Her knees quaked. Tears gathered in her eyes. _She...can't be…_ "Selena…"

"What!? No! Selena's still alive!" Bulkhead fervently announced. Miko perked right up, beaming with joy. Ratchet muffled his own breath of relief. "But man did she look terrible. Whatever M.E.C.H used to take her out left her looking spotted."

"Spotted?" Fowler questioned the description.

"Yeah. Dot shaped bruises, and a few scratches. I think they were caused by the weird bullets around her." Bulkhead managed to find one in his chest. Must have gotten stuck. He showed it to agent Fowler. "Not like the regular bullets normally thrown at her. These feel like rubber."

"Rubber bullets! Of course!" Fowler smacked himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Having a breakthrough." Arcee sniggered.

"While traces of metal are present for efficient firepower, the rubber contained in these bullets must prevent Selena from deflecting them." He handed it to Miko. No harm giving her a dud round. "They won't kill you, but boy do they smart. They must have hit Selena with enough they were able to subdue her."

"There was a mess of them around." Bulkhead recalled. Explains why Selena looked like a shot up pinata. "They must have tracked us and took her out so they could haul Breakdown out of dodge."

"But what would M.E.C.H want with Breakdown?" Miko piped. A good question. True, they want to most advanced of tech. But abducting Breakdown for it? Is it possible to get anything from him.

"What's it matter?" Arcee scoffed. "They can have him." Bumblebee bleeped in agreement, adding a small laugh at Breakdown's expense.

Bulkhead threw his head back laughing. "Yeah. Dragged off by humans. HA! Guess I must have softened him up for them." Bulkhead cracked his knuckles. And if they can take down Selena, I say more power to 'em." Bulkhead sought approval from Miko. She shrugged away, sad Bulkhead let M.E.C.H take his rival, and that he praised them for almost killing Selena. Just when it seemed like she was warming up to her, Jack, and Rafael again.

"The fact that M.E.C.H has Breakdown and was able to subdue Selena proves they are becoming a viable threat." Optimus interceded them wrongful festivities. Silas showed his mettle during the D.N.G.S transport. Successfully abducting Breakdown and Selena advocates to their prowess. "Ratchet, reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown."

"WHAT?!" Ratchet must inspect Optimus for the Cybonic plague. He clearly is suffering from mental ailments.

"Optimus..." Arcee droned, "You can't be serious!" Bumblebee beeped in protest, adamantly shaking his head.

"M.E.C.H can melt him down for all I care!" Bulkhead sided with his buds. "Let the Cons rescue their own!"

"It is unlikely Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy." Optimus reassured himself of that.

"But Selena might." Miko chimed in. No. She knows Selena will go for him. "Selena and Breakdown are the powerhouses of the Decepticons. They MUST spar alll the time!" Why wouldn't they? Those two can level New York when they cut loose. "Selena's probably burning to get back out there and kick their asses!"

"Okay..." Arcee saw his point, but failed to see the sense. "But this is _Breakdown_ we're talking about." The same Breakdown that has been bashing their skulls in. "And if Selena does disobey orders and goes searching, why would we bother? Sorry to say, Miko, but Selena's...just too dangerous to be...you know." Miko huffed and turned her back on her. She knew what she meant, and she wasn't going to hear it. Not from them. Ratchet wished for Arcee to watch her tone as well.

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good." Optimus recited. He understands his team's reluctance, but has faith their sense of justice will guide them.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bulkhead barked. "Breakdown and Selena will be grateful, go soft, and join the cause? Are you forgetting that it is impossible for pigs to fly on this planet?" Bulkhead disliked talking to his boss and friend like this. But can he not hear what he is saying?

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon or Selena will choose the path of good," Optimus is willing to accept that, "Even they possess the potential for change."

"As much as it pains me to admit," Fowler breathed defeatedly, "You guys could use a few points with Selena. At least so she'll put on the kid gloves for the kids." She pat Miko on the back. Someone in Megatron's ranks needs to keep them out of his scope.

"GRR! I knew where this was headed!" Bulkhead fumed.

"None of us like this anymore than you Two-Ton." Fowler scolded the childish Bot. "But M.E.C.H is a clear and present danger with sights on groundbreaking technology. Not to mention Silas holds a special interest in Selena." It became clear to them that Silas knows of Selena's alien origins, and has since created scenarios in which to isolate and engage her. "They've already developed a means to combat Selena. No doubt they're conducting ways of harnessing her abilities."

"Which they probably figured out how to do when they kidnapped her!" miko stressed to her pigheaded metal friends.

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian Biology to fall into their hands as well." Optimus declared. And that is the end of the debate.

 **xxx**

"AAAAHHH..."

Bloodcurdling creams startled a flock of birds. Three M.E.C.H agents ran for their lives, stumbling over their own feet and flat surfaces. They ducked in buildings, ran in alleys, and went so far as hide near old dumpsters. The shadows shifted close by them. Laughter echoing in the night. Piercing red eyes glowing in the darkness. The agents found their second wind and went on running for the hills.

One of the agents looked back to find the monster in the dark. A figure darted across the open street. "SHE'S HERE!" He wailed. His friends ran faster. He was falling behind. Something swept his feet from under him. He tumbled to a faceful of dirt. "HELP ME!"

"GARY!" His friends slid to a halt.

"DON'T LET HER-AAH!" Snakes, or whatever those were, dragged him down an alley. A gut wrenching silence followed after a scream. Gary's head rolled into the middle of the street.

"RRUUNN!" The pair darted to the next street.

Darts pierced both of one man's legs. His friend didn't stop to worry about him. The dart staked to a wall. They weren't darts at all. Metal marble beads from a bracelet. "No! Don't leave me!" He begged.

"Sorry, man! Everyman for himself!" He spun to run and was rebound onto his butt. His crippled friend cried out, then he screamed. Selena stood before them, wearing a demonic smile.

"How like rats to run when the predator find their holes." The men sniffled pitifully, scrambling to get away from her. "I'm surprised I found any of you lurking around here still."

"What do you want?!" The uninjured man wheezed. "Why are you here?"

"Fresh air, conversation," She stomped on his ankle, "The location of the big blue Decepticon your boss kidnapped!" She ground his ankle, earning a few heaves of pain. "I want my Decepticon back! Tell me where he is and maybe I'll consider letting you go home in comas!"

"We're not telling you a damn thing!" The man pulled at his ankle. "So you can just kiss our asses!"

Selena isn't much of an ass clamped the man by the head. "Hmm. Metal headgear. Functional, fashionable," She curled her fingers, "And ripe for me." The man wailed a fifth of a second. His head crushed like an egg. The wounded man sobbed hysterically, close to vomiting at the sight of the spilling blood and other bits. "In case you can't tell, I'm irritated by Silas's rubber bullets and his abducting one of my friends." She wiped the blood on her black pants, moseying to her last witness. "There is a way to spare yourself an agonizing death like your friend's. Just tell me where Breakdown is, and I'll leave." The man flipped on his stomach, crawling at the speed of a slug. Selena smashed her boot on his back. "Aww. Don't wanna tell me? That's fine. I'll get you to talk."

 **xxx**

"COME ON, BULK!" Miko pleaded to her favorite dune basher. "You gotta go with!"

"Don't wanna!" Bulkhead pouted. Fowler was disappointed a season soldier was behaving so disgracefully. Not that he doesn't relate. But sometimes we all have to do what we hate for a bigger cause.

"Bulkhead..."

"OPTIMUS! I just can't do it!" Bulkhead wasn't changing his mind. And an open ground bridge wasn't going to nudge him.

"I respect your decision." Optimus acquiesced.

"W-w-what?!" Bulkhead and Miko blurted dumbfounded.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgement may be clouded and thus jeopardize the mission." Arcee and Bumblebee grudgingly joined their leader at the vortex. "Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic than another warrior."

"Locked and loaded, Optimus." Ratchet strolled to his side. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus and his team rolled into vehicle, disappearing into the vortex.

"Fine. Happy hunting!" Bulkhead sarcastically wished. What's he care? Yeah his judgment is clouded. Clouded by a strong desire to watch Silas melt Breakdown into a doorstop. Miko's loud groan stomped on his tirade. She couldn't believe Bulkhead right now. "Uh...so...what do you say? Creature double feature?" He enticed.

"Sure..." She sighed.

"Oh-ho!" Fowler rubbed his palms. "I'm in."

 **xxx**

Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee jumped from the vortex, drawing their blasters, ready to shoot at anything unfriendly that moved. Ratchet emerged behind them with his scanner at the ready. It was trained for Breakdown's energon signature and Selena's magnetic field. If either one is near, he'll find them.

"No signs of life. Human, Alien, or Decepticon." Optimus declared the area clear.

"Don't be so sure." Ratchet's scanner was going haywire. "I'm detecting strong magnetic pulses close to us. Selena is nearby."

"But where?" Arcee looked for the nearest broken thing. It was quiet.

"Ready to talk to me yet?" Selena cooed close by. from the other side of the buildings. Optimus signaled to move forward. The group split off coming to a clearing. They positioned themselves on either side, peering in. They saw Selena, and - horrifying still - a M.E.C.H agent with hundreds of rusted screws in his body. "No? You're really making this harder than it needs to be. Unless, that is, you don't know where Silas is." The man huffed heavily, desperately trying to numb the pain. Selena sighed dismally. She wondered why he hasn't showed any defiance during their talk. "How unfortunate. You don't have a clue where they are. What about your friend?" By his silence and his shift, she guessed correctly. "Meaning neither of you are of any use to me. Oh well." She shrugged, opening glowing eyes and drawing a chakram. "Your loss." She slashed a spike, slitting his neck open, and then tossed him aside. In seconds the man bled out.

Everyone and except Optimus was unable to watch. Selena re-placed her badge, then saw a pair of tracks leading in another direction. "Hmm." Vibrating footsteps caught her ear. It's only been ten minutes. That must mean...yep. Optimus and his little friends had the pleasure of a front row seat. "Howdy, Autobots. Sorry about the mess." She kicked dirt on the corpse."Had I known you were coming I would have controlled the spatter."

"Should have cleaned yourself up first." Arcee masked her revulsion in quips. "Rubber bullets, huh?"

Selena pressed on her lower back. "They hurt like a Bitch, they do." She shuffled her shoulders and cracked them. "But not enough to keep me down."

"Obviously." A lot doesn't seem to keep her down. Must be due to so many poundings.

"What brings you all to this remote and desolate part of the world?" She opened her arms to the _splendor._

"We are here to aid in the recovery of Breakdown." Optimus announced.

Selena twisted a finger in her ear. She must have wax build up. "Are you serious? Is he serious?" She rubbernecked to the fuming Team Prime.

"Optimus never jokes in regards to the life of another." Ratchet forewarned her.

"He doesn't joke at all." Arcee muttered under her breath.

"Geez. And here humans say Hell doesn't freeze." Selena used her hat to fan herself.

"Selena, we have an enemy in common. One that has, on numerous occasions, accosted you, and is now wise to the existence of us and the Decepticons." Selena grudgingly shielded her eyes to the ground. Her blemishes will be several weeks of a reminder of their growing advantage. "They are aware you are an alien life form?" He assumed.

"Via a blood sample Silas took, yes." She mumbled.

"With their discovery of us, coupled with Breakdown's abduction, am I too bold in assuming they have grown into a threat that even you shudder to challenge." Selena's eyes widened. Her heart and stomach plummeted. Arcee, Ratchet, and Bumblebee gasped taken aback. Selena frothed venomously, boring heated glowing red daggers at him. "Prove that I am incorrect, and I shall recant my statement."

"Nothing...ESPECIALLY THAT HUMAN...scares me, Optimus!" She roared. _He...he terrifies me._ "The only thing I'm scared of is Breakdown killing Silas before I have a chance to do it myself!" Optimus narrowed his optics. Her bark betrayed her eyes and her shivering. "Now if you want to be of some help, I found these tracks after my friend there stopped breathing."

"The tracks will have to wait!" Ratchet extended the scanner in the opposite direction. "I'm picking up a faint energon signal three clicks north by northwest."

"Breakdown?" Selena beamed hopefully, flying to Ratchet's shoulder. "Is it him?"

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading. Unless..." Arcee trailed off, too frightened to say.

"Unless...what?" Selena shuddered.

"His energon's been spilled." Ratchet finished.

Selena cupped hands to her mouth. _Breakdown..._ She should have killed Silas when she had the chance. Who knows what Silas has done to him. Ratchet said north by northwest. That's where she started when Starscream dropped her off. She was already on the move before Ratchet could protest. He raced after her, going into vehicle mode to keep up. Optimus and the others found their charge to be foolhardy. M.E.C.H or the Decepticons could be near. They chased them down.

Ratchet and Selena followed the faint signal to an old estate ground. Selena appeared by the shed just outside the perimeter wall. Ratchet came out of vehicle mode, checking the scanner again. Optimus and the others arrived. Returning to robot mode they wielded their blasters. Cautiously they moved close to Ratchet, watching his back while he studies their location. They were in the right place. Breakdown should be close by.

"This way." Ratchet led them. Selena clapped her badges, summoning her staff. She stalked on the ground by Ratchet. Optimus was close behind.

Arcee and Bumblebee infiltrated the estate grounds first. So far, it's been eerily quiet. The quickening beeps of Ratchet's scanner indicate they should be relatively on top of Breakdown. And, possibly, whoever may be watching. But there was nothing. Breakdown knows how to hide, but he's no espionage specialist.

"Where is he?" Selena whispered. "Ratchet?"

"Reading's coming from right...here." He gazed at a stone stump once belonging to a statue. Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee gathered around.

Selena gasped in terror at what was the centerpiece. A round object with torn wiring hanging out the end. "No...no way..." Selena floated against Bumblebee's chest. He allowed it, too petrified by the biomechanical organ. Ratchet knelt close, studying it closely. "Ratchet. Please don't tell me..."

There was no denying it. The readings homed in on this object's exact location. Leading Ratchet to make a horrifying conclusion.

"Breakdown's eye..."

 **To be continued**


	17. True Test of Loyalty

**True Test**

 **of**

 **Loyalty**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 **(Breakdown POV)**

 **((One hour earlier))**

Primus! My head! What hit me? A missile? EMP? It all happened so fast. Bulkhead was on the ropes. My hammer at his head and ready to batter up. And wouldn't you know it. Right before I'm about to have my fun and end this rivalry between me and the jolly green giant, I'm hit out of nowhere and dropped like dead weight. EGH! Surprised I'm not. Guess the Autobots came to save their worthless wrecker after all. Hold on...no. No it wasn't the Autobots. They wouldn't take such a cheap shot. And I doubt they'd leave me free as a bird while I was out. Nuh-uh. Someone else was there. Before I went out cold...I heard a bunch of voices. Yelling, laughing, screaming - couldn't make 'em out. Everything went black long before my processor can put two and three together. Next thing I know, ten pounds of headaches later, I'm waking up to a ridiculous bright strip of light shining in my eyes. Damn. This must be how Selena felt after her head got hit. Those lights are killing me.

I try to identify where I've been carted off. Hard to do with blurred vision. By the looks of it, I'm in a cave or tunnel. Whoa! There's a drill uncomfortably close. And-and a buzzsaw...and more tools. What is this?! Some kind of lab? This isn't Knockout's lab. Sure as Hell isn't the Nemesis! Otherwise Megatron would be sauntering in demanding a report, and Starscream would be on his tailpipe kissing it. Gotta get out of her though. Gotta contact the ship and get picked up.

"HRM! GRAH! HA!" My arms and legs are bolted down! Can't get free! What is this? I lean in and pour half to all of my strength in breaking this pitiful clamps. NOTHING! They aren't budging an inch. GAH! STUPID...COME ON! What the Hell is happening?! WHO'S DONE THIS TO ME?! My roaring must have reached someone. Because a door up some stairs opened.

I cannot believe what I'm seeing. These puny humans came walking out of nowhere. I was so enraged by their presence I ignored the computer outlining my body structure...er...whatever sciencey lots of syllable words describes what's on it. A couple of them hid their faces like cowards behind masks. Their leader - I'm guessing he's the leader - showed his ugly scarred face to me. He looked mighty pleased with himself. Won't be so smug once I squeeze him into pulp!

"FILTHY FLESHLINGS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I roared animally.

"WE are M.E.C.H." The leader proudly announced. Guess putting hands on their hips makes them feel bigger. "And I am Silas."

"M.E.C.H?" I scoffed. That word sounded familiar. Silas...Silas...wait. "I know you." Silas was pleased. "You're that pack of humans that held Selena in Madagascar!"

"Indeed we are." Silas crooned. He leaned on the railing, "And you are Breakdown. The same Breakdown, I assume, who rescued Selena from my facility on Madagascar." You're damn right I saved her. And it is the one thing I throw in her face when I'm feeling funny. "It would appear she wished to return the favor. She fought hard before I subdued her." Subdued her? Selena was there? Could have been her voice I heard. Then...that means...NO! No way this human defeated Selena. She would have reduced him to paste. "Is that concern I see for an ally?"

"RELEASE ME NOW AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE!" I barked, changing the subject. Selena wasn't beaten. She and I can't be beaten.

Silas chuckled at the redirection. Let him have his laugh. I'll be making him scream soon enough. "I am afraid you are too valuable to us."

"Megatron will never pay a ransom!" The very idea made me laugh.

"Oh, you misunderstand. We don't want a ransom." He doesn't? Don't all humans want a ransom when taking people? It's how it works in those movies. "We want only you. All of you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" I wrestled with my bonds again.

"Full disclosure: we intend to pull you apart. _Break you down_ , if you will." Silas played on my name. That explains the tools. "And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry." He snapped his fingers. Another human in a dark lab coat approached me. He pressed a button on the remote, activating the drills and buzzsaws. "Upon my capture of Selena, I was exposed to the astonishing truth to the fact that alien lifeforms live among us." Silas talked on, walking down the stairs toward me. "And not only does she live among us as an individual," He knelt beside my head, "She monopolizes magnetism - yet another of this earth's unpredictable forces - to her command. Making weapons obsolete, dwindling armies to a handful, literally paving her way for _vengeance._ " Silas knows much more than I gave him credit for. At least when it comes to Selena. She would never tell outsiders anything. He must be watching her. Or keeping an eye out. "I know there is much more I can learn from her. About her race, her powers, and just what it is she meant about not being a child for _centuries._ " That one almost made me laugh. If this human knew the truth about Selena's age...WOO!

"Good luck getting anything out of her." I scoffed. "Selena is impossible to catch a second time."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." He played with some sort of taser. "She's deceptively reasonable when you twist her arm far enough. I'm sure she and I will have our alone time again." Careful, pal. Starscream hears you're moving in on his girl, he'll skewer you like he did those arctic humans. "And now, without further delay," Silas looked to the lab rat, "Are his pain receptors disabled?" The lab rat nodded. How in Cybertron did they know where my pain receptors are? How long have I been out? "I am afraid you will not survive the process. So thank you in advance for your sacrifice. M.E.C.H is very much in your debt."

"YOU are making a very big mistake, little man! When I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrape you off the floor!"

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish," He leaned in close, "I'll allow you to watch. And with pain nullified, you won't make as much noise. Open him up." Open me up? No! Wait! The drill...it was coming closer! I can't move! Can't escape! Can't squirm! I won't give him the satisfaction! It was coming...it's in my eye. Sparks...pressure...it's touching! Drilling! NOOO!

 **(POV End)**

 **xxx**

 **((Present time))**

Sent to retrieve Breakdown by Starscream, in spite of Megatron leaving him to his fate, Selena was unfortunate enough to cross paths with Optimus and his team. Blowing the minds of her and his team, Optimus announced that they arrived in the hopes they would be able to save Breakdown from M.E.C.H's clutches. An enemy in common and a danger to all who inhabit earth, M.E.C.H cannot be allowed to arm himself with Cybertronian biology. And so, disregarding their disdain for him and other Decepticons, Optimus twisted his team's arms far enough they gave in. Save for Bulkhead who hid at the base. Selena was no fan of their involvement either. Ulterior motives clung to Autobots like stink of a warthog. A shame Selena only has three hours before Megatron becomes wise to her and Starscream's subterfuge. For the time being she would work alongside them.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot Base, Agent Fowler was fast asleep on the couch during a monster movie. The volume drowned his growling snores. Bulkhead appeared interested in the movie. Went so far as to set up prime bird view seats so he and Miko could enjoy monster mashing from a new perspective. Strangely enough, Miko wasn't interested. She was fuming in the opposite direction, muttering about something under her breath.

"Dino-lizard versus Five-headed ape monster." Bulkhead tried to regain her attention. "You're missing a smackdown."

Miko furiously shook her head. "No! _You're_ missing a smackdown!" Miko's fury didn't leave Bulkhead a second to play confused. "Which stinks because Breakdown is your arch enemy! Not Optimus's! And definitely not M.E.C.H's!"

"Miko..." Bulkhead sighed in sorrow. He should have known this is why she was upset. "You don't understand. Breakdown and me...we go WAY back." Farther back than Bulkhead would care to remember. No blows to the head will ever take it away. "You have no idea the things he's done! I am not rescuing him, okay! Not now, not ever!" And that's final.

"DUH! You don't need to Bromance him, Bulk!" She rolled her eyes. "You just need to beat him!"

"Uhh...What?" Bulkhead missed something.

"No rescue, no rematch." Miko winked impishly.

Bulkhead paused for thought. It baffled him but...Miko made a good point. In her own unique way. Bulkhead doesn't have to rescue Breakdown out of the goodness of his spark. Rise above himself like Optimus proposed. He can answer the call of duty and throw in a little treat for himself.

Bulkhead reactivated the ground bridge coordinates Ratchet said he found him at. Emerging from the vortex, Bulkhead recognized the vacant area from before. This definitely the spot he and Breakdown ended their tussle. Heck of a lot quieter. Too quiet, actually. It should be where his friends rendezvoused as well. Not that he was expecting an all out war. But...something louder than eerie silence. The whistling wind doesn't count.

A turn to scan the area revealed a set of tire tracks. They head off in the general direction of the smoking volcano. But there are footprints left by his friends going off in the other direction. Unnerving still, there was a brutalized corpse of one of M.E.C.H' agents cast aside like trash. By the nails in him, Bulkhead was sure Selena was lurking around.

"Guess she did come back for him." Bulkhead hates to admit it, but there is a heart inside Selena. She just needs a little coaxing. If Breakdown is close by, those tracks will take him right to him. No doubt Selena followed them too. "Ergh. She may hate me, but we have the same goal. Stop M.E.C.H!" He isn't clear, however, on which one Selena hated all the more. One mystery at a time.

Bulkhead went into vehicle mode and traced the tracks. Hopefully those will be the only set.

 **xxx**

Ratchet's scanner found traces of Breakdown nearby. Fearing his energon was spilled, Selena and the Bots raced after the signal, coming to an old estate. To Team Prime and Selena's horror, it was one of Breakdown's eyes. It was just lying there, waiting for them. A cheap decoration for a stump of a statue.

"Aww...Breakdown..." Selena wrapped her arms to the eye, cradling it against her chest. "What have they done to you?" She snuggled it to her cheek.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ratchet plucked the eye from her grasp. Selena let the dangling cord slither from her arms, desperately wanting to hang onto what could be the last piece of Breakdown she has. Ratchet slipped the retinal cords to a port on his scanner. The scanner and eye synced, sharing information and stored data. The pupil narrowed as it lit up.

Selena and the rest of Team Prime huddled close, inspecting the cryptically working Medic. "What are you doing?!" Arcee nervously with disbelief. She really didn't want to know why Ratchet's playing an eye.

"The optic receptors might have retained the last images seen." Ratchet explained swiftly, uploading feedback images trapped in the eye's memory bank.

"In other words," Selena pressed up against Ratchet's arm, watching him closely, "We'll be able to see what Breakdown saw?" She asked with hope.

"Hopefully." Ratchet crossed his fingers. His wish was granted. A grainy image appeared, showing one of M.E.C.H's scientists standing over Breakdown. Selena released her held breath

"What do you know. Weird science wins again." Arcee sardonically commended.

The show wasn't over yet. A drill was lowering for Breakdown's eye, spinning fiercely. It was drawing closer. Selena covered her own eyes, inadvertently hiding behind Ratchet's arm. A saving grace for no audio. The drill came into contact with Breakdown's gouged eye, prodding as it dug in, and the cut. The Autobots gasped in horror.

Selena held hands over her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes. "Breakdown..." She whimpered. Ratchet lowered his head, placing a hand on Selena's shoulder. _He can't be..._ She shook her head, refusing to accept that Breakdown was...gone.

Mourning for Breakdown was brief. A new transmission was connecting to the device. Selena and the Bots leaned in closely, anxiously waiting for whatever or whoever was attempting to patch in. Another image connected with the device. Drills and buzzsaws heatedly beat into a large hunk of metal bound to what can only be an operating table.

"BREAKDOWN!" Selena jumped on Ratchet's shoulder, shoving his head aside. Prods shoved into fresh holes made by the drills. Vices tightened to his arms to force a pressure build up. Syringes extracted copious varieties of fluids which were filed away in beakers. "What the Hell are they doing to him?!" She muttered under her breath. Her breath hitched in her throat as Silas sauntered on screen.

" _Ah, Selena. How fortuitous_." He chortled. He brushed fingertips to his hungry lips. " _And you're with friends. Another stroke of luck._ "

"He's converted the optics to a two way feed!" Ratchet growled. M.E.C.H is proving to be pretty advanced in their understanding of tech.

" _I was afraid my taser proved too much for you. I do so love our rendezvous._ " Silas hummed. Arcee and Bumblebee were curious about the burn marks on her forehead.

"Human toys barely tickle, as you well know." She hissed, rubbing the prong marks.

" _Indeed I do. But I would love to know more._ " He reached to the screen, tracing fingers to Selena's frowning features. " _To dig DEEP down and rifle through your anatomy. To see and feel what makes up little Selena. And, quite possibly, discover a means of replicating your unique talents."_ The feel of those heinous gloved fingers passed the screen, teasing her crawling skin. Silas savored her discomfort. It was sweet ambrosia. " _What a shame that the sole means to learning all you can about a body is during an autopsy. To not hear your endearing insults or face you in combat would be a hefty price to pay._ "

"If it means being spared your perverted views, come and face me so I can end your miserable life!" Selena snarled rabidly. Ratchet stayed her rashness with a hand.

" _In good time, My Dear._ " He winked. Selena shuddered. " _Ah! Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set 'eyes' on you again._ "

"So you are Silas." Optimus squared to the man. The cancerous name spoken at the forefront of the attempted steal of the D.N.G.S. Finally, he was able to put a face to a voice, and a head on the M.E.C.H snake.

" _In the flesh. But being that our captive is not one of yours,_ " He slyly redirected attention to Selena, " _I have to admit I was expecting...Megatron._ " Selena gaped. He knows of Megatron. Breakdown must have dropped his name.

"In this circumstance," Optimus edged Selena behind him. Silas's intrigue with her will only provoke the situation, "Decepticons and Autobots share a common foe." He declared war on the extremist.

" _M.E.C.H is anything BUT common!_ " Optimus's comment struck a nerve. Selena mentally noted his tweek. " _Our guest is yielding quite a bit on your biomechanics, as you can see._ " Selena snuck over Optimus's shoulder. Her stomach twisted watching Breakdown be reduced to a lab experiment. " _Although...Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore._ " Silas tried to keep from laughing, riling Selena rage.

"We don't fear you!" Ratchet decreed.

" _Oh but you should._ " He assured them. " _By the by, Selena,_ " She folded her elbows, _"I don't suppose you'd be willing to donate your body to science?_ " She raised a brow at him. _"Your centuries and 30 years remark not so long ago has been piquing my curiosity. How old are you exactly?_ "

"Curiosity killed cats, Silas." She curled vengeful fingers toward him, "I will be alive and well as it does the same to you, and whatever descendants you procreate."

" _Ahh. You and Breakdown share much in common. Very violent! For a moment, I thought it was you strapped to my table._ " Silas better hope Breakdown passed out under his knife. Comparing Breakdown to Selena is a fast way to getting on his bad side. "Perhaps, very soon, I will have you on my table. It will be quite a sight. No pun at Breakdown's expense."

"You don't scare me, Silas!" She virulently declared.

" _Interesting to hear you say._ " He crooned with a malicious chuckle." _Especially when you're about to run in the opposite direction_." The feed cut out. Selena lifted a perplexed brow. _Beep...beep...beep,_ Hearts sank at the noise. Beneath the broken stump was a timer. _7...6...5..._

"BOMB!" Ratchet cried.

"AUTOBOTS! FALL BACK!" Optimus roared. No time for vehicle mode, Arcee and Bumblebee threw their legs into overdrive, sprinting for the farthest cover away from the impending blast. Ratchet scooped up Selena, and with Optimus, he jumped the estate walls.

 _2...1..._ Breakdown's gouged eye was swallowed in a fiery blast. Arcee and Bumblebee dove behind buildings. The force threw Ratchet and Optimus off their feet. Selena flipped out of Ratchet's grasp, flying out of control into a whole other lot. Optimus and his team flailed to a staggering landing, steeling themselves and their vibrating circuits. A monstrous blaze stacked toward the night sky, illuminating the decimated town with its vengeful flares. The estate grounds and most of the surrounding were swallowed by the blast. As was any hope of locating Breakdown.

"So where did M.E.C.H. take the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee questioned indifferently. Though, in the farthest recesses of her of her spark, she feared Breakdown resembled his lost eye.

Bumblebee shook his head in ignorance. Russia is an enormous country, and M.E.C.H is a resourceful group. Breakdown can literally be anywhere. And not solely located in Russia. As Bumblebee stirred his processor to come with a starting search point, he was drawn to Ratchet. Chain events transpired before he could blink, but he would swear on the Allspark that Selena was with him the whole time. Looking around, Selena was nowhere to be seen.

"^ _Where's Selena?_ ^"

It dawned on Optimus and his team. Ratchet, especially, jumped at noticing the emptiness in his arms. "She must have gotten whisked away in the blast!" He gasped. Ratchet knows he grabbed her before the bomb went off. He cast a swift glance toward the fire, searching for the horrific corpse in case he lost her. "Optimus, we have to find her!"

"^ _And what if we don't find her?_ ^" Bumblebee challenged. He doubts the blast was the reason she wasn't there.

"Then we know where she's gone."

 **xxx**

Selena's nerves buzzed like a beehive. The blast sent her fly miles away like a piece of paper. Thankfully the dying brush broke her fall. She doubts she'll ever get rid of the thorns in her back. As luck would have it, the blast brought Selena within the vicinity of where she met up with the Autobots. And where a mysterious set of tire tracks caught her attention.

The tracks did not belong to Breakdown or any of the other Vehicons or the Autobots. Those belonged to human operated vehicles. Selena ran fingers over the tire tracks. Not fresh, but not old either. The fact that cars are in use for a huge operation means M.E.C.H's base of operations isn't far from Ground Zero. Plenty of helicopters surrounded Breakdown and Bulkhead that night, ready to airlift one of them to their base. However, the rub, it would have been too risky to transport Breakdown in the air. Regardless if this region of Russia is deserted, curious eyes and cameras are everywhere. They would have been exposed traveling too far. The ground units and a close distance would have been a wiser course.

"M.E.C.H virtually has bases scattered across the globe. However, it doesn't make sense to travel too far." Selena mumbled to herself. M.E.C.H. arrived on scene relatively fast, and were prepared in advance to apprehend EITHER Breakdown or Bulkhead. They were watching. Waiting. And they moved in before either one hit the ground. M.E.C.H didn't even have their safeties off by the time she arrived. Then they cleared out leaving hardly a trace. "Silas isn't dumb. He wouldn't go from Russia to the tropics carrying a half dead robot." Selena surmised Silas's course back on the Nemesis. He has to be close. She carried strong hope her hunch was correct. She has nothing else to go on.

Finishing her analysis, she was taken aback to find a second set of tracks. Wide, heavy tracks. Not a human based vehicle. Before them, large footprints following alongside the first. Process of elimination - smaller than Megatron's, bigger than Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave combined. _Bulkhead?_ It didn't make sense to her that Bulkhead would be there. Then again, nothing was making sense. Nevertheless, Bulkhead had the same stroke of genius she did. Terrifying when she says it outloud.

Silas purposefully left Breakdown's eye where he knew _someone_ would find it. Coincidentally, the eye was left in the opposite direction of the tracks. Another planned rouse by M.E.C.H. Or an oversight. Giving way to hope that Silas is becoming overconfident and slipping. Lost in her thoughts, Selena followed the tire tracks, maintaining a sharp watch ahead and in back of her. M.E.C.H's gotten the drop on her before. They're clever, crafty...and scary dangerous.

 **xxx**

Headlights pierced the perpetual darkness. A green car drove off the aged, beaten road, ducking between the cluster of rotting buildings. Bulkhead pressed himself against one of the buildings, listening as the engine's roar died.

"M.E.C.H..." He growled. One rat isn't what he was looking for. But where there's one, there's a whole nest hiding away somewhere.

"Surprise, surprise…" Bulkhead whipped his blasters around, illuminating a smirking Selena inches from the barrel, "Another Autobot worms from his hole."

"What in Primus are you doing here, Selena?!" He snarled with disgust. A twinge of fear pumping his adrenaline.

"The same thing you are." She frowned. Bulkhead was taken aback, lowering his blasters a short ways. "While we're on the subject," Selena brazenly propped her elbows to the barrel, "I'm surprised you're here to help rescue Breakdown."

"I'm not rescuing him!" He ripped his blaster back. Selena stayed still and unbothered. "I just don't want M.E.C.H destroying him before I get my rematch!" He smashed his knuckles to a palm.

"So…" Selena's cheshire grin snaked ear to ear, "Miko got you you to come." She winked. Sounds like something she'd say.

"Where's my team?" Bulkhead fumed, desperately needing a change of subject.

"Another couple miles in the other direction." Selena flicked charred metal off her shoulder. She hid her nausea thinking Breakdown's eye was on her shoulder.

"And you just left them there?" Bulkhead screamed.

"I'm not their babysitter!" Selena shocked him by storming up his arm, locking a glare a hair's length from his aghast optics, "My sole concern is Breakdown! Who, admittedly, would not be in this situation if he'd learn to watch his surroundings." With one eye blown to Hell, that'll be a challenge. "Now if you're going to stand in my way-"

"I'm not!" Bulkhead growled. He pinched her back collar, sticking her to a small ledge. "And the longer we sit here, the chances are we'll lose the trail of the car that passed by."

"Yee of little faith." She scoffed. "I found Vida hiding in a cave. This car will be a sinch." She flew ahead. Bulkhead ran after her. She directed his attention to the tire tracks melding with the train tracks running toward the rocky hills. Bulkhead nodded, catching the car was riding the tracks. Time was of the essence, but the pair exercised extreme caution. M.E.C.H. could literally be hiding right under their feet and will spring at the drop of a hat. Prompting Selena to hold on to her hat.

The tracks led to an old abandoned tunnel system burrowing into rocky hills. A shorter distance than either one surmised. The car's headlights illuminated a curve in the tunnel, disappearing into darkness. Bulkhead and Selena shared confident nods. Selena drew her chakrams, landing to the tracks. Bulkhead took point and inspected the tunnel for cameras of guards. Thus far the tunnel was empty. He shifted one hand to a blaster, entering the tunnel. Selena kept close on his tail. A dark, animal glare hued her brow.

 **xxx**

Breakdown, lost in a flurry of panic, couldn't compose himself to fathom what was worse about his predicament. The fact that he can't feel a single slice of the sawblades at his shoulder and ankle, or the vicious pressure of the drills in his torso and along arms. Or that he was watching as M.E.C.H broke him down, piece by scrapped piece, and not able to feel a single thing. He lost track of how long they'd been operating on him. Half his sight gone and dust, he feared what else M.E.C.H would rip out and outfit as an explosive.

"Enjoying the view." Silas mocked. Disgusting how he used Breakdown's missing eye as a running gag. "Although I would assume your friends are in more pieces than you right now." He salivated.

"DECEPTICONS DON'T BREAK THAT EASY!" Breakdown wearily roared. The operation was taking its toll on him. He was barely able to fend off the stasis creeping on him.

"Who said they were Decepticons?" Silas's triumphant smirk widened. Breakdown gaped in disbelief. "With the exception of lovely Selena, of course, Decepticons never set foot here."

"That doesn't make sense..." Breakdown breathlessly pondered. "Why would the Autobots come for me? For that matter...why would Selena be with them?"

"I think you take for granted the loyalty she extends." Silas folded a hand behind his back. "She braved bullets she couldn't deflect..." Breakdown momentarily paused Silas's words. _Bullets she can't stop?_ That's impossible! "Joining beings she shares mixed animosity for..." Silas narrowed his sights, "All to be blown into hundreds of little pieces."

"Selena isn't as weak skinned as she looks!" Breakdown barked venomously. "The first explosion didn't kill her, no way a popping speck like that will leave a knick!"

"First explosion?" Silas hummed. He wasn't aware she was versatile in explosions. Breakdown cursed himself to the bottomless pits. He bit his lower lip. Silas leaned in on the railing with intrigue. "Oh, don't hold out on me now, my friend. Go on."

Thunderous banging echoed up and down the tunnel. Operation on Breakdown came to a halt. Silence rang as the pounding progressed. Growing heated with each strike. The camera locked on the sole entrance and exit captured dents blemishing the industrial steel doors. Silas grimly glanced to his man behind him. He nodded in response, and a team raced to meet the behemoth knocking at their door.

 **xxx**

Bulkhead drove one more punch to the slit in the doors. He panted impressed by the strength in human made doors. They did the job, but would fall with a little more push. Unfortunately, by the pattering shuffling on the other side, stealth was no longer an option.

"Odds are M.E.C.H's boys are waitin' for us." Bulkhead rumbled. Selena came up behind him. Crimson dagger peeled the door, spying the worms waiting and primed to shoot. "They'll put up a Heck of a fight before letting us reach Breakdown." Human casualties he doesn't have the stomach to claim.

"Which means it's my turn to knock." Selena purred, strutting to the dented doors. Bulkhead trembled at what was coming. "Unless, of course, you have a cleaner way to do this." She proposed skeptically. Bulkhead closed his eyes, twisting away. Selena didn't think so. She closed her eyes. She stomped hard on the tracks. Waves traced the entire tunnel, rippling past the doors and outlining the heavily armed men on the other side. More approaching. The best part: no rubber bullets. Her glowing red eyes malicious highlighted her grin. She crossed her wrists. "Knock-knock~" Her palms slammed hard to the door. Spikes shot out the other side, piercing the surrounding agents in the head, chest, legs - crippling the squad. The anguished cries horrified Bulkhead. For added salt to the wound, Selena knocked with the back of her knuckles. A pulse dismantled the hinges, dropping both doors like trees.

"Whoa..." Bulkhead marveled revolted and stunned. Normally Selena would savor his quivering. She wasn't in the mood.

Approaching backup stopped dead in their tracks. Knees knocking in terror as Selena meandered past their dead allies. "It goes without saying," Selena's footsteps vibrated the tracks, and the weapons in their hands, "Silas has REALLY pissed me off today!" Beside themselves with fear, the agents threw their guns up and locked on.

"MARCO!" Bulkhead sprang from the shadows, hammering his wrecking balls. the quaking toppled the agents off their feet. They scrambled to run, screaming at the top of their lungs to get away. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY POLLO!" Bulkhead struck the ground just a foot away from the retreating humans. They'd fly into a frenzy and scatter like rats.

Selena glared out of the corner of her eye into the camera watching them.

 **xxx**

Silas subconsciously swallows a massive lump. It dropped like a pit in his stomach, webbing to his rattling nerves. He can feel those orbs burning to the deepest depths of his soul. Reaper scythe cutting him to ribbons. Selena lifted her fingers and snapped. The camera feed cut. Silas's stomach tied in knots. She's angry. Impulsive. Irrational. Bloodthirsty.

"Brilliant." He grinned. How disheartening that Bulkhead's presence subtracted his thrill. "Grist for the mill." He circled a hand in the air. His men packed up what they could carry. The technician fried the circuits of the heavy equipment, and obliterated the hard drive of the computers, covering any electronic trace of their presence. Breakdown watched angrily as they sprinted for the exit on the upper level. Silas lingered to admired the living, breathing titan. He couldn't wait to get his hands on another one.

A disk pierced the wall. Silas abruptly stopped, bumped into by two of his men. "Where the Hell do you think you're going?!" Silas and his men braced themselves. Selena floated towards with razor sharp disks buzzing around her. Her glowing red eyes belie the true rage burning within her.

"Selena...?" Breakdown gasped in awe, and relief.

"You went through a lot of trouble to get my attention. SAVOR IT!" Selena swept the hand. The metal merged as three rods, curled and drove for Silas black heart. Silas and his men dodged at the last second. The computer skewered through and through. Without so much as a goodbye, Silas and his team were out and running for their lives. "GET BACK HERE, SILAS!"

"SELENA! BREAKDOWN!" Breakdown jerked at Bulkhead's shout. Bulkhead understood her wanting revenge, but now wasn't the time.

"Bulkhead? You too?" Breakdown figured the hack job must have done something to his circuits. Bulkhead and Selena? Working together to save him? He must be dreaming.

"Today must be your lucky day!" Bulkhead sarcastically responded.

Grudgingly, Selena twisted from her quarry, landing on Breakdown's stomach. She flicked the brim of her hat up. In one motion her rage subsided to absolute glee. "Hey, Big man." She smiled motherly. _I made it in time,_ She whimpered in her mind. Bulkhead tore off the wrist shackles, while Selena removed the ankle shackles. "How you feeling?"

"Selena?" He struggled to sit up, still trapped in skepticism. "Y-You came?"

"Of course I did!" She blurted. She's offended he doubted her. "What'd you think? I was going to leave you?"

"But...Megatron? The explosion?"

"Think we can talk about this AFTER we get out of here?" Bulkhead extended him a hand.

"What are you..." Breakdown muttered confused.

"I'm helping her get you outta here." Bulkhead stressed. Breakdown gawked at him like he was crazy. Selena found herself stunned too. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe it myself."

Selena shook her head with a smile. So many surprises today. The red alert blaring was a one of the unwelcomed ones. "M.E.C.H's on their way!" Bulkhead hauled Breakdown to his feet. "Can you run?" She helped steady Breakdown to his feet.

"Never run when you can fight!" He declared, drawing his still in tact hammer.

"Then how's about fighting while we run!" She order, drifting for the exit. "COME ON!" Bulkhead and Breakdown didn't argue. They ran on Selena's heels, ready to barrel their way past anyone in their way.

Just around the first bend, M.E.C.H agents sent volleys of bullets hailing at Selena and the Wreckers. "CREATURE TRIPLE FEATURE COMIN' AT YA!" Bulkhead bellowed. Selena spread her arms and fingers. The guns collapsed and bound their wrists. She threw her arms down, binding them to the tracks. The way was clear. Making it outside and feeling the fresh air relieved pressure off their backs. All was quiet so they could regroup and call for backup. Too quiet.

A shrill _POP_ broke the silence. "GAH!" Selena wailed She gripped her shoulder, suffocating a fresh graze.

Breakdown and Bulkhead rooted in place in pure shock. On the ground, bounced of Bulkhead's leg, was an odd looking bullet. "That's a-"

Spotlights blinded Bulkhead and Breakdown. A hailstorm of bullets pelleted their armor. At first blush they seemed to rebound with no effect. A closer look showed tiny nicks and grazes chipping away at them. M.E.C.H agents fired from cars. Driving in erratic patterns to keep the robots and Selena guessing. Helicopter units swiftly arrived, launching grenades against them. M.E.C.H was showing no mercy this time. They were played for keeps, and wouldn't leave room for a counterstrike.

"Ya have some sort of escape plan?!" Breakdown rumbled. He's glad Bulkhead and Selena got him this far, but he'd like to leave now. Selena's escape plan wasn't due yet.

"Yeah! But you're not gonna like it!" Bulkhead put in a call to Optimus to rendezvous at his coordinates. He needed backup and he needed it now.

Selena staggered away, arms up in feeble protection. Metal bullets rebound off her defense, but the rubbers poured into her. The bullets crippled her to jelly, forcing her lower and lower to the ground. Breakdown stretched a leg in front of her. The welcome cover allowed her to breathe for a moment.

"COME ON, SELENA! THESE SHOULD BE CAKE FOR YOU!" Breakdown bellowed. She shouldn't be getting hit like this. Bullets, grenades, rockets - they're all toys for her. "WHAT ARE YA?! SICK OR SUMTHIN?!"

"THESE ARE RUBBER BULLETS!" She spat. "I CAN'T DEFLECT THEM!"

 _Rubber bullets?_ He's never heard of such a ridiculous thing. Would explain the dull pelting. "Are you alright?"

"They don't kill me! But boy do they hurt!" She cradled the wound on her shoulder. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding. "I'm going to savor killing them!"

"Then I'll cover you!" Breakdown drew his shoulder cannon. "Take 'em out!"

"You got it!"

Breakdown shot at one of the circling cars. The tire blew out and sent the car spiraling to a crash. Selena stomped. Three of the cars were caught in her ripple. She propelled her arms up, sending the cars flying, and crossed her arms, bringing them to a fiery demise. Bulkhead crushed a car just as the drivers bailed. Another came up behind him and was uppercut high in the sky.

M.E.C.H just kept coming from all sides. For every car they destroyed, three more replaced it. The helicopters circled the air like vultures pouring on their heavy fire. Breakdown threw cars at the choppers, only to be shot at from behind. Bulkhead willed himself to mind the human casualties. Selena was having a difficult time staying covered from the rubber bullets and effectively deal with the onslaught. One would never assume by looking, but the bullets were gradually taking their toll on them. Breakdown was being overwhelmed due to the damage already inflicted. His reflexes were slowed, and the bullets wouldn't stop. Bulkhead started to lose strength, dropping to his knees. Selena was massaging heavy bruises and grazes where she flexes, crippling her fluid motions.

Another chopper flew in to join the fray. Silas himself was in the pilot's seat. Drool at his impending victory over not one, not two, but THREE dangerous alien life forms dripped to his chin. And this time, he wouldn't mind examining corpses. Breakdown, Bulkhead, and Selena saw Silas mocking them in his chopper. Selena mustered a deep breath. She jumped to Breakdown's shoulder, pushed off and rocketed for him. She drew her staff, drawing it back. Silas smirked and pressed a button. White and blue plasma energy gathered to the gun mounted on the bottom. No time to bail out. Selena switched to her chakrams and crossed in front. The beam hit her weapons dead on, energy eating at her skin, thrusting her for the dirt. Breakdown turned too late and Selena crashed with his chest, throwing him on his back. Plasma streamed her weapons, dissipating on the air.

"SELENA! BREAKDOWN!" Bulkhead cried.

 **xxx**

"A very good effort, Selena..." Silas purred to himself, readying another blast, "But I'm not here to play right now." His thumb hovered over the button. Selena and Breakdown cringed, feeling the crosshairs on them. Silas's moment was interrupted by a an alert. An airborne threat howled across the night, striking the tails of for of the enemy choppers. The aftershocks jostled Silas, making him draw back from the shrapnel flying. "What was that?!"

 **xxx**

"What was that?!" Bulkhead gasped at the crashing choppers.

A bloodthirsty grin split Selena's face in half. "My three hours ending."

 **xxx**

The chopper radar detected several incoming enemy aircrafts. "Sir! Incoming bogies!" The copilot cried.

Silas hissed through gritted teeth. Another hiccup in his pursuit. "All units..." He bit his tongue at the intercom, "Disengage and execute Omega protocols!"

 **xxx**

Bulkhead mustered strength and threw cars away from him. Breakdown hammered a few into the ground. Selena ensnared a couple choppers and dragged them to ground. The opposition poured on the heat, darting straight of them. The cars and choppers rounded their quarry, and retreated hot and fast into the decimated town.

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked Bulkhead.

"Nope..." Selena crooned. "Ours." Jets shrieked across the sky, looping back to the fiery disaster left in M.E.C.H's wake. They returned to robot mode upon their landing, sending dreading chills down Bulkhead's spine.

"COMMANDER STARSCREAM!" Breakdown was both relieved and scared.

"Right on time, Commander." Selena hummed, bowing to him.

"Consorting with the enemy now, are we?" Starscream fumed at his subordinates.

"WHAT? No!" Breakdown panicked. This situation was escalating. "Bulkhead helped Selena get me out of there." Hearing it, experiencing, and even seeing it proven - Selena can hardly believe Bulkhead of all people helped her save him.

"Many Spark Felt thanks, Autobot." Starscream cynically bowed to him. "Now scrap him!" He commanded Breakdown. Bulkhead gaped in horror, backing away slowly. Breakdown stared hesitantly at his hand, then looked to the saddened Wrecker.

"Just leave it!" Selena ordered, holding Breakdown at bay. Starscream sputtered at her choice. Selena sly cast a glance to hers and Breakdown's state, and then looked to Bulkhead. Starscream followed her stare, and was appalled by the wounds they suffered. Taking into account Megatron was willing to abandon Breakdown, Bulkhead's interference is a welcomed contingency. He nodded permissively. Selena turned to Bulkhead, releasing a reluctant breath. "Tell Optimus I owe you guys a favor. ONE favor!" She stressed with an erect finger. "Better make it count! And tell Miko the rematch ain't over." The Decepticons weren't sure what to make of that. Bulkhead did, and he nodded firmly.

As the Autobots' headlights pierced the horizon, Selena and the Decepticons peeled out of there. Breakdown wavered a bit but managed to get into vehicle mode and head for the hills. Bulkhead watched as Breakdown and Selena disappeared into the night. He knew he'd have a lot to answer for with Optimus, but Selena vowing to a favor for them might earn him some leniency.

 **xxx**

The bumpy terrain murdered Breakdown's axles. His tender gears knocked together, ringing pain throughout his circuitry. The sharp turn in the road strained his bolts. His headlights illuminated Selena sitting on an offside boulder. Starscream, in his jet mode, hovered in the middle of the way near her. Breakdown veered his body around, screeching to a halt.

"One day you will return your debt to me, Breakdown!" Starscream will hold him to that oath. "The day it comes time to choose sides."

Breakdown unfurled into robot mode, unsure what Starscream was getting at. "Between Bots and Cons?" That's a no brainer.

"Between myself and _Megatron!_ " Breakdown was taken aback. He glanced to Selena, searching for falsehood in his words. Her furrowed brow confirmed Starscream's vow. "Incidentally, I suggest Megatron never learn of this _rescue._ You do want him to think you overcame the puny humans on your own, don't you?" A threat if Breakdown ever heard one. Starscream fired his rocket and spiraled above the clouds. A new unbearable pressure rested on Breakdown's shoulders. Worse than that sawblade.

Selena picked at her nails. The grim expression hued by the darkness unnerved the former Wrecker. "Quite the interesting turn of events, don't you think?" Selena's smile was gloomy. This wasn't idle _give credit where it's due_ conversation. An all new ballgame was shaping. "He really won't breathe a word of this." She reassured him, rising to her feet. "Even if your reputation is shot, this rescue will backfire on us all."

"Then how will you explain my escape?" Breakdown nervously asked.

"I took up the mission to locate the stray energon in your stead, was given a three hour time period, and I found you. Walking away the victor against puny humans." Breakdown was stunned. He just worried if Megatron will buy it or not. He recognizes a lot of coincidences in her statement. "THAT is how the story will stay." She barked. "And please remember, Breakdown," She floated to him, perching on his arm, "Megatron was willing to leave you. Scream and I risked everything for you." She lowered her voice to an ominous growl, "Don't take for granted the allies in your corner, for the puppetmaster leagues away." Breakdown nodded wordlessly. Selena assumed he got the hint and flew after Starscream.

Breakdown stood there in the mess of his own making. The weight of his screw up grew heavier even as Starscream and Selena left. His eye, M.E.C.H., the Autobots, and his team - Prices in disguise that he's had to pay, and will continue to pay for, due to his incompetence. For the first time in a long time, Starscream and Selena terrify him worse than Megatron himself.

 _Who will I choose?_

 **To be continued.**


	18. Licking Wounds

**Licking Wounds**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Tall, proud trees trembled at the distant, thunderous booms. The ground quaked heatedly, scaring creatures from their burrows. The booming became louder as the sky's ebony faded to a early gray. Leaves were shaken free and leisurely fell for the moist forest soil. A body was whisked through the leaves, coming to a painful crash and splintering a tree's trunk. Bruised hands braced themselves, preventing a 15 foot drop. A purple hat hit the floor, well out of reach of its in pain owner. All the better for the mechanized behemoth trudging toward her.

"Come on, Selena! That all you got!" Breakdown held his left shoulder, propelling his arm. He cracked his neck gears, and shook the tension off. He was amped up and ready to scrap. "I've barely broken a sweat out here!" He'd wink in mockery, but it wouldn't have the same effect. Knockout did wonders welding the patch to his blinded eye. He buffed out M.E.C.H's shady gouge job, removing as much of their ghoulish work as possible.

"Says the one eyed...Decepticon babying his right...side!" She frothed between strained grunts.

After M.E.C.H's assault, Breakdown and Selena retained crippling injuries. Due to M.E.C.H's lack of knowledge in regards to Cybertronian anatomy, Knockout deemed it a miracle they avoided damaging critical organs and gears. The exception being Breakdown's eye. While Knockout was able to put him on the mend, Breakdown was going to be half blind for the rest of his days.

The luck managed to leak onto Selena. Despite the barrage of rubber bullets emptying into her, severe bruising was the worst of her wounds. A couple of gashes her and there. Nothing major. Sheer blessing her people are tough skinned. Anyone else would be left looking like cheese. Knockout - doctor's orders - confined them to the ship until their bodies rebuilt their resistance. Shows how much they listen.

Three days they were stuck on that suffocating ship. And for those three days they've gone through nothing but checkups and rehabilitations. The highlight of their confinement was the turbulence the ship encountered passing over the Rockies.

Breakdown's punch hurt more than usual. Must be the discoloring welts from those rubber bullets. Selena was glorified jelly left to harden by the elements. "Gotta punch harder than that if you wanna get out of scrubbing the engine room!"

"With pleasure." Breakdown purred. No way was he emptying the oil chamber and scrubbing the bottom. Last time, he swears on the Allspark's mother, something wormed inside his tubes. He squared his feet. Selena scooped her hat and primed to strike. "Ready…"

"Set…" They both bulked up.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The pair yelped and Selena landed in Breakdown's arms. They held one another closely, trembling in fear of the ominous figure emerging from the trees. Knockout tapped fingers on his hip, stamping his foot irately. "I should have known you two would pull a stunt like this!"

Selena stretched to Breakdown's ear, "I think Dad's mad." She whispered. Knockout scoffed annoyed and threw his head.

"Nah, this is the uncle. Dad's in the ship." Breakdown whispered back.

"Then what does that make Starscream?"

"The abused son?"

"Sounds right."

"SHUT IT!" Knockout barked. Breakdown and Selena parted and snapped to attention. "First, Selena, here…" He dangled her newly refurbished phone by the keychain. "Rebuilt, fortified, and able to withstand anomalies caused by ground bridge technology." He educated her, slipping it into her palms. Smooth, sleek, and gorgeous. She missed her phone. "The scouter, contacts, and outgoing/incoming calls all fine."

"Thanks, Doc. Much obliged."

"My pleasure." He bowed. "Next…" Knockout pinched her and Breakdown by the ear, "YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED! I TOLD YOU NO ROUGHHOUSING, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?!"

"OW!"

"KNOCKOUT!"

"LET GO!"

"YA BASTARD, THAT HURTS!"

 **xxx**

Miko popped an orange soda. The sticky foam bubbled onto Rafael's kitchen counter. He counted his blessings no one was home. His mom would split a vein if she saw that mess. Jack threw Miko a towel and she grudgingly soaked up her mess.

"Can we try to leave Raf's house how his parents left it?" Jack snickered, pulling up a barstool. He scooted Miko's five empty cans to the side, clearing his way to the homemade lasagna. "And try to take it easy. This stuff'll kill ya."

"Can't help it, man! I'M SO HAPPY!" She hooted exuberantly, throwing herself into a spin. Her slamming her palms to stop almost made Rafael jump from his chair. "This month is one of the best months I've had in...in...who knows how long! Wanna know why?"

"Because you've managed to stay out of detention all month?" Rafael theorized. Jack raised his soda can to that.

"Yes, but no!" She stopped him there. Anymore and he'll junix it. She peered around sneakily, scrunching in so the boys will edge in. "We are on the brink of a comeback TV makes sound IMPOSSIBLE to have." She whispered. Rafael and Jack aren't sure where she's going with this. Are they starting a human-alien relations uprising? "Selena's starting to like us again! Not just us! I think the Bots are growing on her!" Rafael and Jack gawked stunned by her claim. They shared glances to one another, then leaned back with a note of skepticism. "What? You don't think so?"

"No-no! We do!" Rafael piped up. He doesn't want her to be disheartened. Selena seems to be coming around. "It's just…" Rafael curled his lower lip to his teeth.

Jack exhaled, taking it from here, "Whenever we seem to _have_ Selena, we lose her almost seconds later."

"Yeah, but this time is different!" Miko pounded a fist.

"How?" Rafael pleaded for her to remove the cloud swelling.

"First she saves you." She pointed at Rafael. "She wrestles Megatron, knowing he's in Bumblebee, and risks being under their radar again. Worse, being his punching bag." Long before the amnesia incident, Selena warned them of the Decepticons hammering on her relationship with them. "Next she's protecting us from Skyquake, screamed her lungs off to warn Ratchet, and saved us from being skewered by Starscream!" Not mentioning that she tried to kill them prior. "And finally, the biggest sign," She spread in imaginary neon lights, "She teamed up with our Bots to save Breakdown! What more proof do you need?"

"That's not proof, Miko!" Rafael pressed fingers to his forehead. "It's piling circumstances playing on her good nature."

"Exactly!" Miko poked his forehead. "We know Selena is NOTHING like the Cons. Granted, she kills for thrills." No denying that. "But she isn't in a state like Breakdown and Bulk! She forgets her current feelings, and helps us when we need her!"

"Are you honestly saying you think she'll leave the Cons to be with us?" Jack threw it out there point blank. He wasn't hiding the ludicrously he held toward her idea. "Us and the Bots?"

"Not now." She shrugged. "But maybe."

Jack and Rafael can't afford to believe that. They wanted to. But they can't. If Selena wanted to leave, her memories of her time with them were revived enough she could make that choice. The underlying factor stunting their optimism circled one great, unchangeable truth. Selena is angry, hateful, and grief stricken. No matter how greatly she cares for them, they don't think she'll come over to their side.

 **xxx**

Selena bounced on her butt to the middle of the bridge. She hissed at Knockout as he dragged Breakdown back to the infirmary. "Geez louise!" She rubbed her aching hind. Knockout didn't have to throw her. "You'd think I broke his buffer."

"You were ordered to stay on ship while your wounds healed." Megatron reminded her, finding humor in her reprimand. Like a child caught with their hand in a jar. "In matters of science and health, Knockout is in command. It would be wise to heed his orders."

"You know me, Megs," Selena dusted herself off, "I'm not one for orders."

"Or respectful of the chain of command!" He sneered. Selena constant informal use of his name shaves his patience inch by inch. "In your current state, poor decisions will add to the hazards on your health."

"You're barely off your deathbed yourself." Selena soared to his height, matching his foreboding glare. "Threatening me will put you right back on it." Megatron's fists balled. The troops went rigid, unknowingly halting their work to watch. Indescribable tension orbited the Lord and Magneetian, growing thicker as their glare drilled into their souls.

Megatron's murderous laugh sent the adrenaline spiraling throughout the room. Selena ignored the wriggling palm containing the uranium piece. Just as he ignored the walkway vibrating at his feet. "My time in stasis has lapsed my memories of your boldness." He purred. "Starscream used to be as impudent. Now look at him."

"Starscream has a lot to lose by disobeying you. I don't!" She grit her teeth.

"Everyone stands to lose something, Selena." He reassured her. "You are not invulnerable."

"Neither are you." She shot back, edging closer. "You and I both looked death in the eye and have veered from his grasp. The difference being," She jabbed a finger in his chest, "I don't need life support from a rock!"

"Now who is issuing threats?" He cackled.

"I don't make threats, Megatron. Threats are words and nothing more."

"Then what you are foreshadowing is treason!" Megatron lunged forward, putting his dark crimson orbs in her face, "And I don't take kindly to traitors."

"Clearly. But let me pitch something your way." Megatron created a tiny gap, nodding for her to proceed. "How can I be labeled a traitor, when my loyalties have only been to myself?" Megatron sharply narrowed his optics. The room noticeably spaced apart from them. The crew bracing themselves for a showdown of disastrous proportions.

"It will prove beneficial for you to get some air…" He folded hands behind his back, "Before you say something you will later regret." He strolled to the helm, emptying his fumes to the HD view of the earth.

Selena heeded his advice and floated to a ventilation shaft. Not a surrender to his demand. She's said all she needs to get her point across. And, as it stands, starting a fight in the vacuum of space would definitely prove hazardous to her health.

"Soundwave!" Soundwave emerged from thin air. "Locate Starscream, and forewarn him to tighten his grip on his pet." Soundwave bowed. Megatron growled in the back of his throat. To simply kill Selena will be beneficial to his health, and secure his rule. But as a metallic being, regardless of the Uranium, he is at a great disadvantage. Recent reports state the human's known as M.E.C.H subdued her with rubber bullets. He silently hoped they crossed her path soon. They may be the factor that removes her from his equation.

 **xxx**

Red lasers pierced condensed fog flooding the forest, webbing side to side. The dense forest, and the moonlight reflecting off the fog made visibility nigh zero. The glaring moon illuminated the masked figures stalking the wilderness. Heavy duty rifles locked and ready to fire at the slightest snap of a twig. No movement was detected between the trees, prompting the stealth team to proceed forward. Serving as point for the cautious team, Silas stalked forward. Amber lens goggles strapped on, he scoured the intimidating night. Pressing a button on the left scope, the goggles zeroed in on a distress signal disguised on a mysterious frequency.

"Suppression fire only. We want this one alive." He ordered.

The frequency M.E.C.H. managed to catch was coming from an open channel of foreign origin. Not earth foreign. Alien. Courtesy of Breakdown, Silas was able to obtain a scosche of information on Cybertronian communications and beacons. The adaptation of the tech was harsh on their human based tech, but was augmented to fit with their equipment. The location was dead set or certain. It was a glorified game of hot or cold. The signal beeps: they're hot. Nothing: cold.

The forest shifted behind them. A ravenous snarl chilled their spines. Shadows darted in every direction, ricocheting off the trees and rustling bushes. Silas and his men opened fire on the creature. Narrowly did they miss the legs. Three...four...six or so legs. Hisses and cackles bounced tauntingly off the trees. The blind shooting narrowly missing as it ran up a fallen tree and further into the darkness.

M.E.C.H chased the figure, coming to the ledge of a small canyon. Silas checked his scouter, finding the signature of their mysterious guest lurking somewhere inside. With it were a sort of netting cast between the narrow walls. Unknown from their current position.

"Tight formation!" Silas gave the green light and they jumped in without hesitation.

The advantage belonged to their prey. The narrow walls and high cliffs offered optimal vantage strikes. By the agility their quarry displayed, it would be child's play for it to eliminate them one at a time. Silas and a second man led the team into the brink. The middle two watched the sides, and the last two watched their backs. The stagnant silence tightened their muscles. Dirt grinding beneath their boots as loud as bombs. No one dared to breathe. No one blinked. Their ears and eyes trained for the metallic shrieks of their Cybertronian prey.

The further M.E.C.H. traveled, they identified the odd netting as a web. The shape and design acknowledge a sort of spider was in the canyon. A big spider. M.E.C.H. yielded extra caution to not be caught. Lest they become prey themselves. The enemy signature was just up ahead. But when M.E.C.H. entered an opening, it vanished. Everyone stopped.

Strings snagged Silas's team, ripping them off the ground. Silas spun to intercept. He bit the inside of his cheek finding them trapped like flies in a web. Rocks sprinkled to Silas's face. He glanced out of the corner, felt the leviathan looming on his back. He spun and fired. The monster dodged effortlessly. The gun's barrel was grabbed, hauling Silas off the ground, and crushed like a can. The monster spider threw his against the rocky wall, webbing its helpless victim in place. Silas struggled futilely. The webbing was like nothing he'd ever encountered. The adhesive power of superglue, and the strength of industrial rubber.

Six spider legs scaled the rockside, bringing Silas face to Decepticon face with none other than Airachnid. "Don't tell me _M.E.C.H_ never considered that an open-channel distress signal from an _injured_ Decepticon might be a trap." She taunted, tracing a a sharp finger along his jaw.

Silas despised the spiteful touch, sneering his teeth. "I'll be that in mind next time." He choked on this humiliation. Capturing Breakdown boosted his pride. Made him overconfident and careless. These are far from ordinary beings he is confronted with. He needs to be smarter, faster, and better prepared.

Airachnid laughed at his declaration. " _NEXT TIME_?" Humans are such laughable creatures. "Decepticon radio chatter is abuzz about the work over you gave POOR Breakdown. As an ex-Con, myself," Revulsion twisted her mood, "I REALLY should eviscerate you for that!" Venom dripped from her words. Silas mentally braced himself, while hearing her say _should._ "But...an old acquaintance, her nasty little human, and the Magneetian destroyed my ship and skinned my knee! I mean to pay them back in kind."

"Magneetian?" Silas rolled the word. "What is that?"

"An extinct race of beings with kinetic magnetic talents. One sole Magneetian escaped the blast consuming her planet and now lives here." Silas's mouth slacked open. _Magnetic talents..._ There's only one person who fits that bill. Airachnid laughed hearing the bells in his head. "It would seem you and I are acquainted with the same purple haired girl."

"So it would seem." The song was true. The world is a truly small place. And now, already aware Selena was an alien, he can finally put a name to her kind. "Although, given your affiliation, I would assume the acquaintance you speak of is an Autobot?"

"Correct. What of it?" She folded her arms.

"In quick summary, Selena has separated from the Autobots and realigned herself with the Decepticons."

"Realigned?" She tilted her head confusedly. "Selena - her name is? - was fighting alongside Arcee and her human pet when we met." She has the bruises and wounded ego to prove it. "No Decepticon affiliate would ever stoop so low! Least of all show concern for a pitiful human!"

"The Decepticons are her chosen ally. Of that, My Dear Spideress, my skinned knee can testify." It is undeniable. Selena is allied to the Autobot enemies. The time he encountered her with the Autobots has to do with her lapse in memory. A mystery he will solve at another time. "Whatever time she spent with the Autobots was in the result of a mental lapse."

"Mental lapse or not, that girl humiliated me and must pay for what she's done." Airachnid planted a hand close to his head, bringing her wolfish grin close. "It just so happens there is talk of your group being able to fend against her. A marvel considering she holds power of most objects in existence." Silas would not bore her with the tediousness gone in to counter Selena. "You see, much like this girl, I'm quite skilled at making it in and out of most places others can't. However, her one advantage," Though it sickens her to admit, "Is she knows this planet better than I, and will be able to outmaneuver and outmatch me. "

"What's in it for M.E.C.H?" Silas barked.

"I'll let you live." She spat. "Also, seeing as Selena holds significance to you, I'll let you in on a few _hindering_ secrets of her race. Help you to level the playing field for when we strike." _A level playing field?_ "Being the resourceful bunch you are, you'll be perfect to keep her at bay." Silas pondered a while. Strengths, weaknesses, handicaps, and skills he has yet to ascertain. A means to stand toe to toe with this _Magneetian_ and bring her under thrall. Too good a deal to pass up. Or accept without hearing the rub. "And since I know you came to collect a... _Transformer_ \- was it? - I'll throw in whatever's left of Arcee after I've broken her."

"Very well. On one condition." He halted her enthusiasm. "I will be the one to break Selena." Airachnid was caught off guard by the passion in his tone. "You see, there is a matter of her killing my agents, and causing two of my hideouts to be uninhabitable." A demonic grin split his face down the middle, "It is time she learns the price for taking what is not hers."

 **Short, to the point, and building for Criss-Cross.**

 **Till next time.**


	19. Suspicions Rising

**Suspicions Rising**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Once more into the breaches of the arctic. Site of the largest, formerly unmineable energon deposit recorded on earth. The Nemesis hovered miles above the mechanically melted canyon. Crystallized shards of energon protruded the frost, alighting the canyon in a blue-white hue. From the ship's landing deck, Megatron, Starscream, Selena, and Knockout watched the troops progress in their efforts to free every scrap of energon encased in the ice on a portable monitor. Drills jammed a few times in the thick, solid ice. A trooper or two was crushed by loosening debris, or fell through brittle ice. One actually walked off and edge and was never seen again. Pits opened the further down they went. Harnesses were used to recover them. The Decepticon troop's clumsiness held true to form as more troops orchestrated their own demise. They really are painful to monitor. A comedic act that loses its humor after the first dozen times. Nevertheless of the cost, the payout was too great to pass over. Besides, foot soldiers are a dime a dozen and can be replaced easily. It is the generals who bring variety to the table, and actually sprinkle intimidation to these foolish mechs.

Chills scrolled Starscream and Knockout's spines. Not from watching the troops be caked in frostbite, but from Megatron's hungry marveling of the motherlode at his feet. The very site he monitored being excavated dry for the precious resource rewound his twisted mind to the day of his grand revival. How he rose off the operating table serving as his temporary coffin, and emerged into the frigid winds of the human planet's frozen tundra. Greeted by not only the faces of the saboteurs who plotted against him, but the haul that would forever determine the flow of battle in the war to dominate the realm of human insects. The Autobots are welcome to try and thwart them as they always have. It will be a delight to see how swiftly they burn through their limited energon reserve.

"This place brings back unhappy memories." Selena slumped limply over Knockout's shoulder. And she isn't complaining about the frigid air. Were she like the humans she'd be dying of hypothermia the second she came out to enjoy the spectacle. The scar on her head aches every time she thinks about this place. Right now, her skull was about to split down the middle.

"Speaking of unhappy times," Starscream interjected her agony, addressing Knockout, "What is the status of Breakdown's rehabilitation?"

Knockout checked the reports recorded on his PDA. He's tended to 15 of the troops, including Breakdown, the last three days they'd been in the arctic. Two to four pages worth of injuries, incident reports, and prescriptions to sort through before finding Breakdown's chart. "Superficially - Breakdown in on a swiftmend. Much of the damage rendered has been buffed and reinforced. Internally…" He trailed, gritting his grill perturbed, "I have yet to develop the spark to tell him he isn't going to be cleared for field duty for another week or two." Selena and Starscream winced. They will strive to be absent for that breaking news. "Even if he's able to stand, there's no guarantee he'll be ready for battle."

"If he is going to prove to be continuously useless then he is not worth the effort!" Megatron abruptly decreed, still watching the handheld monitor of the excavation. Selena scrunched her nose. "Fate may have been on his side when he escaped those _humans,_ but it will not be with him should he prove to a deadweight matter occupying a space."

Selena's copper blood boiled past the brim. "Two weeks off the battlefield is much more preferred to MONTHS sleeping dead on a table!" Knockout and Starscream gaped in horrified awe of Selena's defiant rebuttal. Megatron twisted partially, locking a malicious sneer to the brash girl. Selena saw his fingers balling and wasn't the least bit deterred. She moved from Knockout, landing to a control panel to face the tyrant glare to glare. "To think it was because of Autobot interference you were able to move your _deadweight_ again." Her shoulders bounced with her braze chuckle. "Would that be ironic or humiliating?"

"I'd be careful with your boasts, Little One!" His approached quaked the panel, succeedingly solely in arousing her hunger to bash his face in. "The same Autobot interference put your fractured mind on the mend." Megatron planted palms to the panel, looming unnervingly close, "A fractured mind that made you an enemy to the Decepticons."

"And yet, Megatron," Selena closed the gap by two steps, balling her fingers to fists, "I was still of greater use to the Decepticon cause than a glorified paperweight!" She spat right in his face Megatron's fist dove. Selena dug her feet, lifting a hand. The fist connected viciously with the palm. Shockwaves pierced Knockout and Starscream through and through. Megatron applied immense pressure, bending the small arm. Selena was impassive to the growing strength. Starscream and Knockout found themselves rooted in both terror and awe. Her veins pumped with kinetic waves, muscles steeled and empowered as she withstood his clearly superior godlike might. _Decepticons and worms kow to you! I DON'T! I WON'T!_

"Repent and submit, and perhaps I will not leave you to join Breakdown in the infirmary!" Megatron poured his weight on her. "You will just cradle several bruised bones!"

Selena winced as her bones felt like they would snap. Her rabidly beard canines resembled fanges. She backed her meager muscle with more energy, slipping it inside Megatron's tubing and vessels. "Think I'm scared of someone who hides behind a tiny rock in his hand?!" Her glowing red eyes locked with his as she gathered energy at her free fist. He was aghast that she was inching his arm back, but would not falter. Megatron readied his blaster.

 _RING-RING-RING!_ Selena's blaring, vibrating phone nullified the escalating disagreement. Who was anyone kidding, it completely spoiled the mood. Starscream and Knockout deflated with exhales of relief. _RING-RING-RING!_ Megatron alleviated her of his fist, only enough to suggest he won't crush her, letting her rifle in her pocket for her phone. Knockout worked his magic and basically remodeled and refurbished the phone back its original, functioning state. The one difference being he heightened the scouting function. The contacts were _intact_ in the sense he labeled himself, Breakdown, and Starscream in her phone. What he neglected to do was change her number. Too much of a hassle, on top of everything else, to remember an all new contact combination. That being said, Jack, Miko, and Rafael have attempted to contact her relentlessly. She keeps that to herself. _RING-RING-RING!_ Although, every so often, she'll receive a call from someone she didn't even realize had her number. Last time it was Taylor. Before that it was an advertising company. Before that it was someone asking her if she wanted a wedding cake. _RING-RING-RING!_ Another anonymous number to add to her growing list. She glanced inquisitively to Megatron. He collected himself. Numbing weightlessness filled her arm when he took it back. He gave her a permissive nod.

Selena flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

" _Se-Selena_?" A woman's meek voice surprised Selena.

"Mrs. Darby?" She gasped. The surrounding Cons arched curious brows. An already assumed human contacting Selena for the umpteenth time. "How…" She let the standard question die as she remembered Knockout revamped her phone for a fifth life. Scouter adjusted, body made more durable. The old contact data is the same, just not labeled save for the names of her favorite cons and Megatron. Knockout overlooked changing her number, and no one seems to have forgotten it. Guess that includes Jack's mom. She should check her contacts when this is over. "I wasn't aware you had my number." She tried to breathlessly play off.

" _I'm sorry if I've caught you at a bad time! I really needed to talk to someone. For one reason or another I thought of you._ " Selena wasn't sure if she should be insulted by the tone, honored she was the first thought, or scared something may have happened. June definitely sounded frazzled.

Selena inhaled to carry on, then noticed Megatron and the others had intruded her personal space. She puffed her cheeks at them. They are a very intrusive bunch. "Mrs. Darby, hold on a sec. I need to move to a _clearer_ area!" She hissed at her Decepticons. She muted the phone. A flare of her hand and she managed to edge the trio back a couple steps. "Do either of you recall the conversation we had about my human and alien lives not interfering?" Certainly sounded familiar. The three played ignorant. Selena sardonically tapped the phone, "This is one of those instances. Excuse me!" She darted past and dove inside the ship.

"She maintains contact with the humans of earth?" Megatron inquired with a hiss of revulsion. A gnarly taste rusted his tongue. Memories before the Space Bridge explosion are lost in a haze to him. Little by little they return, bringing to light Starscream's treachery, and Selena's less than loyal morality. He recalled her choosing to live amongst humans. Bandying words with the Autobot children as if they were close. "What is the meaning of this?" Starscream and Knockout threw their hands up, retreating from the unstable grounds of the topic. They've learned better than to tread upon such sacred ground. Megatron growled with balled fists. "I will get to the bottom of this!"

 **xxx**

Selena flew into the engine room. Unknown to the Decepticons, the constant flow of energon in the engine room created an interference for intrusive ears. Soundwave himself can't spy on her as long as she's in there. "Sorry about that, Mrs. Darby. My _co-workers_ are a nosy bunch." She's being kind. Well known to all is Selena's association with the human world. Obvious reasons include sanctuaries away from the Nemesis and food. But, quite frequently, she answers calls to those she has a familiar relationship with. Most common WERE the Autobot Pets. As far as they know, she hasn't spoken to them in a while. "Is everything alright?" She leaned against the wall in the very back.

" _I need to speak with you urgently_. _Can you meet me at St. Augustine's Hospital?_ "

"The hospital you work at?!" In other words, right after her spat with Megatron, she has to leave the ship and descend to the human world. Talking with June has trapped her under his microscope. Were it Starscream that was in charge, going to see June at her place of work wouldn't sound so dangerous. Megatron trusts Selena as far as he can throw her. The milage on that throw will remain secret while the fact remains that he doesn't. "Um, Mrs. Darby-"

" _June._ " Mrs. Darby sounded too formal, and made her feel old.

"June…" Selena smiled. An unexpected turn of events. Through Selena's terrifying confession, June demanded she never rear her face around her or Jack again. Even while she was afflicted by amnesia, June kept her at an arm's length. "I don't think that's such a good idea." She fervently declined. "Jack-"

" _Jack is at school. We will have plenty of time to talk._ "

"Ugh...I don't…" Selena pinched the bridge of her nose. A very pushy woman June Darby is. Selena can understand why Jack has a hard time telling her no. And why he's kept her out of the Cybertronian loop this long. "I'm not sure…this is a good idea." _Not sure_? Selena knows where this will lead. Breakdown, Starscream, Knockout - everyone not Soundwave is under Megatron's scrutiny, and every last one of them will be removed when they are deemed... _superfluous._ Third party affiliates will be no different.

" _Please, Selena. I…_ " Selena heard her sucking on her lips. She sniffled adamantly, fighting back tears. _"I really need someone to talk to._ " A mother in trouble seeking help from wherever it may lie. That touched Selena. Miko's parents, Rafael's, fellow nurses - a whole list of people she must have, and she chose Selena to seek comfort from. " _I'm up against a wall, and Jack is the one pushing me against it_."

"Jack?!" She crossed over into the twilight zone with that one sentence. Jack Darby - Jackson Myers Darby - is twisting his mother's arm? The same Jack Darby who is the alter boy of his school? Selena was tempted to ask if June had another son she named Jack. Because he doesn't strike her as the type who will cause trouble for his mom. _Unless_...Selena stopped. _Does she know?_ "June...I'm not sure I feel comfortable talking about Jack behind his back." She may not be on the best of terms with Jack, but she hasn't lost respect for him.

" _Please..._ " June might as well be on her knees in front of her.

Selena sighed resignedly. She can't say no to a woman begging. Especially a mother in peril. Megatron be damned. June needs her help. "Say...a half hour?"

" _Whenever you can get here. Thank you._ " She professed heartfeltly.

"No problem. See you soon." Selena closed her phone. Such a strange week it was turning out to be. Figures one more pin would be added to the lane. Hopefully June won't be part of the set that's bowled over in this mess.

Selena sauntered tiredly from the loud engine room. The fact June never asked about the thundering noise means Knockout worked wonders on the noise filters. Loud noises is the innocuous factor contributing to her migraine. Meeting June to talk about Jack and whatever trouble she thinks he's in? She must know he's disappearing SOMEWHERE practically every day. June's not a moron. She would catch on sooner or later. If she hasn't already and is looking for Selena to confirm suspicions she accumulated. Selena may as well tell June what's happening around her and spare her the trouble.

Coming to the ground bridge control room, Selena stiffened at an ominous grunt. "Another of your human associates?" Megatron gave her a start. He was leaning to the wall, eyeing her rancorously.

"You can call her that." Selena ran fingers through her hair, re-placing her hat. "Another one of my more concerned associates commenting on why I haven't been seen." Megatron sneered disdainfully. The cryptic nature of Selena's alliance. Selena rolled her eyes, groaning irritably. "Seeing as your processor was scrambled, allow me to remind you. Before you swooped me up, I had a life outside of you guys. I plan to keep it that way." And that was final. Megatron's interferences have screwed up enough of her life. She won't let him ruin this one. "I love you guys, but I need a breather once in awhile." Half sarcastic and half sincere.

"And this... _breather_ ," He used loosely, "How long will you be gone?"

"What's wrong, Megs? Don't you trust me?" She teased.

"Not when you keep secrets." Megatron squared to her.

"It's not a secret when everyone knows I consort with humans." Megatron folded his arms. He wasn't convinced. Selena exhaled defeatedly. She can't tell him who June really is. Luckily for her, there is a brand of humans ready to be her personal scapegoats. "The person I spoke with is an informant helping me locate M.E.C.H."

"The human organization who successfully abducted you and Breakdown." A stab at her pride more than an observation.

"The very same, and she has been working with me since they first grabbed me."

"Then why the surprise when she contacted you?" He quizzed with a menacing smirk.

"Because I am supposed to be the one calling her. Not the other way around!" She retorted impatiently. "Are you done with the third degree? Or is there something else?"

"Just one." Megatron stooped to one knee. His fined talons pinched her chin. "Do not forget where your original allegiances have nested." The rumble reverberated her to the marrow. "Your side business as _human interloper_ is just that. A nuance for your personal rehabilitation."

"I've been well aware of that fact since day one." She removed the hand, matching his smile. "Just as you've been aware that my true allegiances lie with those who don't bore me. And I find malignant tyrants to be very boring." Megatron was taken aback by her haughty tone. She offered him a snarky smirk, placing her hands to her hips. To be outright enraged by her defiance, or find a hidden meaning behind her words. Which will he choose? "If you'll excuse me." She used her scouter and remotely programmed coordinates into the ground bridge.

Once she passed through and the bridge closed, Megatron strode to the computer, curious of the coordinates entered. He was shocked to find the coordinates had been erased. "That scouter…" He murmured. Selena's scouter must have accessed preset coordinates inside her scouter and activated the ground bridge. A feature Knockout and Soundwave have access to through their own means. Easily accessed, and just as easy to erase when they do not wish to be followed. "Selena Smith. What are you hiding?" Better question: what isn't she hiding from them?

 **xxx**

June signed off on her 10th patient of the morning. The parents of a reckless teenage girl scolded their daughter, and threatened to confiscate her skateboard for a month. Minor injuries due to downhill racing on uneven asphalt on a skateboard barely meant for a sidewalk laminated in wax. June spent the better part of a half hour helping her with a couple stitches, bandaging her, and prescribing her with an antibiotic. The girl voiced her outrage about losing the skateboard. June held the cynical hope the girl will learn to wear proper padding. Regardless of the fashion disaster that it is.

10:00am - eight hours left before she can call it a night. Her roster was set with patients returning for checkups, and those staying for added days to recuperate from events placing them in her care. June massaged her temples entering the hectic fray of doctors and out of control patients. The noise was unbearable. She was already becoming exhausted thinking about the alcoholic man with stomach ulcers coming in for the fifth time in one week. She saw him two days ago on tuesday. Real piece of work she wished she could throw off a bridge if he tries to get handsy with her again. Or maybe she'll run him over with Jack's motorcycle.

"A nurse shouldn't having homicidal thoughts." She reprimanded herself. With the chaos at home coinciding with the chaos at work, it's a miracle she hasn't thrown herself off a bridge by now.

Selena entered the hospital lobby in a black hoodie, approaching the reception desk. She politely interrupted the receptionist's phone, earning a pleased smile, and began asking her a question. "I'm sorry to bother you. But it Nurse Darby here. I-" June sauntering by in half a daze caught her attention. She never so much as batted an eye at her before turning a corner. "Never mind! Thank you!" She quickly excused herself, chasing June to another corridor. She passed a vending machination. A little low on change she did a little finger work and freed three drinks.

"I need another cup of coffee." June moaned, trying not to collapse in the hallway.

"Well I don't have coffee…" June whipped around, gawking at Selena holding a red bull her way, "But it has twice the caffeine." She smiled innocently.

"Selena…" June exhaled, touching her pounding heart. Selena couldn't have shown up at a more opportune time. She's been running around like a headless chicken since 6:00am. She waved a declining hand to the drink, "No...thank you! I don't drink energy drinks. They're bad for you."

"Coming from a nurse, there is validity to that statement." Selena shrugged nonchalantly. She put the red bull in one hoodie pocket and exchanged it for a cold Starbucks Mocha double shot from the other, "What do they say about canned coffee?"

June smirked incredulously at the cheesy magic trick. "That it's better than the coffee in the lounge." She retorted, graciously accepting the coffee. She held it tight, looking at it as if a god handed her a golden ticket for life. "Thank you...so much…"

"My pleasure…" Selena hesitantly wrapped an arm to her shoulder. The half hug diminished the tension in her shoulders. She felt like she could breathe and know anesthetics won't be shoved her way. "Come on. Let's go talk somewhere private." Selena escorted her further from the hospital bickering.

June opened a door to one of the lounges. She hung a _closed for cleaning_ sign on the doorknob. Likely it will buy her and Selena a good half hour before someone knows something is up and comes barging in. June plopped herself exhausted to the couch, propping her feet to the opposite end. Selena opened the red bull. The smell made her mouth water. Selena saw the bags underneath her black stained eyes. She hasn't been sleeping well for a while.

"Stressful morning?" Selena joked. She reached into a small freezer, finding an ice pack.

"Let's just say that being a nurse should be fourth on your list of careers." June groaned. Selena set the pack to her aching head. The girl was an angel in disguise right now. Hard to believe this is the one who admitted to heinous actions against three girls. "Thank you so much for coming. I need to confide in someone."

"About Jack." She remarked, stressing Jack's name.

"About Jack." June confirmed with a note of regret. She wants to discuss her only son with a stranger she barely knows. Granted, she has Selena concerned he may be in some sort of trouble. Again. This time, considering June is a nurse, it may be something traumatic.

"Is he okay? Did something happen to him?" Selena fret.

"Oh yes! He's fine! He's not hurt or anything!" She laughed, realizing how she must sound. Selena slumped with relief to a couch. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't have you worried. To be honest, I'm surprised anything shakes a...sociopath?" She twisted her lips to form it as a joke. Selena read between the lines. She was talking about Selena nearly killing the three brats a short few months ago.

"Jack's a special case. I worry about a good boy being twisted by my world." She meant that from the bottom of her heart.

"I think I might just get a second chill from you today." June hoarsely announced. Selena tiled her head. June built up a breath to muster the courage to admit what is riding her shame like a cheap horse. "Recently...Jack has been...different."

Selena froze in place. "Different how?"

"He's broken curfew for the third time this week! His boss called and said he was late!" She listed off agitatedly. "And now I'm getting calls from his Art History teacher that he's falling asleep in class!"

"That one I wouldn't call odd. Art and History aren't exactly riveting subjects." Selena nodded off a few times in her Science and Art History classes. "Breaking curfew and being late to work? Those, I guess, would be disconcerting." Selena's never had a curfew, and her work was wherever she was sent.

"I was hoping maybe you could shed some light on this pattern of responsibility shirking." June needs a third party observation. She's too tired to fuss over it.

Selena hid her unease as she swallowed a lump. _There might be a reason or two._ "I wouldn't call it responsibility shirking!" Jack doesn't shirk anything handed to him. "Jack's a growing boy who is finding new places and people to broaden his horizons. It could be he's getting caught up in it and losing track."

June's brow scrunched. She shot up suddenly, frightening Selena back. "Is that a polite way of saying he's in with a particular crowd of malcontents?!" She snapped. Selena blinked confusedly. June lost her. She hissed tersely at Selena's silence. By all standards that is a loud and clear YES to all the allegations she's raised about her son. She just wants someone, for five seconds, to not lie to her about it. "I know you know what Jack is up to Selena! You can't lie to me! You're involved with everything that's been leading up to this!" Selena moaned sickly, wishing her sinking in the chair would take her through the floor. _She knows everything!_ About the Autobots. About her! EVERYTHING! _Game over man!_ "Jack's fallen in with a bad crowd, hasn't he?!"

Tires screeched in her head and a head on collision collided with a casing of dynamite. The conversation went in an entirely wrong direction. "I'm...sorry..." Selena cleaned her ears. She has a touch of crazy stuck in her ears. "I could have sworn you just accused Jack of-" She wasn't kidding. June's hard, gorgon stare pierced Selena's jocularity and staked it in the wall by the coffee maker. "Jack?! Our Jack? ...in with a bad crowd?" June Darby is a firm believer that her son - Jackson Darby - is running with the corrupt and malicious. Selena threw her head back howling in laughter. "That's a good one!" Selena held her stomach, kicking her legs falling into her fit. June pulled a card from the _mom's serious_ textbook. Crossed arms, crossed legs, and her gorgon stare evolving to an insulted leer. "Wait…" Selena caught her breath, "You're serious?"

June lunged and planted a hand on the table. She pointed to her serious face. "Does this look like the face of someone who's kidding?" She barked.

"No...but…" Selena motioned for June to relax and have a seat, "This is _Jack_ we're talking about."

"Lately I'm not sure who that boy is that comes home." June deflated to the couch, nostalgically stroking a ring on her middle finger. "He's not the boy I raised to be a respectable, thoughtful, kind man."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Selena heartily disagreed. "I can understand parents having their doubts. Mine certainly had them." The day she revealed to them she was dating Hakudo dropped their trust in her to nil. They didn't exactly like him. No surprise. An absolute pervert with charm. "But Jack isn't in any sort of trouble or causing it. If anything he's trying to get in the middle of it and stop it."

"While I appreciate you trying to paint him as a hero," She cynically scoffed, testifying otherwise, "Until I'm sure I can trust Jack, I grounded him from his motorcycle and all activities besides work and school." Selena gaped in silence. _She grounded Jack from Arcee?_ "The bike leaves the garage and I will ground him until he's 18."

Selena swallowed a lump. _Arcee can't leave the garage?_ She can't be happy about that. Who cares about her happiness?! Without her...the bots lose their one agility trump card. _Maybe...this is a blessing._ But what other choice does she have? June's clueless that the bike is a robot in disguise. Maybe it's because of that secret he seems untrustworthy. How does one tell his mom he's best friends with robots and a magnetic allien.

"June, Jack is a good boy." She reassured her. No doubts in her mind. "Head on straight, job, school - he's an angel."

"Then tell me why he's off racing on that motorcycle of his!" She demanded.

"A race? Where'd you hear-?" June pointed to the door. A flurry of people talking about sport related injuries passed by. Racing spilled from their mouths. _Ahh. That's right. Emergency room._ Selena forgot they gossip. Not exactly a huge town. Word spreads fast. One lie has put her on the end of June's sniper scope. Selena can win some good faith. "If Jack is racing, it's with me. He souped up his bike, I souped up mine. We raced a couple times and that was it." She shrugged. Not an entire lie. She's raced Jack. Just not always on bikes. "Afterward, he wanted to take extreme care of a bike that would cost him his life to fix." June cringed at the poor choice of words. "You've done so much for Jack. All he wants to prove is you don't have to worry about him."

"There are better ways of proving it."

"Well, he's a teenager. He'll sort it out when his head cools."

"He has two weeks to let that head cool." She forewarned. Selena curled her lips in her teeth. _Man. Remind me to never anger her._ June's beeper blared. An emergency in ICU. "I've gotta go. Nurses job never ends."

"Nor a mom's."

"You got that right." June swung her legs around, propelling to her feet. "Thanks for listening."

"Of course." Selena dusted her pants, tossing hers and June's can into the trashcan. "Any time..." She muttered as June walked back into the hallway.

When the door closed, Selena let what she's just heard mull over her brain. June is starting to get suspicious. Assuming Jack is running with a bad crowd is a typical fear of human mothers in this era of their lives. The human race has kept one aspect the same throughout their history. Good children becoming corrupt by the overwhelming odds. A real shame that June has lumped Jack with those masses. If only she knew what real good Jack does on his spare time.

"Today may very well be a sign." She sighed. The secrets are leading June by a near invisible thread. "June's being drawn into the light." As much as she hates how close June is coming, to try and stop her now will only encourage her to pry until jack cracks. Selena donned her hood, exiting the lounge. "Time for Jack to start bringing her into it."

 **xxx**

The school bell blared and an armada of eager students escaped the institution. Another day, another step closer to winter break in a few weeks. For now, the weekends were the rainbow bridge. Just friday and they have a weekend to chill out, sleep in, and do whatever they please. Within reason, one would hope. Jack sluggishly tromped down the school stairs, dreading to two speed bike waiting for him at the bike rack. Miko and Rafael jumped into Bulkhead and Bumblebee and took off for the base. Jack truly started to envy and hate them at that moment. The second June left for work, Arcee had Ratchet bridge her to the base so she would be on her toes. She swore to be back before June realized she'd left. But Jack will have to pray for her return from work. Cause that's where he's going to be pedaling.

Jack spun the combination dial, freeing the lock from his bike. He walked it to the sidewalk, desperately trying to build up the oomph to want to pedal to his lame fast food job a mile away. Barely 20 some odd hours since June grounded him and he felt like it's been years since he got to ride Arcee. If it wasn't for the fact he swore to keep Arcee's secret, and that she threatened to hunt him down if he ever talked, he'd have told June everything. Got on his knees and pleaded for her to understand. He hates lying to her about where he's going every day, how he earned Arcee. This whole Cybertron situation was killing him. June hasn't done a thing against him to warrant this pattern of lies. At the same time, lying to her is what's keeping her safe. Otherwise, she'd be a victim of M.E.C.H, the Decepticons, or that crazy bug Con from not too long ago.

No sense in prolonging it. Jack swung his legs to the pedals, and lethargically began to pedal. He wasn't getting anywhere fast. As a matter of fact, he was getting anywhere at all. The bike was deprived of traction. Jack screamed when he saw his bike was hovering off the ground. He wanted to fly into a panic and scream for help. But in the back of his mind he wondered how he would explain this. He's spent too much time covering for the Autobots. The bike slowly ascended. The ground growing farther away. Jack fearfully wrapped his body to the bike, stiffening and yelping every time he budged an inch. He closed his eyes, waiting for that inevitable drop that would send him to his doom. He felt the bike touch solid ground. Gently. Not what he was expecting. He opened his eyes. Found himself on the school roof. Not a bad view. But he'd like to know how he got up there.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Selena's smug scoff rankled his mood. She sat cross legged on a ventilation shaft, laughing at Jack's shaking. "Jack Darby riding a pedal car across Jasper." She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "Vince would get so much milage with this." She can't resist teasing him. Call it the treat for her inner sadist.

"What are you doing here?" Jack snarled, throwing himself off his bike. "Gonna blow up the school again?!" In spite of their past hurrahs, Jack wasn't in the mood for a bipolar sociopath with a bent moral compass.

"First of all, Young Man," She played the age card. She's been wanting to for a while, "I destroyed the hallway. The school itself remained intact." She snorted to herself at how long ago that seemed. "Secondly, I just finished an interesting conversation with your mom." She pushed off.

"You met with my mom?!" Jack wavered, stepping back from her. "How? She's at work! How do you know where she works?!"

"Relax, Jack! Honestly! You sound like I've kidnapped her!" She held her hands to shoulder height. She's flattered he thinks her a criminal mastermind, but offended he was sure she'd attack a helpless woman. Jack's jittery hands shoved his hair to his neck. He bobbed his head, acknowledging Selena's integrity. It's just...the world he's been drawn into is closing in around his mom. He won't be able to keep her safe if this continues. Selena interrupted his raging train of thought by showing him her phone's recent calls list. "Your mom called and asked to talk." That brought relief to his shoulders. Although he isn't sure how he feels about June and Selena talking about him. "In the midst of our conversation, I learned you've been grounded and Arcee isn't to leave the garage. Where is she right now?" Selena knew better.

"Probably off fighting your guys." Jack threw a hand. Arcee doesn't have a life outside the Autobots like he does. She doesn't have the luxury of sleeping in the garage. "Can't even believe this is happening! You know she thinks I'm running around with gangbangers and crazy racers?!

"She got the crazy racer part right." Selena boastfully propped her collar. "As for gangbangers," The willpower it took for her to not burst into laughter, "She must have another son named Jack because she's convinced you're running with that bad crowd."

"That depends on where you lump yourself and Miko." He shot back impishly

"I'll take that." She happily accepted. She and Miko are questionable company. "The conversation ran relatively long. June is a very persuasive and stubborn woman."

"W-What'd you tell her?!" Jack darted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Does she-"

"Easy, Jack!" Selena smoothed his hands off her. She held him by his shoulders, easing him to a seat on the ground. "I told her she's worrying over nothing, and that it's typical for teenagers to keep secrets from their parents." Jack isn't sure if he should be scared or relieved. "I also told her that the friends you have are the ones who are keeping you on the straight and narrow."

"Thanks…" He rasped. He covered half his face. "Thank you." A family trait - June apologizes profusely too when she's relieved. "I can't believe this." He rumbled. "This...whole thing...is crazy! I'm sneaking off with my robot girlfriend. One of my best friends is an alien." Selena hid her pink blush. "And when I'm not hanging out playing video games in a military base, I'm being shot at, beaten down, and or blown up! I don't…" He bit his lips, twisting stressfully. "I don't want my mom mixed up in this!"

"Welcome to my crushed dreams!" Selena scolded. Jack felt his foot fly into his mouth. She tried to chase Jack, Miko, and Rafael off. Secrets, scaring them, threats - the whole nine yards. And here they are. "How long do you think you have before Cybertron draws your mom into our branch of the world?" The decaying branch ready to fall on Jasper when the weight becomes too great to sustain.

"I...I don't know." Jack tries not to think about it. Since last night, it's all that's on his mind. "I was hoping she wouldn't even come close."

Selena sat beside him, lifting up her fingers to list off the series of events piling against his secretive efforts. "Arcee lives in your garage, you hang out with alien robots six days a week, and you've been caught up in situations that leave you with bruises a trained and highly perceptive nurse slash mom would notice through ten feet of lead." Jack dropped his head between his hands. The situation was enough to make him cry. He's hating himself for this. "Jack, I don't have to tell you, the world you live in is going to catch up with your home life." She disliked saying it, but it's a cold fact.

"Are you saying I should tell her?" Jack snarled. "About the Autobots, the Decepticons, and about you?!"

"If you want to." Selena's said it once, and she'll say it as many times as she has to. She doesn't care at all if the whole world learns about her. The rub here being June is part of Jack's life. It boils down to Jack's choice. "If you think it's something that you can live with, tell her tonight."

"Live with? You make it sound like she's going to die if I tell her."

"After you three met me, nonstop have you been gunned for." That's how she's seen it. After months of their obsession with their new friends, Selena should bear the burden of their association alone. They probably would have gotten involved with or without her. "From sneaking onto the Decepticon ship to runaway trains - you three are always in danger. Your one safe haven is Jasper." A haven she puts at risk with each visit. "I don't have to tell you, sooner or later, the Cons will put the pieces together."

"Speaking of pieces," Jack leaned in with a suspicious glare, "I'm surprised you haven't told the Cons where the Bots live." Selena should have seen that coming. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are more perceptive to Selena than she give them credit for. "Why haven't you given us up? You sure were mad enough. Why not give up the location? Finally gained the revenge you've been looking for?" Jack doesn't want her to gain her revenge. Honestly, he'd rather she give up her journey. Come to their side. He knows he, Miko, and Rafael can take her pain away. Or, at the very least, ease it.

"Because I can't remember where they live, Jack." Selena blurted. Jack gaped dumbfounded. "That's right! I can tell you where the dents are from Bulkhead and Bumblebee sparring. But I can't, for the life of me, remember where the base is located!" Of all the things that make her feel stupid, this is one of them. Starscream teases her about it all the time. "And quite frankly…I'm happy." She rested her hands in her lap, feeling content. Jack was astonished to hear her say that. His inquisitive stare prompted follow through. "That base is the last refuge you three have when the Cons close in. I won't jeopardize it."

"Wow...I mean...wow…" Jack was breathless. Selena blushed madly, turning so he wouldn't see her. Jack felt dumb ogling her like a moron. He hadn't clued into it until recently, but Selena's mellowed a lot. Almost...approachable. Except when she's being menacing. "That's...pretty reassuring coming from you. The guys and I worried for weeks that you'd...you know."

"Jack, I'm hurting." She touched her aching heart. "I'm carrying over 30 years of grief that is enough to make me want to tear this planet apart by the seams." There's the menacing essence Jack was hoping to avoid. "But I won't take the pain out on you. You three haven't done anything." She hugged her knees to her chest. Jack was at a loss for words. Selena's saddened expression worried him. The truth of the matter: Selena would give anything to be able to be with Jack, Miko, and Rafael full time. The Autobots be damned.

Jack leaned in to retort. An alarm blared on his phone, warning him to be on his way to work RIGHT NOW! "Aw! Man! If I don't leave now, I'll be late!" He's already grounded for being allegedly irresponsible. He's late for work one more time during his incarceration and June will take his phone next.

"Let me set you on the right path." Selena joked. She shoved Jack onto his bike, warning him to hold on. Jack was an octopus. He wrapped himself tight and waited for lift off. Selena triple checked the prying eyes of lingering students were in opposite directions. She flew him to the next block, letting him down in an alley away from people. "And we have a successful touchdown!" She tossed her arms in the air.

"Thanks, Sel." Jack laughed. Then his smile subsided to warm gratitude. "Really. Thanks."

"Hey. That's why I'm here." She pat him in the back. Jack nodded and raced for his part time job. Selena couldn't help feeling proud of Jack. No matter the circumstances, he keeps that head of his on straight.

Chills scrolled her spine. Selena shot a glare to the other side of the alley. A car's front bumper was peeking from the corner. A black and green car. Selena plucked a badge from her hat. She pressed her back to the wall, stalking closer to the car. She stopped at the corner. She peered around, and nearly dropped the badge. A man in a suit left the car and headed inside a small law firm building. The fresh paint smell wafted when he closed the door.

Selena laughed at herself, hooking her badge to her hat. She's been on the battlefield way too long, and had been ambushed twice as much. Not every car she sees is a Decepticon, Autobot, or something in between. The mess between Jack and June seemed to be mildly assuaged. Things are going to be tense for a while. What can one expect? Megatron wasn't exactly expecting her back soon, and she hasn't really been able to soak in the rich, small history of Jasper. Selena fastened her hoodie, and strolled down Jasper's streets.

Unbeknownst to the purple haired girl, another car pulled up on the street. The windows rolled down partially. A camera scope followed Selena as she moseyed leisurely.

"We've spotted one of the targets. She's separated from the boy." The cameraman reported.

 _"Were you made?_ "

"Negative, Sir! We don't think she saw us!" The driver was ready to peel out of there should that be the case. "We don't have the boy in sight. How shall we proceed?"

" _Continue to follow the girl. But be discreet!_ " The voice on the earwig stressed urgently. " _Nothing can disrupt our plans!_ "

"Yes, Silas!"

 **To be continued.**


	20. One More in the Nightmare

**One More in the Nightmare**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Fragmented images spread corner to corner on a large monitor. The resolution wasn't the best. Lots of gaps to fill in, color was subpar, and the images were fuzzy. Fingers bent and cracked, ready to work their restoration magic. They rapidly pelted the computer keys, initiating a recovery program to help stitch the images back together. Possibly, they may come together enough to decipher what's on them. Roughly a few hours of cutting, pasting, and inputting algorithms passed by in the blink of an eye. Hardly any progress to brag about was yielded. Just snippets of a live video feed that needed an infinite amount of reconstructing.

"The black box on your ship was far more severely damaged than you gave it credit for." Silas crooned, admiring the immense and cryptic data recorded by the box. The sophistication of a simple logging device was impressive. He'll need to acquire the blueprints for this unique piece of hardware. "But I should be able to piece something together relatively soon." Relative being the operative word.

Feminine talons curled to the chair's backrest. Malicious chuckling rose the hairs on the back of his neck. "And here I was convinced the human race cannot amount to more than space fillers in the galaxy." Arachnid cooed. "You're quite a resourceful race." She traced his masculine jawline.

Silas snorted at the half baked compliment. He'd better be careful. She might bite his neck and suck his blood dry. He focused his attention on compiling part of a composite spanning several screens. From what he can see, there are many pieces to this puzzle not damaged by the blast. He should be able to recreate a videofeed with more time.

"Here we go…" He hummed triumphantly. "I think I might have salvaged something." In spite of the poor quality, an image of a familiar purple haired girl came into view.

"That's her!" Airachnid hissed. She reached hungrily to the image, trailing two fingers along Selena's jaded expression. "That's the little gnat from the woods. Selena..." The name a horrid taste in the back of her mouth. Her fangs wanted nothing more than to rip at her flesh.

"It would seem she's charmed her way onto your hit list as well." Silas activated a playback sequence. The video needed a moment to load. He knows of that list. Selena is number three on his list- if not his favorite acquisition - after the Autobots, and Decepticons. "The difference being I want her preserved and breathing. She's far too entertaining to make into a corpse." Arachnid scoffed at the clemency. Where is the fun in preserving prey if you can't dangle death before their eyes. Answer: nowhere to be seen. "Hmm...how interesting."

"What is?" Arachnid snorted repulsively.

Silas prodded the frozen footage, tracing Selena's face. "Selena's different here. Softer."

"Could have fooled me." Arachnid scoffed incredulously, folding her arms. "Once she get riled, she doesn't pull punches."

"That she does not…that-she-does-not." Silas agreed, humming pensively. "Yet...here…" Her cheeks, her expression, her eyes - "THE EYES!" Silas gasped in an epiphany.

"What about them?"

"Selena's eyes are blood red. Here they are grey." Arachnid considered what he had said, wrapping her head around Selena's eyes being a different color. "Our first meeting, I'll never forget her eyes. The next...they were grey…" He slowly shook his head, knowing he is missing the link. "With the change of her eyes...came the change in her. A new Selena. Someone I almost didn't recognize."

"Very poetic. And heartfelt." Arachnid snaked her talons to his shoulders. He tensed when her lips moved close to his ear, "You almost sound as if you're in love with her."

"I won't deny an attraction to her. Mild allure." Silas shrugged her hands off. "But that is all!" He stopped any sarcastic remark Arachnid had set on the tip of her tongue. "On a couple of occasions, Selena has been a different person. Her eyes are proof. I just can't place what causes her transitions."

Silas engrossed himself in the choppy footage. The star of the show showing her true grit in the face of danger, in terrain ill suited for her means. 'Selena dug her feet in the dirt. Fingers balling, the knuckles cracking as tight fists formed. Her shoulders squared, and she was primed to strike. Like a jungle cat who has spotted her prey.' The beastly sheen of her eyes sent chills down Silas's spine. Raw, unbridled, resonating fury. 'Seconds after her knees bent, she launched and struck a devastating blow in Arachnid's chin, sending the spidercon flying off her feet and skipping to a painful collision. No reservations in her attack, or mercy in her strike.' Arachnid winced, stroking the dent Selena left her as a souvenir. That very humiliation administered is precisely the reason Arachnid will not show her any sort of mercy.

"That looks like it hurt." Silas snickered. Arachnid's talons punctured the seat. Silas acknowledge the curled knuckles at his back, but kept his focus on the repairing the video. "No call for shame." He caressed the newly added scar on his neck left by Selena at their last tussle. A shallow graze just beneath the major artery. "Selena leaves unflattering marks on all of her opponents." Silas was under the impression he eluded her free of lingering scars. Save for a couple of punches tossed back and forth. No such luck. The more he encounters her, the greater Selena's desire for blood is.

"How much longer before the video is restored?" Arachnid curtly changed the subject. Unless, of course, Silas wishes to discuss his unflattering scars.

"Unknown. In the meantime, I think our attention is better served toward street side reality. Don't you?" Silas guided the video restoration the farthest left screen, then proceeded to dial a number on the keypad. Arachnid tilted her head confusedly. "Our mutual friend was last seen a couple hours ago near an emptying school." A telephone icon appeared on screen. "Let's brief ourselves on her movements whilst our movie buffers, shall we?"

"Her nearly spotting your men spook you?" Arachnid teased. Humans are so easily frightened when the situation turns.

"Do not sell me short. It petrified me." Arachnid's glee subsided to abject shock. Silas interlaced shivering fingers before his mouth. His lips quivered as a smile debated to frown or stick. "Selena - in the 4o years since my days in the service - is first and last person I shudder to catch off guard. To invoke the unbridled fury I know to be tucked away in her pretty little body." The animal of darkest nightmares waiting to be unleashed. And he'll be in the front seat when it happens.

 **xxx**

 _BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ!_ Selena begrudgingly grunted with a three patty hamburger in her mouth. The wrappers of the other four discarded in her bag. Always when the ketchup and charbroiled meat explode at the peak of their taste. She moved her bagged food to the stone library step, irksomely dropping the burger in the bag. Her first real, unhealthy meal in days and someone decides to call her. At least, whoever was calling, had the decency to let her finish her five bags of ripped her phone from her pocket, not wanting to see the caller I.D. for fear she'd scream at the name calling her.

"Speak and be heard, and make it good!" She eyed her burger, despising the perfect temp being tainted by the breeze. "There is a cooling sandwich with my name on it, and teeth mark consuming half of it."

" _Have I caught you at a bad time?_ " Megatron's voice threw her discipline from screaming out the proverbial window. Her closing hand came close to crushing the phone. " _I understand this is the normal time you seek sustenance._ "

"And you are interrupting it!" She hissed. She sipped her third soda, washing her food down. The empty sodas were next to the bag. "Tell me this is important! Otherwise you'll be next on my pretzel list!"

" _It would seem Starscream was correct._ " Selena lifted inquisitive brow. " _You are quite ugly when you're hungry._ " Selena would be offended. That is, if his opinions of her mattered. " _I find your hunger induced rages morbidly appealing._ "

"REASON!" Selena bellowed, halting his shallow flattery. "YOUR CALL! WHY?" She hates when he dances around and tries to weasel his into the good graces of his men. Unfortunately for him, Selena isn't a sucker for pretty words. She's numb to them after 30 years.

" _Can I not check up on my subordinates on a whim? Curiosity? Concern? Any reason at all._ " Curiosity - she buys. Concern - Hell will freeze and start selling snow cones before he expresses concern.

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME AND GET TO THE POINT!"

 **xxx**

The speakers screeched under her roar. Megatron winced from the screech. He muffled his chuckle. She's so easy to agitate. It's humorous on his end. "I merely wish for an update of your time on earth." Selena departed the ship a little over eight hours ago. He wonders what would be keeping her so long.

Selena groaned irritably. " _Productive, to say the least._ " Megatron can hear her shrugging. _"Work stress has evaporated, and I'm feeling better since - well - everything._ " Megatron bobbed his head in approval. A lot has happened in a short time. He wondered when the stress of it all would finally catch up to her. He silently prefered her off ship whilst her coils were wound too tightly.

"Do the Autobots know of your presence?"

" _I'm sure they're aware I'm on planet._ " Selena made sure the licking of her lips wasn't heard. She wouldn't reveal her meeting with Jack just yet. It wasn't any of his business. " _Them aside, I'm surprised you called to check up on me. I thought you'd be working to have me replaced or removed._ "

"You are irreplaceable in many ways, Selena. Talents excluded." The gnawing of her teeth told him he was victoriously weaseling under her skin. "I am just ensuring my greatest asset wasn't considering permanent leave."

 **xxx**

Selena shook her head baffled. Talks of her leaving seem to blossom more often. "Why would I leave forever?" She's stayed this long after everything that's happened. She's not leaving now. "This your way of saying you want me to stay?" She retorted snidely.

" _You said you find malignant tyrants boring._ " The realization struck her, making her pause for thought. She can see where her comment can misconstrue her intentions for the last few hours. " _Am I a bore to you? Is that why you chose to depart?_ "

"First: I'm not leaving. Not until I'm satisfied!" Satisfied or pacified. Either way, Selena's ulterior motives are breeding ulterior motives. The Autobots have casually strolled into her lap before, and she's let them walk away in the same fashion. The battlefield has drawn her to them, trapped them with her in the perfect precarious situations in which she can bring their existence to an end. The advantage has been hers more than once, and every time someone or something - fate, the kids, whatever - have impeded her goals "Secondly: perhaps boring was the wrong word."

" _Then what is?_ "

"I'm not frightened by warlords, generals, or pillars of authority in general." A challenge if Megatron ever heard one. He relishes in it. "Those who try to assert their power and demean those into subjugation became an eyesore to me. While you fit that description, Megatron…" She sucked on her lips, leaning on an elbow to the stone steps. "You keep things interesting."

" _How so?_ " Intrigue hummed in his inquiry.

Selena rolled her eyes. She has inadvertently stroked his ego. Might as well take the bull by the horns and see where this takes her. She can't make it anymore awkward. "I don't know." She bounced her shoulders. Truthfully, she really doesn't want to respond. "Just...feels like the game has changed. That the stakes are higher with you around."

" _So this is a game we play?_ " He replied exuberantly. And there is that awkward feeling Selena was hoping to avoid. So much for that. And now comes the part where her foot sinks into a grave she unintentionally dug. " _I know this game well. I don't intend to lose._ " He purred.

Selena scoffed under her breath. Her brow knit as she smirked defiantly. "Neither do I." She accepted the challenge. This just might be fun after all.

 **xxx**

A pitch black car rolled to a stop at a corner. The M. Jackson Library one block over, and an unobscured view of the eccentrically outfitted girl sitting on the decades old steps. The tinted driver's side window lowered partially. The inside of the car a dark mass, ambiguous to passersby. Military binoculars extended. The curved lenses highlighted by the setting light. The binoculars zoomed in, crosshairs scrolling the green tinted lenses fell on the aggravated girl yelling into her phone. Her height and weight were measured, sending data to the car's personal computer, confirming a match to their target. An unnecessary resource. Not many humans have naturally purple hair or blood red eyes. Her purple hair and body were coated by the green scopes. As if she was spotted by night vision. The gleam of her crimson orbs the sole part of her sending chills to the owner of the binoculars. The ferocity constantly burning in a Hellfire. The driver was tempted to drive in the opposite direction.

"We have eyes on the target, Sir." The driver's pounding heart shook his voice. He swallowed the massive lump swelling in his throat, dropping a bomb in his stomach. "She hasn't spotted us."

" _Good._ " Silas chuckled menacingly." _I'd hate to lose you in a gory car accident._ " The driver and passenger felt their blood run cold as ice. Their heads stiffly and simultaneously turned to one another. Guillotine's loomed over their necks. " _What is her current location?"_

The driver nestled himself back on track, resetting his focus on the target. Selena hadn't budged an inch. Aside for stamping her feet and yelling vulgarities at her phone. "She's at M. Jackson Library off Corbin and Blue, sitting on the steps talking to someone on her phone."

" _Can you intercept her communications?_ " Silas urged them for good news.

"Afraid not sir!" The tech in the back seat replied expediently. The passenger and driver were chilled by Silas's growling. He pushed a flat palm toward them, pleading for them to give him another second. He re-ran the scanning program, attempting to ensnare Selena's phone's via the network, bluetooth, or I.P and piggyback into the system. Every electronic device has a back door he can waltz in. "Let me try this and…" Regardless of every spontaneous turn or sequence he utilized, the tech was blocked by walls upon walls upon fortified gates of security. As if a springboard in the floors or walls vaulted him right back out. "Dammit!" He slammed the laptop closed in defeat. Fourth failure today. "Sir, her phone is as ordinary as she is! I CAN-NOT hack into it! It doesn't seem to be hackable!" And he doesn't make that statement lightly.

" _All technology is hackable! Perhaps you missed a step!_ " Silas warned him to triple check his work. While he may not be able to hear the conversation, he is 100% confident she is speaking with either the Decepticons or Autobots. She is the link between the two, and he will not lose a single one due to a stubborn cell phone.

"Sir, I've gone over it dozens of times! Used every trick in the book and ones I made up." Making up programs isn't easy. They takes years to build from blueprint, and longer to perfect and utilize in the field. He isn't taking this assignment lightly. He hopes Silas can appreciate that. "Whoever our alien friend works for knows how to make a phone no one can pry into." Which brings them to the contingency plan they were hoping to avoid. "Try to get closer. I might be able to pick up on her conversations." The driver squeezed the wheel. His foot pressed harder on the brake. He'd stay in that spot and risk Silas's wrath before approaching Selena. Too bad his sense of duty perverted his sense of self preservation.

 **xxx**

"I swear!" Selena pinched the bridge of her nose, shoving her hair back. "If you wore heels and had a slender waist, I'd buy that I was being stalked by Starscream!" She snapped. Starscream's worse. He's never so subtle with his interrogations. "Are you so afraid of me when I'm not constantly under your supervision?"

" _Not fearful, Dearest Selena. Cautious._ " Selena's silent confusion spoke loudly to Megatron. " _The troops have told me of your previous encounters with the Autobots and their children._ "

The conversation veered on a drastic change in subject. One minute they are declaring acceptance to a game they unknowingly started. Winner takes all. The loser faces whatever end fate decides to bestow. The unnerving yielding to this end is all that has this pair on the edge of their seats, and constantly on their toes. Now, Selena has the sense Megatron is joining Knockout and Starscream in the joint operation to monitor her every move. Suffocating her due to how many times she has been ripped from their grasp, coerced or coaxed - however the situations labels it - to being under the watchful gazes of the Autobots.

"I have, I do, and I don't see it stopping anytime soon." Those words will come to bite her in the rump in the near future. "My personal life outside of the Decepticons is none of your business."

" _As you have said. And, as I will continue to say,_ " Selena can hear him folding his muscular arms behind his back, priming his grand statement, " _When your personal life coincides with my war, your business is mine!_ "

Selena glanced guiltily to the ground. She would make herself a liar if she said her relationship with the kids hasn't interfered. "You're right. Unfortunately there isn't much I can..." Squeaking brakes broke her concentration. "Do…hold that thought." She transitioned, eyeing a car cryptically. A black sedan parked in front of a fire hydrant. An odd place. Considering the penalties it carries should an officer conveniently drive by. An earthquake was likely to hit first. Strangely, the car looks familiar. "Umm...I think I'm going to stay planetside for a while. Is that okay?"

 **xxx**

Megatron was winded by her soft request. In the distance he can hear bombs dropping. "Seeking permission? What's brought this on?" He gasped.

" _Just...I get the feeling I'm being watched._ "

"Watched?"

" _You haven't sent anyone from the ship to watch me have you?_ "

The question boggled Megatron. He changed the image on the bridge monitor. A wide 2D map of the earth displayed left to right across the screen. Red blips mapping the locations of Decepticon troops sited them in Greece, the Arctic, and some across Eastern Europe. None near Selena's location in Jasper. "There are no troops near your location." He confirmed. Megatron held her declaration to a high standard. Selena isn't the paranoid type.

" _Then this car I'm seeing can't be local police or government._ " Both agencies are wiser than this. Soundwave warned her that particular agents of law enforcement have been made aware of her, and the potential threat she is. Possibly explains the occasional cop rolling by, but never drawing their guns. None would dare risk approaching her in a crowded neighborhood where she can easily turn their weapons upon them. Custer's death dismissed temptations of playing hero or mutant busters.

"That can only mean one element rearing from its hole." And they are doing a poor job of remaining anonymous if a girl with no real military experience spotted them. An element Selena is sickened to know has tracked her to Jasper. And that element, which shall remain nameless, is beginning to become a thorn in Megatron's side. "I possess no qualms in you handling them your way. Just ensure they learn where the boundaries are. Or face the full wrath of the Decepticon hoard."

 **xxx**

"You sure you can trust me?" Selena wriggled her brow impishly. "You never know. They might be added to my _personal_ life."

" _I've learned to not delegate when it comes to your desire for vengeance. That aside,_ " He chuckled wolfishly, " _I am anxious to hear the gory details upon your return."_

And thus Selena remembers why she tolerates Megatron's return. "I won't disappoint." She purred and hung up. Her burger was ice cold. No sense in dragging out the pain. She gathered her trash and shot a three pointer in the nearest bin. She dusted her palms in a well deserved manner. Time for her to get back to work. All on a half empty stomach. Or half full. She wasn't feeling very optimistic. And to dissuade the black sedan from driving off and ruining her mood further, Selena arched her wrist.

Hisses of air and the car suddenly lowering made the driver and passengers hearts skipped five beats. The rims splinters and punctured all four tires. The driver moved to leap out of the car when he was drawn back to the library. His spine was chilled by ice. Selena snapped her phone closed and kissed her lips in their general direction. "Uh-oh…" The driver groaned, curling fingers to the steering wheel.

"Uh-oh?! What's uh-oh?! WHY ARE YOU SAYING UH-OH!" The tech flew into a panic. Selena stuffed her hands in her pockets, casually strolling with a sinister smirk splitting her face down the middle.

"JUST HANG ON!" The driver threw the car in drive. The flats be damned, he wasn't dying in a car by the library.

Selena exhaled exasperated, dropping her head. Humans never learn. She sharply swiped her hand across the air. The hood flew open and the engine tore itself out, crashing to the sidewalk. Pedestrians shrieked, rooting in place. The flight response kicked in, taking them far away from the incident as possible. Selena spotted from the corner of her eye one pedestrian with a thicker spine was dialing 9-1-1. The Jasper PD was on the opposite side of the city. But she saw cops pass by a half hour ago. She was on a clock.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR! HURRY!" The passenger nearly broke the lock opening the door. Selena's eyes flared bright red briefly. All doors slammed and welded themselves shut. The driver, Passenger, and tech slammed their shoulders, kicked, and pounded erratically. The doors were budging. Three raps on the passenger window abruptly stopped them. They messed their pants. Selena wiggled her fingers at the outside the window. She saw their necks tense. She circled her hand for them to drop the windows. By the look on her face, she wasn't above breaking the windows. The driver and tech rolled down their windows.

"Hello M.E.C.H." She rested folded elbows on the sill. Hearing their acronym shifted the car to one side. The trio scooted away from her. What little it did. "How's life - soon to be shortened - treating you?" She batted her lashes. Sweat was soaking their masks. The driver rubbing his forehead as a nervous tick revealed the bluetooth on his ear. Doesn't take a genius to know who was waiting on the other end. "Mind if I borrow that?" She pacifly opened her hand. The driver was reluctant, looking around for either an escape, or for one of his colleagues to grab the guns in their holsters and on the floor. They have rubber bullets. "Let me ask a little nicer. Let me borrow the com," She flared her eyes wide, tint of red highlighting. The guns in the car crushed like tin cans, "Or I crush you all where you sit. I'm sure Silas has mentioned my patience is limited in regards to you jokers!" Her voice became edgy, frightening the tech who was clearly a first timer on the beat. The driver bobbed his raised hands, slowly unclipping the device and handing it to her. "Thanks love." She pressed the button. The calling was transferring. She heard a click. "I used to be flattered by your interest in me, Silas! Now I'm just creeped out. This is bordering on an obsession."

 **xxx**

Silas curled a hand to stifle his laughter. So very perceptive. And always so hostile towards him. "Not obsessed, Selena. Just a curious mind taking the cats way in discovering the new." Arachnid, driving all resources to not give herself away, purred ravenously at hearing Selena.

" _You realize your human philosophers stated cats were killed by curiosity._ " Silas raised a palm, covering Arachnid's mouth. " _Are you looking to go that route as well? I'm happy to oblige._ "

"Selena…" Silas hummed her name flirtatiously, "Proceed to idly threaten me and my men will consider this foreplay." He taunted cynically.

" _You seem to know me very well, Silas. You know how hot bloodshed gets me._ " Silas snorted at the response. She isn't one to be flustered easily. Good. He'd hate for this to be easy. " _Why exactly are your men following me? I warned you, should we meet again, I would kill you for what you did to Breakdown!_ "

 **xxx**

" _There's that foreplay again?_ " He retorted slyly. The suggestion behind his tone made her skin crawl. " _Breakdown must feel warmed to know you're looking out for him._ " Selena didn't grant him a response. Though he must have heard her irate huff because he was chuckling. " _In spite of your homicidal tendencies, I find your company intriguing._ _I feel ten years younger when I am pitted against you._ " Selena rolled her eyes. " _The ferocity in our debates grants me cause to be on my toes. Lowering one's guard near you is a dangerous move._ "

"The same is said for you - though it makes me cringe to admit." Silas is a terrifying man. The rendezvous in Russia has her looking over her shoulder at every black, green, or dark colored car for a rubber bullet gun. "Every time you and I meet I'm blown away by the methods you've chosen to utilize to subdue me. I almost miss our hand to hand sessions." Almost being the operative word. She'd prefer it if Silas forgot she existed and bugged someone else.

" _Then why not let us have one in the near future?_ " Selena raised a brow at the request. "You and me, no holds barred, loser stays out of the winner's way once and for all." Sounds legit. Although, Selena wonders who would be waiting to snipe her should she be the winner. " _Unless, of course, it would depress you to see me absent._ "

"I'm in a depression now because of you! Having you gone will be a godsend!" Adamant vibrations in her pocket interceded the heating arguement. Selena checked her phone, stunned to find arcee was the one contacting her. "I'm afraid a far more pressing issue has arisen. I'll have to let you go."

" _Before you do, allow me an inquiry._ " Selena's hand hovered above the bluetooth. " _How are the children doing? Jack...Miko...and Rafael, if I'm not mistaken._ " The pause between their names hogtied Selena's stomach. The soon to be victims squeaked when she her fingers clawed and punctured the window sill. " _Are they staying out of trouble? Happy? Healthy?_ " Her heart was pounding. Blood trickled from her grounding together teeth. " _Don't be surprised. I learned a lot about you and your 'personal' life._ " He's directly quoting her to illicit a reaction. Selena's adrenaline pumped so vehemently she wasn't sure if she was giving in or abstaining. " _And be assured, I would never harm them. So long as you play nicely with me!_ "

"I'd like you to listen to something." She requested. Her voice a monotonous rasp bordering on her rising rage. She erected a finger to the M.E.C.H agents and strolled to the other side of the street. The tech and passenger exchanged baffled stares. The driver was just as confused.

Selena stood on the library steps. She held the ear piece to the car. Slowly were her eyes consumed in a powerful crimson glow. The driver and passengers hung on tight as the car was shot right off the ground. They screamed and hollered, wrestling violently to get the car back on the ground. Selena's brows flared. The car stretched an extra foot or two, the metallic plastic tears like wet paper. The driver, passenger, and tech yelled, pleading for her to stop.

"Hear that? No? Then listen closely!" A sharp knit of Selena's brow and before the agents could blink, their bloodcurdling screams echoed as the car crushed, squeezing them in a vice. Their screams stopping scared people in their tracks. The sirens of police cars drew closer. Crushing, crushing - the car condensed. Blood vessels burst, spilling red liquid down the car. Bones popping and splintering out their suits. "That will be you if you ever threaten me again! Tread carefully!" She crushed the earpiece in her bare hand. Selena knocked her head sideway. The car crushed into a ball, and the agents were dead. Horrified screams sprouted one after the other. Selena casually floated in the air, landing on the roof library.

 **xxx**

Silas rested his chin to his interlaced fingers, sighing with a certain pleasure in himself. He ushered the monster he knows Selena to be. Lengthened the chain restraining it. Now there is just the matter of unleashing it. And the three names he uttered will be his key. Silas is very confident that the boy Arachnid is searching for is one of the three he has _vaguely_ threatened. Rafael being the young boy with glasses. Miko is obviously a girl's name. Jack has to be the boy she was spotted in the early morning. Either way, those three are the ultimate key, and his men were the perfect confirmation guinea pigs. Arachnid may have been right. Silas has romantic feelings towards Selena. He loves tormenting her. Exploiting her weaknesses and reducing her to the human level. Makes her more susceptible to his own will.

"Hmph. You were right." Arachnid stroked her chin. Selena's tone, her actions, and the way - from her words - she didn't blink at slowly killing human beings. Regardless of their pleading for their lives. "She does seem different. Ruthless. Bloodthirsty. Apathetic." She might be falling in love herself.

"She is different. Deadlier when provoked." Silas confirmed, annoyed Arachnid was skeptical from the start. The rest of the video was nearing completion, but nothing definitive to initiate the next phase of their crisscross. "I've already poked the hornet's nest with a stick. Let us see how many strikes it takes to knock her down."

 **xxx**

Selena watched the three ring circus blossom on the street below. Police had caution tape blocking the grotesque crime scene for half the block. Officer's stradling their guns and batons extending their hands to keep the growing crowd back. Crime scene investigators tried to analyze the scene as best they could while firefighters tried to pry the car apart with the jaws of life. A hand fell out, and then a foot. Media spinning an exciting tale for the millions of TV viewers. Over Exaggerating the words _mysterious forces, unknown circumstances,_ and - the all time favorite - _supernatural powers._ Purely based on the eyewitness testimony of the crowd Selena had drawn. She always knew how to bring people together.

Amid the chaos, Selena had forgotten her phone was buzzing off the hook. Her pocket vibrated up a storm. Her rage at Silas evaporated. June was calling her. "Hey, June! What's-"

" _DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN!_ "

"WHOA! What?!" She couldn't catch that over her ear drum being blown out. "June! What's wrong? Did something happen?!"

" _Don't play dumb with me, Selena Smith! You know what you've done!_ " Selena was at a loss for words. Bobbing her jaw and hand for something - an answer or question - to create a bit of light. " _Helping my son sneak his bike out of the garage is one thing! But having him lie about where its been! And that ridiculous story!_ "

"Mrs. Darby, stop!" Selena forced the brakes on. She used formalities to curry some favor with her. "Story, lie, the bike - I have no idea what you're talking about!"

" _Play dumb as much as you like! That's what you're the best at!_ " If June wasn't already infuriated Selena would take offense. Something has the women raging on all cylinders. " _But I swear to you, Selena! I see you near my son, hear you've been in contact with him, I will bring the full wrath of the world down upon you! Have I made myself clear?_ "

An idle thought it may not be to June, Selena's pride and ego found it difficult to be serious in the face of a human threat. When Selena reminded herself that a mom was making this threat, she started to be weak in the knees. "Yes ma'am. I won't speak with him."

" _Good!_ " The phone viciously hung up.

Selena parted the phone from her ear, gaping absolutely confused. "What just happened?"

 **xxx**

Ardent trills from the computer put ice on Silas and Arachnid's banter. Good news amid the not too good. His tinkering with Arachnid's black box video feed yielded very positive results. Pixels peiced together in chunks, creating a full image of a frightened teenage boy. "Ahh. Here we are." Silas hummed triumphantly. He activated the playback sequence once more. 'Jack fought to catch his shaky breath, back pressed to the wing of Arachnid's ship as she scoured for him.'

"THAT'S HIM!" Arachnid curled her fingers, wanting to have the boy in the palm of her hand. "That's my Jack." Earlier, Selena was spotted traveling with a teenage boy. The name Jack was tossed in the air. Nice to put a face to a name. "All we need do is capture him! Arcee will follow, and then-"

"And then Selena dismantles my forces, and thwarts us before be have a chance to exhale!" Silas stuck a pin in her half baked plan. "If what this video shows is true, bringing harm to this boy while she is in play will gravely upset the tide in her favor. Rubber bullets and manpower aren't enough. "

"So what are you suggesting? That we wait for her to be out of reach." Arachnid doesn't have the patience for that.

"No." Silas dreamily admired a rubber bullet. He tossed it and caught, seeing his next pet project on the horizon. "I'd say it's time I kept my promise about our next one on one."

 **xxx**

Violent knocks on a garage door startled Arcee to a defensively kneel. She was sporting new dents and scratches from an ambush at an Energon mine. Her breath has yet to return. It took longer still after the ripping June gave Jack.

After Jack was grounded, he was ordered to leave the bike - Arcee - in the garage until further notice. Unfortunately, Arcee is a full time warrior. When Optimus needs her she goes. No questions, no arguments. Jack was on his way home when June called to say she was on her way to cook dinner. Arcee tried to leave the battle and get back as fast as she could. Jack nearly pedaled his legs off trying to beat a car home. A failure one both sides to say the least. june accused him of going behind her back and grounded him longer. Arcee hasn't left the garage since. June is a terrifying woman when mad.

On instinct she drew her blaster, waiting for someone or something to come blasting through that door. She was mildly disappointed when the mysterious visitor decided to keep pounding like a madman. Arcee adamantly debated opening the garage or pretending no one was home and hoping they leave. If it were June she'd just open the garage. Jack was in the back yanking weeds as part of his punishment. His ipod was on high to drown out the world. It wasn't treating him right.

" _ARCEE! JACK! I know one of you is in there!_ " Arcee seldomly relaxed hearing Selena's voice. She pushed the button. At five feet Selena weaved under, throwing her arms in fury at Arcee. "I was just ripped a new one by one very angry June Darby about helping Jack sneak you out of the garage!"

Arcee threw her head back with a groan. "She did call you." She dreaded. Arcee, for one reason or the other, never thought June would call Selena. In spite of her name being thrown in the mix.

"What time is she going to be home?" Selena rubbed her neck.

"Late at night. Maybe midnight."

That is the first brand of good news she has heard in hours. "Does anyone want to explain why I'm suddenly banished again?" For all of a few weeks and hours she was in June's good graces. And now she's right back under her foot, being stomped like a bug.

"That...might be our fault." Arcee cringed. _Might._ That's a kind way of putting it. Selena hovered with her arms and legs crossed. She curtly bobbed her head, demanding Arcee explain fast. "Long story short: I was called away on assignment, June was on her way home, Jack got nervous...and told June about me, the others...and you." The ominous pause before mentioning Selena earned a frightened reaction.

"Jack did what?!" Selena's head did a 360 spin. Arcee sucked on her lips, nodding regretfully. "I don't-I mean-HE TOLD HER?!" Selena's mind was sucked into a vacuum. It was already anticipated the Arcee wouldn't be able to stay in Jack's garage forever. She's a full time warrior. When Team Prime needs her, she mobilizes and darts off toward danger. No questions asked. That scenario caught Jack with his pants down. Arcee contacted Ratchet and tried to make it back. Arcee hummed under her breath, shaking her head in the same disbelief that a human vehicle beat Cybertronian technology. "Did June buy it? What else did he tell her?"

"The conversation took a sour turn when I played motorcycle." Arcee hated herself all the more admitting she left Jack to dry. "June was convinced Jack was lying to protect _a crew._ " She said with air quotes. There's the bad crowd reference again. Selena wants to say she's upset Arcee didn't back him up. The relieved sigh leaving her lips contradicted her. June dodged a bullet because Arcee refused to reveal herself. Albeit the personal, silent, victory Jack and Selena achieved, the line of trust June was extending to her son and Selena...felt like it was thinning. "Are you mad?"

"At what?" Selena moaned defeatedly, slapping her hands to her thighs. "That Jack and I have the to bold-face lie to June about what's really happening to ensure her safety?" Because that sounds really bad when it's said out loud. Makes her feel worse about herself. "Or that June putting pressure on Jack if forcing a dangerous door to open? One Jack and I have worked too hard to keep closed!"

"When you put it like that..." Arcee trailed off uneasily.

"There's no other way to put it, Arcee!" Selena barked. June's tearing into her left her in ribbons. "Don't you get it?! Jack may be released from restriction one day, but June will never fully trust him. She'll always think he's hiding something!" He is always hiding something. Selena and Arcee are a lie that waltz in and out of her home.

Arcee sat herself Indian Style, folding her arms crossly at Selena. "Is that a polite way of placing blame on us?" Us being the Autobots.

"I'm not blaming anyone." The last thing Selena wants is to place blame when accusations are flying. "I'm saying, if we don't think of something fast...Jack's only parent will treat him like a perp."

The garage's house door opening muted their conversation. Jack stopped stunned in the doorway, baffled beyond words that Selena was in his garage. She innocently wiggled her fingers at him. He glanced between Arcee and Selena, wanting one of them to explain.

"Before you ask…" She showed him her phone, "The earful your mom gave me brought me here." She winked.

Jack slapped a palm to his face in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Selena! I had to tell her something!" Was all he could say in order to get his foot out of the grave. "Tell me this situation doesn't sound as bad as it looks!" He begged.

"Let's see…" Selena counted on her fingers. "You tell your mom the truth, she doesn't buy it. Arcee doesn't back you up." Another stab to add to her internal wounds. "Your mom is now furious because she's convinced her son is lying and I'm helping you lie." Jack waved a hand, willing to accept he threw her under the bus with him. "And now she's pressing harder for a truth that could get her killed. Have I missed a step?" The sarcasm wasn't meant, but wasn't in the mood to placate Jack's feelings.

"Not a one." Jack sat on the workbench, deflating against the wall in misery. "How is this happening?" He slapped his thighs in defeat. "How did things go from mildly bad to the worst day of my life?"

"I don't know." Selena woefully answered.

"What...can I do?" Jack pleaded for guidance.

Selena was the wrong person to ask. Arcee wasn't anymore helpful. "I don't know." Selena moaned.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Jack jerked the desk shooting to his feet. Selena flinched, putting her feet on the ground. "What do you know that can help me?!" He'll take anything right now. "You're over three hundred years old! Answers to problems we could never come by you have! HELP ME!" Code for: help him so he won't have to keep lying to his mom. Help him return things to the way they were. No matter how impossible it may be. Turn back the hands of time to when June saw him as nothing more than her son.

"Jack!" Selena grasped his shoulders. He ceased flailing, calming himself enough to listen. "I realize you're distressed by this. But I...can't help you." She said with deep regret. "Because...I don't know how to."

Those words were poison to his ears. Arcee understood how both sides felt. The desire for help, and to give help where it's needed. All resources are tied. Nothing that can be done. "How can you be so calm about this?!" Jack shoved her away from him. "Why aren't you furious like I am?"

"I am furious, Jack!" Selena screeched, jabbing fingers at her aching chest. "I'm furious that June is pressing on the issue, and unwanted faces are in the neighborhood!"

"Unwanted faces?" Jack questioned. Arcee perked up, knitting her brow. Selena should have bitten her tongue. "What do you mean?! Are the Cons here?!"

"I wish!" Selena snorted. At least she'd be able to kill the head of the snake and end this madness. Jack and Arcee closed the gap around her, pressuring her to stop being cryptic. "M.E.C.H, Jack! M.E.C.H is in the neighborhood!"

"What?!" Arcee barked. Jack froze in terror. M.E.C.H. The same people who captured Selena and Breakdown, and managed to shake up the Autobots are in Jasper. "Why? What have they come for?"

"For me, I assume." Silas's phone call did anything but deny that. Although, the strong urge to rip his tongue out of his head for mentioning Jack, Miko, and Rafael. She shudders to learn how he knows about them. "And don't worry. I killed my tail earlier. But, Jack...the head of M.E.C.H - Silas - knew your name."

"How?!" He's never met the guy.

"I don't know. He knows Rafael because of my abduction, but I know he's never seen me with you." A thought struck her. "Or has he?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you and I parted ways, I saw a car! I think it's the same car I crushed earlier!" The one that made the news Jack and Arcee saw. "M.E.C.H saw me with you! They probably know you through me!"

"Which means someone from M.E.C.H. is watching me!" As if things couldn't get any worse. "Selena...I'm stuck. I don't want to lie to my mom...but I don't want my mom involved!" She needs to understand what a tight spot he's in.

"You think I want her any more involved than you?" She's appalled he thinks so little of her. "I care about June just as much as you! It would KILL ME if she got involved." There is a but in her statement somewhere. "But...I'd never forgive myself...if our world harmed her while she was ignorant."

"What are you suggesting?" Jack's mouth turned to cotton.

"The only way to establish trust...is with the real truth." Selena lifted her hands, shaking her head at the lack of alternatives at this point. "I'm not the one ground...and 0 for 2."

"Wait...you're not…"

"Not without your permission." She stated on her word. "In this matter, I won't so much as breathe in her direction without your consent." Jack looked to Arcee then back at Selena. June's drawing on the truth, and doesn't realize it. One way or another...she's going to find out everything.

"Be gentle." He winced.

"Of course."

 **xxx**

The hour crept upon nine at night. With the never ending excitement bombarding figures at every corner, it was as if everyone stayed awake for 24 hours. No sleep, no rest, no reprieve from the action. Hours upon hours of investigation into a 16 year old boy with a crappy part time job. Silas, fully determined to get a handle on the young Jack of interest, ran Jack's name and face under every database that would contain the ambiguous information pertaining to him. DMV, social media, etc. No criminal background. Shocker. Most children his age have a criminal rap sheet a mile long. Quite the well behaved boy.

"What exactly is this system you are utilizing to locate my Jack?" Arachnid asked with a sort of intrigue. She's seen dozens of human face flicker in a compact box before an image similar to Jack's matched. Afterward, the computer started extrapolating information to narrow a search on a global grid.

"A facial recognition algorithm." Silas reiterated slowly. "With it we can isolate Jack and send his image across the web." Arachnid hummed, liking the idea of entangling Jack in a web. " _Another_ kind of web."

"Why not do the same for Selena?" Arachnid proposed teasingly. "Alien or no, she knows this planet well. Surely she's made a refuge for herself."

Silas expected this question to arouse at some point. Stroking a couple of keys, Silas created a 3D image of Selena alongside a 2D image of the globe. "Selena has virtually erased herself from the world's sight. No electronic fingerprints, paper trails, not even so much as an account on a media site. Governments across the world have knowledge of her in minor ways but cannot pinpoint her." Links extending from Selena connected to Pennsylvania, Nigeria, Iraq, North Korea - anywhere and everywhere an alien with flight capabilities would seek refuge. "As far as the _modern_ world is concerned," **NO MATCH** blared on screen, "Selena is phantom that leaves a disastrous mark."

"No doubt, Soundwave - the Decepticons Reconnaissance Agent - had a hand in that." Arachnid was certain of it.

Silas's hours of rigorous searching finally bore the fruit he would savor. "Ahh...the motherlode!" He touched his chin.

"Government database?" Arachnid was itchy.

"Social networking site." As Silas suspected. Teenagers lover their social venting sites. Jack's _Some Social_ media page was bare and open for Silas to brief. "Everything worth knowing about Jack Darby is right here. Age 16...Jasper, Nevada…" Boring, boring, " _Mother…!_ June Darby! A nurse!" And the angels have smiled upon him.

 **xxx**

June's shift finally ended. With how angry she was at Jack, herself, and everything else she thought she would implode before 9:30 rolled around. She almost did implode with the lead Doctor asked for her signature on ten pages of forms. She had knots in her back and neck wound tighter than a clock's coils. The second she left the hospital, and the cool Jasper air filled her lungs, she felt the heat blow on the breeze. Her head cleared by the time she reached her car. Giving her time to pause and reflect.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack. But he lied." She couldn't stand for that. She's given Jack no reason to lie to her. Whatever it is he's hiding, he needs to know she can be trusted. "And the only he's going to learn is if I stick to my grit." She declared. And that's her final word. She slipped her key in the slot.

"JUNE!" June spun around. Her shock changed to fury. Selena hurtled over a bush, sprinting at breakneck speeds, waving her hand feverishly. " JUNE! WAIT! Please…" Selena miraculous managed to slow to halt. She dropped forward, hands on her thighs as she fought for her breath. June angrily folded her arms, stamping a foot as she waited. Selena erected a finger. She was almost good. She got in a long breath, wiped the sweat away, and then gestured for June to say her peace. Or ten. Depending on how furious she is. "Sorry! Running! Saw you! Need to talk!" She summarized between labored breaths.

"You have some nerve showing up here!" June snarled right off the bat. As if Selena didn't see that coming.

"June-"

"NO!" June swiping hand silenced her on the spot. "You...lied...TO ME!" She stressed, pointing as if she was the last person who deserved to be lied to. "I confided in you, I helped nurse you, I looked to you when I was lost! And all those times you've looked me in the eye and lied to me about who you really are!"

"Mrs. Darby, please!" Better to stand on formalities at this juncture. "I have never lied to you!"

"Is that so?!" June sharply swayed her hips. "You know what Jack told me?"

"Nothing good, I'm assuming." Selena groaned.

"He told me you're an alien working alongside an army of tyrants who want to dominate our world!" Selena lost her breath, lurching forward at the hip. As blunt and blatant a truth and naturally she doesn't buy it. Selena wouldn't blame her. She'd find it farfetched too if the most out of this world thing she's seen is a shooting star. "Given what you admitted to me about those girls a few months back, I took that as code that you're a gang member or drug runner from a foreign country! HANGING OUT WITH MY SON AND CORRUPTING HIM!"

Selena held her stomach, howling in outrageous laughter. "DRUG RUNNER?! REALLY?" That's what June came up with. The woman has a wild imagination. And was insulted Selena was finding humor in this. She panted heavily, stifling her laughter. "You are so far off base, June, you sound ignorant with each breath!"

"Oh do I?!"

"Yeah! You do!" It was Selena's turn to be enraged. June hadn't foggiest idea of what was round or square! Yet she's trying to shape it to what satisfies her. Not entirely her fault. But Selena can't handle that she's helped bring this woman to this point.

"Then why don't you set me straight?! Fix the ignoramus in front of you!" The challenge tensed Selena's esophagus. She bit on her lips, dreading what was being asked of her. "You tell me what it is I'm missing… and I'll take back everything." Selena opened her mouth. _Jack was telling the truth. His motorcycle is in fact an alien robot part of a team of robot warriors - Autobots - from another galaxy light years away,who have made earth their home in order to combat their enemies, the Decepticons. I, too, am the sole survivor of an alien race who is allied with the Decepticons and has come to exact revenge on the same Autobots who are protecting your son._ Words that never left her mouth. Only strangled silence. She lowered her head."I thought so!" June was in no shape to drive. She stormed for the hospital.

"June…" Selena had to tell her. There's no other way. "June! Please wait! I can explain everything!" She walked speedily after her. "I just don't know how!"

"Oh really?" June whipped around, almost slapping her. It wasn't too late for her to correct that miss. "I already gave you that chance! And both you and my son lied straight to my face!"

"June, please, you have to listen to me!"

"NO SELENA!"

 **xxx**

A dark van was just across the street. The driver's foot on the wheel, and foot ready to leave the brake at the green light. The back of the van occupied by three agents, armed to the teeth and ready for war. The passenger donned a pair of binoculars, holding a walkie. "Sir! We have the target in our sights! The alien is with her! How shall we proceed?"

" _Take them both alive!_ " Silas order. " _Excessive force authorized for the alien._ "

"Yes sir!" Music to their ears.

 **xxx**

"June, I know how badly I've hurt you!" Selena put her hands on her heart. She is far from a bleeding heart, but June needs to see she isn't the enemy. She'll drop on her knees and beg to June if she would listen. "It was never my intention! I'm begging you! Please believe me!"

"You and Jack are lying through your teeth TO MY FACE!" She jabbed a finger at her red face. That is not a woman who will be fooled thrice. "Why should I listen to a word you say?"

"Because Jack and I are just trying to keep you safe!" Her voice wavered. Tears glossed her eyes.

"Safe from what?!" There she goes. Selena trapped herself in a corner. Putting one foot in the grave and the other in her mouth. "Tell me, Selena! What is it you and Jack aren't telling me?"

So much. There is so much. And June will never believe it. Not without proof. "June...I…" Tires screeched behind them. An armored truck blazed in their direction. The street lamps revealed a familiarly masked driver. A gunman sprouted up top. "GET DOWN!" Selena shoved June to the ground. Hundreds of rounds hailed, jerking the gunman. Selena crossed her wrists, stopping every single bullet dead in its trajectory.

June cowered under her arms, whimpering as the gunfire clattered virulently. _Selena!_ She twisted her head up, and had her mind blown. Hundreds of bullets, frozen in mid air, just a hair from Selena. "Selena…?" She squeaked. Selena whipped her arms apart. The bullets parted like the sea, scattering to the parking lot. She thrust a fist. The armored truck was launched off all four wheels, flipping to a fiery explosion in the street. June's mouth fell open. Her finger pointing to the truck, the bullets, and Selena. Her jaw bounced. Words dying to speak. "Huh…" Selena shot her attention to the chopper. The pilot leaned back fearfully, jerking the chopper back. Selena stretched her arms and clapped her palms hard together. The chopper jostled, rooting in midair. Selena threw her arms apart. The chopper tore itself in half, jaggedly down the middle. The pilot and two other men hit the pavement, dying on impact. Selena wrenched her arms down. The chopper exploded on impact. Shrapnel and fire erupting in a geyser. "OH...MY...GOD!" June cried. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Another armored truck raced on scene, followed by a helicopter dropping a spotlight on Selena and June. It was getting crowded. And it was about to rain bullets in a matter of seconds by the three choppers on their way. "JUNE! RUN!"

"WHAT-"

"JUST RUN!" Selena dragged her by the arm, sprinting to the alleyway across the street.

The van stopped at the corner, flying in reverse. "TARGETS ARE HEADING EAST TOWARD YOU POSITION!"

" _COPY!_ "

 **XXX**

The alley cut short coming on the street. Selena scanned the street. Another alley was just across the street. The black van drove in reverse to the intersection. The driver spotted them. "DAMMIT!" Selena yanked June in her arms, carrying her bridal style. Energy built at her soles and she pushed off, darting across to the next alley in a flash. June screamed at the top of her lungs, hanging on for dear life. The van's tires were heard screeching to their position just as Selena's feet touched ground.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" June pried herself to stand.

"No time for that!" Selena didn't let her get too far away before grabbing her by the arm. The van caught up and M.E.C.H was filing out. "Got your second wind? Good!" She dragged June into a run. She had to get June away. Far away. Before she can never escape again. Like Miko, Rafael, and Jack.

"SELENA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" June's voice finally emerged. She tripped on her heel. Selena's grip prevented her from falling in mid run. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! WHO WERE THEY?"

"All good questions! You have my word I'll answer-GAAHH!" Prongs impaled her stomach, shoulders, and legs. Selena frothed venomously at the mouth, spotting the insurgents spread across the alleyway. "EFF SNAH CEE DAEV-" Surges of electricity swarmed her body, muscles spasming violently. June shrieked, cowering to the wall. Men in masks, carrying huge weapons, fed power to the tasers cooing her alive.

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" June begged them. "YOU'LL KILL HER!" After what seemed like hours, the tasers ceased. Selena's whole body went limp. Her world blacked out, and she dropped like a ragdoll. "NO! SELENA!" June knelt to her, flipping her on her back. "Selena! Talk to me!" June felt for a pulse. Listened to her breathing. Shallow, but she's alive. "Selena, please! Open your eyes! Speak to me, Sweetie!"

"Do not fret, Mrs. Darby." A new character meandered on site. Hands folded behind his back, June came face to scarred face with none other than Silas. He gazed triumphantly upon the out cold girl at his feet. Ripe for the picking, and sturdy for the breaking. "It will take more than that to kill this young lady."

The adrenaline raised June's courage. She squared off to the mysterious man. He chuckled wolfishly when she picked up a pipe to defend herself. "Who are you?! What do you want?"

"The leader of a group looking to monopolize the world's most cutting edge of technology." He proclaimed, approaching her in steady stride. "And what I want, Mrs. Darby," A taser was jabbed in her side, rendering her unconscious in his arms, "Is for the two of you to bring it to me."

 **To be continued.**


	21. More Humans Involved

**More Humans Involved**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

"Ow..." Selena groaned weakly. "My head." It felt like someone was tap dancing on her brain with cleats. The pain focused on the back of her head. And on her back. She wanted to massage the sore areas to ascertain the source of her pain. Her arms wouldn't move. "HM! UGH! What the heck?!" Her arms were restrained at her sides. Selena struggled to free her arms. Some sort of bindings she couldn't recognize were securely fastened. Not that she recognized much in the stark darkness blinding her. She could tell, however, that the bindings had a strong elasticity. Like rubber.

"DAMMIT!" Selena flung herself to at least stand. Her feet tripped over one another. The world tipped. Hard metal met her chin with a painful _THUD!_ Adding on to her list of pains. "GRAH!" She roared. Her ankles were bound by the same substance. "This is no longer amusing!" She bellowed, hoping whoever put her there would hear. She doesn't even remember how she got there. The past few hours were consumed in a bluish-white haze. Electricity stung her back and spine. _Feels like I got hit with a prod stick! Or...a taser..._

Selena paused for a moment, flipping herself onto her back to let the air flow. Very stank, musty, metallic air. Her foggy head cleared enough to recognize the metal. While she may have had questions about her capture, her escape mattered more. Her hands bound at her back wouldn't stop her. Selena lurched herself, sitting on her knees. She inhaled deeply, mustering strength she knows is slumbering at the bottom of her numb feet. She felt a rusted metal wall brush her shoulder. A focal point for her. Whoever has her will be in a pretty foul mood when she's crushing the life out of him. She leaned away, braced herself, and _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"OW-HUH-WOW! DAMN THE GODS THAT IS PAINFUL!" The wall wasn't so much as caving, but she's sure she just dislocated her shoulder. Or broke every last blood vessel in that region. Whichever feels worse. She was going to feel that for the next week. "THIS-IS-NO-LONGER-FUNNY!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. She's sure whoever had her was having a hurrah at her expense.

Someone finally heard her. Feet were shuffling outside wherever she was being kept. There was a creak. The sound of a latch being removed. Fresh air brushed her skin as a door was opened. Heavy door by the stressed creak of the hinges. Boots entered her space. Selena whirled herself around, baring her teeth and priming herself to pounce. She spread her knees. She may not be able to walk, but she'll fly out of there like a bat out of Hell. A menacingly familiar chuckle sent chills crawling over her skin.

"A feral cat in a cage. Poetic, don't you think?"

"SILAS, YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" The blindfold was welcomed.

"Oh..." Silas clicked his tongue, feigning hurt. "No witty banter this time. A shame." Selena felt the air shift inches from her. Silas was kneeling to her. "We've developed such a lovely shorthand, you and I." He touched his heart and then hers. Selena growled repulsed by his touch. She dug her toes and lunged. Silas easily stepped to the side. Selena hit the ground hard again. "Take off was good. But you landing…" He wobbled a hand, saying she needs work.

Selena grunted and spat, thrusting herself to her knees again. There's that ringing in her head again. _The Hell...is going on…?_ She cursed in her head. The walls nearly break her shoulder. Her body is weighed down like an anchor in water. _What's wrong with me?_ If Silas was with her in the Shadowzone - somehow - she officially quits this deuteragonist job.

"Always so unreasonable." Silas's hands grabbed her arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Selena smashed her forehead to his. Hurt her more than him. He did pause briefly to stretch his brow a bit.

"Are you finished?" He asked with a note of irritation.

"Asks the man that has me blindfolded, bound, and trapped in a strange place!"

Silas purred wolfishly. "Were it I were a lesser man..." He brushed his fingers along her cheek. He snatched his hand back. Selena's teeth narrowly missed his finger. "Do not be frightened. You're not my type, anyway."

"Am I supposed to be insulted?!" She spat.

"No. But if you aren't good," He tapped the blindfold, "I'll leave you in your darkness."

Selena preferred the blindfold in place of looking at his ugly mug. Unfortunately her tolerance for not knowing her surroundings was low. Silas felt her relax. He snickered triumphantly. He can always count on Selena's rational mind. He slipped a knife under the fold. Selena batted her eyes, adjusting to the sole light was a bulb in iron bars. Silas's ugly mug was the first to come into view. Selena tried to distract herself by identifying her environment. Rusted blue walls surrounding her, one door with hinges ready to fall, and small evidence of items being dragged on the ground. Grooves, decayed fabric. A storage container. Silas put her in a storage container. What baffled Selena more were the bindings being used to restrain her. Strange looking things. White...elastic...adhesive of sorts. What's stranger is...they seemed very familiar.

"Dearest Selena, why can't you be this amicable at all times?" Silas mocked her. "Your lovely lady friend hasn't made a fuss since we brought her here."

"Lovely...Lady friend?" Earlier...she wasn't alone. ' _Running...running...her hand in someone else's..._ ' Yes. Yes, it was coming back to her. Killing her head in the process. She was...at the local hospital. June. June was with her. They were screaming at each other. She got mixed up in her mess. M.E.C.H Agents were everywhere. "The ambush!" She gasped. Silas's smirk reignited her rage. He confirmed she was on the right trail. June was with her when she was jumped. And Silas…"Where's June?" She growled rabidly. Dry heaving coughs itched her throat. Silas further stoked her anger by showing her an image on a PDA he kept. It was of June. She was unconscious on the floor. Bound, gagged, and a bruise here and there. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Selena's dry throat ached.

"Here…" Silas cupped the back of her head. A bottle of water was tipped to her lips. Selena offered no argument to the liquid. She didn't realize how dry her mouth was until the water washed down her throat. "There...that should get rid of your cotton-" Selena spat the water in his face. Can't say he's surprised. But he found it very unnecessary. "And you are looking for answers regarding your Lady Friend?"

"Involving a nurse whose worst nightmares are people dying in her care!" This man grows more despicable each meeting. "You've officially reached an all new level of disgusting!"

A new laugh entered the conversation. A woman's voice. Not June's. This woman...sounded terrifying. And yet...Selena felt that pleasant tingle she loves when a challenge is arising. "I've heard tale of human moods changing like the weather." Large black and purple talons gripped the doorway arch. Slender, feminine legs crouching in a kneel. "But you, My Dear, change like three storms fettered by meteor." Selena's eyes widened at the insectoid eyes savoring her helpless form. Demonic fangs bared in a sinister smile. "Were we of the same species, I'd be quite enamoured with you."

"You…I know you." Selena shivered. Those eyes - full of a demonic hunger. Fangs protruding a devil's grin - thirsting to drink the life from her prey. Legs, talons, and webs - attributes that can easily crush her victims like the bugs she viewed them to be. ' _Still trees trembling...a swift shadow darting in the night..._ ' The separate set of legs sprouting at her back. Spider legs. ' _A large spider traipsing in the forest...laughing...hunting...those talons caressing her skin._ ' Jack...and...Arcee came to mind. Her missions in the forest with them. She was in the forest with Jack and Arcee again, laughing at Jack's survival kit. And then she appeared. The spidercon. ' _Arcee trapped to a wall...webbing bounding her..._ ' The same webbing around Selena. ' _Jack running for his life...Arcee scared to death...a name on her lips..._ '

"Arachnid." The name lifted a veil, only to apply weight to her bonds.

"Hello there...Selena…" The purr sent a wave of pain shooting through Selena's head. Silas waited silently, intensely studying Selena's body language, her faltering voice, and the shimmer in her eyes. A similar shimmer to their meeting on the train. As if a haze was impeding her cognitive ability to recall. _Intriguing._ "I'm pleased you haven't forgotten." Her fingers naked under Selena's chin. The wall at her back prevented her from retreating from the heinous touch. She could be related to Megatron her touch was so acidic. "According to Silas you've been subjected to memory lapses the past couple of weeks. I feared I'd be part of that lapse."

"Trust me, Arachnid, I wish I could forget about you!" Selena hissed. "And him!" Silas couldn't help smirking. "What's wrong? Jealous I have Decepticons at my back? You had to get one of your own?!"

"I assure you, our criss-cross if of a mutual gain." Silas approached with his hands behind his back. "A symbiotic agreement. She gets what she wants, and I get what I want. Everyone goes home in the end."

What he wants. That's a statement to raise a continent of red flags. "You want cutting edge technology. Something Arachnid here and my friends happen to be." Breakdown...Selena will ensure Silas pays for that. "And you..." Selena can venture a guess. "You have the same look in your eye that I get with the Bots. A dark desire for revenge and retribution."

"Revenge is a universal desire, Dear Selena. It pleases me you recognize it in others."

Arachnid wants revenge. Silas wants tech. Selena isn't sure how they benefit one another. Thinking about it, if Arachnid isn't next on the chopping block, Silas must have another in mind. "June." Her eyes widened. Heart pumping. In this game, June is a worthless piece in general. Unless...of course...she has ties to more valuable pieces. Pieces Arachnid's revenge would be centered around, and Silas's hunger for tech was sated. "Jack and Arcee. You took her for them!"

"And who said Magneetian's aren't clever!" Arachnid applauded. "That's right. Mrs. Darby is bait that will bring us our prize." Arachnid titled her chin with two fingers. "Jack seems to hold an admiration for you. You're added incentive."

Rage fueled a glow in Selena's eyes. Arachnid was sent flying out of the storage unit by a powerful pulse. She crashed into a stack of metal crates. She grunted when they toppled onto her. Silas darted back, completely stunned. _Impossible._ Selena ignored the heavy feeling weighing her down. Silas wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from darting after Arachnid.

"I'LL END YOU!" Selena roared like a rabid animal. "I'LL KILL YOU! GUT YOU LIKE THE URCHINS WHO DEIGN TO CROSS ME!" Silas jerked his head sideways, signaling Arachnid to leave. She offered no argument. She did, however, depart after smiling ravenously to Selena. Silas didn't need to wait long for Selena's steam to run low. She's a motor running on weak fumes at this point.

 _Always so stubborn._ He cupped an item in his pocket. _Must not be as effective when not direct._ "Magneetian. Quite the name." Selena twisted in his hold, snarling her teeth. "Sounds like something from Star Wars."

"Congratulations. You cracked the secret." Selena wrenched herself free, dropping to her knees. "You knew I was an alien from the start. Don't be so happy because you have a species name for your latest obsession!"

"How can I not be?" The gleam in his eye caught Selena off guard. "A sole survivor of an alien race. A warrior with a thirst for blood and a noble heart. And a terrifying young girl with the knowledge and wisdom of one beyond her age."

 _My chest is pounding!_ Selena screamed in her head. Heat was rising to her cheeks. _Back off! Back-off!_ She squeezed her eyes closed. His eyes always pierced her. Made her feel naked. She prayed the shaking was the source of the cold wind.

"You carry a great many secrets." Silas placed a hand on her shoulder, cupping her cheek with the other. His thumb slowly caressed under her eye. Those hypnotic eyes. "There is another secret. One that, if exposed, would leave you vulnerable to the most innocuous of assaults." Silas's blood hound eyes scrolled her figure. Selena's mind dropped to the gutter. Her fancy for movies where the Heroine is reluctantly wooed and ends of being disrobed had her pulse pounding. A pretty random and out of place thought. The scene was correct. Silas held a bottle of yellow liquid up to her. The closeness of the bottle, the bubbling liquid fizzling - Selena's head felt light.

 _THAT'S WHY!_ She screamed in her mind. Why her powers were lynched to the meek strength of a typical mouse. _Uranium_! The room spun. Her knees kindled as she fell. Silas gasped mockingly, hooking an arm around her waist. _That...heinous...bitch!_ Arachnid. _She...told him!_

"So it is true!" Selena breathed arduously hard. She writhed in his grasp, fighting to escape. Silas lifted her torturously close to the vial, hovering it split centimeters from her skin. "Like kryptonite with Superman, Uranium is to you an Achilles Heel." He watched her body twitch as he ran the bottle up and down her body. He'd lightly tap her skin. She hissed angrily. The uranium, even in the bottle, burned like acid. "Come to think of it, when I changed the bandages to your eyes, my forensic team found traces of uranium on your wounds and bandages." Silas put the uranium in his pocket. Selena felt the effects peel off in seconds. "This will, of course, be my own private toy."

 _Just like Megatron. Hiding behind an ace._ "What else did Arachnid tell you?"

"Is that apprehension, I hear?" Silas teased.

"You're an inquisitive man! Considering you've vested much of your time wanting to learn about me, I'm surprised you didn't bleed Arachnid dry."

"I prefer hearing it straight from the source." Silas crooned. "A source whose _real_ age has me curious." Selena rolled her eyes. She should have known. "Arachnid might have mentioned a prolonged lifespan of your kind...that was cut short."

"I'll cut your tongue out if you tread any further!" She hissed. Arachnid had no business divulging the nightmare of her kind.

"I do not trounce on the memories of the dead, or strike the chords of...endangered life." Kind terms for her. She actually appreciated his clemency. "But I do want answers. And you'll give them to me."

Silas decided to lessen the games. "I've been burned by uranium, and tortured in Hellish manners long before you great grandfather was an a seed in his mother's womb!" Silas's brow furrowed. _Just how old is this creature,_ He wondered. "Do you worst!" She dared.

Silas intended to do so. One of his men entered the unit. "Excuse me, Silas! The package has been delivered to the Darby Home." _Package?_ Selena froze. _They know where Jack and June live?_ "No one was home. The boy must be at his job. He should be home soon, though. His shift ends at 5:00." Selena's heart sank to the abyss. _They know where he works! What time he comes home?_ What sort of resources does Silas have?

"Good. Help Arachnid prepare our _guest._ " Silas pretended not to notice Selena's dismay. "We will need to be ready for phase two."

"Yes sir!" The agent departed.

"What have you done to June, Silas?" Selena demanded again. Silas chuckled at her concern. "I swear, if you've hurt her…"

"She is fine, Selena. You have my word." He placed a hand at his black heart. "And she will continue to be so long as you behave." He wagged a mocking finger.

Selena knew better than to kindle before a captor. But...she couldn't stand it. June, of all people, brought into this mess. All because her son is friends with an Autobot, and Selena associated with her. "Why her?!" She croaked.

"What do you mean? I told you." He feigned.

"No! WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING HER INTO THIS?!" She cried. Silas was stunned to see her chipping. "She's been kept in the dark about this whole mess! Why would you bring her into this?!"

Silas knelt before her. He studied her. Saw the desperation in her eyes. "This woman means something to you." A discovery more than a statement. There was more in those glossy eyes. "As does her son." Selena said too much. Given him too much. She bit on her lower lip, turning away in hopes he'd let the matter be. "Selena, I can't answer you, if you give me nothing."

"And you'll just use it against me once I give it to you."

Silas exhaled grimly through his nostrils. He clamped a hand to her jaw, wrenching her head nearly off the spine. She held her defiant glare inches from his own disappointed leer. He does enjoy her obstinance at times, but wishes she'd stop resisting from time to time. "I can just kill Mrs. Darby right now, if you wish." Selena's stone cold glare shattered. Her glossy eyes rippling in dismay. Silas must have felt her temperature drop. He was pleased with her reaction of weakness. "Technically speaking, she's a liability. And you know my tolerance for liabilities."

"You said-"

"That YOUR COOPERATION would leave her unmarred. Thus far, you are being very uncooperative."

"Silas..." Selena's grounding teeth quaked her lips. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. June was in danger. Selena couldn't protect her. She doesn't deserve to be here. "I'm begging you." Defeat, shame, and self loathing gripped her. She'll kick herself a little later. "Experiment on me. Dissect me. Do whatever you want to me! I won't fight! Just please...leave June out of this! PLEASE!" Her voice cracked. Despair ushered tears to her eyes.

"What does this woman mean to you?" Silas asked sternly again. "Answer me! Or I cannot control what happens to her."

"As if you would." She scoffed. "Arachnid wouldn't be anywhere near her if you truly in control."

"Selena!" Silas clutched her chin. He will not let her turn away. He will learn where her leash resides. And then he will yank it. "Why does this woman mean so much?"

"It's humans in general. Including you." As much as it kills her to admit.

"Me?"

"The world you've all allowed yourselves to be dragged into...it'll only go downhill from here." Just as it has for her. Selena meant for her to stay a short while with the Decepticons. Here she is...seven months later. "Decepticons will target you, the Autobots will try to subdue you." One fight after another after another. One by one humans will be dragged in. Other beings from far off planets. Earth will become a battleground. "And when the smoke clears...there will be more dead bodies added to the count." Her people's cries ached her heart. "More souls who had no business in their wars."

"What do you mean?" Silas doesn't understand. He wants to. Wants to know what to expect in the near or distant future.

"It doesn't matter." Selena lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Everyone's a puppet in this game, now." _Jack...June...I'm so sorry._

 **xxx**

The night couldn't possibly feel longer than it is. And not because Jack was peddling home at 11:00 at night on a two-speed bike. His legs were killing him. He's forgotten what exertion felt like. Ironic attitude given how often he's running for his life from Decepticons and others who mean him harm. No. What made the night drag on dreadfully was the argument with him and his mom.

Months of careful timing, trying his hardest to be a dutiful student, and not laxing on his job - the routes and lengths Jack has taken to create the illusion all was relatively normal in the Darby house. Jack never so much as blinked at the curtain withering before him. Revealing what lied on the rest of the stage. Closer and closer June was trekking. Her assumptions and allegations - way off they may be in answers - are drawing devilishly close.

Jack tried to tell her the truth. Unable to take her being so cross with him. Nothing and no one backed his claim and he was back in the hotseat. Having his mom not trust him hurt him worse anything. And Arcee and Selena not helping him made him feel alone. Not that he can blame them entirely. And not like he's going to have feel alone for too much longer, either."

"Selena said she'd talk to mom." Jack thought aloud, letting the bike glide a short distance. "Wonder how she's taking it. Or if she's even believing her." According to Selena, June gave her an earful. He noticed his mom was fuming about Selena before that call was made. "Good luck to you, Sel."

Jack rode into his driveway, pressing the garage door opener. Odd. June's car wasn't in the driveway. "Arcee! Is Mom home? I didn't see her car." He won't deny a certain relief.

"Dunno. I just bridge from base to beat her here." Jack pondered a moment. She must be working late again. "Oh! And there's a package for you."

A large orange envelope with Jack's name on it. Was a little heavy. Jack tore it open and an futuristic looking phone fell out. Wavelengths intertwined on the screen. White noise screeched as a voice came in on the other end.

" _HELLO, JACK!_ " A man's voice rather creepily greeted ardently. Jack was baffled by the voice.

Arcee flew into robot form, glaring daggers at the device. "Silas!" She spat.

"What is it?! W-what's going on?!" Jack trembled.

"M.E.C.H.!" Arcee summed.

Jack's stomach rocketed into his mouth. M.E.C.H. are the same guys that nearly killed them on a train, and kidnapped Breakdown and Selena. Not to mention they nearly blew Arcee and the others to bits. They've earned quite the impressive resume.

"They know where I live?!" How could they possibly know that? For that matter, how did they get into his house? The doors, garage, and windows were all locked.

" _We know things about your family that even you don't know._ " Silas teased him. And was having a grand time with it too. " _For example: do you know where your 'mother' is?_ "

Jack crumbled at the mentioning of his mom. He knows what these people are capable of. "What did you-"

" _Understand, Jack, that we have no intention of hurting her. In fact..._ "

 **xxx**

Silas cupped a gagged Selena by the jaw, grinning wolfishly as he proceeded, "We'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible." Selena struggled to jerk her head free. The gag was in deep, muffling her cries to inaudible to the communicator. "Such a shame it would be to _permanently_ separate a boy and his mother. Don't you agree?" The threat was mostly directed at Selena.

" _Please! I'll do anything!_ " Jack begged. Silas motioned to the image on the phone lying at her feet. Selena stared in dismay. Silas put a finger to his lips. If Selena remained silent, June would be spared. " _Where is she?_ " Selena shared in Jack's defeat.

"All you and Arcee need do is follow the GPS coordinate programmed into this communicator." Silas leaned back in the iron chair in victory. "They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've setup."

A facility Selena will take great pleasure in destroying. A strange noise caught Silas and Selena's ear. A signal straying from what was being shared by Silas and Jack's com was detected. A signal shot through the communicator. " _GYYAAHH! HAAA! AAAHHH!_ " Selena heard Arcee scream in agony. _ARCEE! What's happening?_ Please, someone say something.

Silas read her mind. "Did I not mention our communicators scramble signals AND your brains?" He stressed, sounding irritated with Arcee. _A scrambler?_ Arcee must have tried to call Ratchet, and Silas gave her a nasty headache. "Any break in communications, or an attempt to contact the others and Ms. Darby…" Silas trailed off with a chuckle. "Well...I wouldn't want to feel _responsible_ for the outcome."

Silas muted his end, setting the communicator to the floor. He discerned the sound of a garage and an engine, concluding Jack and Arcee were on their way. Silas pinched Selena's gag and slowly slipped it free. The cloth slithered from her throat, freeing her airway. She spat profusely once the cloth was in her mouth. Saliva spilled down her jaw. She choked and gagged on the air, heaving desperately for sweet oxygen.

"Feel better?"

"I AM GOING TO ENJOY TEARING YOU APART!"

"The peak of health, I see."

 **xxx**

Arcee must have blown ten street lights and just as many stop signs. Thankfully Jasper is so small that the people became scarce at night. The streets were clear. Not even police. The communicator's GPS coordinates were clear and set on a very direct route. It was taking Jack and Arcee further and further away from Jasper. Towards the industrial sector.

Jack obsessively glanced to the communicator and back to the street. He was trying to figure out where Silas was having them go so they could come up with some sort of plan. But Silas was too good. Just when Jack thinks they're getting close, they make a turn that takes them somewhere else. The industrial sector was still his best guess. Where else would a megalomaniac with a now-world-order complex hide a base? Nevertheless, Silas can hide his base in the ocean. Jack won't stop until he's saved his mom.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this…" Jack doesn't know what he'll do. All he could think was his mom wouldn't be in this mess if he'd just stayed away. Turned and ran from the start.

"Jack!" Arcee halted his nay talk. Worst case scenarios won't help anyone. "M.E.C.H is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go!" She was confident.

"That's not exactly reassuring! You're family too." He can't lose two members of his family in one night. "Oh man!"

"What?" Arcee dreaded what else could be wrong.

"Selena! She was supposed to be with my mom!" Arcee went rigid. "Either M.E.C.H has her…"

"Or she didn't reach your mom before they got there." Arcee finished ominously.

"Or she arrived after they grabbed her." Jack preferred it that way. No way M.E.C.H caught her a second time. He assumed Selena has no idea what's happened. Otherwise she would have contacted Jack immediately.

 **xxx**

"For enemies, they sure sound concerned for you." Selena puffed her cheeks, growling venomously. "Are you certain you're on sour terms with them?"

"My relation with them is none of your business!" She roared, twisting away. Hatred burned furiously in her eyes. She wished it would burn the man alive. She was helpless. She hated being helpless. How had this human filth reduced her to the state of child in his presence?

"What happened to you?" Silas asked out of the blue. "The number of times our paths have crossed you have been a different person."

"When?" Selena gruffly replied. She's in no mood for him, or to play guessing games.

"The incident with the train. You behaved...sheepishly. Restrained your blows." Recollection flashed in her eyes. "Adding to your strange behavior, you eyes were grey. Now they are red." He forced Selena to look at him. Deep pools of blood once a shade of dark cloud grey. Kinder and gentler eyes compared to now. Night and day. "Plus...you forgot who I was, and were allied to the very beings you hate."

"Why does this matter?" Selena hissed.

"Curiosity."

"Which I warned you would get you killed! While I can appreciate a human's need for knowledge, some things are best left alone!" Silas wasn't going to leave it alone. He planned to squeeze her of everything. Corporeal or corpse. She shook her head. She can sate one portion of his gluttony. "In your earth years, I am two hundred and seventy years old - 18 by my planet's standards." Silas would do the math once he is done being shocked. "While I've only lived on this planet a short while, I know enough about your kind to conclude that thirsting for knowledge of forces you know nothing of breeds trouble." She mulled over the history of the Earth. The figures who have come and gone. Died in honor, or perish pitifully. "It's a common theme for your kind to die because of ignorance. Being roped by a situation from which you can never escape."

"Go on." Silas leaned in.

Selena shook her head. "I've satisfied enough of your curiosity for one lifetime." She relaxed to the wall, staring to the ground. "Besides, it's null and void. Over."

"Not to me." Silas left to chair, joining her on the ground. Selena disliked how close he was trying to get. "Remember what I said. Play nice, and it might buy your friend leniency."

"Still using June?"

"Have you lost interest in her?"

"No…I'm worried." Selena looked him in the eyes. Sadness emanated, startling Silas. "For her, you, Jack, and every other human involved."

"I'm afraid you lost me." Silas tilted his head.

"You don't get it do you? Is it that hard for you to comprehend?" Selena laughed disparagingly. She can't believe how dense he was. "You've become an enemy to Autobots! You've allied yourself with a Decepticon! Entities you didn't know even existed!" When she thought about it, "I didn't even matter to you once upon a time!"

"An ex-con so she tells me." Silas corrected.

"I live on Earth but that does not make me human!" She spat heatedly. "I don't care what she says! She's a Decepticon through and through! The only difference is she's a headhunter!"

"A headhunter?" He almost laughed.

"She hunts kills and collects endangered species! Humans are on that list! If Jack hadn't blown up her ship, I could show you her trophy case!" Silas thoughtfully stroked his scars. "She's playing you, Silas! You're nothing more than a tool to her! And once she's done with you she'll toss you aside like trash!" _Like trash?_ Silas isn't easily offended, but he gets the feeling Selena's forgotten who she's speaking to. He throws things away when they are useless. Not the other way around. "She'll take Arcee! Your operation! And then she'll take me right out from under you!"

Taking Arcee was part of the deal. His operation? It'll take more than what Arachnid has. As for Selena..."Why would she take you?"

"I'm the last of my kind, Silas. Once I die...my race will be a memory wandering the dusty trails of space and time." Powerful words lighting a blaze in him. They put a...reluctance in him. "I'm as rare as they get. Once she has Arcee and Jack...I'm next." She swallowed. "You'll be a corpse stripped of his prize."

"You doubt the veracity of skills?" He's a little hurt. Human bravado is officially a turn off for Selena. "In all the foes I've come across, you're by far the most vigorous, and the one who mosts tests my patience."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning Arachnid is a huge insect I can crush in an instant when compared to you."

"Somehow I think that's meant to flatter me." While she is just ever so aggravated. "I don't appreciate you flirting with me. Especially when you said I wasn't your type." She scrunched her nose.

"Flirting? You think so? Hm. I guess so." Silas bobbed his shoulders and head. He will accept that. He leaned in, wiggling his brow, "Would _Starscream_ appreciate my advances?" Not the first time Silas has brought up Starscream. Not the last. But this time made Selena break out in a mad blush. "Oh dear. Unrequited love? A shame. Under different circumstances..." He slowly moved his fingers for her chin.

All humor and emotion left her face. Silas's fingers stopped inches away. "I will bite your damn fingers off if you don't respect my space."

"As you wish." Silas curled his fingers, backing away. The communicator pinged in the nick of time. "I would have had to end our tet-a-tet early, anyway. Our friends are almost hear."

"Jack and Arcee?" Chills scrolled Selena's skin.

"Indeed." Silas pulled out the uranium vial and a small spray bottle. He mixed the uranium in the water, giving it a good shake. The water didn't change colors, but traces of the uranium twinkled. "It will unhinge my carefully laid plans if you're close by. And if you decide to tear my new base apart." Silas pumped the bottle, dousing her in the uranium water. She spat and cursed, demanding he stopped. Saving grace is it wasn't burning. But her clothing felt like lead was woven in the stitching. Her hair, skin, and clothes were dampened. He emptied the bottle. "That should do it." He tossed the bottle aside.

"DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL-"

"HERE YOU ARE!" A cloth was put on her nose and mouth. Selena's profanity was muffled. She wrestled to be free of the cloth. "Something to help you sleep." A strong smell flooded her nose and mouth. Her mind clouded. The world splotched in black. Her legs went sluggish. Arms and shoulders drooped. Eyes fluttering open and closed. Her pupils dilating. "There you go...that's a good girl...sleep..." He whispered soothingly, and Selena was out in his arms. "And don't you worry. Jack will be given a fair chance. He'll have one Hell of an advantage."

 **xxx**

The communicator lured Jack and Arcee to a disused factory. He was surprised no one from town went to inquire about the L.E.D lights scaling the factory. Whoever made the joke that the final stretch was the worst part never realized how true his words were. The closer they drew, the more Jack's heart wanted to burst from his chest and hightail it in the other direction. Were it not for June, Jack would have put M.E.C.H. as far behind him with no hesitation.

Large storage units seemed to encroach around them as Arcee drove in. Jack couldn't see a thing in the poor lighting, but he's sure he felt eyes falling on them. Skips stroking the ground caught his ear over Arcee's engine. The worst seemed to come when Jack and Arcee stopped. Lasers aimed for Jack's vital spots. M.E.C.H. Agents had them surrounded. All exits and entrances covered. No turning back now.

"So...what's the plan?" Jack would really like to have a plan. They sort of drove in blind.

"The usual!" Arcee announced. Jack braced himself.

A garage door opened. More M.E.C.H. agents, with Silas in the lead. A smirk of victory on his scarred face. Arcee slowly approached. No sense raising Hell too early. Silas's smug face was revealed in the moonlight. He ogled his prize. Close to salivating. Jack glared daggers at the man. His mother's captor. He doesn't know how, but he'll kill Silas if he's hurt a single hair on her head. Silas must know what the boy is feeling. His grin grew ravenous. He was willing to let the boy be angry. His victory was at hand. And was short lived.

Arcee threw her front wheel in the air, revving her engine excitedly. The agents opened fire, parting like the sea. The bullets missed Jack and bounced off Arcee. Arcee blew right past them, driving deep inside the garage area. M.E.C.H seemed far behind them. But a new shadow awaited inside. All eight legs spanning the ominous shadow darting across the floor.

"MOM?!" Jack bellowed. Hollow clanking reverberated the building. Jack's brow knit hearing the sound. It was...familiar. The clitter-clack, clitter-clack of the beats.

"Hello~Jack…" Jack whipped to the shadowed corner of the garage. "Looking for _June~_?" Six legs hooked the corner above the doorway. Arachnid herself cackling madly as her prey stumbled into her web. "She's _hanging_ around here somewhere."

Arcee practically bucked Jack off as she shot into her robot mode. "ARACHNID!" She hissed murderously. She won't escape this time. Arcee was going to finish her.

"Ooh! Such disdain!" Arachnid faked her chills. "I think I prefer Selena's death glare." Jack and Arcee rooted in place at Selena's name, gaping a fear. Arachnid licked her lips, batting her purple eyes. "The way those crimson orbs glitter and sparkle when she's angry."

"Selena?! She's here!?" Jack pushed past Arcee, forgetting his small stature. "Where is she?! What have you done to her and my mom?!"

"Jack-" Arcee lurched to stop him. Arachnid struck first. Webs spewed from her palms, bounding Arcee's arms at her sides, lowering her to one knee.

"ARCEE!" Jack cried. Arachnid cackled victoriously, lowering herself to the ground. "What are you doing here?!"

"She's with me." Silas announced pridefully. He and his men moved in. Guns locked on Jack, coercing Arcee to...mind her manners while in their custody. Arachnid joined her fellow conspirators. This plan couldn't have gone better if they tried. "And thanks to her, I'm only mere steps away from my ultimate goal."

"Help them! Please!" Them being June and Jack. Arcee forgot herself, debasing herself to pleading to the smaller lifeform. "They're human like you! You can't let Arachnid-"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a marvel science, like yourself." Silas stated with a wide grin. "And Selena, the wonder of nature she is…" Jack panted heavily, feeling the vice crush him, "Think of the possibilities I could create with someone like her."

"You plan to kill her?!" Jack trembled.

"Not immediately." Silas wiggled his brow.

Rage burned Jack in the center. "I SWEAR I'LL-" He lunged. One man surprised him with a punch in his stomach. Jack choked on the wind leaving him, dropping to his knees.

"JACK!" Arcee cried.

"Uh-uh!" Arachnid crooned mockingly. M.E.C.H. swarmed Jack, taking his phone and the communicator. "I'll deal with you later when we're in private." A M.E.C.H agent came forth and shot an EMP in Arcee's chest. She howled loudly and fell unconscious. Now Jack was alone, defenseless, outnumbered...and outmatched. And no one was coming for him. "I'm still learning about human kind…" Arachnid began her taunt again, "But one thing is clear to me, Jack. You _people_ CARE about family. And very often, you care about friends." She was talking about Selena and June. All the more proof they were there. "Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise is to make you watch as I TEAR your family and friends APART!"

"If you hurt my mother...or Selena...I'll-"

"You remember how much I love SPORT, don't you, Jack?" As fun as idle threats from a human are, Arachnid has little time for Jack's. So why not prolong the game? "So I will give you a chance to save your mother and Selena." Beeps turned Jack's head to a collection of computer monitors. In the middle one, a digital clock reaching 11:50pm raised the hairs on my back. "If you can save your mother or Selena before the stroke of twelve, I will let the two of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" Jack shook.

"What do you think?" Arachnid teased as she parted from the way.

Jack's adrenaline was pumping. No options, no escapes. He was already putting on a brave front, might as well step on someone's toes to get him in the racing mood. "You!" He spat at Silas, marching up to him. Silas puffed his chest and broadened his shoulder, further emphasising the great height and skill difference of his adversary. Jack ignored the bravado and scoffed, "Did you actually have to fight Selena? Or did you hide like a rat and take her when she wasn't looking?" Silas's brow twitched. Jack threw his head back. "Figures! Selena would have turned you into vulture bait had you fought her!"

"I suggest you save your energy, boy." Silas warned, watching Jack's time dwindle to nine minutes. "You're going to need it."

Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting. But he was wasting his time standing around. He broke into a sprint, taking the first turn, and began the hunt for his mom and friend. Arachnid counted to ten and utilized the shadows to begin her own hunt. Leaving Silas alone with the wonder known as Arcee, and a nagging feeling he was overlooking what could turn into a critical error.

 **xxx**

Selena's blurry eyes fluttered open. "Ugh…hmm...ACK! Not again!" Her head pounded like a band of drums. If Arachnid doesn't kill Silas, Selena sure will. Again, as her vision cleared, she found herself in another dingy container. The difference being moths surrounded the dim light over her head. "He loves to be dramatic, doesn't he?" And this time she was able to cradle her throbbing head. The webbing used to bind her was in a corner. She surmised Silas freed her. No reason Arachnid would. "Huh. Guess he earned some leniency."

The wall was her friend as she climbed to her feet. She felt lightheaded on the ascension, but kept her balance all the same. The damp feeling of her cloths made her shiver. She smelt musty. Then remembered something that intensified the chill. Silas sprayed water on her he mixed with that uranium. She can feel its pressure on her. Her one salvation was the water diluting it so it wouldn't burn her like before.

While points seemed to favor Silas, he was losing them rather quickly. Jack and Arcee were reported on the approach, and June was still in the wind. Two humans she greatly cares for, and a guardian of those humans are in grave danger. "Bobbing between salvation and death, you are, Silas!" Selena lost her senses and started ramming her shoulder into the iron door. "ALWAYS," _BAM_! White hot pain shot through her alternate shoulder. She ignored the pain, going at it more heatedly. "TESTING," _BAM, BAM,_ "MY-RESOLVE!" _BAM! BAM!_ She heard something come loose. The hinge or latch. Either way. Selena caught her breath. Diluted uranium or no...she wasn't about to be a damsel. One the count of three, one and two marshalling strength at her left side, Selena took steps back and charged. _BAM!_

"WHOA!"

"OOF!" The door flew open with a loud _smack_. Selena collided with another body. She and her new friend lied on the ground in a daze. That hurt more than she expected it to.

"Geeze…" Selena propped herself on her elbows, hovering above who she collided with. "When'd you guys become such-JACK?!" She gasped.

"SELENA?!" Jack broke his daze, spying the first friendly face in a while.

"THANK THE GODS!" Selena dropped on him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He blushed madly. "Thank Magnus! Are you alright?!" She patted him down, checking him for injuries. "What are you doing out here? Where's Arcee?!"

"Slow down! Slow down! Can we get up, please?" He begged, itching the back of his head. He's not accustomed to girls hugging him. Selena was...a bit embarrassing. Selena managed a laugh, hauling him to his feet. Jack dusted himself off. While he's happy to see her safe, he prayed in the back of his mind that she wouldn't be. "I can't believe this is happening! I was hoping Silas was bluffing when he mentioned you."

"The man loves his surprises." Selena replied winded.

"Why are you even here?" Jack doesn't get why she'd be in a storage container.

"Arachnid decided I'd be good incentive for you!" Coming from Arachnid, being a damsel in distress made Selena want to hurl. "Silas, on the other hand, wanted raise whatever stakes he's set in motion." Which brings Selena to a perplexing curiosity. "What exactly are you doing out here anyway? And without Arcee?"

It was Jack's turn to be frustrated. "Long story short - Arcee's trapped with M.E.C.H. Silas and Arachnid are having me run around like a chicken without a head to find my mom."

"June?!" Jack almost forgot about her. "Is she alright?! Where is she?!"

"I was hoping you'd know!" Jack searched the small area around them. He broke not seeing his mom with her. "She's not with you?"

"Sorry. All I know is she was grabbed the same time as me. Silas never let me see her." Jack slapped his hands at his thighs. He shouldn't be surprised. That'd be too easy. "He's using her to make sure I behave myself."

"How'd you know he was telling the truth that she was here?"

"Because, Silas and I have developed a mutual understanding of one another." As sickening as it sounds to say it aloud. "Rubber bullets or not, he knew I'd kill him in a split second if he was lying." She would have killed him anyway were it not for the uranium. "Plus, he and Arachnid didn't think you'd come unless she was here."

"That's stupid!" Jack put hands on his hips, smirking boastfully. "I'd kill for a chance to be your Knight for once."

"What a gentleman." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Wish there was time for more. Arachnid gave me till midnight to find my mom. In five minutes..." Jack needn't finish that sentence. "Now that I've found you, we can fly and have an advantage."

"Remember when I said Silas and I have a mutual understanding?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he _understood_ that my powers would ruin his plans." She pinched her damp shirt. "He doused me with water mixed with uranium."

"You've gotta be kidding!" As if anything else could go horribly wrong.

"I wish. Doubt I could float higher than a bush."

"Can you at least fight?"

"The uranium was diluted..." Selena rested her palm on the ground. Her fingers clawed. She punctured the unit, stripping a hole. "I think I'll be of some help."

"Then let's get moving."

 **xxx**

Silas watched the outside spectacle with some entertainment. Cameras covered almost every inch of the factory ground. He leaned to the control panel when he saw Jack found Selena. He was pleased. The game was getting interesting. But he sensed the turn of the tide coming his direction.

' _She'll take Arcee, your operation, and then me right from under you nose!_ ' Selena's heated words pierced his mind. It boggled him that Selena would warn him - the man who's caused her grief in the past. But her dismay that he allied himself with the Spidercon was too genuine to dismiss as a plight to the ear. Now, Selena's a clever girl. She isn't above demeaning herself to get the advantage. But Selena isn't one to hide her disdain for another. And her contempt for Arachnid spoke volumes.

"Our Spiderbot plans to turn our mutual criss-cross into a double-cross." Silas pensively spoke to the unconscious Autobot at his feet. "Odd that Selena chooses to help those that have wronged her. Guess she can't help herself." He snickered. "And you can't help allying with her. She helps protect your boy." He purred. "I'm sure she'll do so when you depart."

"Silas, we don't have the means of transporting it." One of his men announced regrettably.

"Then we'll have to CUT and RUN." He declared. As much as he'll be disappointed that he won't see Selena's sparkling face, he has a great deal of work ahead. "Open her up!"

 **xxx**

Less than three minutes remaining. Jack and Selena were no closer to finding June. The factory was huge. So many places to hide a small woman. Who was to say she was even outside? They could be granted another ten minutes and they still wouldn't have enough time. Try as they might, Jack and Selena were low on options. Jack may have kept on Selena's heels while she leapt across the tall containers - one searches high while the other searches low - but it did very little good. The pressure was riding them like horses. Jack wanted to drop to his knees. Give up and cry. Selena...she'll usher the wrath of her gods and reduce everyone and everything to a crater in the ground.

"I see you found one of your ladies!" Jack and Selena spun and jerked into defensive stances. Arachnid stood several containers away. A hand on her hip she grinned hungrily. "One more and the whole game is yours."

"This game's over, Arachnid!" Selena roared. "Where's June?" Arachnid saw no harm, so she pointed to a scaffolding behind her. Wrapped snuggly in a web cocoon was an unconscious June. "June…!" She cried.

"MOM!" Jack sprinted after her.

"JACK!" Selena chased after him. Arachnid joined in the chase. "JUNE!" Selena leapt two containers at a time, shouting at the height of her jumps. "JUNE! WAKE UP!"

"MOM!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, running at the brink of his speed. "MOM!" He called once more.

June stirred from her forced coma. Her vision rid itself of the haze. She found that she was stories off the ground. Nothing terrified her more than seeing her son racing below her, climbing a questionable ladder to her. "JACK?!" She cried. Selena stopped on a container when she heard June. "SELENA?!"

"HOLD ON, JUNE!" Selena dug in her feet. "WE'RE COMING!" She sprang. A slender spider leg swatted her. She skipped on the ground, crashing against an old forklift.

"SELENA!" June wailed. Jack stopped halfway up the ladder, panting breathlessly.

Selena pushed up on her butt, rubbing her tender ribs. Arachnid cackled landing in front of her. She strutted with a cape of victory wafting in the thin breeze. "How about you and I have a little fun?" She crooned.

Selena's eyes ignited in a howling white. A raging pulse quaked the entire yard. June felt a pulse shoot up the scaffolding and through her. She was entranced by Selena's eyes, and the way invisible air seemed to make her hair wave. "I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES!" She howled in two voices. She startled Arachnid launching in a bolt of lightning. A devastating punch to the cheek sent Arachnid skipping to a painful crash to a motor pool of old vehicles. Selena's feet vibrated the ground when she landed. That punch took a lot out of her. A curse of her dampened clothes. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!" She roared at Jack. "GET YOUR MOM!"

"RIGHT!" Jack scrambled to the top.

Arachnid peeled herself from the uncomfortable bedding. She hissed hatefully at the purple haired menace. Selena massaged her head, and refrained from showing she was barely realizing her hat was missing. Must have been a crazy night for her to forget about it. Arachnid roared murderously, lunging forth. Selena met her head on, both drawing punches back.

Jack could hear the vicious battle taking place below him and June. He had no reason to worry about them. Selena would be fine. June was his only priority.

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" June shrieked. "Who are these people?! How is Selena standing after a hit like that?" She fidgeted in her bonds. "And how did I get in this...STUFF?!" Questions, questions, and more questions.

"Don't worry, Mom!" Jack grasped the webbing securing her to the walkway. "I'm gonna-"

"AAAHH!"

"SELENA?!" Jack froze. Arachnid had Selena upside down by the leg. She flailed her like a ragdoll, smashing her into the ground, containers, forklifts, and finally threw her into empty barrels that bowled over in a strike. "SELENA…!" Jack screamed.

"Jack?!" June lost her voice, darting between Selena, and the massive robot strutting towards her. "The robots...ARE REAL?!"

"Very much so, June Darby!" Arachnid cackled.

Selena was a fighter. She wasn't going down so soon. Were it not for Silas, she'd be putting Arachnid down for the count. She saw Jack and June gazing at her fearfully. "Go...Jack...save...GAAH!" Arachnid slammed a foot down on her stomach. Blood coughed from her throat.

"That's enough out of you, I think." Arachnid pressed down. "A real shame Silas put uranium on you. I would have preferred to end you at the peak of your strength." Selena's body finally gave in. She collapsed limply. Her breath shallow.

"NOOO!" Jack sobbed.

"SELENA!" June cried horrifically. "YOU MONSTER!" Arachnid was flattered. She climbed to meet the gracious woman shouting at her. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Oh, I'll stop soon." Arachnid crooned, stroking June's cheek. "After I've made you and your precious little boy suffer."

"I BEAT YOUR DEADLINE!" Jack roared. "I found my mom! And Selena!" For what pieces still remained in tact. "You said you'd let us go!"

"I SAID if you can save ONE of them, then I would let the TWO-OF-YOU go." Arachnid corrected him. She mocking clicked her tongue, pointing with false regret to June. "I'm afraid June wasn't as fortunate. So...I get to keep her." She licked her lips. Jack gaped in horror. Arachnid webbed Jack's hand to the walkway, giving him a front row seat to the carnage. "And you, my dear boy, have a good view of the horror show about to ensue." _This isn't happening!_ He screamed in his mind. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

 **xxx**

Silas monitored the ending battle closely, observing Arachnid orbiting her prey as she savored their squirming. He switched camera feeds to the barely conscious Selena. Her dazed eyes were fluttering, but she wasn't going to prolong the fight any time soon.

"MAKE HASTE, GENTLEMEN!" Silas barked. His team had barely cut through Arachnid's webbing. They hadn't even started opening Arcee up yet. "We don't have time to be picky! Go straight for the heart!"

Silas's men read his mind. They activated the large industrial drill, slowly guiding it to Arcee's breast plate. Her eyes shot open. She kicked the drill away, throwing the operator on his stomach. She smacked the nearby agents like they were gnats. Others swarmed and began to open fire. Arcee's instincts told her to counter. But the videofeed proved she was needed elsewhere more urgently. She dove to her vehicle form, racing after June and Jack without hesitation.

Silas raised a hand to cease the waste of ammunition. "Let her go!" No sense in fighting for what's no longer in their possession. "No matter the outcome, the spoils will be ours." He placed a beret, and phone on the computer panel. "And this shall not be our last meeting."

 **xxx**

Jack pried a piece of weak metal loose. He stabbed at the webbing desperately. It was losing it's grip, but not before Arachnid descended to June. She whimpered and cried, wriggling like a worm on a hook feeling Arachnid's acidic breath on her skin.

"JACK!" June sobbed.

Unbeknownst to others, Selena was awoken by the cry. The distinct sound of an engine aided in her rousing. Unfortunately he strength was not all there yet. Her dizzy vision spotted June and Jack, and Arachnid had them both. Death's door was opening. About the swallow those two innocent humans whole. And Selena was too weak to spot it. That's when she spotted an old hose. As luck seemed to favor her, water was leaking from the nozzle.

"Don't blink, Jack~" Arachnid pinched her talons to June's jaw. "This will be... _quick._ "

"NOO!" June screamed.

It's over. It's all over. And it was all his fault. "Mom...Selena…" Jack closed his eyes, dropping his head, "I'm so sorry!"

Arachnid opened her fangs to June's slender body. A roaring engine diverted her. A motorcycle came charging up a slope beam at full speed. Launching off the makeshift ramp, Arcee soared into her robot mode. With a warish roar she connected a perfect kick, driving herself and Arachnid onto a narrow strip of a crane.

"Jack…" June was starting to lose her mind. First a robot spider was about to kill her. Now Jack's motorcycle...isn't a motorcycle. "Your motorcycle…?"

"I can explain, mom!" Jack freed himself and began working on June. Then he stopped. "Wait! I already did!" And she didn't believe him for a second.

Arcee back flipped along the crane. Her wrist blades extended, glimmering in the full moon's light. Arachnid maintained the high ground on the sloping equipment. Her land legs and spider legs all at the ready. She wasn't surprised in the least Arcee had gotten free. "M.E.C.H. Couldn't hold on to Breakdown or Selena! What were the odds they could hold on to you?!" She scoffed. She leapt and stabbed her six legs.

Arcee narrowly evaded by jumping to the side. Arachnid caught her by a foot, bringing her right back. She lashed out with two vicious swipes of her spider legs, and a kick of her land legs. Arcee blocked the intense blow, dragging her feet as she was edged back. She recovered in the brief stall and charged headlong. Arcee connected two punches, driving the spider back. Arachnid flipped off the crane to a nearby platform. When Arcee jumped after her, Arachnid batted her off course and to ground level. Arcee rolled along. Arachnid's spider heels ruptured the floor on the miss. Arcee grasped the beams of the structure behind her, flipping her feet up and over. Arachnid lunged to impede her regaining stance. Arcee planted her feet and plowed her forearms into Arachnid's ribs. Smashing her to the ground, Arcee hand sprang off and slid to her fighting stance.

"YOU CAN BARELY HANDLE SELENA IN THE FOREST! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME HERE?" Arcee returned a mock.

Arachnid swung all eight legs to get back on her feet. She hissed venomously like a rabid animal. She balled webbing in her palms. Her talons punctured the thick surface. She sent it flying as a curveball. Arcee dove to the side. The webbed ball exploded in a burst of acid, melting a hole in beam of an old platform. One after another she sent an arching hailstorm of web bombs. Arcee danced and dodged between them. Acid staining the ground and everywhere else around her. Webbing surviving the acid threatened to glue her in place. Arcee shot a couple down, unleashing an acid rain that was blown to Arachnid. The Spidercon roared and retreated a short distance from the rain. Arcee took advantage of her retreating, opening heavy fire. Arachnid's six legs pierced the structure behind her. She shot up fast, flipping and colliding her toes with Arcee's chin. She looped her whole body around and drove both feet into Arcee, knocking her off her feet.

"ARCEE!" Jack cried.

Arcee propped herself on her elbows, feeling the dents in that kick. A spider's shadow spanned over her. Arachnid scaled the structure, priming herself for a jump. "The Magneetian race - SELENA - are nothing in my presence!" She launched to the moon, shaping her legs to her rock penetrating drills. "YOU, HER, AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL PERISH UNDER MY WAKE!"

Arcee closed her eyes. Waiting for Arachnid to put her out of her misery. The impact never came. Arcee was stunned. Arachnid was writhing in midair, thrashing to touch ground or anything. An ominous presence rolled on her back. Arcee, Jack, June, and Arachnid all gaze in awe as Selena arose. Her body hung forward like a corpse rising from the grave. She was soaked head to toe, dripping with water. Arachnid hissed at the dripping hose on the ground. She washed off the uranium. Barrels, containers, forklifts, pipes - the entire factory yard's equipment rose with her. She flipped her head up. Power flowed in her white orbs, casting death's sickle to Arachnid's neck.

"Don't blink, Mom." Jack tingled with excitement. "You'll want to see this."

Selena extended a hand. Her wrist sharply arched. A forklift slammed her from overhead. Selena swept her other hand. A container charged like a freight train, ramming full speed and sending Arachnid flying. Selena flourished her arms and clawing at the air. Barrels and pipes, pipes and barrels - from every direction Arachnid was bluntly struck, and deeply grazed. Head, stomach, legs, and back - Selena wildly flailed her arms, pummeling Arachnid and relishing in her anguished cries. She threw her hands up. Arachnid floated slightly and was in free fall to a painful landing. She quickly recovered to her feet. Selena cracked the ground on her landing. She aligned her forearms and shot her right arm to a 90 degree angle. Arachnid jumped when she saw the container turn at angle, trapping her in a V. Selena darted a foot forward. A door punted Arachnid from behind. An uppercut whipped a door at her front, making her stumble. Selena shifted her body in stances, subjecting Arachnid to her own nightmarish game of pinball. The harder she fought to counter, the quicker the blows struck. Left, right thrusts, and knee - the containers' grew their own fists, punching Arachnid in the cheek and ribs. A thick connection of metal formed in Arachnid's stumbling path, knocking her legs out from under her and connecting the ground to her face. Arachnid was running out of steam, and equally as much patience. She planted her palms, pushing up to get in a charge. Selena, a mere foot away, bent her leg back. A swift kick sent Arachnid back in the air. Selena spiraled high, and a roundhouse kick sent Arachnid crashing into what remained of a dumping site, rendering her subdued.

"Whoa!" Was all June could say.

"You should see her when she's mad." Jack nonchalantly commented. Propellers beating the air helped improve Jack's mood. "You ready for more fireworks?" June was baffled by the question.

Arachnid spat up dirt and pried trash from her body. She'll make Arcee and Selena pay dearly for this insult. Just as she rose to one knee, a descending shadow rooted her. Selena gracefully perched to a narrow strip of metal. She let the glow in her eyes die down so she could relish in Arachnid's humiliation. "SEL-E-NA…!" Arachnid roared.

Selena mocking touching a finger to her cheek. "What was that about me being nothing in your presence?" She chimed. Arachnid bared her fangs. She'll tear Selena's heart out for that. Selena was ready for her. Helicopters hovering near their position interrupted their moment. Selena feared it was Silas out for revenge and prepared to be shot at. But when the bullets pelted only Arachnid, Selena felt the danger subside. The other choppers joined in the fray. Bullets were coming close to hitting Selena. She flew off to the sky, coming up along side the lead chopper. The tinted windows obscured the identity of her savior.

" _NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY I'D BE SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS!_ "

The ever sensuous voice of Agent Fowler brought a smile to Selena's face. "I've never been so happy to see him in my life." If she had her phone, she'd thank him personally. for now she shrugged, and saluted him with praise. Jack waved down Selena's attention from the high ground. A familiar communicator was in his hands. Somehow, Jack got Silas's communicator off him and phoned in some back up. "Clever little bastard, aren't ya?"

Fowler gave an order to empty their magazines into Arachnid. The bullets seemed to unleash Hell on the order, covering the area in dust. Arachnid was unable to dodge, or move in any respect. Instead she immersed herself in her place, bracing her body as hundreds of bullets missed and grazed her. For thirty seconds bullets flew. When Fowler gave the order for a cease fire, all fell quiet.

The flowing breeze cleared the dust in seconds. Arachnid was alive. Green beams flashed from her eyes, running through Fowler's chopper and frying the system. "NOT AGAIN!" He barked. The helicopters schematics were processed, and the vehicle was hers to use. Arachnid took the form of her new vehicle, and rose to the sky.

"NOO!" Arcee threw herself forward. Her weak legs crippled beneath her, leaving her with a face full of failure as Arachnid escaped. "I WON'T...LET YOU...GRAH!" She pounded a fist. That's twice Arachnid has escaped. Twice she's been denied her revenge. Next time...she won't be so lucky.

"She's professional at running away." Selena chortled, kneeling beside the winded bot. "Always seems to turn tail when the heat rises."

"Hide in the shadows and let the webs ensnare your victims." Arcee forced herself to sit on her knees. If she can't stand, she'll at least sit with dignity beside the friendly enemy. "A spider through and through. One I can't wait to squash."

"Take her running as a hollow victory." Selena turned her attention to June and Jack up high. Fowler and his men were already working to get her down. "Jack and June are safe. That should be all that matters now." Arcee scoffed at the silver lining. But she was right nonetheless. Their goal was to rescue Jack and June. While shaken up and traumatized, they did just that. She cradled on of her several wounds, letting the calm after the storm relax her. "You alright?" Selena touched her shoulder. "Silas...did he…?"

"No. I escaped before his drill grazed the surface." She laughed a little. "I'm surprised you care."

"Someone has to babysit Jack. You know how horrible I am with kids." She grinned impishly.

"I don't know. You take great care of Raf. Seem to keep Miko out of trouble when you're around."

"Ha! I guess I do! For all the good it's done. They're still pigheaded and stubborn."

"You sure they aren't your kids then?"

"Hardy-har-har!" The two ladies shared a hearty laugh. At the price of irritating their internal wounds. It only made them laugh harder. They were close to falling over. They didn't care. The night was just too full of jokes to not brave the pain for a few laughs.

 **xxx**

Things seemed to calm down around the factory. Jack sat beside his mom, wrapping a blanket around her in order to help calm down. He explained things slowly to help her process what's all happened. Honestly, he'll need a few more nights. Fowler's men cleared the buildings. As expected, M.E.C.H cleaned up every trace of themselves and ran for the hills. Fowler won't say he's pleased they were behind Silas, but he'll settle for saving two civilians. That's the greatest prize right now.

"Mrs. Darby…" Fowler gently inserted himself. "I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth." He fixed his suit and tie for the lovely lady. "For the past few months, your son has been... _interning_ for me at the agency." Interning was the best he had. June's glare screamed for him not to insult her intelligence.

"Fowler…" Selena's giggled dryly next to June, "I don't think June's gonna buy it."

"You got that right!" June barked, knitting her brow angrily at the agent. Fowler nervously cleared his throat, blushing in a random direction. No matter whose, mom's always seem to have the scariest glare. He should have known this wouldn't fly. June released a sigh and shook her head. She's too frazzled to be angry at a man she's just met. Instead, she wanted to thank people for saving her and her son. Starting with Selena. "Selena, I just want to-" She was baffled by the empty space. A growing and shrinking shadow coaxed her widened gaze to flow upward. She jerked and moved securely into Jack's arms. Selena was casually floating Indian Style in midair. No harnesses, no invisible fans, and no tractor beams. She was really flying.

"What?!" Selena laughed at her. "After everything you've seen, this frightens you?"

June thought about it...and Jack might have mentioned his best friend was an alien from outer space. And she did just witness this said alien fight an evil robot bug. Somehow...she doubts that's the peak of the excitement to come. "So...you're...I mean, you're really…"

"Not exactly the _little green men_ you hear about, am I?" She winked.

"Certainly not." She was speechless. She can hardly believe it and Selena was staring her right in the eye. "Selena...I…" She laughed at her lack of words, "I don't know what to say." Gratitude and contrite hung in her voice.

"You don't have to." Selena reassured her. "I'm just glad you and Jack are safe. And that he doesn't have to lie to you anymore."

June can agree with that. Jack released his 100th breath of the night. The weight just lifted by them asses. When Arcee strolled on scene, June felt her mind explode. "And...she...is…"

"Mom, meet Arcee." Jack gestured to Arcee, "Autobot, guardian, friend." Everything Jack could want in someone.

"Amazing. My son's friends...are aliens." No. Friends was too kind a term. "Best friends, I should say." Arcee and Selena felt pride wash over them. "Thank you both."

"Of course." Arcee replied.

"Found these in one of the warehouses." Fowler reinserted himself, dangling a hat and phone that lit Selena up like stars. "Recognize them?"

"Hey! He did keep them!" Selena cheered. She flipped the hat on her head, and grasped her phone tightly. She felt complete again. "Glad he took care of them." She flipped the phone open. The numerous missed calls lodged a lump in her throat.

"That Silas character seemed fascinated by you." June fluttered her lashes teasingly. "Are you and he…" She flexed her pinkie.

"Never in his wildest dreams!" Selena denied with a firm face. June and Jack burst with laughter. They've never seen her so serious. Fowler and Arcee sniggered as well. Selena disliked fun at her expense, but who was she to deny them merriment at times like this. Still, seeing June, knowing she'll be dragged further in the longer Jack is involved. She strained her neck, rubbing the sore muscles. "And here I was hoping your guys's parents would stay out of this."

"Guys?" June looked at the shying crowd. "You mean there are other humans involved.

"June," Selena raised her hands. That's not something she can handle tonight, "Trust me when I say there is, at least, four trilogies worth of details Jack and his friends will cover with you." She landed and harshly pressed a finger to Jack's chest. "And I mean EVERYTHING!"

"Wait? You're not going to stick around?!" Jack suddenly felt everything riding on his shoulders.

Selena showed him the three pages of missed calls. "My overbearing warlord is looking for me. I need to go before he decides to come looking for me." She'd be flattered if his Royal Majesty, Lord Megatron, would come looking for her. But...she highly doubts June can handle Megatron in the same night as Arachnid and Arcee. She wishes she'll be able to be there when she meets Optimus and the others. " Time for me to go. I'm glad you're safe, June."

"And I have you to thank." June rose and hugged Selena, earning a hug in return. "No matter what I learn, it won't change my opinion of you this night."

"I'll hold you to that." Selena tapped her forehead. "So here's a bit of good faith. I told you I was 18, correct?"

"Yeah?" June wasn't sure where this was going.

"Take that number and multiply it by 15. Jack will confirm it." Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat. Selena giggled impishly, floating to the air. "Ciao!"

"SELENA, WAIT-" She was gone, vanishing into the night. Jack growled past gritted teeth, "That malicious brat."

June pondered her request momentarily. Rather odd. She muttered the numbers, doing the math in her head. She gawked in disbelief. "SHE'S OVER 200 YEARS OLD?!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Not the best, but it will do.**


	22. Hostile Reunions

**Hostile Reunions**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Want to know what Selena loves the most about Maine? Besides the diverse weather, abundance of wildlife, diversity of humans performing odd jobs, and variety of hobbies. The junkyards. Yes. Her favorite places in all the world, besides horizons where large bodies of water or a spanning horizon reside, are junkyards. Most people, when they come across a junkyard, turn up their noses. Not Selena. She found them to be comforting. Homey even. Found solace in the presence of aged, obsolete vehicles and home appliances, and the smell of decay wafting from rust, molds, and the ever discernable carcass of vermin. The silence that engrosses junkyards, the clinks and clangs as the old machinery settled, is synonymous to rain pattering on a roof. At least it is for her. The junkyard she discovered in Maine is splendid in its atmosphere. A clearing in the midst of lush greenery, accessible only by one road leading in and out of the mountains to a small town. A small town that has a high tourist rate. And tourists bring old junk that winds up in that yard. Leaving Selena to either admire it, refigure him...or crush it!

A crimson eye flared open. A fist with a balled in a snap. A red Rolls Royce levitated. The doors caved in, the hood condensed, the rubber of the tries being shred by the splintering rims. The car was crushed into a square, oil and other fluids being bled dry from it. The fist relaxed. The decorative white belt fastening the light purple, detached wool like wrist sleeve slackened. Selena let her arm fall limply into her thigh, her one leg swaying listlessly off the branch of a tree. Her other leg was bent, the heel of her purple boot anchoring it in place. She pinched the rim of her black beret, keeping it low to obscure the midday sun from shining on her humiliation. Her skull badges, her weapons, rested on the sides. Her anguish at being rendered weak and helpless by Silas once again. Her black nails scratched at her black pants. The egg shapes of her chain belt vibrated with rising rage. Her breathing was heavy beneath the black and purple tube top, her neck spanning inside her black choker. Her Decepticon sigil glistening in the light, resonating with the anger burning inside of her.

"Snide...arrogant...disgust...HUMAN!" She snarled animally. Her eyes glowed dangerous red. A refrigerator, kitchen sink, and old piping shot into the air. She knit her brow. The fridge and sink collided, meshing into one another. They took the shape of Silas. The ends of the pipes sharpened to fine point and then shredded the effigy, piercing the chest, skull, abdomen, and waste. If only it were the real Silas. No. If it were the real Silas, "I would kill you slowly." Selena flicked her wrist. The effigy dropped and shattered. He's not the only one. There's one other that Selena would love to watch the life bleed from. "Megatron!" Veins pulsated in her balling fist. Her canines bit into her lip. What he said to her...royally pissed her off.

 **Flashback**

 _24 hours had gone by languorously since Silas and Arachnide captured her, June, Jack, and Arcee. She left them that night on a pretty hilarious note. As she flew away into the night she heard June's voice echo, "SHE'S OVER 200 YEARS OLD?!" Humans are delightfully entertaining when their heads split. Unfortunately, that's where her bliss of the night ends._

 _Selena returned to The Nemesis in minor tatters. Her clothing still damp from when she washed herself of the Uranium Silas drenched her in. Her hair wiry and matted, and her skin slipping from the bone and covered with bruises. Under her eyes were dark rings from the numerous times she was rendered unconscious. Electrical burns from Silas's high voltage tasers splotched her skin. Knockout scolded her the entire time he was examining her, screaming that she barely escaped with superficial injuries during her last encounter with MECH. Now she's just pushing it. He gave her a final warning for her treatment this time around. She absolutely has to remain on the ship for a week. No going outside, no late night flights - nothing! Traces of the liquid uranium were still present on her clothing in spite of the quick shower she have herself. Three to four times a day for the next week she was to be subjected to chemical baths that will dispel it, and was to buy and liquify the produce he listed that are the perfect blend of antioxidants. In humans that would never work. Selena loves being an alien with a different anatomy. Starscream was going to give her an earful too. Curse her for throwing her life into jeopardy for those Autobot pets, and then mock her for being overrun by humans. Thankfully he bought that she wasn't feeling too good. In truth, she wasn't._

 _Two hours had passed and Selena was stricken by a powerful force of nausea. It curdled her stomach, spread weakness to her limbs, and her head felt as if it was in a maelstrom. She rushed to the waste room. Sullied energon meant for disposal was piling up in there. She just made it as her stomach emptied out into one of the tubes. She choked on the bile, demoralized groaning mistaken for disembodied spirits that terrified passing guards. With each upchuck her skin felt like it was falling off the bone. She lurched for one final blow, the sluggishly slid to her hands and knees, bowing her head to her homeland's spirits that it was over. Silas dousing her in Uranium was less painful than when Bulkhead hit her with the powder a couple months back. And it didn't leave her blind. But this liquid had time to seep into her skin, causing a vile reaction. Knockout did warn her of side effects. Guess she has to hobble to him and say he was right. For now, she was going to sit there and curse Silas for putting her in this position._

" _So this is what defeat looks like on the Great Magneetian Selena!" Selena's body went rigid. Her fingers dug grooves into the floor, balling into pulsating fists. Her glare moved to the corner of her eye. The foreboding figure of Megatron stood in the doorway. His massive talons pressing a button, sealing them inside the waste room. "I've always imagined you on your knees, but always imagined it would be I who would put you there." He would dig that salt drenched dagger into her wounded pried for as long as he could._

" _Not now, Megs! I'm not in the mood for you shit?!" She croaked in heavy heaves. She coughed up a chunk of bile. Forgive the pun, but she really has no stomach for vomit. "Why don't you go physically abuse Starscream, or verbally diminish Breakdown?!" Should they learn of what she said, she will humbly beg their forgiveness._

" _Because your torment is far too delectable to pass on!" Selena bounced as he stepped closer. The vibrating shooting into her gave her vertigo. It was agonizing. "The thought of you being overcome by a human. Not once, but thrice by the same human." He threw his head back, laughing loudly in her misery. "Has he discovered a weakness I have not?" He mocked as he controlled his laughter. He knelt down, running a finger through her bile puddle. "Do I lack the true means of forever holding you within my control?" He flicked it off. Selena sat to one knee, her shoulders hunched. The rim of her beret obscured her glimmering crimson orbs. The shine within them capable of cutting the entire ship in half. Megatron talks long enough, she'll try. The final wear on her patience came with the opening of his palm holding that malefic uranium stone. She felt its effects snaking to her. "Perhaps I should invest in a new leash. What do you think?"_

 _Megatron doesn't know what happened. Selena was in a miserable state on the floor, head bowed in shame, and he towering over her. The room was titling rapidly on its axis, he was weightless briefly. 'BOOM!' His back connected with the cold metal floor. A tiny foot was at his chest plate, and the white glowing eyes - powerful eyes Megatron recalls from their first excursion with human authorities - glowering down at him. He showed minor shock at being overcome before his gladiator reflexes and blade sharp perception so much as minutely considered reacting. A sign he underestimates his Magneetian Subordinate. A perilous sign. He tried to sit up, pushing on his elbows. An arbitrary force wove inside his chassis to his limbs. An indomitable force creating weakness within him. Locking his joints, pushing at his hips and spinal rod. Selena lifted her foot ever so slightly. Megatron felt weight lift. The foot stamped, cracks webbing in the chest plate, and smashed him back to the floor. If Cybertronians needed to breathe, he's sure he'd be robbed of it. "Do you truly think that bauble in your palm will keep you safe?!" She spat, teeth grounding to her lip. In a fluid motion she bid his hand close to her. Megatron naturally resisted but was ultimately overpowered. She spread his palm in her face. The glow ignited the utter disbelief flaring in his crimson eyes. The very stone meant to weaken her wasn't even hindering her. "Well...do you?!" She tossed the arm, unmoved by the booming slam. "Because, Megatron, the biggest mistake every Autobot I've encountered made was assume that they were safe behind uranium!" They think it stops her? They are sorely mistaken. NOW! "It's intolerable! I will give you that! But...I defeat the status quo...by becoming increasingly pissed off every time it is thrown in my face!" And right now she can dive into a pool of liquid uranium and not be bothered._

 _She must have hit him harder than she thought. His body was shaking. "Heh-heh-heh..." He was laughing._

" _What the Hell is so damn funny?!"_

" _You." Cold metal touched her cheek. Selena was terrified out of her frenzy. Her white eyes, her crushing energy, all dissipated as she saw that Megatron was touching her. He broke free of her. "I adore this side of you. Your fury." He purred. "I will endeavor to see it fully released in the near future."_

 **Flashback End**

That was the most harrowing week she's ever experienced. Being stricken blind would be preferable. Being mocked by that glorified, wannabe king is more than she can bear. Creatures such as him are meant to be her plaything. And one day they will. One day...once her revenge is hers. Optimus, Ratchet, and his team of riff-raff will be reduced to piles of scrap. Their screams echoing on the wind as they plead to her for mercy. The Megatron will suffer the same fate, and she will depart from earth...from Miko, June, Jack...and Rafael.

"To think I've been reduced to a pet." Selena floated off the branch. Stray scraps floated to her, orbiting her in crisscrossing spheres. They spun faster and faster, meshing together into multicolored rings. "Where has my pride gone?" She flourished her hand out to the side, flicking her fingers. The rings broke apart at points, fined ends whipped and slashed at nearby trees. Selena recoiled the whips, caressing the tips like serpents. "I have to rectify this." Thin seams appeared in the thick trunks. They slid and down went a handful of trees. A rumbling echo covered the mountainous area. Humans a ways away were rooted. Selena perched to a narrow point of a pole, letting the makeshift whips hit the ground. She puffed at a bead of sweat agitated.

 _Snap!_ "Hm!" She twisted around. The trees rustled wildly then went still. An uncharacteristic silence engulfed the forest. Birds she heard cawing, the chattering of rodent based creatures - everything stopped. Selena's piercing gaze darted about the surrounding wood. Her hand slowly rising for one of her badges. She can feel it. The hungry gaze, the impending attack. Someone, or something, was lurking. Close. Watching, waiting, and wanting. "Ugh!" There! Ahead in the thicket. The shadows were moving. The Autobots? MECH? The Cons?

" _ANSWER YOUR BLASTED PHONE!_ "

Selena screamed, terrified right out of her skin. Birds took off, and suddenly the forest came back to life. Selena ripped her phone out of her pocket, slapping it to her ear. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!" She screamed the ear off the moron who scared her.

" _Well pardon the Primes out of me! Learn to respond the first time!"_ It was Starscream.

"What do you want?! I'm busy!" She lied. She's not in the mood for his idiocy. She's not in the mood for anyone right now.

" _You will have to cut your business short! Preferably before you cut down the remainder of the forest you are dwelling in._ " Selena knit her brow with a low grunt. The shifting shadows. She shot a glare to the sky. Lo and behold, Laser Beak, the eye in the eye, spying on her for Soundwave and Starscream. He must have remotely turned on her phone. " _In any case, this is a request from me._ " As if that is supposed to make it better. " _There is a magnetic flux not native to this planet emanating from one of the desert regions known as Palm Springs._ " Palm Springs isn't really a desert. There's just more...rocks and dirt and questionable wildlife. Explaining the difference to Starscream will take too long. _"The power amassing has lead Megatron to deduce that it is the Polarity Gauntlet."_

"That sounds familiar…" Selena remarked intrigued. She drummed fingers on her forehead. She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, I remember. I was combing through old files with Soundwave one day and we came across it." Soundwave was kind enough to show her slides and archives detailing in vividity The Gauntlet's unyielding power. The ability to magnetize and polarize anything in its sights. And for a race that is made entirely of metal, the ironic tyranny of this gauntlet made it one to be feared. A simple yet diabolical weapon invented by Decepticons during the Great War in order to combat the Autobots. A truly fearful and devastating force of nature to be reckoned with. And it's on Earth of all places. "How does something like that wind up here?"

" _A mystery to say the least. But what isn't mysterious is whether or not the Autobots have detected the weapon as well._ "

"And so what if they did!" Selena guffawed indifferently. This might be the one time she's willing to pass on thwarting the bots and their excursions. What does she care if they get this gauntlet? "Let them have the oversized magnet. It'll be all the sweeter when they realize it won't protect them from me." She fluttered her fingers open. A rippling ball of pure kinetic energy gathered to her palm. She dispersed the energy. A ring shot into the surrounding junk, crumpling it to balls like paper. "Nothing those murderers possess can withstand my power!"

" _Heh-heh. I never thought such ignorance would fall from your mouth, Dearest Naive Selena._ " Starscream obnoxiously mocked. Selena irately arched a brow, grunting under her breath. Does he honestly doubt her. " _Perhaps in the midst of your studies you should have taken care to read where the Gauntlet draws its powers from._ " He stated ominously. " _As you know, Earth has its own magnetic fields. It is how it turns, how those human compasses discern directions, and many more anomalies ushered by these fields._ " She learned that in her numerous science classes. Her humming urged Starscream to get to the point. " _This planet's fields may be inferior to our planets, but they are just strong enough to empower the gauntlet."_ Selena knows those fields. She manipulates them at will. _"The gauntlet feeds on these fields. Channeling them within its veins, and unleashing them in maelstroms of unrelenting and devastating power. Structures, terrains, the very cores of planets tremble."_ He was drooling. " _The power this gauntlet possesses is immense and amazing. It is a power that can undoubtedly rival yours should it fall into Autobot hands. They may even defeat you._ " He added sneakily.

That tore it. A vein split in Selena's head. An old water tank burst. The pressure inside spouted with dank, old water. "There is no force in this universe or that next that can rival me!" She growled venomously. "No trinket or Autobot will EVER get the better of me!"

" _Then prove it!_ " He dared. A Ground Bridge tore open in the junkyard. " _Soundwave will send you to the where the gauntlet was detected. Breakdown should be there._ "

"Breakdown? Is Knockout sure he's clear for field work?" She questioned concerned.

" _Breakdown is the one who insisted._ " Selena was dismayed. Since he lost his eye he hasn't been the same. Not in a brooding jerk sort of way. More of a former cripple beating atrophy sort of way. Adjusting to having another blindside was taking a toll on him. " _Report when you have acquired the weapon. Or when you can't back up your boast._ "

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE WORSE THAN SILAS!" Starscream just loves to get under her skin. He ended the call before she literally reached through and punches him. "This moron…wears on my nerves...WORSE THANK MIKO!" She jetted into the bridge before she has a hernia.

As the bridge closed behind her...two sets of glowing eyes broke through the shadows of the trees. Blood red and pristine yellow. "Did you get it?" The figure with the eye rumbled.

A massive metallic hand held up a scanner reading off the charts to the closed ground bridge's signal. The dissipating flow created a trail for the scanner, delivering to the owner the exiting coordinates of the vortex. "Coordinates locked. I've got her." The second said victoriously, tapping the scanner with a hooked hand.

"Good. She won't get away from us this time." Razor sharp animal showed with a deep chuckle. "Our employer will be pleased with us."

"With how long we've been tracking her," The partner ran his hook to the spikes on his one shoulder, "He'd better be. And he'd better pay what we're due."

 **xxx**

If Selena thinks she's having a bad day, she should really visit the Autobot base when she remembers where it is. Ever since June learned _the truth_ , she's been - to say the least - clingy. He run in with MECH and Arachnid, and the death match she and her son were part of left her traumatized. More shaken and frazzled, but the experience hasn't let her sleep properly in the past week. Giant robots, secret military types, an alien girl - it's a lot for a humble nurse to take in. Then learning that Jack's bike was a giant talking robot and that she has friends in a base miles outside of Jasper? It's amazing she didn't explode. With the exposure of them, came the long history of what brought them to earth - The Great War, their planet left uninhabitable - Megatron and his Decepticon army and what their goals are, Selena's 30 year long vendetta, and her time on earth. June was seriously beginning to wonder if her car was an Autobot, or if the Doctor she works under is an alien too. The world she thought she knew inside and out suddenly has a whole new layer she never dreamed was there. It something out of a book. It's overwhelming. At the same time incredible. She wants to learn more, understand what is happening around her. And perhaps what happened before won't happen to her again.

While it is admirable to the Autobots that June wishes to take an active role in this new juncture of her life, the kids aren't too keen on it. Not because they dislike June. No. Not at all. It's just that she, well, cramps their style. She's a mom, after all. Parents kind of ruin the mood. After work she goes to the base to see the Autobots. They don't mind. Especially when Arcee can't take Jack home. But she's taken advantage of picking up her son in order to _hang out_ with them and the kids. It used to be a SECRET clubhouse after all. And her flirting with Optimus wasn't appreciated. Ratchet more or less liked her. Another physician in the base, and an adult of the human species with a mature mindset was very welcome.

June unintentionally crossed the line when she protested Jack going on a recon mission with Arcee. Missions he's gone on with her dozens of times and survived. Suddenly he's a helpless boy and Arcee an incompetent guardian with June around. And her one argument is that Bulkhead told Miko she had to stay at the base. Ratchet picked up a strange magnetic flux that was unusual for Earth. He asked Bulkhead to go investigate. Wherever Bulkhead goes, Miko wants to go. Normally he would. But Bulkhead prefers her to stay put. June's is new to this, so she isn't aware of the disaster Miko is on missions. She's like that loud barking puppy that bites the ankles of people three times her size. Arcee eventually gave up and went with Bulkhead. Anything to escape June...and squishing her. June didn't realize she offended Arcee. She's just looking out for her son. Jack didn't touch that subject. June would never hear it or understand if he did.

They really needed to change the subject. June had an idea for a conversation, but needed to tread carefully. "Doctor Ratchet." She approached him on the platform. "I...please stop me if it isn't my place…" Ratchet ceased his work, perturbed by June's sheepish demeanor. "Selena." His spark nearly stopped functioning. "Did Autobots really...her planet…" She danced around it, unable to bring herself to say it aloud. June's spoken with Selena the past week for grandiose details of her son and his friends' _after school_ activities. She was happy to provide her with a summary, but insisted for a less bias tale from the Autobots. Especially when it comes to her planet. Or else Selena would be recruiting June for the Decepticon cause.

"We did." Ratchet's shoulders sank, his fingers falling to the monitor's control panel. Jack and Rafael tensed into themselves. It didn't go unnoticed that Miko was gone, but that was a conversation for later. June felt the atmosphere turn bleak. Ratchet faced June fully, maintaining as austere an expression as his wounding insides will allow. "I was part of the regiment that destroyed her planet. My counterpart Vida was as well. Selena eviscerated her without hesitation." He traced the scar on his cheek plate. "She left me this as a testament that she would spill my energon. Many times has she come close. Many times...has she displayed her eagerness to harm my team in order to accomplish her goal."

June was taken aback, swallowing a lump in her dry throat. She's seen Selena's ugly side in the past. She's definitely...abrasive, to say kindly. But what Ratchet described was a Psychopath. Well, given he said she's eager to kill, she might be a sociopath. "I've...I've seen Selena fight before." And it was amazing. Arcee was a warrior goddess, Selena a deity in her own right. But the way she fought...wasn't different from someone protecting another. "She...she doesn't seem...vicious. Unless she's upset."

"Madam, I do not wish to paint Selena as a demon, but I strongly urge you not take her taciturn, placid persona lightly." Those who do so face a fate worse than death. They plead for it when Selena gets her hands on them. "Selena is a relentless, merciless, depraved, deceptively charismatic killing machine. Cybertronian...or human…" He choked, able to see the dead human faces fresh in his processor, "Selena is capable of killing anyone and everyone that gets in her way. And she will not bat an eye. She has done so on numerous occasions."

"If...that's...true…" June was trembling,"How come she rescued us?" She gestured to Jack.

"Because for all her evil Selena is counterbalanced by a meritable sense of morality, honor, and compassion." Three attributes Ratchet prays are not rusting. "Selena will never harm those who cannot defend themselves," Those three girls from long ago notwithstanding, "Or those she has unintentionally come to care for."

"Unintentional? You mean she cares about us on accident?" She tilted her head.

"Selena's 30 year isolation from any sort of close companionship has waned on her." So much, according to the children, she went to extremes to ensure others stayed clear away from her. "Even being on this planet, she's had to hide who and what she is lest it be discovered there are aliens amongst us."

"And if she is discovered she'd kill anyone coming at her?" That doesn't sound like a demonic killing machine.

"Selena does possess a rationality that coaxes her to avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Okay…" June guessed that made sense. "That doesn't explain why Jack, Miko, Rafael, and myself are an exception. She should have wanted to kill us."

"Under normal circumstances that would have most certainly been the outcome." Ratchet assured her without hesitation. "But when the children learned what she is, what she's done, and how she does it without remorse…" He gazed over to the sulking trio in admiration, "Selena's heart took a bolt at how they didn't run from her. How they still don't run." "Calling Selena Evil is harsh. But it is accurate. With the flick of a switch she is cruel."

"Equally she's kind." And that is what June will hold on to.

"I would like to think that as well, Nurse Darby. But recent events make me skeptical." How she attacked them in that mall for starters. Her moods change for too frequently for him to believe she holds kindness to a high standard.

 **xxx**

Breakdown arrived in the general area of the strange flux. He raised the scanner, grunting at the irregular fluctuations spiking on the screen. The one annoying trait this backwater planet has is its almost bipolar natural energy output. Certain areas of a planet eons behind in everything including life span has the potential to affect Decepticon Engineered tech. It's like a speck of space dust causing a major malfunction in The Nemesis just by sitting on a special spot in the engine. He began tweaking the the signal strength slightly for a better reading. They leveled themselves out, guiding him to where the gauntlet was resting. If Megatron is right and this is the Polarity Gauntlet, this will trap the Autobots within their mercy and practically make them sitting ducks for their rule. To think a weapon like that has been on Earth all this time. All of the energon storages, the Autobots, Selena - who knows what else is on this planet.

A ground bridge opened behind him. Selena launched out on her motorcycle, twisting sideways to a skidding halt at his feet. She lifted the glass shield, winking at him, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was murder."

"Not a problem. I barely started." He chuckled. The bridge closed, leaving those two to get to work. "Heard from Knockout Starscream goaded you into coming." He teased. Selena puffed her cheeks angrily. "You been filled in on what it is we're looking?"

"Yep." She dismounted from the bike, removing and placing her helmet to the seat. The searing heat of that place baked her on contact. Still better than a frozen tundra. "Polarity Gauntlet: Decepticon toy, powerful magnet, lost somewhere here in Palm Springs California, and the key to exterminating Autobots." Breakdown gave her a thumbs up. She was all caught up. "And, so I'm told, it can rival MY kinetic prowess!" She emphasised the ridiculousness of that claim. Nothing on any planet can rival or withstanding her magnetic might. Except things that aren't magnetic. This will be another toy for her to break if Megatron decides to get cute.

"Not sure about the thing myself." Breakdown shrugged. And none to broken up about it. He's glad he's ignorant of the Polarity Gauntlet. Responding to Selena while her pride is showing is a mistake he won't make again. "All I know is that Megatron wants it, and we need to get it." Selena rolled her eyes. Not much of a motivator. But if it keeps her off The Nemesis for a while.

Breakdown and Selena have been to every dangerous terrain on Earth. The caves, the mountains, vast deserts and frozen wastelands, and human shopping malls during intense days where prices are cut. This place, Palm Springs, was mild. Not really mountains either. Just really tall hills, massive boulders piling on each other, a few cacti here and there...and dangerous desert animals, and the typical bunny rabbit. This is almost serene. They just might put their feet up later. Selena got a jump on it. She lied on Breakdown's shoulder, popped on a pair of sunglasses, and worked on her tan. She released a pleased sigh. Normally Breakdown would be irritated, but he had to laugh. She's such a sloth when she isn't fighting. Her feet were propped, her hands behind her head, and the relaxation began as she was rocked by his swaying arms. She loves a Con with broad shoulders.

"You know I charge by the minute for your luxury." He chortled.

"I'll take over your latrine duties a a day for every minute."

"DEAL!" They shook on it. Meaning he can take a leisurely stroll. "By the way…" He scratched his cheek, "How are you doing? Feeling better?"

"Nothing I haven't recovered from before." She placed a hand to a flexed bicep. She's healthy as an ox. She then sat up, placing a hand to the patch where his eye used to be. "What about you? How's the eye?" She caressed it fretfully.

"I've adjusted. It's nothing I can't recover from." He postured. Selena was glad to hear it. Breakdown sort of let it sink in that he was taken down by humans. And that Selena isn't above being overtaken herself. The two heavy hitter of the Decepticons overwhelmed by mere humans. It's almost...laughable.

"What's so funny?" Selena heard him chuckle.

"Breakdown and Selena, Wreckers of the Decepticons, taken down and crippled by humans." He snorted, holding his stomach. "Titans taken down by bugs. It's kind of funny."

Selena hummed pensively. "You know, it really is!" She slapped her thighs, laughing loudly. "I can't believe they dropped you with a glorified EMP!"

"Me?! They took you out with rubber toys!" He poked at her.

"Hey, they hurt!"

"Aww! Here! Let me kiss your boo-boo!" He puckered his lips. Selena playfully swatted his lips, then he pressed her head down. The two flew into a fit of laughter, holding their stitching sides. They have way too much fun when they're alone. Or were they alone? Selena can't shake this feeling they're being watched. She had that feeling back in Maine. Who's out there?

The scanner brought the pair to an enclosure, walls of boulders curving into a dead end. Breakdown and Selena hate dead ends. On the bright side, according to the scanner, the Polarity Gauntlet is just two feet away from them. Buried underneath the rubble. And those readings were off the charts. "Jackpot!" The two purred. He scooped up Selena, placing her on a high up ledge. "You might wanna stay back for this." His hand changed into his mallet as he tromped for the rubble.

"Blow me away, Rambo!" She hooted, pumping her fists. Not that he knows who Rambo is. Proof she's been on this planet for too long. The air behind her swished. Selena's eyes went sharp. She whipped around, drawing her chakrams, finding nothing but rocks and dirt...and a tumbleweed. "Huh?" Maybe Silas did a bigger number on her than she thought. She's starting to get paranoid. Still, she leered hard to the surrounding area, looking for someone or something that didn't belong. Waiting for the smallest shift in the terrain. Breakdown's hammering at the rocks broke her concentration. Before she knew it the sensation subsided again. Though, in the back of her mind, there was that nagging feeling.

Breakdown didn't have to work too hard to find the prize. He reduced a few of the boulders to pebbles, finding what he sought right there at his feet. "Got it!" He announced, grasping hold of the handle. Selena drifted to his shoulder, hanging over it like a noodle. Her expression was that of disappointment. "Doesn't look like a gauntlet to me." She tapped at the knuckle guard. Looked my like oversized brass knuckles. Wasn't that impressive. "I need to ask Starscream why he thought it was necessary to send me."

"Probably to make sure I don't screw up." Breakdown rumbled in self loathing. "He doesn't exactly let me forget what happened. How easily I was beaten."

"Join the club. He's merciless with embarrassing me, too."

"And yet you still have it bad for him." He moaned at the contradiction.

Selena turned bright red. "I HAVE NOTHING BUT DISGUST FOR HIM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, he hair flying every direction. Breakdown turned and snickered impishly behind a hand. He loves getting a rise out of her. It's so easy, though, he almost feels guilty. Selena was about to punch a hole in the back of his head. Rapid clattering followed by a dart shift crawled up her spine. That tore it. "We're not alone!" She flipped into the air, landing with feline prowess. She touched her chakrams together, the center pikes extending into the long staff. Breakdown's shoulder turret sprouted, whirring shrilly as it charged to fire. The pair alternated directions, scouting one side of their enclosure for the intruder. No one was there! No one! Selena knows what she sensed. It's been following them since she and Breakdown met up. She took in slow breaths, closing her eyes. Invisible tendrils snaked the dirt and rocks, carrying her senses as far as the terrain would allow her. Contrary to popular believe, metallic particular are mixed within most rocks, silicates, and different types of coarse substances. Metal, in itself, is just compressed earth. The same goes for caves where Selena puts her dousing to use. The narrow passages acted like aqueducts to guide her. An open area like this requires a wider range. And with unrefined elements in the dirt lying around, she'll half to hope whoever is lurking is close by. The severe lack of metal, ironically, isn't a hindrance. Less metal allows her to detect roaming Autobots much easier. The Nemesis is a nightmare. But here, hopefully, she should be able to…

Pressure mounted at the top of her spine. Selena twirled her staff like a baton in one hand, casting an ominous glare back toward Breakdown. He read the signal loud and clear, sensing the looming danger just above him. Selena spun to the right, Breakdown dove to the right. Selena's crimson orbs reflected the black and purple shadow sprawled to the formation above. With a ferocious roar, her eyes briefly glowing white, she slashed her staff upward. A crescent condensed wave tor a gash up the splitting formation, running up toward the eight legged creature. At the last second it weaved to the side, pressing into the rock. The breeze of the blast brushed their armored skin. Tiny scratches tor into the slender legs. It laughed at the miss, and in anxiety at the close call. It peeled itself from the rock, grinning hungrily at the enraged Magneetian scowling at her.

"ARACHNID!" Selena roared with a murderous glare.

"Well, well, well, do the wonders never cease!" The scavenging Con mocked. She hissed venomously, fangs hungering to spill the liquid that gives her life. "I've missed you, Selena!"

"The feeling is far from mutual, you BITCH!" Her words dripped murderous.

"Oh, such bad language." Her six spider legs launched her into a full speed charge, her body flipping forth into a flying kick for Selena. She braced herself for the impact. Breakdown threw himself in the kick's path. The foot met his crossed wrists and was repelled. Arachnid regained her balance on her six legs, swatting Breakdown with two more kicks. One knocked the gauntlet clear from his grasp, the second sent him skipping across the dirt. She took the opportunity and scooped up the misleading gauntlet. "For me~? You shouldn't have!" She cooed.

Breakdown's hand latched to her wrist. He yanked her in close. "I didn't!" He bashed his hammer to her head. Arachnid skipped on her shoulder, the paint scratched off, then rebound to her feet. She hissed animally, not taking kindly to being swatted. "I heard about a rogue con roaming around somewhere on this planet." He held out his arm. Selena perched to it. "You know her, Selena?"

"This is Arachnid! And she's friends with Silas! The man that turned you and I into chumps!" Her voice cracked. Breakdown gasped then glared at her. His other hand became a hammer. He struck them together, a warish ringing traversing the enclosure. Selena's adrenaline was buzzing in her veins. A new rage boiling within her taking her back to that night with June and Jack.

"Hardly friends." Arachnid scoffed. As if she'd make friends with anyone. They're nothing more than a weakness. "Barely a day and a half as partner and he already plotted against me." Her feigned hurt wasn't bought in the slightest. "These humans ain't loyal - or so that song goes." She batted her eyes.

Selena slapped a hand to her head. "The fact that you and I know that song just proves we're stewing on this planet." She groaned.

"That's a song?" Breakdown mumbled.

"Tell ya later." Now wasn't the time.

"Well then…" Breakdown trudged for Arachnid, "How's about I hogtie you and take you in?!" Arachnid laughed at the premature boast. Breakdown ran up, swinging both his hammers. Arachnid easily dodged the rather sloppy strikes, yawning tediously at his slow swings. Selena, on the other hand, was trying hard to not cringe. Breakdown's still got all his power behind his swings, but his coordination was off. He was throwing the swings too far, stumbling to get back on track and counter. Arachnid danced around him, laughing at how pitiful he was. She got bored eventually and sprayed webbing in his face. He pried viciscious. They didn't budge an inch. Arachnid stooped beneath him. Her six legs vaulted him high into the air. She moved as he was coming down, waited, then balanced on her extra legs and sent Breakdown darting with a two pronged kick to the sides. He plowed head first into boulders, buried beneath a pile and left in a daze.

"Not much for depth perception, are you?" She taunted him. The Polarity Gauntlet was her's for the taking. Arachnid raced for the gauntlet, her grimy fingers already able to feel it's handle in her grasp. With it neither the Decepticons nor the Autobots will be able to stand against her. "Ha! It's mine!" She thrust a hand forward.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Selena poured her strength into a chakram wielding sucker punch to Arachnid's cheek. The cords in her neck nearly snapped. She was sent flying. A wall caved in around her on impact. "It's so not your color!" Selena touched to the ground, her staff at the ready across her back and her free hand extended forward. She dared Arachnid to get back up.

Arachnid groaned dazedly sitting up on one elbow. She clamped her head to steady it. Rubbing her sore cheek she felt something loose inside. She spat out a tooth. It both irritated and humored her. "Ironic that I am the one to constantly forget what a formidable right hook you have…" She grunted, scampering wobbly to stand on her two feet, "When you are the one with the memory issues." She crooned. Selena wasn't going to walk into that one. She kept that heinous spider in her sights. It will cost her her head if she so much as blinks.

 **xxx**

"So…" June trailed off, working on making herself a cup of coffee, "Selena remembers everything while having amnesia, except where your base is." The oxymoron being remembering with amnesia trauma. Not many cases end up with such a grand result. Human results anyway. Part of June's Nurse Curiosity would love to run tests on Selena.

"Jack, and the fact an all out assault has not been unleashed upon us, has confirmed as much." Ratchet responded, running calculations on his latest invention, all the while monitoring Arcee and Bulkhead's location. Arcee called in that Miko was with them, and allowed her to stay since it was only a recon mission. "My knowledge of Magneetian Anatomy is slim. So I cannot fathom or hypothesize how this is possible."

"Actually, I might." June replied confidently. Ratchet arched a brow, intrigued by her remark. "Normally, people with amnesia forget certain things. Their names, the people they know, even what they've lived through and where." All the symptoms Selena displayed. "From what you described, Selena forgot everything from the past 30 years."

"As if she awoke from a long dream." Ratchet never forgot the terror she showed when she saw Fowler put that gun to her head, or when she saw Ratchet and his team.

"That's what's known as a blackout period. A massive chunk of memory spanning from days to years can just go missing. For a while." She added as a nonchalant yet significant piece of information. Jack and Rafael came in closer. An foreboding shroud filled the base. "If strong feelings are attached to those memories, they'll come back. In pieces, sure. But they find their way back."

"I see." Ratchet rumbled drearily.

"I don't." Jack shrugged his hands.

Rafael understood loud and clear. "Selena's strong feelings - her grief, joy, sadness, and anger - tugged the past 30 years of memories back into place." Rafael simplified. "Because of those feelings, that's why she was so hostile when she figured out we were lying to her."

"Exactly." June confirmed. "And the time that she was with you guys meant a lot to her in spite of the lies." She touched Jack's hand. "She loved being here. That's why she didn't hesitate to save us." That just drove the knife deeper. "And it's also why she remembers everything that happened here."

"But why doesn't she remember the base?" Jack asked.

"That I can only make a guess on." June's knowledge ends there. She's worked with plenty of psychologists on this matter, but she hasn't learned much beyond recovery. "There was an amnesia patient once - a real rich guy from Vegas - who stumbled onto a homeless shelter that was procuring profits from local businesses to fund their shelter." It was an odd day at the office. "Rumor was there were thousands of people. And this guy happened to find it. He remembers everything he lived through there, and that he loved and cherished it." Kept it close to his heart. "When police asked him where it was, - not sure if he was lying - but he told them that he doesn't remember. He knows the inside pretty well, but he can't even tell you if it's in the same state." Similar to what Selena told Jack. "He would try to remember, but eventually stopped. He knew what would happen if he ever recalled where they were hidden. Who would get hurt the most." Jack and Rafael are back in the spotlight there.

"No…" Ratchet breathed in utter disbelief. His bright blue eyes were wide, his whole body going rigid. "It can't be as simple as that…" It's too easy. Too...illogical. "Selena can't remember the location of our base…" He must be running it across his processor thousands of times as he put it into words. He's about to say it, only making him a greater skeptic, "Because a piece of her subconscious CHOSE to obscure it from her?!" It's utterly impossible. Ridiculous even. That a simple block of the mind is hindering one of Megatron's long sought glories. But, in a way, it all makes sense. "You three - now you four - are Selena's one and only lynch pin. Her weakness and conscience. We've born witness to the lengths she'll go to in order to protect you." Selena literally goes ape. "Her subconscious preventing Megatron from ever locating us is just another defense." He reiterated, placing a hand to his head, steadying himself. Their safety is resting on Selena's damaged mind

 **xxx**

Arachnid decided Selena and Breakdown are actually worth a little extra time. Her six legs retracted to her back, she'd strafe from one side to the next, snaring Selena in her hypnotic dance. Keeping her fierce crimson orbs to her insectoid amethyst. She stalked Selena in a leisurely circles, chuckling darkly as she came in ever closer. Selena stayed rooted, only following with her gaze. Her body remained still. Her reflexes at their best without unnecessary movement. Arachnid vanished behind her, cleverly staying out of her sight. Selena can hear her trying not to laugh, and her predatory feet scraping the dirt. Webbing launched from Arachnid's palms. Selena spun as the closed around her. Her twirling staff entangled the webs. Arachnid's fingers were caught in her own trap. Selena stabbed the staff firmly in the bedrock. Arachnid hissed in dismay, tugging futilely at her webbing. She made it too strong. She couldn't get free. Selena gathered energy at her soles and skated up the sticky stream. Arachnid wrenched the webs to trip her up. Selena weaved her body on the sharp jerks down, and then launched herself into the air on the pull up. She flipped behind Arachnida, grabbing hold of two of the extra legs as they spread to pull their host free. She stretched them far as they would go, then like a slingshot fired both feet square at her middle back. Arachnid choked on the mouthful of dirt she received. She dug her knees in. A tiny shadow was growing above hers. Selena was coming down with a fist suffused in a gauntlet of kinetic waves. Arachnid dug her teeth into her webbing and chewed it clean off, diving with seconds to spare to the side. Cracks split the surface as the blast dispersed from Selena's fist. Arachnid shivered at the aftershock, and was cringing at the impact. She couldn't make out her face from the angel her hat was at , but she knows Selena will be feeling that tomorrow. Her arm was trembling, going numb from the failed blow. Slowly the Magneetian lifted her fist. Searing pain splintered the joints in her shoulder and elbow, spreading to the whole arm, the muscles traumatically stiffened into her fist. She inspected the fist, seemingly impassive to the tore flesh. She ran her tongue over the wound, spitting out at the sand and the stinging. It hurt. It really hurt. But not nearly as bad as Arachnid will hurt.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing your hide apart, Arachnid!" Selena vowed. Her glow orbs locked to her.

Arachnid has to admit, this girl is truly terrifying. For a fleshie. "Why so upset?" She taunted. "Little Jack and June are out my sights for now~" She crooned. She wagged a finger mockingly, "And I didn't lay a single servo on them."

"You mean you weren't given the chance!" Any more than she already had. Arachnid scoffed at the semantics. Breakdown peeled himself off the ground, feeling his head was in between lob balls. "How you doing, Slugger?"

"I'm good. Her punches don't have the same zest as yours." He flattered. Selena cracked a smile, pinkened by the praise. The day she loses to a machine is when she gives Miko her hat.

"Well aren't you two cute!" Arachnid gagged. "Silas, Jack, and now Breakdown." She counted on her fingers. "Miss Selena, you are quite the little succubus." Breakdown pursed his lips, not wanting to mention Knockout and Starscream.

Selena moaned erotically, fanning herself with her hat. "I do get really hot when I peel the armor and flesh from my conquests." She wrapped an arm to her chest, licking her dry lips hungrily.

"Anyone ever tell you there's something wrong with you?"

"All the time!" Breakdown raised his hand. Selena doesn't appreciate being ganged up on.

 **xxx**

Bulkhead and Arcee had been following the magnetic flux for a while now. So far there was nothing. Except for the sneaky arrival of Miko. She escaped the base, with her uncanny ninja skills, and wanted desperately to tag along. Arcee was going to call home, but Miko really didn't want to be in the base with June. It's not the same with her around. Arcee sympathized with her. June's a downer to be around. Too protective...and treats Arcee like she's inadequate. Miko got to stay...but she was to stay close. And no running track 7 on recon. She and Bulkhead are as stealthy as wrecking balls. With that blaring music, they might as well be a band of wrecking balls.

The energy signature was an odd one. Sometimes it looked like the flux was moving. The two bots contacted base a couple times wondering if the flux was being caused by Selena. She produces powerful charges. Arcee sometimes felt that Selena might appear from behind a rock or something. Ratchet assured them that the flux is not a natural Magneetian pull. In a way, the energy output was far too powerful and unrefined to be hers. Only an object of Cybertronian design can put out this sort of energy. Nevertheless, he warned them to proceed with the utmost caution. Megatron has likely detected the flux as well and would be a fool not to send Selena to investigate it. Miko had mixed feelings on whether it'll be cool to see Selena...or very bad. Hopefully she's in a good mood.

The scanner's reading were getting stronger by the next ridge. What they're looking for was in their grasp. Their seemingly easy victory was halted by boisterous, savage gruntings, and the sounds of metal on metal clashing. The trio poked their heads above the ridge. They arrived to see Breakdown thrown onto his back, a device flying from his hands. Arachnid came from the air, driving a punch to his face. She went for the discarded device. Then Selena came from beneath with a handspring kick to her chin. Her feet left the ground briefly. Breakdown found a second wind and new speed and rammed her.

"Selena, Breakdown, AND Arachnid!" Arcee stressed. Talk about a triple threat.

"All brawling for that!" Bulkhead saw the coveted prize.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance." Arcee confirmed. So it wasn't Selena. She touched two fingers to her com, "Ratchet, we found the source. And Breakdown, Arachnid, and Selena are fighting over it!"

 **xxx**

"Hold on, Selena is there right now?!" June sprang to her feet. "How is she?"

" _Mad._ " Miko remarked simply.

"Ooh…!" Jack and Rafael cringed. June didn't like the sound of that.

" _Here, I'll send a video._ " Ratchet arranged it so the kids can transmit live video feeds to the base. Seeing as they end up being made part of their excursions, should it become necessary, Ratchet will need them to send him video so he may document their missions.

Ratchet patched the feed in. The three way brawl was heavily underway, and no holds bard was the one rule. The perfect free range brutality these three favor. June was unnerved by Arachnid, frightened by Breakdown, and nervous about Selena. "Mom, remember how we told you about her moods?" Jack approached, ominously murmuring. June shakily nodded. "You're about to catch Selena at what we consider her more mild outbursts."

 _OUTBURSTS?!_ June screamed mentally. She was watching the same video. Jack's talking about this like it will be a child having a temper tantrum.

 **xxx**

Breakdown had Arachnid on the ropes. He'd adjusted swiftly to his blind side, compensating by straining his auditory sensors. He stepped back, managing to stamp on her toes. He thrust an elbow into her chest. Arachnid caught the elbow and pushed up. He toe was freed. She climbed onto his arm, flipping herself around his whole body. She slithered behind him, slipping a leg between his. Before Breakdown could counter, Arachnid had lifted him like a lightweight, spun around and launched him over the ridge. From the Bot and Base side, everyone whistled impressed. Arachnid was deceptively strong.

Two Chakrams flew past her face. Arachnid turned just as Selena threw a punch at her. Arachnid caught her by the torso, squeezing her like a tube of toothpaste. Selena wailed as her spine and ribs started to bend. She pried at the hand. It wasn't moving an inch. She poured energy from her body, hoping it was loosen the grip. Arachnid's fingers were coming undone, but not by much. "No metal for you to wield here, precious!" She cooed. She took Selena by the leg. She swung her into the ground, into a cactus, dragged her across the face of rocks. June, Rafael, and Ratchet could bear to watch. The others were becoming enraged. She was being flung like a rag doll. "Magneetians are only so powerful when they have metal at their beck and call. You came to the desert!" She swung her again and sent her flying. Her back hit a boulder, the wind robbed from her lungs, and she collapsed, coughing up blood. "How do you plan to defeat me?"

"The same way...Jack and I did...in the forest!" She heaved between dry coughs. She spat blood to the dirt. "Outmaneuver you!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Arachnid tried for the gauntlet again. She'll end this right there. Selena flourished her hands. "GYAH!" Arachnid's arm was yanked up and behind her head. The joints nearly ripped from their sockets. Arachnid was halted a hair from her prize. Her six legs planted with her other two flailing like mad as she wrestled with the invisible grasp holding her. "GRAH!" She turned to Selena.

"No metal, you say?! There's plenty right here!" Thumbs and two fingers extended on both hands she guided one above her head and the other across her torso. "You're slower than Arcee!" Arachnid's second arm was twisted behind her back. Her six legs strained to not let herself be overtaken by this tiny insect. She frothed at the mouth. Her arm would give an inch then by twisted harder. Nevertheless she forced herself down, her mind scrambling with any means to grab the gauntlet. "Must be all that extra weight you're carrying." That stab irked Arachnid, rage weakening her resistance. Even Cybertronian women hate stabs at their weight. Selena slid a foot forward. Arachnid's foot was ripped from under her. Her body heading for a fall. Selena charged after her staff, prying it free. Arachnida stopped her fall with a hand. Selena stabbed her staff again, swinging rapidly. Flutters of kicks connected with Arachnid's face. Selena returned to the ground. She whipped her staff free, flourishing it around into a swift uppercut. Arachnida was angled slightly. Selena aligned with her and swung her staff with all her might. A mid flying Decepticon skipping into a pile of rocks. "I'll say this much about her too! Arcee is definitely the better challenge!" Arcee felt a twinge of pride there.

"Fighting so passionately!" Arachnid wheezed, ignoring the blatant coax. "What? Are one of your human pets around? Gonna beg me not to harm them?"

"Keep talking, witch! I'll savor your screams as I rip out your spark!" She frothed at the mouth. "And don't be high and mighty with me! You relied on a human to even come close to catching Arcee!"

"And then I threw him aside." She hummed.

"Hiding in the dirt does not constitute changing a deal!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Arachnid launched into a high speed charge. Her talons and fangs lengthened to peel her flesh from her bones. Selena swirled her hands above her head, drawing both to her side. Arachnid stopped short. She thrust her six legs. Selena threw both hands out. A burst erupted, repelling Arachnid. She flipped herself around to save herself. Her feet snagged on rocks. A large boulder met her stomach. Energon hacked from her mouth. She pushed up. Selena landed on her back. She poured a magnetic cling into her body, seizing up her joints.

"That little toy there…" Selena cast a studious leer to the silver knuckles, "It has the power of magnetism like me. Why else would I be detecting the flux that's causing all this hubbub?" Arachnid struggled under her. It's like gravity was increasing on her. How is she able to hold her in place without extra metal. "It's very powerful by the look of it."

 **xxx**

"Whoa…" Bulkhead rumbled.

"No kidding." Miko shuddered.

"Selena's never been able to hold her own too well when there's hardly any metal for her to abuse." Arcee stated troubled. "She's getting stronger." In the past, should the Autobots encounter Selena in the wilderness or areas with no metal, they've stood a chance. She would have to fight them head on. Or, should she snare them, they'd be able to break free. The strain too much for her. Now...she seems to have beaten that handicap.

" _Not stronger, persay. But adapting._ " Ratchet corrected. " _Selena's been caught off guard numerous times in situations where her resources are limited._ " He educated everyone. " _She's making up for it._ "

"However you reiterate it, Ratchet, the kid is growing stronger!" Arcee stressed. And that only means trouble. "Or are you forgetting that she pelted us with dirt that last time." No. No one has forgotten. That day when Selena's memories came back, when her fury was at its peak, she bent the very dirt at her feet to her will. The metallic particles obscured within the earth were ushered by her wrath, and she struck without mercy. Baffling is it that she's not calling upon that same technique now. Maybe it's not something she can do at will yet. Yet being the strong operative word. She's holding her own now with minimal resources. How long before she calls upon a power to move the very earth? Are Magneetians even capable of that? How much or little do they really know.

 **xxx**

Selena chuckled darkly. A delicious idea came to mind. "You know what, bug…?" She wriggled her fingers, licking her lips. "You want the power of magnetism so bad?" She torturously traced fingers to Arachnid's spare legs. "Mama Selena is gonna let you have it."

"What...what do you-" Arachnid's words hitched in her throat. Selena grasped both hands to a single arachnid leg. "You...YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She screeched.

 **xxx**

June's mouth fell to the floor. Her eyes about to fall from their sockets in horror. "She isn't gonna-" Selena braced her feel, giving herself leverage. Moaning grinding came as she started to pull. "SHE CAN'T!"

 **xxx**

Selena stamped her foot. Her eyes lit up pure red. Arachnid gaped in horror. Breakdown was climbing back into the arena when he heard a howling scream of agony. A long, slender leg was tossed to the dirt. Energon leaked from the sparking wiring at the end. He felt his stomach churn. He looked to Arachnid, and what he saw rooted him in place. Selena had ripped the leg out, splashed in Arachnid's energon. And she was having a grand old time standing atop a writhing Arachnid. "So sorry. Does that hurt? Don't worry. Only one more and we'll be even." She grasped a second. "It's only fair. After all…" She crushed the leg at its base, "You hurt me TWICE!"

 **xxx**

" _AAAHHHH…!_ " Arachnid's scream nearly broke the speakers in the base.

June dropped to her knees, suddenly lost of all her strength. Jack and Rafael ran to her. She touched the hands massaging into her shoulders. She was lost of breath. Ratchet loomed over her, a contrite expression shadowing his face. He hated to say he told her so...so he kept quiet. "I...see what you meant...by evil." June breathed. "She didn't hesitate."

 **xxx**

Selena floated off, letting Arachnid crumble in a pool of her energon. Her body spasmed. Tendrils of terror snaked her as she came to grips with the severed legs feet away from her. Selena laughed darkly, meandering for the discarded gauntlet. "You always seem to have too good a time when causing others pain." Breakdown partly joked.

"As you so eloquently agreed, Breakdown," Selena went to touch the gauntlet, "There's something severely wrong with me."

A blue bolt exploded, shooting the gauntlet out of reach and Selena into a timed catch by Breakdown. Selena held her hand. Traces of burns baked into her skin. Breakdown seethed at the ones who launched the shot. Bulkhead and Arcee revealed themselves. "The Autobots?! When did they get here?"

"They've been here a while." Selena flicked the hand. "I was wondering when you two would show yourselves!" She floated from Breakdown. She locked her grim grinning sneer with Arcee. "Enjoy the show, Arcee?! Must be nice to watch your oldest nemesis suffer!" Arcee narrowed her optics. Her balled fingers about to puncture holes in her palms. "Oh, that's right. You can't rebuttal because you'd be either lying or hypocritical." She taunted. "Go ahead and lie. You're naturals at it!" She ran her tongue across her teeth.

"Launch me!" Bulkhead placed a hand at her foot. Arcee stepped on. Bulkhead launched her leagues into the sky. Both blasters drawn she unleashed a shower of energon bolts.

"Oh dear, struck a chord." Selena shrugged. She and Breakdown ran for cover. None was in distance. Breakdown faced the barrage with hammers raised. The bolts struck hard, but inevitably dissipated on impact. He has to admit, Arcee packs a mean shot. Selena levitated her staff at her back, spinning it like a wheel to deflect the incoming bolts. Each one that hit jerked her off course, battering her closer for a painful front first slide. Selena whipped around. A hand extended the staff floated at the palm, spinning faster. She dug in her feet as the barrage grew stronger on Arcee's landing. Breakdown came at her from behind. Bulkhead came from the blue and suckerpunched him. Arcee nodded thankfully, then spotted Arachnid's lost limbs and cringed in revulsion. Not even Arachnid deserves that. "Why so disgusted? It's no less than what she deserves."

"Selena, everytime we meet, I swear, you slip further into madness!"

"Can't slip when you've already fallen!"

"Hrm...ugh...HACK!" Arachnid vomited fluids regaining her footing. Arcee was astonished while Selena was angered. A tough old bug that one. "Nice of you to join us, Arcee…" She wiped the energon from her lip. Her lips curved into a demonic smile. "Is that a new partner for me to snuff?"

"Don't bet on it!" Bulkhead cracked his knuckles. Selena was getting excited now. Question is...who should she go after?

"Selena…" Arachnid hissed. "You and I will settle our score later!" She declared. She'd be more threatening if she was able to stop wobbling. "I'd like a new dance partner!" She leered to Arcee who had the same sentiment.

"Be my guest." Selena groaned disappointed. Breakdown and Bulkhead wanted to exchange blows too. Leaving her as the third wheel. No matter. Whenever Bulkhead is around, odds are...so is Miko. "I have my own partner to see to." She meandered off.

 **xxx**

Miko was engrossed in her filmmaking. Arcee and Bulkhead, only seconds after Arachnid made her winded challenge, were plunged headlong into battle. Breakdown and Arachnid were a mess. Arguing over which prey was theirs and going to great lengths to keep themselves separate from one another. They were knocking into each other, screaming for the other to get away and watch where they were going. Bulkhead and Arcee were poetry in motion. Both were fully occupied with their own baddy, but not once were they out of sync with the other. Arcee would lose her footing. Bulkhead would come around and repel Arachnid. Arcee, in turn, would trip up Breakdown and save Bulkhead. Those two had their every blind spot covered, and they matched one another perfectly.

"Wow. They're really good together." Miko marveled. She's almost jealous. This video is going to have amazing scrapbook photos.

" _MIKO! WHERE IS SELENA?_ " Ratchet roared. Miko almost forgot. She was gone. Where? Where did she go?

Lips came close to Miko's ear. "Right here." Miko yelped, jumping out of her skin. She scrambled from The smirking Selena, taking up a movie like Kung Fu pose. "Miko, seriously?! How many times do I need to hurt you before you stay home?!" A threat more than a question.

"Don't get mad at me! With helicopter mom at the base it's unbearable being there!" June was a little hurt by that statement.

"Helicopter...oh. You mean June." The fact that Selena caught on so soon angered June more. "How is she?" She crooned, batting her eyes.

"Still star struck. And a little shaken from watching you pluck Arachnid's legs."

"Ooh. She saw that? Pitty. Another human that's going to have mixed feelings about me." She didn't bother hiding her indifference. June would come to discover far worse about her. The camera lens at her told her that everyone at the base, right now, was watching. _Ratchet and June are watching._ "Well keep that video rolling. There's more where that came from." Selena reassured, then skipped off to the battle.

 **xxx**

Arcee and Bulkhead separated their dance crew to two separate parties. Their _partners_ weren't colluding too well with one another. In battle, dissolution amongst the enemy is an asset to be utilized. On a personal note, however, Arcee and Breakdown wanted the honor and pleasure of taking down their oldest rivals by themselves. If the other needs help, they'll lend it. For now, this is what they've wanted for years.

Breakdown and Bulkhead savagely bludgeoned one another. Fist on fist, wrecking ball against hammer, every ounce of their indomitable titan strength pooled into their swings, and was unleashed into devastating blows that would sunder the very mountains in half. Of all the battles they've had on earth...this one was the more mild. They were in a bit of a rush to finish things. That gauntlet was the prize and these two wreckers needed to snag it. Breakdown's patience with Bulkhead dissolved with his fluids. He broke Bulkhead's defense in half then laid into him with a ruthless barrage of hammers and punches to wherever he was exposed. He would bring Bulkhead to his knees and-no he wouldn't. Bulkhead caught the hammer as it came for another strike. Breakdown was taken aback. Bulkhead held the hammer with an iron grip. Punch after punch he battered into Breakdown, denting his torso and chest, robbing him of any wind to counter. Bulkhead shoved him back, letting him stumble to stay on his feet. With a warish roar he charged and launched his wrecking ball in an uppercut. Breakdown went soaring to a crash in the rocks, groaning as he had scraplets circling his head.

Arcee and Arachnid had no lack of steam themselves. To be honest, they've forgotten all about the gauntlet. All that mattered was the extinguishing spark of the other. Arachnid was down two legs but it didn't slow her down an inch. The leaking energon from her back was sealed by the acid she secretes from her talons. It hurt! But not nearly as horrid as her legs being torn, and the damage forever engraved to her pride. She took out that rage on Arcee. All ten of her limbs were lashing out blindly. Arcee evaded and countered flawlessly. The hatred the Fem-bot feels for this wretch does not pale in the slightest. For her former partner, Tailgate, and for Jack, Arcee will see this vermin put into the ground and see to it that she never emerges. Arcee maintained a sturdy guard as her offense. She repelled Arachnid, causing her to lose footing every so often, then would attack with swift kicks. She minded her footing, ensuring to not linger in one spot and shifting her balance in swift attacks. Arachnid made the mistake of coming in close. Abandoning her six legged defense strike, she moved in fast with several talon swipes. Arcee extended her forearm blades, slicing the talons away from her. Arachnid lunged with her fangs. Arcee spun into a kick, connecting it with Arachnid's face and tossing her with Breakdown. The two lied there in a daze.

Bulkhead and Arcee heard the bell. The round was theirs. And that device they were fighting for. "My turn already? That was fast." Aree was hit in the back of the head, her face meeting the dirt. Selena landed on one foot on her back, smirking in a balanced stance to Bulkhead. He growled at her, hating how she stood on Arcee. "You didn't think I was done, do you? I was just saying hi to Miko." She winked.

"Well now it's time to say goodbye!" Bulkhead declared. Selena couldn't agree more. Her push off from Arcee smashed her further in the dirt. Bulkhead thrust his wrecking ball. Selena frog leaped over it and onto his arm. Bulkhead hasn't forgotten where this leads. He jerked back, smashing a hand at his wrist. He exhaled with relief, lifting his hand. He gaped in dismay. Selena was gone. "HA!" The back of Bulkhead's leg was hit. He dropped to one knee. Selena appeared above his head. She cupped both her hands together and brought them down on his head. Bulkhead stopped his fall with a hand to the dirt. He groaned dazedly at being blindsided. But he wasn't done yet. Neither was Arcee. "Say bye-bye!" Selena held her hand like a blade, aiming for the crook of Bulkhead's neck.

"BYE-BYE!" Arcee vaulted up Bulkhead and collided the whole of her foot with Selena. She raised her arms just as the foot touched. But her impact with a nearby wall wasn't stunted in the least. She dropped to her knees, coughing up blood. She spat venomously, glaring at Arcee. That hurt more than it was supposed to. Selena hid in the Nemesis too long.

"Breakdown, let's wrap this up!" She bellowed. Arcee and Bulkhead exchanged fretful glances, turning their attention back to the discarded device. Breakdown had it in his hands. This can't be good.

"Alright then!" Breakdown snarled. He pressed a button on the side. The gauntlet became alight with amber. A holographic outline a full arm glove shaped to Breakdown's massive arm. Selena whistled impressed. The weapon really is deceptive.

"Do you even know what they does?!" Arachnid hissed. "IT ISN'T A TOY!" Breakdown cared very little for what she had to say. The power amassing from the gauntlet was too amazing to ignore. A flaring gelatinous sphere expanding from his very hand, a pleasant tingling teasing him as he felt the power come to life. Selena made sure to be on his side when whatever's about to happen happens. Arachnid was not so foolish. She took the loss and took off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Arcee gave chase. Bulkhead clashed his palm and wrecking ball, charging after Breakdown.

"If you're gonna do something, do it now!" Selena pressed impatiently.

"Stop backseat driving! I got this!" Breakdown thrust the weapon like he would a punch. An ounce of the gathered energy dispersed into the air.

"Huh? HEY!" Selena's staff was ripped out of her hand. Her phone and choker were taken to.

"HEY!" Miko's phone and change were pried from her. The smaller items orbited around the gauntlet.

"HEY!" Bulkhead was slipped off his feet, being dragged closer to Breakdown.

Arcee was yanked off her feet, being pulled in by Breakdown as well. "WHAT'S GOING-GAH! IS THIS YOU, SELENA?!"

"OH IF ONLY!" Selena cackled, falling to her back laughing. This was too good. She's never been able to pull them in like this. The energy waves coming from this thing were amazing. She could feel her own magnetism being siphoned and empowered by it at the same time. This is something she has to tinker with later.

The gauntlet drew them in close. The Autobots were effortlessly lifted into the air, trapped inside an orb. Breakdown had them at his mercy. He could bash them around a bit. Or have Selena twist them. But he was going drunk on the Gauntlet. "Hey, Selena, is it supposed to feel this...awesome?"

"No. Not awesome." She drooled. "Godly."

And did he feel like a god. "What's this switch do?" He crooned. He pressed a random button. Selena and Miko's phones, and the other stuff got stuck to Bulkhead. Selena was filled with dread. She's about to lose another phone. Arcee and Bulkhead were brought in closer, then a blast erupted from the gauntlet, launching them over the ridge and out of the ring. And...there went Selena's phone...again! Who cares! The loss of a phone is nothing compared to the Polarity Gauntlet. "Megatron's gonna LOVE this!"

"No kidding! See you on the road!" Selena flew off for her bike. Breakdown went into Vehicle Mode and took off.

Miko raced around the ridge. Her tiny legs moving at their own mach speeds. She found Bulkhead lying on his back in a pile of rubble. He looked terrible. "Bulkhead! You alright?!" He groaned in response. He's been better. On the bright side, Miko found her phone. And Selena's. "Hey, hey, maybe I can see what Selena does on her days off! Or prank call Megatron!" The second one sounded fun. "Where's Arcee?!" Miko forgot her fun a moment, not seeing her other friend.

"Umm…" Bulkhead nervously mumbled. He had a bad feeling, what with the lump at his back. As he stood, he went greener peering at a trace of blue he made out. "Found her…" He grumbled. He turned around. Miko clamped her mouth close, stifling a gasp and a snicker.

Arcee was stuck to his back. And no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't coming off. "Scrap…"

 **xxx**

Breakdown and Selena converged at a fork in the road, heading for their old rendezvous for the bridge. They were laughing hysterically. Man oh man they wish they could have seen what happened to Bulkhead and Arcee. Were they crushed? Are they smushed? Did the Gauntlet get them stuck to the very ground? So many scenarios. They wish they could have stayed to watch. Too bad Arachnid held them up so much that they ran out of time.

"Now this was a fun day!" Breakdown blustered.

"Indeed, buddy, indeed!" Selena fist bumped his door. "I haven't had this much fun since we went offroading in Africa!"

"Or that time we did cannonballs into the great barrier reef!" They needed to be careful. Reliving too many adrenaline rushes might make them crash. It's hard to steer when you're laughing so hard.

Selena had to take off her helmet. Tears of joy were stinging her eyes. This was a good day, all things considering. As she went to put her helmet back on, she and Breakdown left the confines of narrow ridge and entered into open road. From the corner of her eye, perched to a hill a ways from the road, she saw them. Not the Autobots, not Arachnid, but two shadows she never dared believe would follow her to a planet such as earth. Horror and dread gripped her. Hued silhouettes, yes. But their features were easily defined. Wolf like ears and a bristled tail wagging excitedly. And a hook gleaming in the sunlight. "No way…"

"SELENA, LOOK OUT!" Breakdown cried. Narrowly did she pull her bike out of the way of crashing into a street sign. She steadied herself. When she looked back, the shadows were gone. But they weren't far. Seh can feel them. It wasn't just the Bots and Arachnid she's been sensing. She was right the whole time. Someone's been tailing them. Tailing her. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, I think we're being followed. Get the gauntlet back to the ship!"

"Wait! Followed by who?!" He's ready for another scrap.

"I'll handle it! That Gauntlet was due for delivery over an hour ago! Get it back to the ship!" And that was an order.

Breakdown didn't have the chance to rebuke her command before she peeled off the road and headed into the desert. "What the heck is going on with-GRAH!" He entered a narrow passage and was almost knocked off the road by a tumbling boulder. He evaded it, but ended up tangled in an all too familiar web. "SCRAP!"

 **xxx**

Selena was passed the hill she saw them on. The desert dropped off into a winding field of trenches. She launched off the ledge, landing in a skid to a slope. She wished she hadn't lost her phone. Her scouter was on there. And no doubt Starscream is going to call wanting an update. AND HER STAFF! _DAMMIT!_ Selena's staff is stuck to Bulkhead's massive hide! So not only is she without coms, she forgot her damn weapons too. _Great._ Selena scanned the area with her own two eyes. It was too late for her to turn back and go get them. She's already neck deep in her predators' trap. The question is, from where will they spring it.

Rocks tumbled behind her. Selena revved her engine. Two massive boulders came flying for her. She popped a wheelie and escaped into the trench. Energon bolts trailed at her hind wheel, coming closer to blowing out her tires. She launched up a slanted wall, coming to solid ground. Another boulder came flying at her. Selena pulled up on her bike, dragging herself into a full circle loop around the boulder. She then twisted the bike, running it in reverse on her bouncy landing, then going full throttle forward. The she hit the brakes, wrenching the back half forward. A cloud of dust ghosted by. He glare sharpened through her visor as it cleared. "There you are." She growled. Standing atop a high ledge in the trench, their Decepticon sigils marred by three scratches, a grey wolf who dabbles in too many armor products, and a ghost faced hunter who looked like he's seen better days. "As I live and breathe! Lockdown and Steeljaw! Long time no see!" She smiled murderously.

"Tsulena of Magtora…" Lockdown purred with his shallow grave voice.

Steeljaw chuckled charismatically, showing his fangs in a wide grin, "Aren't you looking good?"

 **To be continued.**


	23. Wanted Across The Galaxy

**Wanted Across The Galaxy**

 **Ok! Finishing the three fics mentioned before is taking longer than I'd like. So to show I haven't forgotten you guys, here's a brief filler. And I do mean brief. Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxx**

 _ **WANTED:**_

 _ **Tsulena of Magtora**_

 _ **Rumored Sole surviving remnant of extinct race of Magneetian**_

 _ **Height: 5'4**_

 _ **Weight: Too hazardous to mention**_

 _ **Hair and Eyes: Purple and Red**_

 _ **Last seen in the Milky Way Galaxy on a planet called Earth. Goes by the name Selena Smith.**_

 _ **Reward is a substantial Lordship,**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **Target is highly skilled in combat, and is armed and dangerous.**_

 _ **Weapons include kinetic powers as well as badges upon hat that become weapons.**_

 _ **Caution and planning are urged when approaching.**_

 _ **Please note the target is wanted alive. Death will lead to expulsion of reward and cancellation of the bounty.**_

 **xxx**

Megatron stroked his chin pensively, chuckling hungrily under his breath. What a fortuitous circumstance he has found himself in this evening. And all from scouring the universe's most cutting edge version of the information superhighway. Here he was trolling for information on fellow Decepticons, or the location of other Autobots, and look what he happens to stumble upon. Who knew their little pet was so nefarious as to warrant such an incredible bounty. To think a commodity of such value would land in his lap and be his for the taking. Perhaps he can use that to tighten her leash. She is far too free spirited for his liking. This might be the edge he needs, besides the one he carries in his palm.

Still though, he has to wonder who the young lady aggravated enough to issue a Lordship for her capture. Autobots wouldn't be so crass or generous with their rewards. Especially if they are in hiding and do not wish to be caught. Decepticons...perhaps? Or maybe some remnant of enemy of the Magneetians that wish to see this sole survivor executed. And if so, is the little magnet user aware of this bounty? Oh the secrets she must have.

"Lord Megatron…" Knockout intruded upon the bridge in the midst of Megatron's deep thought. He diverted his attention away from the large screen, regarding Knockout and Starscream, who was walking in tandem with him. "I am pleased to report that all crew are healthy and ready for their next field mission."

"At least something is going right today." Was his lackluster response. "Ensure that they are ready to launch." Megatron ordered as he turned back to the page, wanting to read further. "Without any doubt, Breakdown and Selena will require some sort of aide." He remarked snidely. "Their track record has not been the best in recent days." And with his latest discovery, he will not allow the Polarity Gauntlet to be lost to the ilk of mere hunters.

Starscream tilted his head, rather baffled by the extensive report he was reading. "My Lord," He warily approached, "What is that you're reading?"

"Seems like a wanted poster." Knockout pointed out, coming in next to him.

"Because it is." Megatron hummed menacingly. A thirsty grin split his lips. He scrolled back up to the notice's preferred topic. He relished in the shocked and awed reactions of Knockout and Starscream when they saw Selena's name on it. The word _**WANTED**_ plastered in big bold letters across the top. "It would appear out little Selena is a wanted felon across numerous galaxies. A hefty reward is offered for her capture."

"What?!" Starscream threw himself to the panel, highlighting the passages to confirm for himself that this was indeed a warrant for Selena's head. Sure enough as his energon was boiling, this entire ad demanded that Selena be delivered to the proprietor. A lordship for her alive?! How arrogant of this person to demean Selena to such a low price. She's worth much more than some fancy title. But that is beside the point! What is aggravating him right now is that this is the first he's heard about it. Glancing back to Knockout, the angered doctor was equally baffled. Selena never mentioned this to either of them. "Does she know about this?!"

"Perhaps. I cannot say for certain." Was his honest answer. "Though, given how carefree she's being, I would imagine not." Megatron glanced slyly toward Soundwave. His teeth showed in a vicious grin at a diagram from an hour or so back. Two signatures that were converging upon Selena's. "Seeing as how she has likely let herself be snared in a trap."

"What do you mean?" Knockout rumbled troubled, facing his master with a glare. Megatron chuckled at his question. Knockout knows full well what he means. No need for him to play ignorant. Though it does make for delightful entertainment. Seeing the adoration he feels for Selena send him into a fluster is truly a vision.

Starscream growled in the back of his throat, curling his talons and dragging grooves into the panel. "My Lord, pardon my obstinance," He rasped grimly, actually sending chills down Knockout's spine. He fully faced his master with glowering optics, managing to impress him by how intimidating he can become, "But what do you know about Selena's current situation?! Did you arrange for this?!" He shouted with a hiss, demanding that he be answered there and now. Whilst Knockout was absolutely dumbfounded - and saying a silent prayer - that Starscream was so bold, Megatron found it refreshing. Selena certainly is a sour button for him.

"Is that concern I hear, Starscream?" Megatron teased him. He marched up to his second in command with his hands behind his back, leaning in close to drink in this sweet new weakness. "Have you fallen for our little pet?" He cooed mockingly. Starscream remained firm, undeterred by Megatron's obvious goading. Knockout watched the staredown with bated breath, frozen in place. Starscream was subsciously sharpening his talons. Their thirst to reach into Megatron's spark and rip out the dark energon was strong. Megatron was so treated by this new courage. Truly refreshing in the wake of his absolute rule. He might actually let his second take a free swing. "It must be frustrating, Starscream. Falling for fleshling who has yet to confide all her secrets with you." Again, Starscream remained silent. He would not be so easily baited. Megatron leaned back chuckling. That is enough play with Starscream. "In any event, it would seem Selena has been less than honest with us about what really brought her to this planet. That secret has finally caught up to her." He meandered to Soundwave, directing attention to a reconnaissance image taken about an hour ago. "Soundwave detected two signatures nearing Selena and Breakdown's positions." As he showed them here, Selena and Breakdown were nearing the location of the polarity gauntlet when these unfamiliar signatures came in from the east. As Breakdown and Selena encroached upon the target, the two signatures moved with them. "They were drawing near before a disturbance completely interfered with the signal." The screen went black for effect.

"That disturbance must have been the Polarity Gauntlet." Knockout surmised from an analytical standpoint. "It's able to put out waves that can completely suppress communications, and create a field to disrupt reading energy signatures."

"Precisely." Megatron concurred. "Breakdown and Selena must have happened upon the gauntlet and were driven to activate it." Megatron reminded them of the graph. "Seeing as the two signature from before were not near them at the time, I can hazard a guess the Autobots found the gauntlet as well and attempted to take it."

Starscream noted meticulously that Megatron was speaking in the past tense. When he thinks about it, there has been no word from either Breakdown or Selena about their acquisition of the weapon. And these mystery signatures may pose a problem. "Have you determined where their signals are now? These mysterious interlopers?" He attempted to deviate from his current apprehension.

"Not at present." Megatron replied gruffly. He studied Soundwave's graph again, watching intensely as the recon Con ascertained the unique identifiers within the signatures. Though the results were vague, Soundwave was able to conclude their Cybertronian origin. "But I am confident in assuming they are fellow Decepticons." Knockout and Starscream went rigid. "It did not take long for the polarity gauntlet to be quelled. I think they realized they were being spied on and cloaked themselves with one of our methods." Soundwave showed on his screen that he identified the cloaking as a particular model that alerts the user when they are being tracked. The problem is, the model had a tendency to interfere with the T-Cog and inhibited communications and battle. Therefore it was rendered obsolete. Turns out there are a few who still utilize it.

"Any word from Selena?" Knockout asked the burning question. "Or Breakdown?!" He quickly added with red cheeks.

"Not recently." Megatron refrained from laughing at his blush. "Attempts to contact them have gone unfruitful." Not that he is surprised. If the Autobots have gotten involved, Selena and Breakdown are likely stalling to prevent such a humiliating return. "Perhaps they merely wish to delay the inevitable in the rise of their defeat." Megatron no longer possessed the patience to deliberate outcomes. He decided to take his leave. "If they cannot overcome it, they'd best not show their faces upon this ship again." Lest he be forced to remove them.

Starscream and Knockout idled until Megatron was gone from the room. In spite of Soundwave's presence, Starscream did not obscure his revulsion of Megatron's lack of faith in Selena's abilities. Breakdown may be easily overcome by simple Autobots. But not Selena. She is the master of all things metal. Autobots and Decepticons can be brought to their knees in the wake of her power. Let come what may - Bounty Hunters and Autobots alike. None will stop her.

"A bounty, huh?" Knockout hummed through the silence. He tapped his chin in deep thought. This is a troubling situation. "I wonder who issued it." Whoever did clearly has extensive knowledge on Selena. Out of the billions of worlds, the employer and hunters tracked her to earth. They know about her badges, her choice method of fighting - just what sort of person or machine has Selena angered.

"It doesn't matter." Starscream decreed with absolute confidence. "Come what or who may, Selena will deal with it swiftly and without mercy." Of that he is certain. Selena survived the detonation of her planet, years alone in the harsh vastness of space, years more on this backwater planet. She has spent months being shot at, beaten down, blown up, blinded, abandoned in harsh weather conditions, severe traumas to her skull, and has been subjected to some of the worst tortures imaginable to her kind. If a couple a swords for hire were all it took to defeat her, well then, Starscream's admiration is better served elsewhere. "Go forth, Selena." Starscream chortled. "Put down these dogs that dare bare their teeth at you." He licked his lips. He looks forward to the trophies she brings.

 **To be continued**

 **I'm sorry for being gone so long. I hope this will suffice for now.**


	24. Up Desert Creek without a Weapon

**Up Desert Creek Without a Weapon**

 **Moving on. Sorry for being gone for so long. I was completing my Sofia the First and Epic Mickey Fics, and work was giving me much needed overtime. So I've been a little busy. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **xxx**

Over an hour had passed since Breakdown and Selena were due to check in. Megatron was growing steadily more and more impatient with the passing of each second. A partial communication was received from Breakdown, then it cut out and they hadn't heard from him since. Multiple attempts to contact him have been made over different channels. None of them went through. Soundwave confirmed that Breakdown is still online. So lack of communication wasn't due to him becoming one with the Allspark. Rousing suspicions of Autobot interference, and likely interjection by those who call themselves MECH, circled the bridge, amassing in a spiteful cloud. These human agents are proving to be a real thorn in Decepticon sides. The Autobots have a reasonable fear of them as well. By they are Decepticons. They know no fear save for what is inspired by Megatron.

Besides, this is all purely speculation. There's no evidence of these MEHC types anywhere near where the Polarity Gauntlet was found. However, Autobots signatures, and a third party who Megatron finds very familiar, were. They are no doubt the source behind Breakdown's disappearance. Contact with Breakdown was sidelined for the time being. Perhaps Selena would provide answers to this mystery.

"This is Starscream calling, Selena." The jet contacted formally. "Contact with Breakdown has been severed. We are assuming he is in need of assistance. What is your location?" Starscream eased off the coms, awaiting a response. Nothing but static responded to him. He shared a disconcerted leer with Knockout. One agent MIA is a misstep. But two? Something has gone amiss on the ground. Megatron's guttural growling vibrated Starscream's spine. He hopped to it and tried again. "Selena! Are you there?! Respond!" He ordered more heatedly, feeling his life hanging in the balance. Still nothing.

"Why is there no response?!" Megatron boomed, scaring fluids out of Knockout and Starscream.

"I don't know! There's a ton of static!" Starscream had Soundwave work on the interference, hoping Selena would be on the clear end. The reconnaissance Con had zero success. Starscream was leaking bullets trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Selena and Breakdown were out of communication. "Perhaps we are dealing with a likely interfering frequency from the polarity gauntlet." He managed to make that sound plausible.

Megatron chuckled menacingly at his valiant, if not desperate, attempt to save his favorite fleshling. "Or our duo lost it to the Autobots, and refuses to answer without recovering it." If that is indeed the case, then neither had better show their faces on the ship. Megatron will delight in tearing their hides apart. The leader mech took his leave, savoring in the delicious punishments he will exact on his awol agents.

Starscream, in the meantime, had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "What are you thinking?" Knockout pried into the gear grinding loudly.

"Breakdown and Selena are not ones to be out of communication this long." Starscream muttered in a low tone. "Neither are they outmatched by Autobots when paired." Knockout bobbed his head, shuddering at how true that is. Those two are juggernauts together. "And yet we are unable to raise them on their coms, and we are certain neither is dead."

"You thinking a third party is truly responsible?"

"I cannot be sure. But given our operatives have quite the fanbase," MECH, the Autobots, the Autobot Children, Human government forces, "We cannot rule out the possibility." Either way, regardless of the circumstances, Breakdown and Selena are in for a rough time when they return. Not that they were having a walk in the park planetside.

 **xxx**

Well today isn't going as planned. Not that it ever does. And that's putting it mildly. But today isn't all bad. No, no, there have been some good points. Breakdown has the polarity gauntlet and he's about to deliver it to Megatron. That's a good sign. A very good sign. The Autobots - Bulkhead and Arcee - are stuck to each other's backs. Optimus, once he learns his team lost such a powerful item to his , will be wetting himself. He'll be imploring his team to play it even safer every time they enter the field. Good. They need to be on their toes. Lest Selena and whoever wields the gauntlet doesn't leave them with any toes to be on. That being said, there's a string of bad news. Yep. Never is there good news without bad news. Selena's phone and her chakrams are stuck to Bulkhead's huge hide. She has to go back and get them. The phone - she loses that and Starscream and Knockout turn her into a pretzel and do weird experiments on her. The Chakrams - those badges are special. She can't lose those. It could be worse. She could be weaponless and without communication with faces from the past carrying a grudge and a strong urge to kill her. Oh wait. SHE IS!

Selena bristled on her bike, tipping the visor of her beret down an inch to hide her irresolution at the odds against her. Two Former Decepticons she thought she gave the slip finally tracked her down to earth. Of all places. Steeljaw - silver tongued schemer extraordinaire. He's what every strategist wishes they could be. Unlike most of his retired affiliation, Steeljaw has the iron hard patience to lie in wait for opportunity to align itself for a perfect pounce. The perfect complement to the abrasive Lockdown. Hunter who savors the thrill of the chase, and drinks up every ounce of his prey's fear as he corners them. He's more of an animal than the wolf designed Steeljaw. There's no job he won't get done, and no trophy he won't collect afterward.

Anyone who heard these names, from any part of the cosmos, knew to live in fear. Especially if your name is on their hit list. They are bounty hunters of the highest caliber. Never will they accept a job less than what is being offered. Tracking down a lost lover? Better pay extra for the gag reflexes. Scouring uncharted regions in search of an element rumored to be extinct? The employer better be prepared for tedium, hazard, and over-mental exertion pay. With that being explained - Selena had the unfortunate luck to be the next name added onto their list. For years she's been giving these two the slip. In fact, for all purposes, she thought she lost them 18 years ago. Though it would be a lie if she didn't still wonder - now more than ever - who the Hell is it that paid these guys so heavily that they would come to claim her head 18 years after the fact. Must be a large sum - including a few personal grudges - if they tracked her all the way to this backwater, inbred planet. What? She has a strong rancor for humans. Save for a small group.

Lockdown's malevolent chuckle reverberated Selena to the bones. Her revving bike nearly keeled under his hungry, predatory gaze. "Tsulena of Magtora. Man, I gotta say, you sure do look good after all this time." He'd lick his lips if Cybertronians came with tongues.

"I can actually say the same for the both of you." Selena cordially replied, stroking her chin with a studious gaze. "The years really are kind to Cybertronians. Locks, that looks like a new hook from the last time I saw you." Lockdown blew on it, rubbing it to his chest proudly. He's glad she noticed. "And Steeljaw, woof, I'm liking the new shade of grey. Is that a tint of cerulean I see?"

"Always an eye for details. I approve." Steeljaw bowed in gratitude, even if all this formality and amicable conversation was a front. "What a shame fate has chosen to make you a black mark on our, rather, impeccable record." By the edge in his voice, Selena is the one quarry they haven't been able to snag. And for perfectionists like this, that is absolutely unacceptable. "I bet you thought you lost us in that asteroid storm near the Solana Stream!"

"Nah." She shooed a hand. Perish the thought. "I've actually been wondering what took you guys so long to get here." She mocked with a loud cackle. "18 years is a pretty long time to track someone down. I'd label you guys obsessed, but that would be very hypocritical of me." She chortled grimly. "I've gotta know, Locks! How did you guys track me all the way here?"

"Wasn't hard to follow your trail once we lost you. We just had to look for word of dead Autobots." "You actually impressed us. You went quiet after three years. We thought you'd died."

Not dead, miraculously. She just wound up on earth. As her luck would have it, she landed in Area 51. Yes, those weirdos tried to capture her in hopes of dissecting her and studying her. Lucky for her humans rely on everything metal. She'll leave what happened thereto the imagination. SHe doesn't intend to go back anytime soon. Or ever. "Aww. Worried about me." She cooed teasingly, batting her eyes adorably.

"Worried about our pay." Lockdown so curtly retorted. Selena deadpanned with growl, sticking her tongue out at him. And she thought they had something special.

"The price on your head increased dramatically since we last met." Steeljaw stated, licking his lips ravenously. Then he grunted perturbed, "And the guy offering to pay us won't stop breathing down our necks." Selena bobbed her head sympathetically. She knows what that's like. In her case, she has two Cons who love to breathe down her neck. "Imagine our surprise, and delight, when we heard over the chatter that Megatron had employed a Magneetian to his ranks."

"At first we thought it was a trick. No way it could have been that easy." Lockdown chuckled menacingly. "Lo and behold here you stand."

Selena cupped her hands to her cheeks, blushing sardonically. She's always glad to be famous."Whoever your boss is, he must be paying you good if you're so willing to keep up our game of cat and mouse." A game which she has been relentless in not remaining the mouse. Right now, she's a crippled mouse. That's worse than being a mouse.

"Yes, well, that game is over!" Steeljaw leapt from the dirt mound. Selena was unphased by the quake his landing caused. "We've found you, you've nowhere to hide, and we aren't losing you a second time!" He vowed, spreading his impressively sharpened claws. Starscream would be jealous.

"Steely," Selena slipped her helmet back on, "You already lost to me for a second, third, and fourth time. Now," She revved her bike to the max, "You just lose!" Her shrill screeching tire, and a whisk of her bike, blew a massive dust cloud over Steeljaw. The wolf Con choked on the dust entering his esophagus, itching his piping. Lockdown, still high atop the dirt mound, snarled with a glare. Selena bursts from the dust cloud, taking off into no man's land. Selena tapped heatedly at her helmet, praying the secondary communicator would work. No such luck. Knockout never made the com a separate device from her phone. "I swear, when I get back to the ship, we are making all sort of upgrade to my tech!"

 **xxx**

Selena was growing further away, shrinking to a dot in the distance. "Are you done fooling around?!" Lockdown roared at the ridiculously choking wolf. He leapt down outside the cloud, glaring with folded arms at Steeljaw. "Seriously, if you're going to put on an act, can you not make it so thick?!"

Steeljaw's rasping coughs slowly faded into dark laughter. The dust cloud breezed away from a clearly unbothered wolf wearing his biggest grin. "Just had to swell the young lady's ego a bit, Lockdown. Where's your sense of drama?" He teased.

"With our pay back in Bogan!" Lockdown would remind his animally charismatic friend. "Or did you forget entirely that we have a _be paid or be filleted_ contract in the works!" He cannot stand how jovial Steeljaw can be when they are on the precipice of losing their biggest pay since that last Cybertronian Doctor they slagged. Not to mention there's a noose tightening around their necks the longer this takes. "We screw this up again and our hides will be on HIS wall!"

"Pfft! As if I'm scared of some relic with too much time on his hands!" Steeljaw shoved off. "He has waited 18 years for this. He can wait a while longer." He trudged to Selena's bike trail, tracing fingers in the fresh tracks. He inhaled the scent of rubber and fear, moaning in ecstasy. The hunt is on. "Besides, we know which direction she's going to be heading. I want to savor this moment while we can." He licked his fingers.

 **xxx**

The stresses of today were highly contagious. As if it wasn't bad enough that they lost the gauntlet, Arcee and Bulkhead have found themselves bound at the hip. Well, if one wants to be accurate, bound at the back. That gauntlet they were wrestling Arachnid, Breakdown, and Selena over went all medieval on them and magnetized Arcee onto Bulkhead's back like a cheap pack. A cheap pack that was also a deceptively formidable fighter. To add insult to injury, Arcee and bulkhead got their butts handed to them and wound up losing the very weapon that pasted them together, and was on a one way trip to Megatron's clutches. And Arachnid is still free as a bird. Arcee and Bulkhead tried everything that could think of - short of tying one another to tanks and having them drive in opposite directions - to get seperated. They weren't budging an inch. Whatever that gauntlet was, they just know that this won't be the last time they come into contact with it. Next time might be their last. Miko tried her luck in getting Arcee off Bulkhead's back. She wasn't sure what she would be able to do short of pulling with all her might. Not that she had anything else better to do while Ratchet was raised back at the base. Hopefully he has the answers they need. If not...Bulkhead and Arcee will be sharing rent for the long haul.

" _You've been magnetized?! Together?!_ " Ratchet gasped.

Miko hadn't given up trying to pry them apart herself. Bless her soul, but that girl barely had the muscle mass to lift a box of feathers. Forget prying apart two story robots. Her hands got so sweaty that she slipped off, falling to her back on the rocks. "They're inseparable. So is my phone." She fumed, dusting herself off. Stuck in the middle of the desert and no phone to keep her busy. "Hey! That's Selena's phone!" She pointed at the other phone right next to her. "And her weird wheel, weapon thingies!" Off to the side of the phone were Selena's chakram's. Miko gave them halfhearted tugs, not surprised at this point that they were stuck tight to his massive hide also. "They're stuck to Bulkhead too." Bulkhead just attracts all sort of things.

"And the device that did this to us is on its way to Megatron as we speak." Bulkhead huffed, kicking himself for losing to Breakdown...again!

 **xxx**

"A polarity gauntlet." Ratchet is astonished he didn't guess this sooner. "A deceptively simple yet diabolical creation." He educated his human compatritoes, finding that they have much in common with this weapon.

" _Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet._ " Arcee impatiently pleaded. She was in no mood for one of professor Ratchet's lectures.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current...attraction." For lack of a more sensitive term. And, if he was being honest, this was mostly a guess. He knows the gauntlet caused their attraction, but he doesn't feel confident writing it off as a simple fluke of an adhesive.

That's when Miko broke through to give Ratchet a much needed reality check. " _They're not attracted to each other!_ " She couldn't sound anymore possessive or jealous over Bulkhead if she tried.

Ratchet rolled his eyes at Miko's famous misunderstanding of terminology. The girl really needs to pick up a book. "But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. And we must do so swiftly." He added with the utmost urgency. An ominous hue draped to his brow. He lowered his head, gripping desperately to his computer panel. "Megatron already has one weapon of magnetic destruction in his arsenal. With two…" He shuddered at the nightmare that awaits them.

"He'll do a lot more than just pin up notes and family photos to the fridge." Jack finished the terrifying reality that was banging on their front door. Rafael shared his fears, able to see the future lying ahead.

"Jack…" June moaned unnerved. The tension in the room choked her, "I'm not following." As a nurse, she experiences drastic changes in people on a constant basis. Family and friends going from cordial and loving one minute, to homicidal maniacs threatening lawsuits the next. The same is with patients. But she was completely in the dark about what harm a magnetic weapon would do to such beastly machines.

"Madam!" Ratchet beckoned her full attention. "We are forged of metal alloy! A creature such as Selena - with powers that have not yet matured - along side Megatron already proves too great a challenge." He stroked the gash Selena left him on his cheek plate. "The threat to our lives increases tenfold when she is in battle." Shivers swam in through his tubes as he saw clear as day the madness that percolated in her eyes. "With a gauntlet that possesses thrice the amount of destructive kinetic energy as she does, our odds worsen to where we might as well surrender here and now." June gaped in dismay. Her fragile sense of the situation was blowing up into bits. The Autobots seem so invincible. The idea that a glorified toy would make them wave the white flag petrified her. "Megatron will be able to repel us at the flick of a switch, eliminating any chances at ending his reign."

"Instant force field." Rafael groaned. Megatron is such a cheater

"Worse yet, he might also meld us all together in one place to reduce us to a scrap pile." And that wasn't even the scariest part. "Were it Selena could somehow make herself compatible with that weapon...she would be a god." Her powers linked with that of the gauntlet...the very earth would be torn asunder under her wrath. Neither human, Autobot, or Decepticon would be able to combat her. "She will eradicate us all."

The tension in the room, as well as on the other side of the comlink, was so thick not even a plasma knife would be able to cut through it. Megatron in possession of a weapon he would have absolute control over. Soul reign over the greatest asset and achilles heel of all Cybertronians who dare to stand in his way. Accompanying such a disastrous outcome was a very terrifying notion that Selena would amplify powers she already uses in fits of grieve empowered rage quaked them to their sparks. Jack, Rafael, and even Miko wanted to vomit. Regardless of how attached they are to their Bots, and regardless of have attached Selena is to the kids...she will kill Optimus, Ratchet, and all Autobots without hesitating. Yes, it is heartless to write her off as a monster so easily. The kids feel terrible for doing it. But they know Selena too well. They know that she will put her revenge above everything and everyone else. no matter how much she'll be hated in the end. Because...let's face it...in her eyes, she has nothing left to lose.

"I don't think she will." From Bulkhead, Arcee, and Miko in the desert to Ratchet, Jack, and Rafael at the base - looks of utter shock snapped toward June who was standing tall in her proclamation. Her expression was hardset belief that would not waver. "I don't believe the girl who risked her life for me and Jack would go on a murder spree." The same girl who threw herself to her knees to a madman and begged for clemency for her. "And it seems to be she's had plenty of chances to kill all of you but hasn't. She had the perfect opportunity with Arcee and Bulkhead!" She doesn't mean to throw that in their faces, but it had to be said. "Instead she ripped a leg out of that crazy spider con, took all her rage out on her." She glared hard at Ratchet, rather appalled that he'd be so closed minded about someone who was their ally for a short period of time. "Selena is hurting. She's not evil. She won't fall so far." The doubt was rife between Bulkhead and Arcee. They can't be so sure. Jack and Miko had opposing opinions on the matter. Jack team Bots, Miko team Selena. Rafael stayed on the fence about the idea.

"I admire your optimism, Nurse Darby. Truly." Ratchet full blown respected it. "As a fellow physician, I like to believe the good outweigh the bad." Unfortunately he has seen too much to hold such a naive faith. "Selena, however, I shudder to vest any sort of faith in due to how flighty her motives continue to be." And as for her falling...he fears she's fallen too far to rise.

"Her motives seems to be keeping my son and his friends safe." June would remind Ratchet of the number of times Selena has diverted from Decepticon lines in order to protect them. Granted, she is new around her. So all of what she knows about Selena and her exploits came from word of mouth. However, she is a judge of character. And Selena's character contradicts the roles she plays. "SHe is friends with them, is she not."

"She is!" Rafael exclaimed passionately.

"Goods friends!" Jack added just as passionately.

" _One of the best we have!_ " Miko shouted over the coms. No matter what she's done, they love Selena.

"The problem is, while in the middle of a mission, Selena is in what we call Soldier Mode." Ratchet brought on his dark cloud. Not that it wasn't necessary. "All that matters is the mission, and anyone who gets in her way is eliminated." He hates to bring the mood down, but there is no sense in everyone getting their hopes up where they should have reserved judgment. "And right now her mission is to get the Polarity Gauntlet back to Megatron." june furrowed her brow, hummed grudgingly under her breath. _Megatron...the root of the problem._ Ratchet returned his attention to the monitor, pleased beyond words to have spotted the gauntlet's energy signature still within their parameters. "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far! I would strongly advise pursuit!" And he urges speed. Who knows what that Gauntlet is being used for.

 **xxx**

It was supposed to be a simple grab and dash with a pick up at the end. With the exception of the Autobots and Arachnid, the mission was a drive through the park. Breakdown had that stupid gauntlet right in his hands, and was calling in for a bridge back home to give it to Megatron and prove his worth. Erase the black marks he's acquired from not only his failures...but also from being captured by humans. Terrifying, deceivingly crafty, powerful humans. He will need to be more mindful of them. But getting back on topic, Breakdown was about to call in for a bridge when a boulder came crashing down on the road, sending him veering out of control off road and right in one of Arachnid's web traps. She had him gummed up tight. His incredible might wasn't enough to tear the sticky substance away. The harder he struggled, the more the webs stuck to him, tangling him up beyond escape. He was at her mercy, and she fully intended to take advantage.

The humiliation didn't end there. Arachnid must supe herself on her spare time because the woman was packing some ridiculous muscle. She hasn't quite gotten the hang of flying yet without all of her legs. They are the propellers for her helicopter mode, after all. So she wrapped up Breakdown and dragged him along like the sad sack that he is. She didn't drag him far. Mostly because he was becoming too heavy with all the dirt and stuff sneaking inside of him. She found one of those human rest stops where they fill their vehicles up with fuel. Fuel...ports? Gas...pumpers? Filling stations? She doesn't know, and she doesn't really care either. It was run down and abandoned by the looks of it anywhere. The only thing being serviced her are earth creatures...and some fleshy sack lying in a bag inside the old station. She was curious how long he'd been lying there. The skin was really worn. She's pretty sure she sees the skeleton. Are humans supposed to have oozing skin? Again, she doesn't know, and she doesn't care. All she care about now, is figuring out how to put her brand new toy to good use.

"Stick are for a minute, won't you, Breakdown?" She tauntingly requested, throwing him up against the station wall. She gummed him up more, laying on a thick layer to keep him snug as a bug. "I'll just borrow this for a teensy little while." SHe plucked the Gauntlet right from him, chuckling boastfully while swinging it on a slender fingers. Breakdown frothed at the mouth, wrestling at his bindings. Arachnid decided to stop torturing him and got on with trying it on for size. Ignoring the pun, it really fit like a glove. A holographic exoskeleton sheathed up to the elbow of her forearm. A holographic dial past the knuckle brace had numerous charts that gadged the gauntlet's optimal power outputs. "IT FITS!" She sounded like she got that glass slipper from that ridiculous human fairytale. Though she did approve of the toes that were lopped off near the ending. "You know, a girl can never have too many accessories." She teased Breakdown.

Breadown's fluids were boiling in his tubes. He can't lose that! If he does, Megatron will cast him out! He'll be the laughing stock of the entire Decepticon Army! He'll never be able to show his face again. "You were a Decepticon once!" He tried appealing ot her humanity. "We can bring the prize back to Megatron together."

"Go back to that _boys club_?" Is it possible for Cybertronians to throw up in their mouths? Because Arachnid felt her stomach curdle at the mere thought of appeasing that oversized brute. "I struck out on my own because I don't like to SHARE!" She bent over Breakdown, tauntingly swinging the gauntlet in front of his face. "This will provide the perfect repellent against Bots, Cons, and Magnetic Insects alike." Her tone dripped with hateful venom. The slots where two of her legs once resided ached for vengeance.

"PAH! You think a toy like that can outclass Selena?" Breakdown scoffed obnoxiously. And here he labeled that spider a smart woman. "I think she took a bit of your processor with those legs of yours." He guffawed. Arachnid's talons curled to her palms. Trickles of energon started to leak. "You might as well give me the gauntlet and get out of here while you can."

Arachnid stomped her foot to his face. Breakdown grunted fumingly, leaning back as she put her weight down on heel gouged into his missing eye. She snarled animally, baring her fangs at his impertinence. "I fully intend to prove you wrong." She rumbled in a demonically low voice. Breakdown's audio receptors reverberated, bringing chills down his spine. "You, Megatron, all of the Decepticons will bow at my feet!" She pressed her foot in harder. Breakdown's head was cracking the wall of the old gas station. He refused to cry out. "And I will savor utilizing the very force Selena comes to depend on to make her suffer for this indignity." What legs she had left wiggled. The holes in her back nagged at her fiercely. "Speaking of which," Arachnid crooned, relieving Breakdown of her deadly pump, "Where did she dash off too in such a hurry?" Breakdown didn't answer that. Mostly because he doesn't have a clue! _Where are you, Selena?_ He could really use her help right now.

 **xxx**

Miles of open desert really kill one's chances of survival. Selena wouldn't be so worried if she had her weapons on her. Or at least was in a junkyard loaded with ammo. Figures Steeljaw and Lockdown would wait until she was alone and weaponless before announced themselves. Speaking of those crazed hunters, Selena's head start didn't last her for very long. Steeljaw in his off-road grand cherokee juggernaut mode, and Lockdown as a Lamborghini on steroids were in her side views within minutes. Figures these two would pick up vehicle forms that are not only reinforced tanks, but are also the top ranked speed demons on Earth. What a wonder of culturally - and significantly - different sciences that Cybertronian tech gets a sizeable boost from Earth engines. This is why Selena chooses to hate science with a vengeance. It's both scary and irritating at the same time. Scarier still is that Steeljaw and Lockdown are gaining on her fast. And Selena could have heat stroke, but she spies canons on those hoods. Selena's luck working true to form that she's out in the middle of nowhere with no weapons or means of communicating. She has to get back to Bulkhead and Arcee to get her stuff back. If they're even still around, that is. Ratchet probably called them back after they lost the gauntlet. Hope he has fun trying to get them unstuck. Though she is in no position to be mocking someone about their precarious predicament.

Steeljaw and Lockdown weren't missing a beat, and were gradually losing their patience with these tricks. Selena would launch off hills into winding trenches. One would fly with her, the other would stay on high ground. Selena popped a wheelie, launching herself out. Lockdown, riding on the high road, swerved in to trip up her landing. Selena jerked the bike, hovering just a foot longer. Lockdown roared beneath her, snarling that he missed. Selena bounced a the back wheel off his hood with a _SLAM_ and skipped down his body back to the dirt. Lockdown wasn't about to take that insult lying down and slammed on his brakes. Dust kicked up in front of him. His rear bumper bashed full force into Selena's front wheel. She was nearly vaulted right off. She wrapped her body snuggly to the bike, pouring on her weight to bring both wheels back on the dirt. She thrust both of her fists. She twisted half her body, throwing her hands over her head. Lockdown was pried clear off the ground, sent hurtling in flips through the air. Steeljaw was in the way of what was going to be a very rough landing. He wrenched himself to the side, grimacing at Lockdown bouncing on the coarse terrain. That sand was going to ruin his finish. He maintained his speed, coming in hot on Selena's tail. Much to her chagrin. Lockdown was able to get back on his wheels and he was in hot pursuit. "Oh come on! Just give up already!" What's getting to her most is that someone should have noticed these two by now! Staying cloaked and attacking is strenuous enough. Forget driving at top speeds and trying to stay on her tail.

She's scared. She is genuinely scared right now. She's never been this helpless without some form of ace up her sleeve. Even with Silas she manages a she isn't so arrogant she can't admit those are running out with him. If she has any left...she'd love it if it would kick in. _Starscream...please...I really need you!_ "I don't care where it comes from…" Selena threw her head back and screamed, "I NEED BACKUP!"

 **xxx**

Ratchet was reverse engineering a means to detach Arcee and Bulkhead in the event the Polarity Gauntlet became... _unavailable._ No! He can't think like that. He kept convincing himself that his friends would retrieve the gauntlet. They have to. He is only creating an alternate means of separating them in case the gauntlet doesn't unstick beings. Yes...that's what he's doing. And his work would be going along more smoothly without the human drama taking place in the background.

A short while ago, Miko got sent home by orders of Arcee. Recon was cast aside out on the field. This was war now, and Miko, as scrappy as she is, is illfit to get caught between warring titans in the middle of nowhere. If only Miko was the crux of the issue. He would nip her whining in the bud by giving her a blunt object to go destroy scrapped parts in the back rooms. Which is what he did. Unfortunately, it was Nurse Darby and Jack who were at the vanguard of his disruption in flow. See...Miko made a comment about how Arcee was becoming like June. Being a helicopter mom, a total nag, and an overall bother. June took that to heart, honestly never realizing she was any of those things. She just wanted to be part of a new chapter in her son's life...and make sure he's safe. At all times. And while she appreciates that Arcee and the Bots have kept her son and the kids safe, she doesn't feel they are adequate enough to keep him safe all the time. That she is the only one who knows what's best for her son. That's why she discouraged him from going with Arcee out on the mission. But Miko's comment about how terrible she is, that she ruins their groove, hit her hard. June's been trying to get a straight answer from Jack and Rafael about whether or not she's as bad as Miko says. They wouldn't answer her. They couldn't. Because, one, they don't want to hurt her feelings, and two, they know she means well. Too well.

 _BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP!_ Ratchet exhaled gruffly that another interruption was bringing groundbreaking work to a halt, but was actually covering up for how relieved he was to have a distraction from not even a chink in his efforts. He went to the monitor, curious of what raised the alarms. Two new energy signatures had appeared on the board. A great distance away from where Bulkhead and Arcee are currently heading.

"Huh. I wonder what this is?" Ratchet didn't recognize the signals. They didn't read as friend or foe. Maybe a glitch in the system. After all, there is no other reason for any CYbertronian to be in the desert. Further analysis would reveal who the mysterious visitors are. He homed in on the signals, deciphering their signals as Decepticons. But...they weren't anywhere near the gauntlet. In fact, upon further study, Ratchet discovered that they were growing farther and farther away. "That's strange."

"What?" Rafael meandered over, curious what has Ratchet so baffled.

Ratchet erected a finger with one hand while he continued his analysis with the other. A scrambler index was in place, inhibiting his efforts to discern who or what has caught the attention of his servers. Such a commonplace index was no match for his hacktivist prowess. He broke through the coding in mere seconds, shouting in triumph. "There it is! Now we're getting somewhere." He ran the signatures through a matrix. In minutes he should have an identification on the mysterious couple. "I'm picking up the signatures of two Decepticons. But they are not nearing the gauntlet, nor are they scouting for our comrades." Just in case, he brought up Bumblebee and Optimus on the board. Both were nowhere in the vicinity. Likely still on the missions they set out on earlier in the morning. Bulkhead and Arcee were the closest, but were moving away. "I should know who they are-" The search turned up green, producing two mugshot frames on the screen. "Here we go." Jack, June, and Miko gathered around, wanting to see who their new friends are. When their faces appeared on screen, Ratchet turned white as the moon. "No..." he trembling, moving away from the monitors. The fear in his eyes had June and the kids on edge. They didn't know Ratchet could look like that. "That's impossible. Why would they come here?"

"R-Ratchet?" Rafael cautiously called to him, wanting to be brought in on what has him so terrified.

Ratchet lunged back onto the coms, desperately raising Optimus. "Optimus, Bumblebee, I hope you are finished with your current mission! I've intercepted the readings of Steeljaw and Lockdown!" See now, with cool names like that, June and the kids already knew that these weren't friendlies. All the baddies got cooler names. Not to say their Bot friends aren't cool...but the Cons have cooler names. But all joking aside, these must be the baddest of the bad if Ratchet lost face like this. "I'm sending you a bridge there now!"

" _Understood._ " Optimus replied. Bumblebee came in with his beeps. Ratchet already had bridges open for the two by the time they responded. He wasn't able to land them right on top of the two Decepticons, but they would be close enough to intercept them.

"Ratchet, what's going on? Do you know who these guys are?" June pressed urgently.

Ratchet groaned in the back of his throat. A dire wish that he didn't. "Steeljaw and Lockdown - Decepticon sympathizers...with a severe lack of sympathy." he humans ogled him strangely, wondering if he knew how ironic that statement was. Cons aren't exactly know for their sympathy. "Never mind." he wasn't going to explain his wording. "They are bounty hunters who have amassed a fortune as frightening as their reputation. They track down targets of high value...and their fate depends on their mood." Good moods prompt them to bring their targets back alive, or barely conscious to meet the person behind their hunt. Bad moods...it's yet to be determined if being caught alive by these guys is merciful or a torment. Guess the employer throws that in the air. "While a majority of their jobs do come from Megatron, they have spanned their borders to organic life forms who can make it worth their while." The last time Ratchet came across these two, they had taken an offer from a Trandoshan who just wanted an Autobot spark plug to power up a light in his room. Those two tore apart three Autobots for the right piece.

"Are they loyal to Megatron?" Jack asked.

"Not in the least."

"Then why would they be here?" Miko scoffed.

"There has never been a rhyme or reason for their appearances. They go wherever profit can be found."

June came to a terrifying conclusion. "Then they could be here for you guys." Ratchet glanced to her fretfully. "Optimus is famous, and you guys are a crackshot team. Maybe Megatron is getting tired of his boys screwing up and sent someone else to do his work." Or so she is guessing. She's seen the track record when it comes to victories and defeats. No surprise, the Bots have the Cons beat 20 to 1.

"Maybe…" Ratchet bounced his shoulders. That isn't too far fetched. "They are notorious hunters. Rumor has it they employ state of the art long range scanners to locate their prey." Any prey. Scanners aren't just limited to machines. The scanners just need to know what to look for. "Hmm…" Ratchet got an idea. He used the signatures of Steeljaw and Lockdown in order to back track on their trail, see if he can't identify their real target. Get the drop on them. If Megatron is behind their arrival, Optimus can send those two back to their master in bits and pieces. Or, another likelihood, there might be another Autobot or a defected Decepticon in need of aid and is hiding close by. That would explain a lot. "Huh. That is strange." Ratchet remarked after the search finished. A lot of strangeness is up in the air.

"What's up?" June inserted herself. She's going to come to dislike _That's strange._ It always seems to lead to something bad.

Once again, Ratchet raised Optimus on the coms. "Optimus, the map shows that Lockdown and Steeljaw's signatures were near the site of the polarity gauntlet." They broke from that cluster before things got too sticky. No pun intended. "I figured they were there for the Gauntlet. Or perhaps our comrades." A darker scenario. "Further analysis shows that their signals started to move away from the site, and they are not after the gauntlet." He has not been able to track Selena or Breakdown. He's certain they are the ones with the gauntlet, which he is able to track. Therefore he determined neither of them were supporting or opposing the Decepticons. "They are traveling at remarkable speeds." Ratchet put his fingers to his chin, stroking it pensively. "Almost as if they are chasing something."

"Or someone." Jack added ominously

"But who would they be chasing?" Miko shrugged her hands.

 **xxx**

Selena revved her engine in double spurts, popping wheelies in order to try and gain some semblance of extra speed. She thanked earth's desert terrain for once for its numerous obstacles just lying about. She swerved in and out of cacti patches she'd come across. Large rock formations worked for her two wheeler. She was able to shot right up them, driving at hazardous speeds along face and gaining an extra few yards on the hunters. She'd go inside small, narrow roads between two towering hills, and spin her bike back around. The games of chicken in those canyons was fun. Steeljaw and Lockdown would occupy the whole street in order to meet her head on. Only to be duped when she'd launch her boke right over them, heading in the opposite direction. Selena was having a grand old time fooling around with these guys. But she knew her fun wouldn't last long. Not when they were able to come back around and catch up to her almost instantly.

Knockout, Breakdown, and Starscream oversaw a number of improvements made to her bike. Armor, fuel efficiency, durable tires - the works. Save for a weapons system. Knockout says it would overwhelm the bike. The speed ratio, however, was the debatable issue. She's pretty sure Knockout might have slowed it just so he can be the fastest racer on the Nemesis. But assuming he isn't _that_ catty, Selena can outrun the Autobots and the Con Troops. That would easily be debunked if anyone saw how fast Steeljaw and Lockdown were catching up to her. Selena is fully aware she can't just keep driving and hope she gives them the slip. And flying away and running was not her style. She has to _convince_ them to leave. And come Hell or high water, she will make them regret ever escaping the Solana Stream. No metal, and no weapons leaves her at a great disadvantage. Just the way she likes it. What's a fight without a little challenge? Her knuckles are still a little sore from her bashing Arachnid's face in, but she'll suck it up. She has to. Especially with her intended destination still two miles away, and Steeljaw and Lockdown don't seem polite enough to let her get within one.

Selena maintained her current speed, without ever increasing it. She was darting her gaze from the mirror to the road. Mirror to road, mirror to road, constantly watching as the Cons got closer...closer...closer. They were on either side of her, hugging her back wheel. Selena engaged the autopilot - a very handy upgrade to compensate for the lack of communications - and backflipped off the bike, landing on Lockdown's hood. "HOWDY!" Her eyes glowed bright red.

"WHAT IN THE-" Selena pounded her fists rampantly on his hood and on his windshield, reinforcing every strike with a glove of raw kinetic energy. Lockdown's engine block was coming unhinged, his front end caving. He was rebounding off the coarse terrain back into the punches, increasing the payload felt by Selena's blows. The rims of his front wheels were cracking under the excessive pressure mounting on him. Rippling magnetic waves scrolled his body. He could feel his body come undone. "GET-OFF-OF-ME!" Lockdown flipped into his robot mode, swatting Selena off with the full brunt of his arm. She crossed her arms right as he made contact, using the force of the hit to launch onto Steeljaw. She ended up being smacked onto his grill, half hanging on with a dizzy head. Lockdown dove back into his vehicle form, snarling vengefully.

"Welcome aboard, Lovely!" Steeljaw taunted her. "Hows about a little side trip to make this trip special." He veered off to the side, putting metal to pedal.

Selena held onto her hat for dear life, spitting up dirt flying into her face so she could see where Steeljaw was taking her. She gulped down her nerves when she saw a cactus forest on the approach. She already knew where this was going. "OH HELL NO!" She flipped onto his hood, scrambling up the windshield and lying on the roof.

Steeljaw ran full speed into the cactus forest, mowing down every stalk of cacti in his path, and even flatten a few rock along the way. "OOH! OW! YOUCH! GAH! PRICKLY! WOO, THAT WENT UP THE SHAFT!" He quickly regretted his decision to go in there. But how was he supposed to know that human plant life would be so painful. "STUPID HUMAN PLANTS!" Seriously! Why would agriculture be dangerous! It's just another form of organic life! Organics are delicate and easily squashed! Yet here he is being assaulted by prickly, strange fruit and flower ridden stalks! He's starting to see why she got out when she did. "How in the world have you put up with this world for so long?!"

"IT HAS ITS PERKS!" She screamed, magnetizing herself to his roof. She wasn't exactly free of the cacti herself. They broke in half and large chunks hurtled toward Selena. She kept her head down. The cacti bouncing off of her felt like high projectile lobs. The pricklers scraped on her skin, while small pieces would get stuck to her clothes and skin. Some cactic lied flat and accepted their fate, getting trampled in Steeljaw's merciless wake. But this was getting old fast. "This has been fun, Steely, but I have a better ride to catch! But here," She put both fists together, raising them above her head, "Enjoy the plant life a bit longer."

"Wait! What are you-" Selena slammed both fists down. A wave of excess power shot out in the ring, gusting over the cacti. The roof and the whole top of the vehicle caved in, smashing Steeljaw nearly in half. Steeljaw choked on a pained howl. The abrupt stop she caused sent flying into a series of flips. The first flip Selena used as a catapult to fling herself back to her bike. She loves that autopilot. Though she got back on at the right time. It was going to drive itself right into a steep stone slope. Selena sharply drove around it and was able to come to a stop in order catch the last bit of Steeljaw's tumble. Steeljaw had flipped out of control, coming out of his vehicle mode and landing on his back in the sea of prickly plants. "Ugghhh…" He groaned in pain, the world spinning when he tried to stay conscious.

Selena came back around, aligning herself with the downed hunter. The gleam in her eyes peeling through the layers of armor, piercing the spark pumping fresh energon in his veins. "Time to end this little game of ours." She rumbled, floating off of her bike. Steeljaw was hers for the taking. She kicked off a solid wall of air like a rocket, drawing her hands back. An erratic ball of kinetic energy gathered between the palms. Steeljaw shook off his daze, cringing at Selena coming in hot. She curved up sharply, pausing in mid air. She thrust her palms. A hollow sounding jet black orb skipping heavily to the space between her and Steeljaw. "Huh?" Her head tilted. _That's strange ball._ Then she heard the beeping. The color drained from her face. "CRAP!" She redirected her blast. Energon contained with the deceptive ball exploded with such ferocity that the cacti around Steeljaw were blown clear away from him. He nearly went with them. Rocks and dust blew in Selena's face. She was thrown back first into the steep rock slope, sliding down the coarse substance. The stone peeled at her skin. Selena was caught in the dust, choking crazily in heaves. She fanned at it, balancing against the wall to climb onto her feet. She took to the skies and escaped the cloud, rubbing fiercely at her eyes. "I am so feeling this tomorrow."

"Forget about me, kid?!" Selena peered up the steep hill through dust filled eyes. Through the haze she saw Lockdown was at the top of the slope. He had one of those balls loaded on the end of his hook hand. The hook folded into his forearm, activating a new cannon that she shuddered to contemplate what to became of the original owner in order for him to get that. "Like the grenades? You can preset them for a surprise…" He trailed off with a hum, playing with a knob on the forearm, "Or you can just do this!" Right as soon as he launched the next one, fervent beeping bombarded Selena's ears. She can practically see the timer in its cryptic Cybertronian chicken scratch. Selena curled her knee and pushed as hard on the air as she could, jetting out of the way of the ball. But the packed in blast still caught her in its aftershock. Clouds of smoke erupting up and down in mushrooms with a ring of condensed energy that struck her dead in the back. Selena lost control of her flight. She was sent hurtling for the cactus forest.

"MINE!" She heard Steeljaw croon. He backhanded her like a volleyball.

Selena didn't go far. Her lower half smacked on the top of a boulder and she was flipped into a face plant into a small patch of cacti. Her small amount of luck that the pricklers missed her eyes...but got stuck everywhere else. She shook her body like a dog, getting free of the stingers...and taking them and a few little cactus puffs with her. A couple got stuck in her hat no-no. "Never...have I been grateful...for tough skin." She tore the puffs from her hat, then worked on the rest of her. She grimaced at the needles stuck in her skin. These are going to take hours to pluck out. But dealing with these two jokers, who she's lost all patience for, will only take minutes. "Alright then."

Steeljaw appeared to her side, drawing his claws back. Selena shot a dagger filled glare in his direction. Steeljaw's claws ravaged the very air, driving for her flesh. The claws were stopped by a single raised palm. A mass of energy shaped to his hand, stopping him but a breath from crushing Selena in his grasp. Vibrations traveled up Steeljaw's arm. He peered around his arm, sneering virulently. The cacti and dirt laden terrain were trembling, bobbing under ripples of intense pressure. Selena's eyes were glowing pure red, the hair beneath her hat wafted in the rampant power seeping from her pores. "Finally getting serious?" He chortled mockingly.

"I don't have a choice." She rumbled ominously in monotone. She wrenched Steeljaw's hand flat to the ground. She stomped her first foot to his middle finger, solidifying its place in the dirt where he belongs. Steeljaw gaped in dismay when she practically vanished then reappeared with a balled fist inches before him. It all happened in slow motion. Her fist drilled into his cheek. The very wind was gloving to her small hand as she twisted it on the impact. The force behind it twisted Steeljaw's neck so far that it would have torn from his shoulders. He didn't have the chance to be dismayed by his sudden weightlessness. His feet lost grounding and her was gliding a hairs length from the rocky terrain. Selena rocketed ahead of him, perching to a hill. She squared her feet as Steeljaw got close. She focused her power to her right leg and unleashed a monstrous kick. Just like with her punch, Steeljaw can feel her magnetism snaking into his body, coiling itself to his cables, wires, and gears. The source of the weightlessness he felt before. A few degrees from a perfect straight up angle, Selena rebound Steeljaw into the air. He flipped a couple of times, come to rise to the peak with his face to the sky...taunting him with the Well of Allsparks. To his horror, Selena had appeared above him once more. She hammered two balled hands right on his stomach. A shriek popped on the impact. His body should have broken in half. He crash landed to the dirt, lying in a crater of shame...and a ton of dust he will not be able to rinse out. His eyes were swirling in a daze. Sickly groaned vibrated his throat. Selena spat on him from the air. A trembling in her muscles was unnerving her. Her hands were going sore and numb in fluxes. Her leg felt much of that kick. Way more than Steeljaw likely felt. This...was going to get worse very fast.

A thunderous sound tore her from her irresolute thoughts. She whipped around, catching one of Lockdown's bombs with her hand recoiling. He snickered that she had caught the quickly counting down device. She astonished him with a lightning fast rebound. Lockdown dvoe from his place atop the hill. The bomb exploded well before it reached where he was. But he landed to solid ground, praising himself for being safe than sorry. Then he turned on his heels, feeling the air shift, and brought his arm across and catching a punched from Selena. He was bombarded with a backlash of energy gloved in that punch. It shook his inside. But he stood firm. Although...he was sort of peeved by how strong a punch the girl has gotten since they last saw her. She never had oomph like this. Least of all barehanded. "No chakrams today, Tsulena?! Should have grabbed them from that big green guy before you took off!"

Selena hissed through gritted teeth. This just confirms that they've been watching her like hawks. "Nope. Don't need 'em for you two. But…" She slapped her free hand to his arm, guiding her feet onboard, "Seeing you're so eager for my attention…!" Her curling finger dug inside the arm. Lockdown's wail was cut short by her driving both feet into his chest. He staggered to keep on his feet. He drew his hook, lunging into the fray with rampant slices. Selena bobbed and weaved, catching breezes of the hook. The tip tore a slit in the thigh of her pants. Nicked her skin too. Any closer and she'll be looking into prosthetics. She cast little shields to deflect the hook at times. Sparks intensified by the magnetic cling seeping inside, radiating in the descending sunlight. Lockdown axed the hook down. Selena shifted sideways, grabbing onto the hook for a ride down. She used the momentum of Lockdown bringing the hook up to swing around, planting her feet to his chin. She pounded a stomp into his chin to push off. Lockdown was jerked straight Selena landed ground side like a feral cat, then darted back for him. She grabbed hold on his calf, swinging up and around and plowing a fist into the back of his knee. Lockdown was dropped to one knee. Selena skipped up and swung her knee right on the blank space where a nose should be. Cybertronians have no real need for noses. Makes it less enjoyable with nothing there to break. He fell on his back with a groan, then growled animally. Selena came over him. Lockdown twisted half his body, propelling one leg into a full frontal kick along her whole side. Selena shook off the kick and flipped to a sliding halt on the dirt. She huffed gruffly, ignoring the copper blood leaking from the one side of her skull, shoulder, elbow, and leg. She took a step forward. A shadow grew over hers.

Steeljaw had gotten back up. He snatched her up, squeezing her like a grape. He opened his hand and started pounding on her with the other, trying to squish her like an insect. Then he pitched her like a fastball at Lockdown. He snapped his hand closed on her and slammed her into the ground. He returned those blows from earlier ten folds stronger, burying her in a graved dug by her own body. When Lockdown relented...Selena was a battered, bloodied mess in a whole. Bruises were taking color, deep gashes filled with sand and soaked up the blood, and her head was fading in and out. "You are NOT worth all of this trouble!" Steeljaw frothed at the mouth, hobbling over to her.

"Couldn't agree more!" Lockdown moved to her soon to be grave, growling like a rabid animal. Selena shifted in the hole, glaring definitely at the two Cons. Lockdown knelt over her. He pinched her skull, peeling her out of her hole. Selena pushed up on the digits, unable to muster strength to pry him off. She refuses to sit there and be crushed without fighting to the end. "All you people have to do is just SIT THERE and be SQUASHED!" He chucked her at the floor. She bounced like a ball, flopping to her stomach. Selena groaned defeatedly, her limbs lost of any ounce of resistance. "You're a bigger pain than the others were!"

A spark came at the back of her head. "Others…?" Did he say others? Or was he being sarcastic? A slip of the tongue to give the false sense that...somehow...more than just Selena survived? Could that be possible? No! No...it couldn't be. There's no way. They would have sought her out. Selena hasn't exactly been quiet the past 15 years. She's left a trail in the event, by some strange miracle, someone from her planet did survive and they would be able to come find her. CLEARLY her reputation precedes her and stretches pretty far amongst the machine class aliens. So...if someone is alive...then...maybe… _no. That's impossible!_ He must have come into contact with Magneetians long ago.

Lockdown turned her onto her back. He gently pressed his foot down on her, leaving just her shoulders and up exposed so he and Steeljaw may savor the life being squished out of her. "I don't care if he prefers you alive." _Who...who wants me alive?_ Cybertronian's hate labeling their pronouns. "You'll be much more manageable…" He trailed off, putting pressure on her, "WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" He pressed hard. Selena puffed up, muffling a dire scream that begged to escape her throat. Blood vessels were being starved of circulation, her muscles splitting at the seams. Every single nerve was exploding, leaving her feeling numb. The heat wasn't helping either.

Steeljaw laughed at the top of his lungs. "How long before she pops?" He was drooling with anticipation. Roaring engines from the distance distracted them from their entertainment. Blaring horns echoed across the valley. From a high mound, a blue and red truck came barreling down loose sand at mach speeds, skipping on the suddenly flattening surface. The horn blared again. "SCRAP!" Steeljaw's feet wouldn't obey his plight to run. He was run over by the truck, crushed between it and a series of boulders. The boulders crumbled on the impact, leaving Steeljaw to bounce right back into that cactus field from earlier. "I...hate...this planet!" He groaned.

"GRR! GREAT! More annoyance!" Lockdown frothed at the mouth. He drew his blaster, aiming at a barely conscious Selena. "I'm ending this now!" A black and yellow fist connected with his jaw, throwing him to the dirt. He roared so fed up. He jerked his dislocated jaw back into place, raising his hook to the trash that hit him. He was astonished by Bumblebee. The Bot beeped mockingly, skipping his feet with a goading hand gesture. "An Autobot?! The rumors are true!" He chortled, climbing back onto his feet. "My pay just got bigger." Bumblebee pointed to something interesting behind him. "Huh?" Lockdown was dumb enough to turn around. A black fist smashed into his face and held firm right up until he was back in the dirt. "Ugghh…" He moaned. His processor was scrambled.

Bumblebee praised Optimus for his timing. He bowed his head graciously, and also in pride that his friend distracted their foe. He glared grimly to the fallen pair, and then looked solemnly to Selena who was beginning to come to. He was dismayed by the sorry state she was in. An unsettling notion was creeping to his mind. When he heard Steeljaw begin to wrestle his way out of the cactus field, Optimus decided this was not the place to ponder. Not with Selena in such terrible condition. "Bumblebee, take Selena and let us regroup!" Bumblebee saluted to Optimus. He knelt to her, scraping her gently off the dirt. Optimus went and retrieved her bike.

As Lockdown and Steeljaw came back on scene, Optimus and Bumblebee were already on maximum overdrive and escaping. They saw Selena's bike strapped to Optimus, and Selena not on the dirt just threw in their faces that they escaped with her as well. "She sides with Autobots now?" Steeljaw questioned the strange circumstance.

"The universe is full of surprises." Lockdown shook his head. "But not enough to keep me from my pay." He raised his claw, positioning the curve around his two new targets.

 **To be continued.**

 **Yes, yes, I know. But I needed to do this so i can write you guys the perfect flashback induced, epic fight filled chapter coming up. Also, you guys deserve an update.**


	25. Calling for Support

_**Hello, everyone.**_

 _ **I am sorry, but this is not an update for new installments or my plans for futre chapters with fics, or future fics I plan to write. This is me calling on for some help. You guys are all very familair with the alerts you get for when someone you favorited updates a story, yes? Well, when the writers update, we're supposed to get an email confirming that the chapter was uploaded. Those haven't been showing up, so we have no clue if our chapters are making it or not. Yes, our pages say they have, but we've experienced that FF isn't always in sync with itself. So our pages say "You updated" but our emails and fans say otherwsie. If any of you are favorited to someone and you are getting spams of emails with same chapter uploads, this is the reason why. This is where I need your help. WIth me and anyone else that you are subscirbed to, review and or PM them to let us know that the chapter is there. Often what also happens is that you guys submit reviews and we don't get those emails either. You can also help by emailing support and telling them to get their act together and fix these bugs.**_

 _ **Thanks. See you soon.**_


	26. Ending the Hunt

**Ending the Hunt**

 **Moving on.**

 **Won't be much here. ROLLING!**

 **xxx**

Three hours. Three! Starscream fumingly rumminated on the bridge, drumming his talons to an arm and tapping his foot, on this unacceptable length of time that has passed since Breakdown or Selena reported in. Any attempts to reach them have ended in staggering failure. "BAH! This is getting ridiculous!" He slammed a hand to the side of the panel, scaring the spark out of the troopers below. He frothed at the mouth, eyes turning redder by the second. "Neither Breakdown nor Selena has raised us on the coms, nor are they answering our calls! What in the name of Primus are they doing?!" Their signals aren't even showing up on the scans. Soundwave hasn't been able to locate their signatures. There are two possibilities for this. The Autobots acquired some sophisticated cloaking technology, and they have taken Breakdown and Selena prisoner. Actually, now that he ponders that one, it would never happen. Selena would have torn them to pieces, and then she and Breakdown would bring their hideout down around them. That leaves...the alternative...that had his insides corroding in nausea. "Do not tell me they were felled by…" Selena's doesn't have a signature like Cybertronians. It's just like when he lost her in the snow not too long ago. He had no means of knowing if she was alive or...or... "No...no...she...she is fine. THEY BOTH ARE! Yes...both…" He put a hand to his forehead, calming himself. Selena...and Breakdown...were fine.

When he placed a hand to the panel, he inadvertently spanned the bounty posting for Selena across the screen. A forbidding shiver ran down his mechanical spine. He skimmed the contents, nibbling on his lower lip in dismay. He and Megatron stumbled upon this posting after Selena's been MIA on the mission to recover the polarity gauntlet. He does not believe in coincidences...but to look so deep into a piece of her obscured history he could have stumbled upon at any given time…? This has to be unrelated. The timing is too perfect for anyone to dare come to collect. Right? Just because she hasn't called, that doesn't mean she's in any danger. There might not be any service. Her phone broke. There are...a number of reasons. "Selena…" He placed a hand over his eyes, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

 **xxx**

Just outside the door, Soundwave was transmitting Starscream's mumblings...to the ear of a grinning Megatron. He chuckled darkly, finding it all too delicious to consider real. "My, my. How fickle the grips of romance can be."

 **xxx**

Bumblebee obsessively checked his rear and side view mirrors, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone they don't recognize as friendly. He and Optimus weren't briefed on Steeljaw and Lockdown's vehicle modes. They could be cars, they could be jets, or some mixture of the two. Either way, Bumblebee wasn't going to let them be snuck up on. Not while...a questionable ally was lying collapsed in terrible shape in his front seat. Seriously, the girl has looked better. He was actually kinda worried about her. He beeped a few times in little chirps, then lengthened them into obnoxiously loud blares. Selena's brow was wrinkling at the noise, but she wasn't waking up. Guess he can take comfort here that she's at least receptive.

" _^Optimus, she's alive. But she's not waking up just yet.^_ "

"As long as she breathes, we can take comfort." Optimus stated, always having a silver lining for the dark clouds. Their differences are thick, but Optimus is not so callous to ignore a part-time ally in her darkest hour. Bumblebee kept to himself that Optimus was allowed to feel comfortable. He isn't the one keeping a vicious killing machine inside of him. "Steeljaw and Lockdown have been identified." He radioed ahead to the base. "Their target is Selena."

 **xxx**

"SELENA?!" June and the kids gasped in terror.

"OF-COURSE! It all makes sense!" Ratchet mentally cursed himself for such an egregious oversight. nO offense to Optimus, but not even skilled hunters with a potent, insatiable appetite for prized targets would venture so far into the Universe for him. And risk Megatron's eternal wrath at robbing him of his greatest victory. "A sole surviving Magneetian must be worth a fortune to the right person. The question is...who arranged this bounty and why?"

"Could it have been someone from Cybertron?" Miko outright asked, not bothering to sugarcoat the _DOY_ in her tone.

Normally, Ratchet would disavow anything that comes from Miko's belligerent lips. Most of what she has to say is just her typical gibberish with no significant value. This time was a rarity. "It's...not impossible…" He hiccuped to admit, his throat tensing, "But it has to be unlikely. Selena is targeting Autobots specifically. Decepticons would have no reason to target her." He elucidated. "Especially now that she is part of Megatron's legion."

"Then…" Jack was a little more delicate, trailing off with caution aching on the hairs standing on his neck. "Does that mean...an Autobot…" He need not finish his question. Ratchet bowed his head, knowing full well what the harrowing alternative was. Ratchet cannot say for certain whether or not an Autobot was behind this. It's just as likely an organic from the stars, or a Con is behind this. Pondering it further only made his head hurt. "Not that knowing who they are will change the fact that Selena is lying unconscious in Bumblebee's seat."

"She'll be okay." Rafael stated confidently, earning stunned glances. "Selena won't let guys like this stop her." He pumped a fist, confident in their semi-friend.

"She won't go down without a fight. That is certain." Ratchet confirmed with a proud smile. "But without weapons, or any metal to aid her - even with Optimus - Selena is at a disadvantage in the open like this."

" _Agreed._ " Optimus chimed in. " _Ratchet, open a bridge back to-_ "

" _Don't even think about it_!" Came Selena's grudge filled tone.

 **xxx**

Shock was transferred to Bumblebee's front seat. Selena supported her sore head, growling affronted that they would dare take this sort of pity on her. "I'm not running from these jokers! Not ever again!" Her glare hardened to the horizon. _I am through running._

"Selena, are you well?" Optimus checked.

"Feels like I took too many hits to the head because I have to be hallucinating!" She snarled at him, and the bug giving her a lift. She knows she said she didn't care where the backup came from...but she did not expect this at all! "What the Hell are you doing out here?!" Bumblebee muttered to himself about how ungrateful she is.

"Ratchet picked up the energon signatures of two wanted felons." Selena knit her brow. Ratchet must have stumbled on them while picking up the Polarity Gauntlet's signature. In other words, their noses are in her business. "The question is, Selena, what are you doing here?"

"Originally or currently?" There was silence on all fronts. "Let's go current. I'm in a fight with those felons. As you deduced, they are bounty hunters here to take my head." This confirms she was awake. And that there is a price on her head. What it doesn't clarify is who posted it? "I'll explain more as we go! Right now, I need to know if Arcee and Bulkhead are around!"

"They are. As is the polarity gauntlet I am certain brought you here _originally._ " Optimus said in an accusatory manner.

"Well ain't you just smart!" She scoffed sardonically. "Your boy has my stuff stuck to his huge hide! I aim to get them in the VERY near future!" She doesn't care about her phone. She wants her chakrams back. _No one takes those from me!_ "For now, I need to catch my breath." This throbbing in the side of her head, and how heavy her body is feeling, she won't last much longer if she doesn't take it easy. She's learned from her past mistakes of pushing herself after being outmatched. She crossed her arms and legs, her crimson orbs sparkling with brilliant rancor. "I plan to make this their last stand." She vowed, racking the nerves of all listening.

 **xxx**

Ratchet buried his unease by bringing up a bird's eye view map of their region. "Optimus, there are going to be a series of chasms just east of you. They should provide ample cover to assess the situation, and allow Selena to recuperate."

" _Understood."_ Optimus heeded, changing his course.

" _No one asked for your pity, Doc Bot!"_ Selena blurted aggressively. the last thing she wanted was his pity.

"Maybe not, but it is recommended. Unless you want to go down in history as a warrior killed by metal hunters." He challenged her. Her growl told him he won the argument. He ended the call, sighing heavily. Selena is becoming more of a headache than an enemy. _Can she never just simply accept help and say thank you?_

Miko hummed loudly, tapping her chin. "A fortune for Selena." She can see it now. Handing Selena over to some crime lord and having the cash roll in. Think of the band equipment she could get! She's be able to buy out venues and b"THINK WE CAN CASH IN?!"

"MIKO!" Everyone screamed in chastise, towering leagues above her, unable to believe she just asked that.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" She shrank away, hands raised in mock surrender. She slyly glanced to the side, lips pursing as the thought return. "But seriously, if we did cash in on her, who would keep her?" She inquired rapidly. June, Rafael, Jack were about to yell at her...then went blank with curiosity, exchanging glances.

Not that Ratchet didn't find this _FASCINATING_ , but he returned his focus to the disaster that was this mission. It was to be a simple pick up and go. Is that too much to ask. Grab the destructive glove, leave a mocking calling card, and go home feeling like champions. BUT NOOO! They never get to have it easy. "First Airachnid, Selena, and Breakdown, then a polarity gauntlet, and now two bounty hunters." He picked the bridge of where his nose would be. He needs some good news somewhere. He pressed a button, unable to look as it connected with Arcee and Bulkhead. "Please tell me you two have the device!"

" _Can't talk! Trying to fight!_ " Arcee blurted, grunting naimally. Clashes of metal, slices of blades, and timed energon shots echoed through the coms. It was a full blown battle. And Arcee was having a hard time due to being stuck to Bulkhead. " _Would you PLEASE hold still?!_ "

" _Try telling Breakdown that!_ " Bulkhead fumed.

" _Hey! Those belong to Selena!_ " Came Breakdown.

Ratchet groaned irately, shaking his head as he silenced the coms. "This day just keeps getting better."

 **xxx**

Optimus and Bumblebee reached the chasm, exercising extreme caution as they descended to the entrance slope. They went in a good ways. Enough distance between them and the entrance so that the Bounty Hunters didn't stumble upon them and get the drop on them. The element of surprise would be their key weapon in winning this fight. Optimus is not so arrogant to assume the odds were in their favor because their part time Magneetian Protege was on their side. Lockdown and Steeljaw have the reputation, prestige, and the now confirmed proof of have lethal they can be under the right circumstance. Optimus will not endanger either Bumblebee or Selena with that sort of arrogance.

Bumblebee and Optimus went into their robot forms, putting Selena on a ledge well away from their feet. She huffed insulted that they think she would let herself be stepped on. Truth of the matter is she was too tired to stand, let alone fly. So she silently welcomed the lift. Hopefully in the next few minutes she'll have regained her breath because she isn't done with those two fools yet.

"I think we have eluded them." Optimus stated, growing comfortable with their position. It will serve their purposes for the moment.

"Nice save there, Optimus." Selena hooted in her usual condescending tone. She sat against a wall, crossing her legs, and folding her hands behind her head. "You have a flare for showing up at the right time."

Bumblebee spoke in his usual incoherent beeps. Selena can read from body language that he was close to punching her if she didn't stop sounding so smug. Then his attention shifted to Optimus. A more quizzical expression on that baby face of his. "Lockdown and Steeljaw." Optimus replied, removing Selena's need for a translation. though she already guessed he asked a question. _Oh great! I'm a Bumblebee whisperer now._ "Both former high ranking officers of the Decepticon Army. Very respected, very feared, and very dangerous." Selena knit her brow, tilting her hat to shadow her unease. "The number of Autobot lives they have claimed is equal to the hours that span in one earth orbital cycle." _Wow._ Selena has some serious competition. "Defected when the taste of profit for victory became too insatiable to resist. Since then, the lives they have claimed are indiscriminate."

"Sounds like a regular service record for the wicked." Selena played off her apprehension by sounding flippant. "Maybe I should write one for myself." She giggled, touching her chin.

"This is no joking matter." Optimus curtly dismissed her joviality.

"Funny you should say that." She growled, her face twisting hatefully. "Because I know being saved by you is a joke! A sorry one, but a joke nonetheless. Ratchet sending you is just salt in the wound." She will never live this down if Scream finds out. Oh Gods, she can hear him now. "Hey! Doc Bot! I know you're listening! Don't expect a thank you anytime soon!" Ratchet rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He wouldn't expect her to abandon her pride for such a courtesy.

Optimus returned their focus to the issue at hand. "How are you acquainted with Lockdown and Steeljaw?"

"I didn't join them on killing sprees, if that's what you're asking." She got that out of the way. She doesn't have to explain herself to these idiots in the least. Although, she knows they won't stop pestering her until she cracks. And she has no way of knowing how close Steeljaw and Lockdown are. Ratchet was likely curious too, and won't breathe a word of the hunters until absolutely necessary. "My meeting them was an unforeseeable, but inevitable, circumstance." She can use all of the multisyllabic words she wants. She is very irritated that she didn't kill Steeljaw and Lockdown by now. "It wasn't exactly unknown that Magtora had gone up in dust. In time, people learned that a Magneetian survived. Made it the hottest topic since Hyperdrive Rings." Those make for a good time under the right circumstances. "And, as with any miniscule survivors of any species, I was named endangered. And Endangered equals Expensive. Steeljaw and Lockdown liked the sound of it." So much that they kept on her trail and came looking for her on the lost planet she thought any superior being would set foot on. Humans aren't interesting. If anything, they are disgusting short lived creatures that always feel the need to flaunt superiority. "They spotted me when I stopped at a space port, then came at me out of the blue when I needed to get food somewhere else. They've been chasing me ever since."

"So your troubles followed you here." Optimus concluded disgruntled, diverting his gaze elsewhere. His worst fears came to pass when they discovered Megatron and his cohorts had taken up residence on earth in tandem to him and his team. A planet of beings ignorant of the insurmountable amount of beings that live amongst the stars, and of technology and science that hasn't so much as sprouted from its seed.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm sure this is some divine retribution for what I've done, but I seriously thought I lost them." Honestly! Who would go through meteor storms, electrical storms, and blockades just to find one person? "Gave them the slip a three years before I landed on Earth." Or so she thought. Lo and behold and all that. "How was I supposed to know they'd never give up the chase? 18 years is a long time to look for someone."

"There is no blame to be place so long as we can dispatch them posthaste." Was what Optimus said, but Selena isn't opposed to suspecting Optimus is capable of setting blame where it needs to be. She's isn't without blame here. "That being said, we will help you fend these two off." Bumblebee animatedly agreed, cracking his knuckles for the brawl to come.

"You...you will?" Selena gaped in disbelief. "Why would you help me?"

"Because, regardless of the circumstances, you were our ally once. And you have helped us in spite of your hatred of us." Selena kept to herself that she normally doesn't have a choice but to side with them. "For that I will see you victorious here."

"Wow...a saint to the end." She smirked, folding her arms. "Now I suddenly feel bad for attacking Arcee and Bulkhead." Bumblebee's jaw hit the ground. Or it would if he had one.

"You do?" Optimus arched a brow, surprised by her remake. Perhaps there is hope for her yet.

"Not in the least." And that hope was crushed into billions of pieces. Bumblebee collapsed from being fooled. Optimus knit his brow heatedly. Selena smirked at him. "Don't look at me like that, Optimus. You know better by now," She balanced against the wall, climbing to her feet, "I don't regret what I do." She floated, moving for the path to get some air.

"So you claim…" Optimus rumbled under his breath. He narrowed his sights, not buying that for a second. There is regret within her because there is a good heart within her. She just needs coaxing.

" _Optimus. Incoming!"_ Ratchet warned,

"Oh goodie. Time for some fun." Selena sardonically cheered, clapping her hands.

"I urge caution." Optimus stopped her before she got too carried away. "Without your weapons, or any metal, you are virtually powerless."

Selena bit on the inside of her cheek. Her eyes glossed over murderously. Without her weapons...she could easily tear him in half. A strange sense of humor came over her and she started to laugh. "Your concern is touching but hardly necessary." She stretched out, cracked her spine, and shook off the last fight. "It's when I'm at my lowest that I'm the most dangerous." Her eyes began to glow. She was ready for what comes next. She just hopes they are. "You two can handle Steeljaw. I want Lockdown for myself." Of course, Bumblebee and Optimus questioned why she wanted him to herself. It was a strange request. But they abstained from asking when they saw that look in her eye. The one that said she was going to be unseemly toward her opponent. While they may have her with her guard down, by no means will she accept their protests about her going off unhinged. _There is something I need to ask Lockdown about._

 **xxx**

The signals Steeljaw and Lockdown followed topped out at the chasm. From the slope they can already sense the winding labyrinth rife with obscure crevices, ledges, and holes for their rats to hide in. The element of surprise would be what they wish to fall upon. A preferred method by those who think they can regain the advantage, when in fact it was a means to hide from their impending doom. Nevertheless, they had their blasters at the ready as they entered. From there it would be luck and quick reflexes that would determine the victor. Though, in their hindsight, the Bots and Selena made it easy for them by selecting their tomb.

The silence was eerie and carried its own whisper on the breaths of wind passing overhead. The tiniest of sounds - birds cawing in the distance, pebbles rolling across the landscape, rattlesnake hissing - were amplified 20 fold. For a couple of expert hunters, this sounds were soothing and the key to anticipating a blatant, and all out attack from anywhere. They stalked further in back to back. The rumbles of their trudging steps resounded like muffled thunder. The sand grounding under heel wasn't unlike the bones of organics cracking. Truly blissful to hear before they crush Selena, and her two Autobot pals.

"Remind me again why we don't just use uranium to subdue her?" Steeljaw pressed irritated.

"Because that will tell her that we fear her and that we can't win without an ace!" Steeljaw bobbed his head, coming to grips with that it was just a pride trip. "We'll defeat Selena with by our own merits."

"As you wish." Steeljaw conceded. However, tucked away, he kept their ace handy. He knows they'll need it.

"We wounded her pretty badly. She's out of commission. We won't have to try too hard."

Their optics were trained had to every turn and fork, scouting for the smallest shift. They kept their eyes to the skies as well, recalling Selena's love for diving bombing unsuspecting enemies. Their audio receptors drained out meaningless noise created by nature, reorienting their focus on sounds related to ten story tall machines. Nothing and no one will get the drop on them.

"YAH!" Lockdown screamed.

Steeljaw whipped around, a cold breeze at his back. "What?!" He gasped in terror. Lockdown was gone. Only his footprints were left. "Im...possible!" Steeljaw staggered, quaking in his paws. He staved off the panic, trying to stay focused on the terrain. He whipped front to back, side to side, up and down, scouring for how Lockdown vanished without barely a sound. No drag marks, no sign that the Autobots snuck up on him. "Where? Where?!"

"^ _RIGHT HERE_ ^!" Bumblebee dove from the wall, driving a kick into Steeljaw's face. He fought in his stumbling to keep his footing. Optimus appeared from the blue, delivering a devastating blow to his side, throwing the wolf to a face full of dirt.

Steeljaw growled with dark vengeance, pushing up on his paws. He bared his fangs at the Autobots, vowing to make them pay for this humiliation. "The great Optimus Prime using Decepticon worthy tactics!" He scoffed venomously. Optimus knit his brow. "Yes, I know who you are! Making this runt here that scout who had his voice box ripped out!" Bumblebee's optics narrowed to dots. "But if you think getting the drop on me means this is over, you both are sorely mistaken!" He snarled. "Removing Lockdown only delays your death!"

"That is where your logic is flawed." Optimus declared. "We did not remove Lockdown." Steeljaw was taken aback by this claim. Then he was overcome with horror. Optimus and Bumblebee - if these two are here...then Lockdown is with-

 **xxx**

Lockdown was thrown out of the chasm, flipping pretty high into the air. He came down hard to the cracked surface, feeling his insides come apart on that shameful landing. He spat up the silicate. He's come to despise these sort of terrains. He picked himself up, dusting feverishly at the specks that snuck their way into everywhere on his person. Why does sand have to get everywhere anyway? Is it really too much to ask that it falls right back to where it was picked up from? BUT NEVER MIND THAT! Lockdown has a more pressing matter to deal with. For example: he meandered to the edge of the chasm, a little disoriented by how far a drop there was. _How in the well of Allsparks did he come flying out of there?_ He didn't see anyone come at him. It was like he was just...plucked off the ground. As if gravity abandoned him and let him go...flying?

"Please pardon my rudeness." Lockdown whirled around, gasping aloud in horror. Floating spitting distance from him was Selena. The afternoon sun glistened off the daggers in her smirking glare. "But I really needed to talk to you, and Steeljaw would just get in the way."

Lockdown bared his teeth, growling rabidly. He aimed his blaster at her, charging it to the max. "Too bad for you I'm in no mood for talking!" He declared, his hook gleaming in the desert sun. "I don't care about the price on your head! You're becoming more trouble than you're actually worth!"

Selena's sights hardened, her smile stretching ear to ear. "Then why don't you and your pet leave? Stop bothering me?"

"Because the last time we failed to capture you, the old scrapper suspended us over acid fumes for three months!" Selena caught his slip in his fuming. _Old Scrapper._ Knockout sometimes uses that term to describe his Master from his Medical Student days. Then again, it's likely their boss is someone who can hold their own against him. Like...a Magneetian. _Maybe...just maybe. NO!_ NO! There is no time for those foolish thoughts. No one survived! For now, she'll declare her suspicions confirmed. Someone from Cybertron wants her head. The depravity of the acid fumes screams Con. But she'll entertain the idea Autobots can be ruthless. "I don't care if the guy wants you alive! I'm bringing you back in pieces!" He unleashed vollies of energon bolts, the kickback dragging his firmly planted feet inch by inch. Selena snickered udne her breath. She ice skated on the air, twirling and leaping past his shots while humming a classical tune. Let's go with Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty. That there is a CLASSIC. Lockdown already had little control of his shots from the bursts knocking him back by inches. The more furious he became with her toying with him, the less accurate he grew. Soon, Selena didn't have a exert herself by dodging because he was hitting everything except her. Those birds, that bunny, and those rocks never stood a chance. They will be missed. "GRAH! STAND STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!" Lockdown put his blaster away, rushing in with his hook blazing. Selena bobbed and weaved between the slashes with her hands behind her back, skipping off the hook at times. He knocked off her hat. She caught it in flight and put it back, irked that someone had the audacity to touch it. "I swear! I will demand triple for you when we get you to him!"

Selena wasn't a fan of the ambiguous hes and shes. She wants names to go with the pronouns, and Lockdown will never give them. So, she'll take what she can get. Lockdown's next swing of his hook tore a clean hole through the air, slicing for her. The tip of the hook met her palm, stopped on a dime. The clash caused a shockwave to dart out in a ring, clearing the dust from their space. Selena arm trembled fending off his strength, but never bent. She kept a hard glare trained ot him, assuring him that she was done playing. "See, I'd love to break out into another climactic battle," She wrapped her fingers to the hook. Lockdown shuddered at a tingling in his wrist. Selena twisted her body. She gave her arm a swift jerk. Lockdown's claw was ripped straight from the wrist, sparking wires hanging out like a human's intestines, "But I've run out of patience and time for the day." She hissed demonically. Lockdown was first stunned still in horror, processor not able to comprehend what had happened. Then, as the pain set in, Lockdown dropped to his knees and clutched at his hand, releasing a howl of agony. Selena watched differently as he wailed, writhing in the dirt like a fish dying on dry land. She drifted over to him, kicking him across the face. He was rolled out flat, frothing in pain. Selena touched down to his chest, bending toward his face. "I'm going to make this quick so I can get Steeljaw out of my hair." She elucidated without a single note of humor in her tone. His chest rose and fell. He was too weakened by the shock of his hand to known her off. So...he'll play the waiting game...and humor her. "You said _OTHERS!_ What did you mean by that?" The pain subsided slightly while Lockdown absorbed her question. Before, he said she's more of a pain than the others were. Lockdown understood what she was laughing at, and found it was his turn to smile. "Answer me, Lockdown, or I will induce a pain beyond your comprehension!"

"What, Kid…" He laughed between painfilled rasps. "Did you really think you were the only one who survived?" The contemptuous expression darkening her face just fell. Shock, denial...and glee flooded her. Her heart was pounding. _Others...survived? I'm not...the only one?!_ Her eyes were stinging with tears. Was it joy? Sadness? Why would she be sad? This is...this is great! More of her people are out there somewhere! Which ones? Would she know them? Then again, he could be lying. The universe is big, but they would have reached out somehow. Unless they're hiding. "Although...ha-ha...you might as well be now." Selena's inward battled came to a dead halt. Her wide, glossy eyes snapped to him. He was drinking in her uncertainty like ambrosia. "Honestly, I think you're the only one with a warrior's spirit who made it out of that explosion. The others…ha-ha...their screams..." His snicker became a full blown howl of laughter. Selena's heart dropped into her stomach, and her stomach erupted like a volcano. The heat boiling her blood numbed her to the world. _Screams...like the ones when...you...you bastard!_ Her teeth bit into her lip, drawing a trickle of copper blood. Lockdown curled his one remaining hand into a fist. "Lying down and waiting to die would have been-" Lockdown's boasting was stifled by another rush of pain.

Selena had fined her hand like a blade and impaled his chest, diving it straight for his spark. Lockdown broek into spasms, choking as he was being starved of breath. Not that Cybertronian's breathe, but he felt like he was suffocating. Pressure was mounting throughout his body. He released his fist, bringing it up as he leaned his head up to see...the small arm buried in his chest. Then he looked to Selena, fear taking him closer to the end. Her expression was completely blank, but her eyes were gleaming with the darkest form of hatred anyone had seen. She was looking him straight in the eye, watching the light gradually bleed out of them. The energon choking from his mouth splashed to her cheeks. She didn't even flinch. She never spoke a word. She just stared, digging her hand in deeper, curling her fingers into his spark chamber. She planted her feet, braced her body. With a sharp yank she ripped his spark right out of his chest. Wires snapped and were sparking out of control. She let Lockdown see his spark. The horror on his dull, dying face was honey for her. So sweet...so delecatble...she wanted more. Unfortunately the well of Allsparks was calling for him. Within the next few seconds, the light left his eyes and his body went limp. She threw the spark aside.

"See you in Hell, Locks." In his final moments he chose to lie to her. At least, she's going to assume its a lie. No one from her planet could have survived. She scoured every inch of the universe to find ONE of her people. Followed all the rumors, only to be disappointed every time that those rumors were baseless. She was so desperate to find someone from her planet that she resorted to a psychic once! She needs to accept facts. She's the only one left. That's how its been, that's how its going to be, and nothing will ever change that.

Now then, if she's done with her woes and wallowing, she has a dog to put down as well. She stepped off of Lockdown, then was struck with a touch of brilliance seeing his discarded hand.

 **xxx**

Steeljaw huffed and puffed, clutching at his side. Gashes in his armor and on his face bled with energon. Hot fumes wafted from his mouth with furious growls. He glared contemptuously at the barely sweating Autobots, feeling those hard pressed stares mocking him. Showing him pity as he stood on his last leg. "Don't you dare look at me like that, filth! You think I need your pity?!" He snarled venomously. "I have you both right where I-" Lockdown's claw, and then Lockdown's head came ricocheting off the walls, falling between Steeljaw and two very horrified Autobots. Lockdown's jaw was slacked open. Energon pooled from the corner. Steeljaw staggered away in terror, vision blurring in and out as he looked upon his fallen comrade. "Impossible! How could he have been defeated?"

"Very easily from where I'm standing." Steeljaw foolishly turned. A swift kick to the side of his head sent him hurtling against the rocky wall. Selena licked her lips hungrily, chuckling darkly at Steeljaw's dismay. "My patience for you both is gone. And considering you already caught me in a foul mood," She cracked her knuckles, "I'm willing to eviscerate you as well. But then there would be no one to give your boss a message for me." Steeljaw grimaced furiously, back pressed to the wall. "So tell me, Steel," She crooned, licking her fingers, "Do you really want to press your luck with me further?" Steeljaw glared at her, glanced at the Autobots - highlighting the staggering odds against him - then looked to his fallen partner - coming to grips with the fact that...he doesn't stand a chance on his own. As much as he despised doing so, Steeljaw rose to his feet and put his hands in the air. "Wise choice, if not a little boring." She was really hoping he'd choose fight, but this serves her purpose.

"You know not what you have started, Selena." He growled ominously, lowering his hands.

"Maybe not." She shrugged without a care. She then folded her arms. "But I know what I plan to finish."

"Your overconfidence will bring about your end!"

"I'd rather die overconfident then live in fear!" She flourished her arms like propellers. Steeljaw was lifted off the ground. "Tell your employer I'm not going anywhere!" She went to the ground. "I have centuries to wait!" She drew him in with a sharp pull. She bent all the way back onto her palms, waited for Steeljaw to be above her, then sprang a full force kick into his stomach, launching him out of the chasm and into the dirt above. Steeljaw growled murderously, spitting out the dirt. His eyes found the offline body of Lockdown and broke into a terrified run before that was him. Selena yawned loudly, stretching herself out. "Well, that was fun. But it's high time I see what trouble I'm in." She felt the hard galres on her back. It made her smile when she saw how horrified Bumblebee and Optimus were. "Something you wanna say to me?"

Optimus and Bumblebee leered sickened by her depravity. Dismembering an enemy combatant? hOw utterly shameful...and malicious. And to find thrill in her actions. Optimus feared Selena was beyond his help. "There is no weakness in mercy, Selena!" Was Optimus's sagely advice.

"Mercy is what gets you killed!" She snapped. Mercy is how her people lived. "And we're not here to talk about me." At least, not anymore. She's pretty sure its really late in the day, and there is a strong chance she's in for an ass reaming. "Your buddy has my phone and weapons! Tell me what direction he's in, and you have my word I won't lay a hand on him when I get them." She erected her pinky, "Pinky swear…" She batted her eyes with an unnerving smile. Optimus leered at her incredulously. She is a woman of her word, but her priorities change when it suits her. She may very well attack him and his friends when she gets what she wants. "Fine. Don't wanna take me, then you can deal with the search party of Cons that comes looking for me." Optimus and Bumblebee raised their brows at her. "My phone has a tracker in it, remember? And I haven't exactly been able to call in and tell anyone what I've been up to." She flew in close, leaning in with a menacing grin. "Megs REEAALLY hates it when I'm MIA for too long. Makes him nervous, you see."

Optimus exhaled in defeat. An anxious Megatron is unhealthy for humans and Autobots. He put a finger to his com. "Ratchet, where are Bulkhead and Arcee currently?" Selena smiled like a cherub, glad to see he's come to his senses. Before they go, though, she needs to get her bike? Where did Optimus leave it anyway?

 **xxx**

Breakdown lied in the crumbled mess of his utter defeat. The old station Arachnid had him strapped to was smashed to bits under him. A nest for him to stew in as he ponders how to explain this failure to Megatron. That's if his consciousness fades a bit more. If that happens, then he's spared a few more hours. As for Arachnid herself...the last time anyone saw he WAS in that station. Knowing her, as the odds started to shift out of her favor, she borrowed her way out and ran. Either way, neither she nor Breakdown would be able to show their faces for a while. Not from having lost their sought after prize, The Polarity Gauntlet.

Arcee picked up the deceptively devious device, holding it high in victory of hers and Bulkhead's triumph over their millenia long rivals. And also because, during their fight, they managed to get separated. It was nice not to have that green behemoth on her back anymore. However, she developed a whole new appreciation for the guy. Who knew such a big guy could come in handy the way he did. WHo save her spark so many times while keeping himself alive. The same was said for Bulkhead. Arcee is the smallest one on the team, but proves every single time that she packs a punch worthy of a wrecker. There was just one final touch of business to take care of.

"Let's finish this…" Bulkhead cracked his knuckles, growling venomously at the barely conscious Breakdown.

"And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee playfully countered. She's all for putting out enemy sparks, but after today that reward wasn't worth the risk. Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders agreeing with her. They can put an end to this another time. They want to go celebrate with their friends.

Right as they were about to call in for a bridge back to base, engines in the distance put the pair on their toes. "The Cons don't quit, do they?!" Bulkhead rumbled. Then he and Arcee relaxed recognizing the yellow bug, and blue and red truck coming up. Optimus and Bumblebee flipped out of vehicle mode. Bumblebee waved to Arcee and Bulkhead, asking them how their day has been. "OPTIMUS! BEE!" Bulkhead cheered.

A motorcycle came up behind them. At first, Arcee and Bulkhead thought they came across a fellow bot in the desert. But when the helmet came off to reveal Selena, their sparks skipped several surges. Selena tucked hairs behind her ear, whistling in awe of the destruction that tore this place asunder. "We were late for one Hell of a party." She's a little disappointed. She saw the party was too much for Breakdown. The man was passed out in some trouble nearby. Lightweight.

"Selena?! What are you doing here?" Arcee snarled, drawing her balster.

"Relax, Arcee, I'm just here to get what's mine." She explained with her hands raised. Arcee was confused by what she meant, at the same time she didn't buy that she was just here to pick something up. Bulkhead chimed in with a gasp. He reached into his chest cavity and opened his palm to hand Selena her intact phone - thank the gods - and her chakrams. "Thank you!" She darted to him and ripped them from his grasp. "Oh, how I've missed you my babies!" She snuggled them to her chest, blushing creepily. She returned the chakrams to badges, putting them back to their proper places. She flipped open her phone, shuddering to press the button. "Oh man...53 missed calls."

"Someone's in trouble." Arcee snorted.

"GRR!" Selena's eyes glowed. Scraps from the demolished building converged on Arcee, refining to sharp pikes.

"Selena…!" Optimus roared, aiming his blaster at her.

Selena rolled her eyes at him. She folded an arm, snapping her fingers. Arcee was freed, but was really confused as to why. "A deal's a deal, Optimus. You guys can leave without anymore scratches." _Deal?_ Arcee and Bulkhead thought, looking to Bumblebee for answer. He fanned his hands, promising to explain later. "There's been enough fights for today, anyway."

"Agreed." Optimus cautiously lowered his blaster, then called ahead to Ratchet for a bridge. The vortex opened and Optimus herded his team inside, all the while keeping a hard glare on Selena. She kept her arms folded, making no moves to stop or harm them. Optimus meandered into the vortex, stalking backwards. As mentioned, she is a woman of her word...but that word tends to come with loopholes depends on her mood. Selena blew him kiss, then ran her tongue over her teeth. Optimus bristled at the message. This would be the last time they get to walk away from her without getting a few new dents.

Once the vortex closed, Selena released a breath she had been holding. That killed her to let them walk away. Why does she have to have so strong morals? Breakdown's moans drew her over, telling her it was time they picked themselves up to face the music. She floated onto his chest, spying new dents and scratches in his chassis. "Ew." Breakdown came to, really hoping Selena's look of pity was him still dizzy. Because that would mean...they lost the gauntlet. "So how's your day going?"

"I've had better. You?" He groaned.

"Your day has been way better." She assured him with a sweep of his hand. They both sighed heavily, sinking in misery. As much as they really don't want to, it was time to go. "Ready to go home?"

"No." He scoffed.

"Me neither." She folded her hands behind her back.

"Neither am I!" Came a third voice from under Breakdown. The two gaped at one another, then rubbernecked to the backside of the fallen Wrecker. Breakdown peeled himself from the rubble, cleaning off the scraps. He turned to his little nest, but was baffled when he didn't see anyone. Selena itched her head. "RIGHT HERE, YOU IMBECILES!" Came the voice again, this team clear as day and well known.

Breakdown really couldn't bring himself to look. Selena flew over to be his eyes, and her cheeks lost their golden tan. "ARACHNID?!" She screamed. Arachnid was stuck to his back! And it doesn't look like she's coming off any time soon.

"How's it hanging?" She drearily remarked, trying to put some sort of humor into this.

There was nothing funny about this! She stuck to hide hide like Arcee was to Bulkhead. Man, the amount of Karma today was enough to feed a city. And, you know what, Selena was just irritated enough to stoop so low as to take this hot opportunity. "Hold still, Breaks!"

"My pleasure!" He laughed. Arachnid braced herself, raising her normal hands. She dared Selena to do her worst.

Funeral procession music blared from Selena's phone. Chills ran down her spine. Her nerve reduced to jelly as she looked down at her phone. Arachnid was confused by the music, but Breakdown turned partly and was breaking into his own sweat. Selena checked the caller ID...and nearly vomited as she recalled that she put Megatron down as death itself. "Uhh…" She handed the phone to Breakdown, "You wanna answer it?"

 **To be continued.**


	27. Another Con in the Hen House

**Another Con in the Hen House**

 **Here's something to show I'm not dead.**

 **xxx**

This can't be happening. It wasn't happening! It was all just some sick dream conjured by Selena's depraved imagination in order to give her a jolt for the rest of the day! _Pinch, pinch! DAMMIT!_ She's awake! Maybe Megatron slipped something into her abundance of human food and she's hallucinating! Ooh, that would mean that minor pain wouldn't wake her up! Lucid dreaming is still an option! She can get Megatron to happily smack her through a wall, she'll wake up in some random part of the ship she decided to sleep in and it will never have occured. Yeah...she was wrong. When Megatron decided to humor her...and he took absolute enjoyment out of that right uppercut that literally shot her to the landing strip...the only thing waking up was that full body migraine. The troops don't appreciate having a Selena shaped hole to fix. Good thing she's small and that she has magnetic powers, otherwise that would have hurt worse than it looked. Now she just wishes Megatron would have put her in a coma. Either way, being sucker punched by a megalomaniac didn't hurt as badly as...as...GRR!

This was an absolute nightmare! She can't believe this is happening to her. Ooh! Starscream can drop her in the arctic and leave her to die of hypothermia. Oh! Better idea! Maybe Silas needs can abduct her again and keep her as a pet! There's the option of defecting. Yeah. She can probably find the Autobot base and hide out a while. Bunk in Miko's place till this blows over. Would June induce cardiac arrest to keep her off the Nemesis for a while. Now, you may be asking, what has Selena so mad and why is she thinking of extremes to escape. Nothing has made her this mad since figuring out she was being duped by the bots in her amnesiac state. Well this beats all. Nothing was as aggravating as having to see Arachnid's eight legged - oops! Six legged - ass attached to Breakdown's hide!

Megatron was pleased as Dark Energon punch to add a former assassin back into his ranks. He thinks it's high time Arachnid reignite her allegiances. Seeing as they have an enemy in common and all. Knockout and Starscream weren't too sure about her. They've heard about her and know how she operates. They trust her less than Soundwave. Though it was really hard to vet the Spider-Con. There was a...terrifying disturbance in the force, and she was enraged within a few feet of them. Selena was just oozing with kinetic energy. Her arms were crossed and she was hovering in midair, ready to launch like a torpedo. Her gums were gonna bleed if she kept grinding them like that. That growl though wasn't like anything they had heard. Her hair was swaying sticking up, her eyes were consumed in a white glow, and the blurring waves of energy were shaping into a demonic face. Starscream and Knockout prayed for Breakdown's safety and took several steps away. Behind Soundwave would work.

"I must admit, your presence here surprises me, Arachnid." Megatron crooned, drinking up her humiliating situation. "It is a rare occurrence when Soundwave does not detect one of our own within proximity of us." A distortion fizzled on Soundwave's screen. He wasn't happy. Megatron approached her with dark contention in his eyes, his hands folded behind his back. "So tell me, how long have you been on this planet?"

"Not long at all, _Lord Megatron._ " They can just hear how she's choking on using that honorific. Selena rolled her eyes. If one calls three months not long. Then again, compared to Selena and the others, that was a pretty short time on this planet. "My ship crash landed in a forest somewhere on this rock and was damaged beyond repair."

"HA!" Selena couldn't hold back her scoff, throwing her head back. She put her hands on her hips. The glow left her eyes so she can burn Arachnid with her smirk. "If by _damaged_ you mean blown up to Hell by Jack!" Arachnia bared her fangs, hissing at the loud mouthed alien.

"Jack?" Knockout rolled the familiar name around on his tongue. "Isn't that the human boy who fancies Arcee?"

Breakdown lurched forward, howling with laughter. "YOU LET A HUMAN BLOW UP YOUR SHIP?!" He held his stomach and laughed out loud, jerking Arachnid around. "That's rich!" He was going to fall over on her if he laughed any harder.

"I didn't LET HIM do ANYTHING!" She hissed. If she could reach him she'd tear his head from his shoulders.

"You let Jack run so you can have a _thrill of the hunt_ moment and left Arcee for me to free!" Selena rubbed salt deep into her wound. She got perplexed looks amid Arachnid's lust for blood. "It was during my amnesiac state. Arcee, Jack, and I went on a mission together that introduced us." She shifted a hand between her and Arachnid, baby barfing on that memory. "Really wouldn't be the first time humans got the better of her." She taunted in a monotone, her smirk widening.

"As if you have room to disparage me!" Arachnid decided to bite back. She wrenched herself, dragging Breakdown to bring her in closer. "Not when Silas has gotten the better of you! Having you begging on your knees every single time!"

Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout did not help by _OOH_ ing and wincing at that burn. Selena's eyes exploded crimson. She came within an inch of Arachnid. "First of all, I was only on my knees because of the uranium he hit me with!" Knockout wondered why she was soaked in that strange water. "Secondly, I've beaten him twice, which is more than I can say for your track record against Arcee!" And the ooh's at the burn return with Selena leading on the board again.

"At least I don't lose my nerve when my precious humans are in danger!" That was a fabulous note there. Selena's weakness does seem to be the humans of the Autobots.

"At least I have a nerve! Someone who runs when her ass is being handed to her doesn't get to chastise!" With that Selena scores a monumentous lead. Soundwave gladly providing the score chart, with Megatron enjoying every second of this prattle.

"You wanna go, Magnet Weaver!"

"Bring it on, BUG!" Challenge accepted.

"Enough!" Megatron commanded, a stomp of his foot resounded with thunder. Selena and Arachnid went silent, lips pursed and eyes gaped in terror. "You rpattle like children! I will not have this among my ranks!"

Selena's stomach flipped hearing him say that. "No...no way!" She snarled in despair. She smashed her hands to her face, then slapped her thighs. She hovered near Megatron! "You aren't serious about recruiting her, are you?!" Megatron's suave side grin at her was a solid yes. Selena was going to shoot herself through the roof. "She's less trustworthy than me, and I'm honest about my untrustworthiness!" Knockout, Breakdown, and Starscream couldn't deny that. Selena makes it clear that, if the opportunity arises, she'll betray Megatron in the worst way.

Her breath hitched when Megatron touched the sharp tip of his finger to her throat. "All the more reason to ensure my leash remains tight upon the both of you." Selena kept her hands spread, squeezing her face hard to not whimper as he traced the finger along the thin veins. She was able to breathe when it left. "And besides, you could another female on the ship."

Selena growled venomously, glaring harshly at the miserable spider-con. She is not accepting this, but can't exactly suckerpunch Megatron with his faithful Soundwave in the room. Time for the petty route. "B.D! SIT!" She ordered, swinging a finger for the ground. Arachnid arched a brow. Chills ran over her armor hearing Breakdown laugh. She felt herself falling forward. Breakdown spread his arms and was falling.

"NO!" Arachnid screamed, and then was crushed beneath the lug known as Breakdown. Her hands and feet were spread, peeking just under him. " _GET OFF OF ME YOU LUMUX!_ " She was heatedly tapping out, but Breakdown wasn't moving. He was snickering just leaving his deadweight on her. Selena drifted over him, getting a smooth fistbump, and then took her leave. She couldn't get out of the bridge fast enough. She spun a couple of Eradicons at the door. " _I WILL MAKE YOU AND THAT FLESHBAG SUFFER FOR THIS!_ " Starscream and Knockout were trying their absolute hardest to remain professional and not laugh. But it was really hard, and this harpy deserved it.

Megatron was hooting on the inside behind his calm smile. His ship has not only gained a new ally, but another source of dark entertainment as well. "I am right in assuming this is the result of being hit by the polarity gauntlet, correct?" Megatron addressed Breakdown.

"Yes, Lord...GRR...Megatron!" Arachnid was actually able to push him up slightly. He just smashed his weight on her again. "I haven't had any luck in removing her."

"And you won't. Not by your means." He motioned a hand for Breakdown to stand. He hurriedly got up. Arachnid groaned dizzily, hanging their like a limp cord ripped out of her panel. She was pretty flattened in too. Starscream and Knockout were doubling over with their backs to Megatron, laughing so hard they would fall over. "Luckily, we have our own resident magnetic expert to alleviate you of your partner." Breakdown and Airachnid despised being called partners. "I'll shall send a scout to-"

"Do pardon my interruption, Lord Megatron," Starscream timidly interjected, "I'll go retrieve her. It is safer that way." He happily volunteered with a bow. Megatron faced the jet, curious of what insanity he prattles. "With the aggravated starts she is in, you will be inadvertently providing Knockout with an abundance of corpses."

Megatron raises a skeptical brow. "He speaks true, Lord." Knockout moaned, having nightmares about his last four patients. Breakdown would curl into the fetal position if it weren't for Airachnid, who was abnormally curious about what other sorts of brutality Selena was capable of. Ripping off her legs might not have even been considered a warm up for her. "Besides," He snickered, snaking an arm around Starscream, "Screamie here has ways of soothing our savage beast." He purred teasingly, patting Starscream on the back. "He has a magical tune."

"Your jokes are not appreciated!" Starscream shoved him off, trudging angrily on his way. Though there was a small smirk tugging at his cheeks. Who doesn't like to hear that they are the only one that can calm a natural disaster.

Once Starscream was gone, Megatron rumbled perturbed under his breath. Neither Breakdown, nor Knockout, had the courage to ask what was on his mind. From his glare, the message was clear. How close Starscream and Selena are...threaten to tip the scales of power from his favor. And he can't allow that.

 **xxx**

There are perks to having scrapyard on board a city wide ship. Selena doesn't have to go far when she wants to bend, shred, twist, and be overwhelmingly creative with metal alloys. The fact that they don't scream is a plus. Screaming gives her a headache when she's brooding. Also...Knockout's a little peeved still that she causes a drop in staff when in her moods. So she got permission to turn the scrap room into her recreation room. Breakdown appreciates it. She makes targets and punching bags for him. She uses them too. Breaks them to even tinier bits than when she assembled them too. It's cleansing.

Selena started with a mental strain to create weird, abstract art and just let her mind wander. The metals would twist and turn at her silent command, shaping like an airachnid - the tiny, squishable, feared by thousands earth insect - and having it be squished by a megaton foot. Megatron's foot was a great inspiration. She'd crush the spider dozens of times, refurbishing it and even throwing in a couple of screams. Then when Airachnid's smug face would come to mind, her interactive art would become volatile and reshape into shrapnel and explode out into throwing stars. She took a large piece of junk and made a crude replica of Airachnid. She took the shrapnel she blew out and combined them into a sickle. She took that sickle in her hands, and in three precise swings she cut Airachnid's twin into chunks. The she made a hammer and pounded it into bite sized bits. Did it make her feel better? Not in the least. But it was wearing her out, so folks will appreciate it.

A chuckle at the door really chapped her hide. "Having another one of your tantrums, I see." She flung her arm. The hammer was repurposed as a sharpened crescent blade. It got stuck in the side of the door. Starscream was leaning unphased to the other side, laughing heartily at her very childish act. The breeze on that one was very refreshing. He boldly entered the room, stopping over and around her mess, never taking his eyes off of her. "I don't think I've seen you seeth like this since Breakdown discovered your trove of naughty picture books." he had to say it with that damn purr of his. The one that gets goosebumps running over her skin. She hates that...sort of.

"THEY ARE CALLED MANGA AND ARE NOT TO BE MENTIONED EVER AGAIN!" She boomed, whirling around with a red hot face. She will never live that day down. Not that she expects robots to understand Yaoi or her insane fetish for it, but having Knockout translate it to Cybertronian so they can read it out loud? She's still writhing. She isn't ashamed, but man, respect the privacy.

"My, my, so easily worked up." Starscream mocked her, feigning shock with fingertips at his chest plate. "I almost envy the individual able to bring you to this sort of climax." He smoothly slipped a hand under her feet, brining her close so her can admire her trembling. "Silas AND Airachnid must really know where your most sensitive areas are." He ran his gaze rapidly up and down her body.

Selena cringed with a squeak, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. He has a way of making her feel naked under his gaze. "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! BESIDES, IT'S CURRENTLY YOUR FAULT THAT I'M IRRITATED!" Starscream arched a brow, tilting his head baffled. Selena flipped open her phone, showing him her missed calls list. "50 calls?! Really?! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I lost my phone again? Or that I could have been in danger?!" The first one the most likely, the second a very rare occurrence.

This wrinkled Starscream's brow. He was no longer amused. "It seems you were." He rumbled irked. Selena was kind of scared now. She doesn't like it when he looks at her like that. She feels like that kid getting scolded by dad. Starscream took out a datapad, showing her a not so flattering Bounty from her days in space. Selena swallowed nervously, her heart skipping a beat. "A bounty from so long ago? You've been a bad girl since day one, haven't you?" Selena glanced away, scrunching her face. She doesn't get ashamed about things...but she's not proud of it all. Starscream finding her bounty poster kind of...stung. For some odd reason. He knows she's no angel. So why let it bother her? "All of these gentlemen bots chasing you down. MMM, you attract all sorts." He snaked a talon under her chin, forcing her to look him in the smirking eye. She blushed really bright red as he leaned in. "Just what is it about you that is so enchanting others would kill to have you?" Her thighs were clenching, knees knocking together. She was breaking into a cold sweat. _He's close...he's really close._ "Do tell." He pleaded, tickling under her chin.

Selena managed to regain her obstinate, baring her teeth in a hiss. "I swear, Scream, if you do not stop teasing me…" She balled her fingers into her fists.

Starscream ignored her veiled threat. This was too delicious to cease savoring. He loves backing her into a corner. "Oh my. I don't think I've ever seen you so red." He crooned, laughing into his other hand. "I see. I make you - what do the humans call it…? _Heated and troubled?_ " He wiggled his brow.

Selena had to really think about for a second. "Hot and bothered?"

"Yes. A phrase meaning," Starscream had to comb through his built in dictionary. Yep. Believe it or not, he has created his own dictionary in his processor to translate the inane phrases and words of the human race. When he learned what Selfie was his head nearly split. It's such a stupid word to him. Anyway, back to what hot and bothered means for Selena, "My very presence arouses you to the brink of madness." Selena went deadpanned stunned, shrieking at how utterly ridiculous that was. She isn't...he doesn't...the only thing he does is irritate her beyond comprehension AND...AND always traps her between a rock and a hard place. "Ready to admit defeat yet?" He taunted. He's talking about their little wager. Which one will admit their true feelings first. Starscream seems to be in the lead.

Selena swatted his hand away, then kicked off half way across the room."Don't you have a monkey on Breakdown's back to take care of?" She snarled, still steaming red.

Starscream's smirk widened, his eyes glossing with victory. he'll show mercy for now. "Lord Megatron sent me here to retrieve you for that purpose." He informed her, folding one hand behind his back. "As one with such kinetic abilities, it should be child's play."

Selena's leniency for his terrible jokes had fizzled out to nothing. She folded her arms, a very grim shade brewing to her brow. "Is she staying?" She droned.

"You know she is." Starscream was shocked she had to ask. Selena spat disdainfully at the floor. Starscream raised a brow, stretching his neck to better study flinch. "And that bothers you." He concluded. "Perhaps having another female here is threatening to you."

"There's very little that threatens me, Starscream, you know that." SHe will thank him not to forget that. "I just hate that it's her." She jabbed a hand in the general direction of the spider. "She's seen me at my weakest. When I HAVE been dragged to my knees." Like she so eloquently blasted about not minutes ago. "I first met her when my head isn't on right. And the way she so easily gets into your head is scary!" She hates it when people invade her head. It's her one sanctuary. "It's bad enough you get in my head and get on my nerves, I don't need her doing it too!"

Starscream bobbed his head, agreeing with that. Thing is, though, he infiltrates her head with finesse, style, and natural charm. Plus, he loves how weak in constitution he can make her. She is putty in his hands. "So it has nothing to do with her gender. It's that she terrifies you...like Silas does." He suggested.

"No. I am genuinely scared of Silas…" She rumbled shakily. She will not deny that...not to him anyway. "I can't relax around Airachnid. She's too unpredictable, and she's ruthless." It's worse than that, Selena sees. "She's me with metal skin."

Starscream was about to protest...when he recalled the accounts of Airachnid's actions and compared them. He walked up close to her, startling her to backing into the wall. "You've got that right. You ARE unpredictable." He studied her closely. She hates how easily he agreed on that. At least he took a second to think. "But there are differences between you and her." He reassured her, wagging a finger. Selena puffed her cheeks. She can't wait to hear this one. "You have my full seal of approval, and trust." He cooed. He placed a hand to the wall beside her, moving in so close she was smashing herself in to escape him. That peeling stare of his was undressing her. "And I positively admire you." He ran the length of his finger down the side of her face, hot air wafting from his mouth and blanketing her. She was red up and down all over again. "There's that blush I adore."

 _Too close, too close, close!_ She's quivering. If he doesn't stop messing with her..."GRR! You ashole!" She screamed, throwing a blind punch. She missed, but it got him to back up. She needs to get out of that room. Starscream was glad to see he got her out of her funk. She pouted at him, not appreciating being toyed with. "I still have to detach Breakdown and Airachnid, don't I?" Not really a question.

"Have mercy upon the man? Why leave him with that insect on his back?"

"Good point." She was inclined to agree. "And I absolutely LOVE B.D., so I would never leave him to suffer." She strutted on midair, flicking a hand snootily at him.

"Oh, I see how it is." He hummed walking after her. He's wise to her. "Attempting to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?" She batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Depends on your reaction should I choose to have Airachnid as my partner from now on."

Selena stopped dead in the air, completely floored by the claim. He snickered taking the lead. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She roared with fangs.

"Oh-ho, you are adorable when you get jealous!" He skipped out the door, cycling down the hallway.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She screamed, chasing him down.

He was still laughing until there were the distinct sound of a fist meeting metal. "OW!"

"Not funny now, is it?!"

Two cons, who just happened to be passing by, had a front row seat to the turmoil and sighed heavily. "They just set themselves up all the time." One siad.

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch." The other shrugged.

"It most certainly is."

 **To be continued.**


End file.
